Unforgettable
by fangs-only-girl
Summary: This story is all human. Fang and Max are best friends, until Fang moves away, Max is devestated. Then he comes back! Will they still have their friendship, or has one of them moved on? Pleaze read!
1. Best Friends Forever

**Unforgettable**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. It really means a lot to me, cuz this is my very first fanfic story, ever! So I am kinda excited and nervous at the same time.**

**So in this story all the characters are all human (no wings, or super powers). The first couple of chapters are when Fang and Max are 8 years old and in 2nd grade. I wud tell you more, but I have to find out what happens, and all you after to do to find out is scroll down! Easy as that. So again pleez review and tell me what you guys think, love it, hate it? PLEAZE LET ME KNOW!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 -<span> Best Friends Forever**

"Look at the camera and say cheese." The camera lady (Becky) said through clenched teeth.

"But," (laugh) "He keeps," (laugh) "Tickling me!" I cried through my laugh attacks. Fang and I being only eight and in the second grade, apparently could not control ourselves. When I was ready for the picture, Fang would either pull my ear or tickle me in the stomach!

After about twenty minutes of messing around, Becky had enough and started giving us the stink eye or kept rolling her eyes. Did Fang and I care? Not one bit.

Even though in the beginning our mothers were trying to hide their laughter, they too had enough, and that's when Lori (Fang's mom) snapped. Just to let you know Lori never ever yells or screams unless it was something big, so I'm guessing this was pretty big.

"Fang Harding you better stop this instant!" that caught our attention, "If you don't stop messing around, then we are not goning to Daytona Fun Park! Do you understand me?" Both of us were in shock, even my mother. Wow, I never knew Mrs. Harding had that in her.

The second she finished her sentence, Fang sat up straight and smiled at the camera, with his front tooth missing. I too sat up and smiled for the camera, we heard the click, and a blinding white flash. After recuperating from that traumatizing moment, we followed happy Becky (note the sarcasm) into the next room to print the pictures.

Becky uploaded the pictures from the camera and let me tell you… they were awesome! There were like fifty of them, and they were all priceless. Just to say forty-five of those pictures were not "good enough" for our moms _or_ Becky.

And I don't even know why Becky cared, but she was pretty mad. She kept muttering, "Little brats wasting my time." Even though we all know she could have been doing better things with her time. Yeah right!

Anyway, most of the pictures were of me and Fang acting well… dumb. One had a picture of Fang's face like when he has to change his baby sister Angel's diaper. Another one was of me, falling off the little white bench. Yep, if I do say so my self, they were pretty good.

After what felt like hours of Lori and my mom (Valencia) arguing over which picture would be the best for Christmas cards, they finally picked the last one. I thought it was the worst one actually, cause that's the only one where Fang and I look normal.

Personally my favorite one had a sky and cloud backdrop and Fang and I both had fake wings Becky put on us. I don't know why, but something made we want that picture to be true. Flying all over the world, with my best friend.

I guess Becky did this cause she thought we were going to angels… well did she get a wake up call!

So after our moms paid for the pictures, we walked out of the studio, and started driving to Daytona Fun Park.

And let me tell you, Maximum Ride + Fang Harding + Daytona Fun Park = tons of fun and loads of trouble!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so hope you guys liked it and sorry if it was short, just want to make sure some of you like it!<strong>

**So please review! :)**


	2. Daytona Fun Park

**Hey guys! Again. I can't believe I already got 2 reviews! (yeah I know only 2, but hey I was so happy! :) and I wud like to thank Sylvanna and mimi for being my first two reviewers. And so I misspelled "unforgettable" I know really sorry. But I changed it on my settings thingy, so idk if it will fix it on the website.**

**So anyway, this is chapter 2. and just so you guys don't get confused, they are still on their way to Daytona's (and by the way it really is a real place in New Hampshire) but Max is just gonna talk about their families, and how they met, and all that good stuff!**

**So I really hope you guys like it, and again pleez review!**

**And yes mimi there is gonna be romance, but not till a little later on!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span> - Daytona Fun Park**

(This is all during the car ride to Daytona's)

Ok, before we get to the best place in New Hampshire, I am going to tell you guys about me, my family, and my best friend ever. Starting off, I'm Max (duh) and I am 8 years old. I live in New Hampshire with my mom Valencia, dad Marcus and my big brother Iggy who is 2 years older.

I think I am a very unique person. I am not the typical little girl who likes pink, or glitter, or the princesses. No, I love getting dirty, playing videogames, and not caring what people think. I think I get my tomboyish side from my brother and my dad.

We are always doing things in the yard, horsing around, and playing videogames. I am also pretty mature for my age, I've always been, but sometimes I can get a little out of control. So yeah, I think I have a pretty cool life!

So about my family, my mom is like the best veterinarian on the east coast (no lie) People all over come here just so my mom can check their animals, and there are some pretty weird ones that come in every once in a while. So because of her job, we get the big bucks, and I mean really big bucks.

We live in a pretty big house, not huge but pretty big. It includes a swimming pool and my own bathroom! And my favorite place in my house is out on our patio. I absolutely love it, and we have this swing thingy, that I can be on for hours. During the summer when people come over, no one ever goes inside, they all stay on the patio, or go in the pool.

My dad on the other hand is also really cool; he and I do everything together. He is an English professor at the University of New Hampshire. I think his job is pretty cool too, probably cause I love English; it's my favorite subject ever!

And lastly, Iggy. Don't ask me why my parents named him that, but yeah. He thinks it's cool, cause all the ladies like it. Yeah, sure, whatever. Other than that though he is a pretty cool brother, I guess. We spend a lot of time fighting, even though I am always right or I win. I mean there isn't really anything special about us, but if think we have a pretty good brother-sister relationship.

Although sometimes he annoys the heck out of me, and I want to break his neck, but we still love each other.

So now my best friend ever (drum roll please)… Fang Harding! We are always together, having fun, and… just always together. And what's kinda weird is that we are exactly 2 weeks apart, with me being the oldest. It's actually a funny (and sad) story of how we came to meet.

**_(Flashback)_**

I was about 4 years and it was a freezing day, there was like 3 feet of snow on the road and it was about 5 days after Christmas. My mom was driving and I was in the back in my car seat, and we were coming home from the super market.

So there I am in the back of our van, being a cute innocent baby, and I do mean really cute! Then out of nowhere I see a little black ball of fur coming racing out of a house and right into the middle of the street. Now my mom being the careful driver that she is, also sees this lighting fast little ball of fur, and slams on the breaks.

The car lurches forward, and we hear a sickening, "Thump." Then I hear yelling and a woman comes running outside of the house, and a boy, about the same age as me, comes running behind her. My mom looks back at me to make sure I'm fine, and then jumps out of the car. I unhook my seat belt and also get out of the car.

When I open the door the little boy is crying and saying, "No Total, please no, don't let him die!" I go around to the front of the car and find a poor black little terrier lying on it's side, whimpering. My mom is already kneeling down and examining him.

The mom of the boy hugs him and tries calming him down, but he won't stop crying. That's when my mom looks up at the women and says, "I am so so sorry ma'am. It all happened so fast I did not see him. But my name is Valencia Ride and I am a veterinarian, if it's alright with you can I take your dog to my clinic?"

She was talking so fast I almost didn't here what she said. "Are you _the _Valencia Ride at Ride Pet Clinic?" the women asked. "Yes, I am. So is it ok if I take him, to check if he is going to be alright?" "Yes please, of coarse, can my son and I come too?" my mom was picking up the dog and responded with a yes.

The boy got in the seat next to me, and my mom gave him his dog. His mother ran back to their house, closed and locked the door, then got in the front seat. My mom started the car and we drove away. "My name is Lori Harding, and he is my son Nick " my mom looked at her and smiled, "Again I am terribly sorry, Lori, but I promise I will do everything I can to help your dog."

I looked at the boy, and he had really black hair, and was stroking the dogs' head. "What's his name?" I asked softly. He looked up at me with these dark eyes, like they were almost black. "Total" he replied. A few minutes later we were at my moms office and she and Lori went in the back with the dog. Nick and I were left in the waiting area, where we sat down on the bench.

We said nothing to each other, until finally I spoke, "I'm Max." he looked at me again and gave me a small smile. After about 45 minutes my mom and Lori came out of the operating room. We both looked up and they both smiled, and right then I knew my mom had saved the dog.

"Well he did have 3 broken ribs, and a bad bruise on his leg, but other than that, he is going to be just fine." My mother announced happily. Nick hopped off the bench, ran and gave her a hug. "Thank you, thank you!" he cried into her leg. She smiled again and looked down at him,

"You are very welcome Nick, but Total is going to have to spend the night here, just to make sure he is doing fine." He nodded, and then we got back into the car, and drove them home.

Just when Nick was about to close the door, he looked d at me, gave me another smile and waved.

**_(End of Flashback)_**

As it turned out they about 5 houses down from us, and we met again when we entered kindergarten. And then you know how the story went from there, we became best friends!

And you might ask how he got his nickname as Fang? Well he has a collection of shark teeth, and I just thought 'Fang' suited him better. So there you have it, how Fang and I met. So really quick about his family.

He lives with his mom Lori, dad Jeb, little brother and sister, Gazzy and Angel and their dog Total. His mom Lori is the nicest, most caring person I know (other than my mom).

She never screams or yells, but she is pretty firm with the kids. And she is a stay at home mom, which I think is pretty cool. Lori is like the sister my mom never had, they do everything together, shop, walk, and even go get pedicures. She is also like my second mom.

Their dad Jeb is a really well known scientist that works on "Top Secret" stuff, so he gets big bucks too. Him and my dad are like brothers, if there's a football game on, they have to watch it together. And Fang's little brother and sister are twins, they are adorable.

They look like Jeb with big blue eyes, and blond hair and they are 5 years old. And Fang, well he's just Fang. He is also mature for his age, just like me, and we have a ton of things in common. And he loves to wear dark clothes; it would be a miracle if you could find a white t-shirt in his closet.

Unlike Angel and Gazzy, he has black hair, dark eyes and the ivory skin color of his mother. So there you are, now you know all about Fang's family and mine.

So now back to the car ride, we are still going to Daytona's! We finally got there, and Fang and I rocketed out of the car and practically flew to the main gate. Our mother's of course, took their time and finally caught up with us. They paid for the unlimited wristband, which we can do everything again and again.

The second our wristbands were on, we ran like maniacs to the climbing wall. That's are favorite thing to do here, we race to see who can get to the top first! We got in line behind this boy who liked like was about 10 years and looked like he weighted almost 100 lbs. "Max, Fang, we will be sitting over, once you're done come and tell us where you guys want to go next."

My mother shouted, I looked at her and gave her the thumbs up. She responded by blowing me a kiss. Jeez, did she not know we are in public?

The boy in front of us turned around, "So who's Fang?" he sneered. Great another bully, that's all we need to ruin this day. "Me, why?" Fang replied.

"Well I don't know if losers like you two can handle this 24 ft. wall. Maybe you guys should go back to your mommies and not even waste your time." He snickered and turned around. "Well I don't know if fatties like you can even fit in the harness." Fang fired back.

I held in my laughter, and Fang smirked. And now you can see why I love Fang. But not in that way, cause we are only 8, not at all like that… never mind, you guys know what I mean.

"What did you say?" fatty boy asked him, " I am the best at this, I bet you can't beat me to the top first." He practically spat the words at us. Oh oh, this was not good… "Fine, then it's a race to the top." Fang replied.

Man, I had to see this, although I knew who was going to win. I mean, come on, a 50lb. 2nd grader, or a 100lb. 5th grader? That's like if someone is gonna ask if Maximum Ride is awesome or not, no brainer!

So I slipped out of line and around behind the gate. Fang and the fatty boy were next, and the worker put the harness on both of them. Just for the heck of it, I yelled, "On your mark, get set… go!" and they both jumped to the highest peg they could reach.

Since Fang was lighter and almost the same height (did I mention that we are pretty tall for our age?) as the fatty kid, he reached a higher peg. But boy, was the fatty kid pretty fast. They were pretty close, almost half way up. "Come on Fang, you can do it!" I encouraged.

There was no way he was gonna loose to some kid that was triple his size… in fat. They were so close, and about one quarter of the way to the finish line, Fang slips, almost a full 2 feet!

Luckily he caught himself, but doofus fatty laughed at Fang's mistake, and he too lost his grip and fell. Except he fell almost all the way down. It took all my control to not burst out laughing and call him a fatty. I did come pretty close, but I'm not that mean…

So Fang climbed 4 more pegs, and rang the buzzer at the top. The winner! He came down and I cheered, and he smiled at me. And let me tell you, Fang never smiles, so he must have felt pretty good. The worker was still taking off the fatty's harness and he started crying…

Wait what? Wow he was really crying! Ha, that's what he gets, trying to mess with Fang Harding! Fang got out of the harness and came to where I was and we both watched as the loser ran crying to his mommy! "That was pretty close." I said,

"Well, I wanted him to _think_ he had a chance." And he gave me one of his rare smirks. What the? Did my heart just flutter? That was weird…

I just rolled my eyes, and we walked back to our moms. "Ok, what a coincidence, that you two come back smiling evilly," started my mom, "And a poor boy ran out crying from where you guys were." She looked at Lori, who added,

"What did you guys do?" Fang and both looked at each other puzzled and I answered, "What do you mean? We would never make anyone cry…" wow they knew us too well. "Yeah, sure." They rolled their eyes.

"So where to next kiddos?" "Um, well we are actually hungry. And an extra large pizza sounds awesome right now!" I said excitedly. "When are you guys not hungry?" our moms said in unison.

After our amazing lunch, of pepperoni pizza and pink lemonade, we went to the bumper boats. These are pretty fun too. Since it's wintertime right now though, they have a roof that goes over the whole park, since it's snowing outside. But during summer, when it's hot, they open the roof and it's really fun spraying each other with the guns on the boats.

But since it's cold, they turn off the guns, it's still fun, but I love getting wet. Not to bore you with all the things we did, we went on the boats like 5 times. Then after we went to the arcade. And let me tell you, Fang is the master at shooting hoops. He can get tickets so easily; we need like 3 trash bags (the extra large ones) to hold all of the tickets.

So we were in the arcade for almost two hours, until a voice came on the intercom, "Sorry kids, but Daytona Fun Park will be closing in 20 minutes. But remember, we are open 365 days, even if it's snowing!"

I looked at Fang, wow what a waste of time; I bet no one even listened to that. "Ok kids that's our queue to go, come on, time to go home!" I sighed and followed my mom out the main gate. I sat all the way in the back of our van with Fang.

Man, I didn't notice how tired I was… maybe if I close my eyes for a second, I'll regain some energy… but Fang looked so peaceful when he was sleeping… I think I'll take a nap too. Before I drifted off to La-La Land I might have heard a click of a cell phone camera go off. Oh well, I am so tired though…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys here is chapter 2! It's a lot longer than chapter 1, so hopefully I get more reviews! Thank you! :)<strong>


	3. Christmas Surprise

**Hi! Well I got another review!**

**Yay, thanks to FanficannafcifnaF. So anyway, I thought chapter 2 was pretty good, and I was gonna get more reviews… but at least I know some people like and are reading it.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, but I kinda rushed it cuz I wanted to get it on the website. So again, sorry, and like a said there is really a place called Daytona's, but I made up the part where I said there is a roof during winter, idk if that's true or not. And also idk if it's hot in New Hampshire during summer, but it will be in my story! :)**

**And sorry if Max and Fang don't seem like 2nd graders, it's just that I always pictured them tough, even since they were young.**

**So here is chapter 3, and I hope I don't sadden some reader's, cuz I know it's gonna sadden me writing it.**

**Well any way I hope you guys enjoy!**

**And again thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span> - Christmas Surprise**

Just so you guys know this, my family and the Harding's practically live together.

We are always over at their house, or they are at our house. And don't even get me started when it comes to holidays. Ok fine I'll tell you guys, since I know you guys are begging to know.

For Christmas the Harding's come to our house, and spend the night until New Year's Day, just because our house is bigger and we have more guest rooms. For Easter and Thanksgiving, we always go to their house, because they have a bigger dinning table. The 4th of July is at our house cause us kids always go swimming, while the adults relax on our patio.

And for Halloween, well we obviously go trick-or-treating (duh). We always have a fun time, and Fang and I have a contest to see who can get the most candy (and yes we do count every piece of candy).

I love the holidays, spending time with my best friend, having fun, playing in the snow and most importantly…eating all the amazing food! And boy can I eat, my nickname is the "Garbage Disposal" and Fang too, we both eat like there will be no tomorrow.

If there are left overs, especially from Thanksgiving, you can bet it will be gone by the next morning, but don't ask me who ate it…

My mom makes the best turkey and pumpkin pie, and Lori makes the best ham, mashed potatoes, and cheddar biscuits. Yup, Thanksgiving it freakin awesome! So before my mouth continues watering even more, let's go back to where we left off.

**The Day before Christmas Eve**

"Oh my, Lori would you look at these?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Fang, Iggy, the twins and I were all upstairs in my room watching the movie 'Tangled'; it's my favorite movie ever!

"Great the Christmas pictures got here," I sighed to Fang. "We better go make sure they are ok to send out to the family." He responded, and I nodded my head in agreement. We got off the bed and opened my door, Fang rushing by me.

As I was going to follow him Iggy yelled at me, "Why is it only you too that are always in the picture, and not me?" he asked. "Well cause you wouldn't want to break the camera now, would you Iggy?" I responded smiling looking back at him, and then walking out the door.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny. Well since you and Fang do everything together, you guys are gonna become boyfriend and girlfriend one day."

I stopped at the top of the stairs and walked back to my room. I walked in facing Iggy smirking happily at me. "You are so dumb, that is never gonna happen." I spat.

"Sure it won't. Well mark my words Maximum, cause one day it _will_ happen." He said. I didn't know what else to say, so I just slammed my door and walked down the steps into the kitchen.

Fang was already sitting at the table and had a picture in his hand. He looked up at me, shrugged his shoulders and handed me the picture. Well… they weren't that bad, I mean I would have preferred another picture, but I guess these will do.

I looked up at my mom, who was smiling like she just won the lottery, "Aren't they adorable?" she asked.

I looked at my dad for support, who was in the living room with Jeb. He just nodded his head and went back to watching TV. I looked back at my mom, put on a fake (but good smile) and nodded.

"I know right, I am going have them sent overnight, so everyone can get them either tomorrow or Christmas Day."

"Everyone is going to love them!" added Lori. My mom nodded her head, and I walked over to our cabinets and took out two mugs. I set them on the counter, looked over at Fang, and smiled.

He knew right away what it meant, walked over the refrigerator and brought out the milk. I went to the pantry, got out two packets and the bag of mini marshmallows. Hot Chocolate!

I poured the milk in both mugs while Fang opened the packets and put in the chocolaty powder. I then put both mugs in the microwave, shut the door, he pushed 2 minutes and 30 seconds and I pushed "start."

Hot chocolate was one of many things that we love.

My mom had walked out of the kitchen, and came back with a box of envelopes, and the package of the pictures. "So I guess Max and Fang have a job to do." My mom said. Oh oh…

"You two have to put and seal the envel…" she was interrupted by "Beep, beep." I quickly opened the microwave, gave Fang his mug and ran out of the kitchen, cause we both knew that we had to seal the envelopes.

"Wait Max, the marshmallows!" Fang hissed, I was already half way up the stairs. Shoot, I forgot about those, and there's no way I am not having my hot chocolate without marshmallows.

So we walked back silently into the kitchen, and found that the bag and our moms were gone. What the…?

That's when Fang pointed across to the living where our moms were sitting. I didn't know what he meant, so I looked back at him and shrugged my shoulders. He pointed again, but this time to the coffee table to the right of our Christmas tree, the bag of marshmallows!

I looked at it longingly because I knew that if we walked in there, they were going to make us do the envelopes. I motioned for Fang to come to where I was and I whispered to him,

"Ok, we have to get the bag, but they can't see us. So we are going to get behind the tree, and I am going to stick my hand through the tree and get the bag." He looked at me and nodded.

We ran noiselessly behind the tree, and I stuck my hand through, thinking my idea would work. But since I was only 8, and not thinking clearly, it didn't work.

We were both so focused on getting the dumb bag, we didn't notice that my mom had snuck through the other side of the kitchen and was now standing behind us.

"I got it Fang! I got!" I whispered excitedly. I pulled my hand back out with bag, and as we turned to make a run for it, but, we bumped into my mom. She looked down at us with both hands on her hips and a huge smirk on her face.

"Well, they fell for the trap Lori," she announced.

"I knew they would, they can't have their hot chocolate without marshmallows." Lori responded with a smile.

So ten minutes later Fang and I are in my basement, lying on the floor, licking envelopes. And our mugs of hot chocolate right next to us with the dumb little marshmallows melting.

I must have licked like 50 envelopes, and I had that awful taste of the glue in my mouth. "I can't even enjoy my chocolate anymore." I muttered.

"Well we still need like 100 more to go, and I also have that taste in my mouth too." Fang grumbled angrily. We continued to lick the envelopes for another 20 minutes when Fang cleared his throat.

"Max…"

"Hold on Fang, I'm on my last envelope." I licked my last envelope and placed it on top of my monster high pile, and then looked at him.

"I, um I have to tell you something…" he started, but something was wrong with his voice, and I can tell he was showing emotion, which is very unusual.

I frowned and tilted my head, "What is it?" I asked,

"Well, um I don't know how to tell but we are…" and he was interrupted by Iggy who opened the basement door and yelled down to us,

"Come on guys we are going outside to play in the snow, the twins are ready so you better hurry up!" I looked back at Fang,

"And what? What were you going to say?" he looked almost relieved that Iggy interrupted him,

"Nothing I was just gonna say that… we are going to have to buy a new bag of marshmallows cause there are hardly any more." I frowned at him, but he just picked up his pile of envelopes and started walking up the step.

I shook my head puzzled, but I also grabbed my pile and walked up with him. We handed my mom the piles and we put on our boots and jackets.

"Ok we'll be right back honey, Lori and I are going to the post office." My mom yelled to my dad from the front door.

"Ok we are going to take the kids to the park across the street." He yelled back.

I heard the door close and sat on the sofa, waiting for my dad to get changed. "Max, Max we are going to the park!" Angel yelled, running and sitting next to me. She had her bright pink jacket, purple gloves, and red snow beanie.

Her long blond curls were hanging just below her back and her bright blue eyes looking up at me. I secretly wished she could be my little sister, she was just so cute!

"I know, I am really excited too! We can make snow angels together." I told her, she smiled sweetly at me and then went to go find Gazzy. "You ready sweetheart?"

My dad asked, I smiled at him and went to open the front door. Jeb walked out first followed by Iggy, the twins and Fang. I knew what Fang was going to say to me was important cause he didn't even smile back as he walked by me.

Then I walked after him while my dad locked the door. We crossed the street to the park and right away Angel came and grabbed my hand. I knew what she wanted, so I layed down next to her, and started making a snow angel.

I got up, helped Angel, and then we both looked down at our masterpieces. "They're beautiful." Angel breathed; I looked at her and had the sudden urge to hug her.

So I picked her up and squeezed her tightly. Then I felt this hard, small object get thrown to my back.

I put down Angel and turned around, and there was Gazzy already behind a snow fort with another snowball ready to be fired. "Snowball Fight!" he screamed at the top of his lungs just before he launched the snowball at me.

Man that kid can throw for being only five. Luckily I ducked just in time, then I grabbed Angel by the hand and we ducked for cover under the slide. "Are you ready Angel?"

I looked at her and she smiled evilly, wow I didn't know such a sweet child could make a face like that. We made about twenty snowballs and fired them back at Gazzy.

I got him right in the face, which stunned him so he ducked under his fort. As I was laughing, I too got hit with a snowball square in the face. I wiped the cold ice from my face and saw Fang rolling around in snow, laughing his head off.

That's it, this is war!

By now Iggy was also part of it, but was to the right of where I was. I got the last snowball and threw it as hard as I could at Fang. It caught him on his left shoulder, and I smiled.

He got up and looked at me, and let me tell you, if looks could kill, I would have died right then and there. But too bad I didn't, cause then you guys would miss me.

So that started this huge war that lasted about forty-five minutes. I think poor Iggy got the worst of it though, cause we usually tend to gang up on the oldest kid. So that leaves poor, poor Iggy.

I _almost_ felt bad for him. But let me tell you, getting back at your older brother for no good reason, is awesome!

So our dads finally called us back, and we crossed the street back to my house. Our moms were already back and they were sitting on the couch watching the "Ellen" show.

I turned the corner and looked at my mom, but I stopped short. She had this look on her face that didn't look of feel right. It looked like she was crying…?

But she looked at me and changed her expression, "Hey sweetie! How was it, did you guys have fun?" she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, it was fun." I told her, I was still worried.

"Mommy mommy I get Max right on her back with a snowball!" shrilled Gazzy, running by me and into Lori's arms.

"Did you now? Well it sounded like another snowball fight to me!" she asked and looked at me. I nodded and smiled at her half-heartedly, then walked to my room.

I put my jacket away and sat on my bed. What's wrong with my mom? Did something happen between her and Lori?

But she sniffled, so maybe she's getting sick. I perked up at the idea, yeah, maybe she is getting sick. Yup, that's it, she is sick, she always get sick this time of year.

I felt a flood of relief go through me. Yes, that's it Max, she's sick. Ok I felt better, so I got off my bed and went back downstairs.

"Oh there you are Max." Lori said facing me. "We are going now, but we'll see you tomorrow for Christmas Eve okay?"

"Yeah ok, bye!" I gave her a hug, but she lingered, and the hug felt like I wouldn't be getting another one for a long time. She backed away and she looked at me with sad? eyes and she touched my check.

Then she turned around and hugged everyone else. Next was Angel and Gazzy, they both hugged me together, and I didn't want to let go. I finally did, and then was Fang, we usually never hug, it's always a goodbye, or see you tomorrow, but today, he hugged me.

I was so shocked, but after a couple seconds I hugged him back. Just before he let go he whispered "Goodbye" to me.

My heart fluttered and I looked him in the eyes. Why did this goodbye feel so different?

He turned around and followed his family out the door, and my dad closed it shut. "Ok, who's ready for dinner?" my mom asked trying to sound cheerful.

This was so weird but for the first time I wasn't hungry. "Um, my stomach hurts, I think I'm going to skip dinner."

Iggy looked at me like I was stupid, "Well I'm not, I'm starving!" he replied.

"Max, are you alright?" my dad asked. I nodded and walked up to my room. I took a nice hot shower, got in my p,j's and crawled under my warm covers.

I didn't notice I fell asleep, until I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Jeez, did that smell good!

I slowly got out of bed and stumbled my way to the kitchen. My mother and father both had aprons on, and were flipping pancakes on the stove.

"Don't they look ridiculous?" asked Iggy from the counter. I laughed and sat next to him.

"There you are, fresh from the stove." My dad smiled at me as he put a plate with three pancakes and bacon in front of me. "Thanks."

I plowed my fork through the fluffy pancakes and shoved it in mouth. Man I was in heaven!

"I don't get how she eats like a pig, but still is that thin." Mumbled Iggy, I just smiled at him and continued to enjoy my breakfast. After I finished my breakfast, I grabbed my favorite purple blanket and sat on the couch.

After Iggy and I watched 'She's the Man' I asked, "So when are the Harding's coming?" I looked at my mom, and she gave me a look, that again, didn't feel right.

My heart sank and I looked at my dad who was suddenly interested in the ending credits of the movie. I even felt Iggy tense up at my side and heard him clear his throat.

"Well um, sweetie, they aren't coming this year…" responded my mom.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, we always spend Christmas together.

"Just give her the letter Valencia." My dad sounded serious. My mom got up and picked up a white envelope from behind my stocking above our fireplace.

She gave it to me, "Go to your room and read it." I looked from the envelope to her, grabbed it and walked up to my room. I sat on my bed, not knowing what to expect or whom it was from.

I opened it and out fell a letter, and two pictures. One picture was the one from the when we went to get our pictures for the Christmas cards, the one with Fang and I in angel wings, my favorite one.

The other one was of me sleeping on Fang's shoulder, and his head on top of mine. It was when we were coming home from Daytona Fun Park. So I guess I did hear the click of Lori's phone.

I titled my head and then started reading the letter:

_To my Best Friend in the whole world, Max_

I noticed right away it was Fang's writing.

_I am really sorry I had to say goodbye like this. I didn't want to do it like this, but I wasn't allowed to tell you in person. I was really close to telling you yesterday in the basement, but I didn't know if I would be strong enough too. _

My heart was pumping loud and fast.

_There is no other way to say it, but we are moving. I don't mean like other city, I mean out of state, to Arizona. My dad got a new job there and he decided to take it. We all tried telling him no, but he thought it was best for all of us. _

The first tear fell and made a wet circle on the letter.

_So this is me telling you that you are and will be the best friend I will ever have. We had such good times together; I am going to miss you, a lot. I hope that you will miss me too, because I will never forget you._

I couldn't stop crying, I almost stopped reading right there, but I had to know what else he said.

_I put these two pictures in there so you can always remember the good times we had. I wish I can stop all of this from happening, and walk into your house right now and enjoy Christmas Eve together, but right now I am on a plane to my new home. So again thanks for everything, and don't forget me, please. _

_Always, Fang_

I could have died right then and there.

No Fang, no Lori, no Angel? But how could that be?

We were having the best time ever yesterday, how could they just be gone?

I heard a light knock on my door and my mom opened it slightly. I looked at her and cried like I had never cried before. She came in and sat me on her lap.

"Why, mom? How could they do that? No please tell me I'm dreaming!" I was practically screaming now.

"Sh, sh, there there. I'm so sorry Max, but you are not dreaming. They are really gone." I didn't believe her,

"No!" I yelled, "They are not gone, they are getting ready to come over right now." My mom just shook her head and looked down.

I clung to her like if she was the only chance I had to stay alive. "I'm so sorry Max, I wish I could do something, but there is nothing I can do."

I couldn't hold it any longer, I ran to my bathroom, and threw up. It was the worst feeling ever, like if someone was squeezing the life out of me. And that's actually what was happening, except it was Fang who was doing it.

I then walked back to my mom, "Is that why you were acting like that yesterday?" I asked her.

She looked at me with broken eyes, "Yes." she said weakly, "Lori only told me to yesterday, when we went to take the cards to the post office."

I burst out crying again, and ran into her arms. No Fang for Christmas this year. Or ever. What a Christmas surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok guys there's chapter 3. I hope it came out good, and that I did Fang's letter ok. **

**I hope none of you hate me after this, but I promise I will fix it later on. It's all part of my plan. **

**So hope you guys enjoyed, and remember review! :)**


	4. Trying To Move On

**Ok, hope u guys liked Chapter 3. Sorry if it sounded rushed at the end, but I just wanted to finish it so badly!**

**And thanks for the other people who reviewed. And sorry if Max is over-reacting in this chapter, but that's just how I am writing it, so sorry, if it comes out deep.**

**So just a heads up, these next 2 or 3 chapters might be shorter than usual, just because not a lot happens and I want Fang back in the picture. And I need advice as to know if you guys want a Fang P.O.V. chapter about his new life in Arizona. So please review a yes or a no!**

**Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span> - Trying To Move On**

The next few weeks were a living hell.

I know perfect timing for Christmas, and this is usual a happy time for me. All the presents, food, laughter, family, but it just didn't seem right without Fang and his family.

I just wish they would have told me sooner, although it would have been the same. I never imagined it would hurt this much losing someone; it was like he took part of me with him.

I didn't eat for the first five days; I must have lost at least 10lbs. I stayed in bed for most of the day, and only got out of it to eat or take a shower.

The day of New Year's Eve Iggy came to room with a bowl of soup and crackers. He set it on my nightstand and sat down at the foot of my bed. I lifted my head and looked at him,

"Do you want to go to park? Dad is taking me and Jeremy."

I could tell he was trying to be nice, and was trying to make me feel better, and I felt bad saying no. I smiled weakly, "Sure, just give me a minute to change and eat the soup."

He smiled brightly and walked out of my room. I sat up and grabbed the bowl of steaming soup, Chicken Noodle, my favorite!

I hadn't realized I so hungry until I finished my soup in like one minute. I looked down at my empty bowl and wanted more, but I didn't want to keep up Iggy and dad. I slid out of bed and put on my warmest snow clothes.

I grabbed my gloves and scarf and headed downstairs. I walked by my mom who was reading one of her mystery books on the couch. She did a double take at me, "Sweetie, you finally got out of bed. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I think I'm feeling much better, I'm going to the park with dad, Iggy and his friend Jeremy." She smiled at me, "I'm so glad, go have fun." I hugged her for no reason and headed out the door.

"There you are, glad my little girl could join us!" my dad announced happily. I followed him across the street and sat down next to him on the bench. A cold wind of gust came and I snuggled closer to him.

I watched Iggy and Jeremy _try_ to build a snowman. When Iggy had the bottom part of the snowman ready, Jeremy would put the middle part, but would crack the bottom and it would just fall.

For the first time in weeks I laughed, and it felt really good. Iggy heard me, looked up and gave me the thumbs up. I just stuck out my tongue at him and laughed again. "There she is, that's the Max I know." My dad said looking down at me.

I smirked at him and then jumped off the bench to help the boys build a snowman. Ten minutes later I stood back and looked at my work. "Now that is a snowman!" said Jeremy cheerfully. "Nice job Max." He looked at me and gave me a high five.

It suddenly got really cold and then I heard my mom yell from our house, "Come on in guys, I made hot chocolate!"

"Yes!" said the boys in unison, and they raced across the street. I looked back at he snowman, and suddenly I didn't want to go inside. The snowman looked lonely, and I knew how he felt, someone with out a friend. A _best_ friend.

I was about to yell back that I wasn't ready to go back in, when two strong hands grabbed me from behind and threw me over their shoulders. "We better hurry squirt, before the boys finish all of the chocolate." My dad said, "No wait, I don't want to go back inside." I told him,

"Oh really?" and then he started tickling me in the stomach, my weak point. I was laughing so hard; tears were freezing on my cheeks. We went through our door and he set me on the couch. I was still laughing when my mom came over to me and gave me a warm mug. I took a huge swallow and sighed happily.

"Better?" she asked. I nodded and took another sip. After awhile the boys wanted to play Guitar Hero, so I followed them down to the basement and sat on the couch.

"Ok Max you know the rules when we play." started Iggy. I frowned at him, "Um no I don't." I answered, confused. "Rule #1, no video-recording, rule #2, no laughing at us, rule #3, no saying that we stink and rule #4, you can't play. Got it?"

I smiled at him, "Sorry, but I can't promise anything." Jeremy just laughed and put the guitar strap around his shoulder. Iggy rolled his eyes, set up the game, and also put the strap around his shoulder.

After the first two songs, I decided that they sucked. Well Jeremy was a little better than Iggy, but still 184 notes out of 269? I can even do better. But I was being a good sister and did not make one comment, although I had to hide my laughter every once in a while.

After the fifth song, Iggy was sweating like a pig, and getting his butt kicked by his best friend. He threw himself on the couch and handed me the guitar, still breathing hard. "I thought you said I couldn't play?" I said, looking at him,

"I know, but just beat Jeremy once."

"Yeah, like she's gonna beat me." Jeremy called out. "What? You scared an 8 year old is going to beat you?" I asked getting up.

"No." he said, swallowing hard. I put on the hardest song, and what do you know, I won!

"Let's go again!" I yelled, I felt pumped and wanted to win again. Jeremy rolled his eyes and put on a new song. Just as we were going to start, my dad came down and said that Jeremy's mom was here.

"What time is it?" I asked him, he looked down at his watch, "It's 6:45." What? Wow, time flies when you're having fun. The boys went up and I stayed, putting the game away.

By the time I got up to the living room, Jeremy was gone and mom was getting the car keys. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Well your dad and Iggy want Chinese food for dinner, so we are going Pick Up Stix." Yes! That was my favorite place ever. So I followed her out to the car and we went to go eat.

I was so full when we came back; I went straight to my room, threw on my p.j's and collapsed on the couch. My dad put on the show Wipeout, and about fifteen minutes into it, I fell asleep on his legs. I don't really remember him picking me up, carrying me to my room and tucking me in, but I do remember him saying something like, "It's nice to have you back Max." and he kissed my head.

Well, not you bore you about my life (even though I know you want to know more) I'm just gonna skip ahead to that summer. My aunt, uncle and cousin from New York came and spent almost half the summer with us.

Iggy , me and Natasha (my cousin, she is 12) spent most of our time in the pool, while the adults sat and talked on the patio. We had like BBQ's almost everyday, and swam; it was a really fun summer.

Every once in awhile though, I would think about Fang and wonder what he was doing. Then in September, when my birthday came, it felt weird not having the Harding's there to celebrate with me.

So again, sorry for skipping three years of my life. Really quick though, those first years without Fang were pretty hard, it was worse at school. I didn't talk to no one and had no friends. So now I just turned eleven on September 17th, and it is Halloween day. Again sorry for skipping three years, but this is an important part.

So I woke up really excited, cause today is Halloween! I sat up and looked across to my closet and saw my costume. And my costume is…I'm not going to tell you! Yup, you are guys are going to have to wait.

I got out of bed and ran down the stairs, only finding my mom watching TV. I stopped just short of her; ok it's too quiet in this house. "Where's Iggy and dad?" I asked her,

"Dad took Iggy to go get his costume." I rolled my eyes and sat next to her, figures, a thirteen year old get his costume last minute. She put on the news and this headline came up: "Breaking News, Teen steals costume from mall."

I snorted, "Wow that was pretty stupid, did he think he wasn't gonna get caught?" I said getting up and getting orange juice. Suddenly the front door burst open, and in ran Iggy holding a bag from the Halloween store at the mall. "Mom, mom we almost died right now!" he shouted.

He ran into the living room and stood in front of my mom. "Iggy Ride stop saying that, we did not almost die. Do not listen to him Val." My dad said locking the door and standing next to me.

"Yes we did, did you see on the news that kid who stole the costume from the mall?" my mom nodded and looked at my dad who just rolled his eyes. "Well dad and I were waiting in line to buy my costume when the beepers went off."

Behind him the news guy on the TV announced, "And this teen boy brought out a gun and aimed it at the cash register girl."

I lifted my eyebrows and looked at Iggy, "You see, you see, he had a gun, and he aimed it at the girl who was scanning my costume!" My mom looked at my dad alarmed, "Is that true Marcus?"

"Yes honey, bu…" he was interrupted by Iggy, "Yeah it's all true mom but we ducked under that one thingy, and then the security guard caught the kid and we paid and then we felt. But we barely made it out alive." He said on one breath, and then sat down.

It was quiet for a second, and then I burst out laughing. "Wow, that would happen to you Iggy, you are like a magnet to bad things."

"That's not funny Max," my mom looked serious, "Something terrible could have happened to them. Who knows if that kid would have used that gun?"

"Ok, fine I'm sorry Iggy, I'm glad nothing happened to you." I told him.

"Well if that kid did try something I would have used these to take care of him." He said and then he lifted up his arms and flexed his biceps. To bad there was nothing there though. And this time my whole family started laughing.

My dad and I fell to the floor, crying. When we finally controlled ourselves I looked at Iggy, who was mad. "Fine, then I guess I'm not going to show you my costume!" he announced and started walking up the stairs.

"No, no, Iggy, honey wait." My mom called after him, "We do want to see it, I bet it's really neat." I looked at my dad who shrugged his shoulders and we went and sat down.

Iggy came back in the living room and stood in the middle, "Ok, personally I think it's the best costume in the whole freakin, store, and since I'm pretty skinny," I was so close to adding 'With no muscle', but decided not too. "I thought it was perfect."

He concluded, and with that he opened the bag and pulled out a Jack Skellington suit from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _movie_. _He picked it up and smiled proudly at us. "I have to admit, that is going to look really good on you." I told him, smiling.

"It really is Iggy, and I can paint your face white and make black circles around your eyes." Added mom. "Sweet, I can't wait for tonight!" he yelled before running upstairs.

My mom just shook her head and got up, "What am I going to do with you guys?" she asked. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked. She just laughed. "What kind of sandwich do guys want?" she asked taking out the bread from the pantry.

"I want ham and dad and Iggy want turkey." I said walking past her, "And go easy on the mayo on mine." I opened the fridge and took out the meats, and lettuce, "Of course Max."

Five minutes later we were all on the couch watching 'America's Most Funniest Home Videos', and finishing our sandwiches. Our parents fell asleep and I decided to go on YouTube, just to kill time.

I was looking through random videos and didn't notice that it was about to be seven and it was already dark, so I shut off the computer, walked into the living room and found that my parents were still asleep. I smiled to myself,

"Maybe I can surprise them with my costume." I thought, and then I ran to my room. I walked over to my closet and took out my costume from its' bag. I lifted up the white dress and smiled, it was perfect.

I slipped it on and walked over to my parents' bathroom. I opened the cabinet under the sink and took out my moms' make-up box. I know, I know I don't like doing all of this girlie stuff, but I think make-up will make my costume look better.

And I know how to put on make-up because I watch my mom every morning as she puts it on. I walked back to my room and into my bathroom. I sat on top of the sink counter and applied silver eye shadow. I think it I did a good job, then I put on eyeliner, and lastly mascara.

I looked at myself and decided I looked decent enough, so I got down and returned my moms make-up box back in their bathroom. I passed by Iggy's room and peaked inside. He already had his full costume on and turned around to leave, I tried to run so he wouldn't see me but he did.

"Max?" he asked looking at my face. "What!" I growled, "Don't tell mom or dad yet, I want to surprise them." I said looking at him. Just as he nodded we heard the couch squeak downstairs,

"Max, Iggy you guys better be changed cause we are leaving in thirty minutes." My mom yelled and then we heard her walking up the stairs. "Quick get in your room!" instructed Iggy and he pushed me in and closed my door.

"Max, can I come in?" Oh, man she's right outside! I dove into my bathroom but then heard Iggy call her, "Mom, I need you to do my make-up now!" I could tell they were both behind my door now.

"Oh, that's right, okay let's go to my bathroom then." She said and I heard them walk away. I breathed a sigh of relief and got up. I looked down to make sure my dress didn't have any wrinkles, and then I put the other parts of my costume on.

Ok, fine I'll tell you what my costume is, although maybe some of you already know what it is. I'm going to be an… Angel!

Once I saw it at the store I knew I had to get. So I stood in front of the mirror and made sure my wings were on right. "Max, can I come in?" it was Iggy.

"Yeah." I replied still looking in the mirror. He opened the door and looked at me.

"Wow! You look really nice, did you do the make-up?" he asked, surprised. I nodded and put on my white slip on shoes. I stood up again and noticed his make-up. "And you look really good too!" I beamed. He perked up,

"Thanks! So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I chided. He turned around and walked out. Again I made sure my costume looked fine and then I walked over to my desk. I opened the second drawer and took out a blood red jewelry box. I opened it and searched for a small square thing at the bottom.

I finally found it and turned the picture over. It was the picture of Fang and I in those wings that Becky put on us at the picture studio. That day felt like such a long time ago, but I still kept it, and the one with both of us sleeping on the way home from Daytona's. They remind me of those happy times. I just looked at the picture and smiled, how miss him so badly!

"Come on Max, dad's already waiting outside." My mom nagged coming in my room. I quickly put the photo back in the box and put it away before turning around and facing her. She just stood there and looked at me.

I smiled shyly and she came and hugged me, "You look amazing Max, I can't believe you did the make-up by yourself!" she added. "Well, I wanted to surprise you!" I chimed.

"We better hurry, Iggy and your dad are already outside." I followed her downstairs and out the front door. There were already kids and their parents walking up our street. My dad saw me and smiled, and then we headed to the right to start the night.

We were barely on the first block and I already saw a lot of neat costumes. There was a boy wearing a huge suit of one of the yellow minions from _Despicable Me _**(this is true, a kid dressed up as this in my school last year, it was really cool) **and another girl was dressed as the Ariel from the _Little Mermaid._

After about an hour of walking, Iggy had more candy then me, and there was no way I was letting that happen. So we turned on this street that had a huge, black covered maze from one end of the street to the other end, it was super long!

Right before you enter there is a sign that said, "Enter if you dare, and if you make it all the way, you get as much candy as you want." "That sounds like fun!" both Iggy and I remarked together.

"Yeah, but I am not going with Iggy, I don't trust him." I stated. He rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll go first, see you guys at the other end." He trailed off as he entered the black tunnel.

"I'll go wait for him at the end, Marcus come over once Max goes in." my mom said as she walked down the street.

"Can you go by yourself?" my dad asked. I looked at him dumbfounded, "Of course I can dad, I'm not scared." I objected, crossing my arms.

The second I finished my sentence, we heard a blood-curdling scream that sounded like a little girl. I looked around expecting to see a two year old girl running down the street being chased by a werewolf or something.

Instead I was slammed into, hard. What the…?

It was Iggy.

And he was holding onto my dad like a little baby. I got up and walked to him, "What happened?' I asked. "Th -there's a sc -scary th-thing in there!" he stammered.

"Oh please, I bet it's a scary bunny rabbit, with fangs." I mocked, laughing, but stopped short; Fang…

"Do you still want to go in?" my dad asked trying to calm down Iggy. I nodded my head, fixed my wings and walked into the tunnel. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I just stood there clutching my pillowcase full of candy.

Suddenly there was a low moan and neon green footsteps appeared on the floor. "Follow me." A low voice whispered. So I followed the steps, and they led me to two doors.

"Choose wisely, or you may never come out!" the voice yelled tauntingly. Wow, whoever made this went all out this year, I thought. I decided I would go through the left door, and as I was reaching for the handle, I suddenly felt a hand clutch my left arm.

I yelled and turned around, ready to punch this stranger. My fist was half way through the air, when I noticed my attacker was a girl, about the same age as me. I stopped my fist just in time and stared at the girl.

She released my arm and held up both hands in front of her face, at least she was smart enough to _try_and block my punch. "Please," she whispered, "I'm just trying to help you." I put down my hand,

"What's your name?" I asked her harshly, "Monique, but you can call me Nudge." Nudge? That's a weird name.

"I'm sorry to scare you, but you were going to go though the wrong door. Trust me I've been through this maze at least a hundred times and I know which is the right way out. I tried helping that other kid before you, but he got scared when I touched him and he ran off screaming." I mentally laughing, dumb Iggy.

"Well I'm sorry too, that I almost punched you, it's just that I freak out when people touch me. Especially if I don't know them." I stuck out my hand, "I'm, Max." I greeted her with a smile.

She smiled back, "You look really pretty by the way, love your costume." I blushed and looked at hers. She was wearing a puffy pink princess dress, her hair was in like a mini afro, with glitter in it, and a huge tiara on top.

"And you look really nice too" I implied. She smiled back, "So you ready to get through this maze?" she asked. "Definitely!" I declared. As it turned out she knew exactly where to go, and we got to the finish line in record time.

At the end there was this guy dressed as the Grim Reaper, and next to him was the biggest bowl of candy I had ever seen. Nudge and I both walked up, but as Nudge was going to get her candy, he stuck out his index finger and moved it left to right telling her 'No.'

I looked at her puzzled, "I already made it through, so I guess I can't get any more." she answered and walked out the exit. I walked to the bowl and took four huge handfuls, this should be way more candy than Iggy has.

I thanked the Grim Reaper guy, and he just looked at me as I walked out. I opened the last curtain and felt a breath of fresh air and I saw my family. Iggy had his mouth opened all the way to the ground and my dad came and hugged me,

"You made it Max!" he announced as he picked me up. "It was a piece of cake!" I said as he set me down. I looked behind my dad and saw Nudge walking down the street. "Nudge!" I called after her, she turned around and I went running to her,

"Where are you going Max?" my mom asked, "Just give me a second." I yelled over my shoulder. I caught up to Nudge, "Where are you going?" I asked her,

"I um, actually came trick-or-treating with my cousins, but they left me when I kept trying to get through the maze. We are having a party at my house, so I am heading home." "Oh, well um what school do you go to, maybe we can see each other then or some other time." I insisted, I really liked her, and I don't really have a lot of friends at school (or any for that matter) and maybe she can be my first friend since Fang.

"I am a fifth grader at Belmont Elementary School, right up the street." She said pointing to her right. "Oh my god! That's my elementary school too!" I roared.

She also smiled back, "Wow, how come I never noticed you? That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I'll see you on Monday?" I hoped,

"Yeah, for sure! Well I gotta go, my family is probably wondering where I am, so I'll see you later!" she said turning around. "Bye!" I called after her. Once she was gone I turned around and walked back to my family, smiling like crazy! "Who was that?" asked Iggy looking over my shoulder.

"I think I just found a new friend." I replied,

"Maybe I'm finally moving on." I said, with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it. It actually came out longer than I expected, well even better! <strong>

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes (again) So again please review if you guys want a chapter in Fang's P.O.V. about his life in Arizona!**

**Again thanks for reading and review! :)**


	5. Starting Over

**Hi everyone! **

**I am very very very sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks? I feel really bad, but school has been hectic and I've been super busy. But anyway I have time now cause I am on break, so hopefully I can make up for it.**

**So here is chapter 5, these next 2 chapters are just kinda like fillers, so they might be shorter, I just really want Fang back, but there are some other things I need to put in before. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**(and sorry if the format of the story is retarded, but I am going to try and fix it!)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span> – Starting Over**

That Monday I did see Nudge at school. I saw her in the morning and at first I was shy, cause she was with her friends, and I felt stupid saying hi to her, so I waited. I guess I can say that I've always been um…. different?

I did not have another friend other than Fang. So at school, it was always us two and no one else. But now that he is gone, I have no one.

So I am the only 5th grader who sits alone at lunch, and let me tell you, it sucks. So when I met Nudge, I thought she and I would be lunch buddies, but after I saw her with her friends, she might not want to even know me.

So all through the morning I thought how was I going to talk to Nudge, and then can lunch, the dreaded moment. I had just gotten my lunch and was walking over to a table rehearsing what I was going to say to her, when I slipped.

Yes I know, so Max like.

I was busy not paying attention; I didn't see the puddle of chocolate milk. My right foot slipped from under me and my butt landed on the puddle, and I was wearing my favorite jeans.

Then to make matters worse, it was spaghetti day… and I was wearing I white knit sweater that my aunt made for me last Christmas.

So of coarse, when I landed the bowl of spaghetti went flying and landed on me. I closed my eyes and willed my self to turn invisible, but of coarse, I had no super powers, so I was still visible.

Seconds later I hear hundreds of laughs and open my eyes to find the kids laughing at me. I know I turned red, and I was ready to cry, but Maximum Ride does not cry (well at least not in public)

I had started to get up, when I felt someone at my side. I looked up and saw Nudge. She was picking up my lunch from the floor and then helped me up. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded and started walking to exit door of the cafeteria. "Poor Maxie got sauce all over her ugly sweater." said a girl named Ann.

Everyone started laughing, and I got even more mad, but I kept walking.

"At least her sweater is nicer than your stupid rain-coat." Shot back Nudge, and smirked at Ann.

I stopped walking and turned around. Nudge gave me a smile and I smiled back. I looked at Ann, and her fists were clenched by her sides. We were all waiting for her come back.

"Well…" she started, but I could tell she didn't know what to say. It was so quiet in the cafeteria, you could here a cricket.

That's when both Nudge and I started walking out together. Just as we got to the back doors, I heard something smash into the back of Nudge's head. Nudge gasped and reached up, grabbing applesauce from her ponytail. I turned around and saw Ann smiling with her arms crossed over her chest.

I was about to yell at her, when something rushed by my head and hit Ann in the nose. She staggered back, startled and looked at the falling bread stick that had nailed her in the nose. I looked at Nudge who looked pretty pleased with her aim.

Just as I gave her a high five, some dumb 5th grade boy yelled out, "Food Fight!" and all hell broke loose.

I ducked just in time before I had chocolate pudding land on my face. Nudge and I both ducked under the nearest table and got ammo. I had an apple, a chocolate pudding cup, and a bowl of spaghetti. I looked at Nudge who had another bread stick, two milk cartons and an apple.

We both smiled and stood up, picking to see who was going to get it. To my left, some poor boy was trying to block the food with a tray, just as he peeked over the top of the tray, I threw my pudding and hit him on the top of the head.

I turned just in time to see Nudge hit a girl with the milk carton. And let me tell you, this was the best lunch that I ever had, until finally the principal came in.

He was so red and mad, I thought he was gonna blow. But instead he asked who started the fight, and all fingers pointed to me and Nudge.

He marched up to us, grabbed us by the back our shirts and hauled us out of the cafeteria. I caught a glimpse of Ann who had applesauce in her hair and was smirking at us.

Why that little piece of…poop! She totally started it!

Thirty minutes later both our mom were sitting with us in the principals' office. We were suspended for one day and had detention for two weeks.

When we were finally able to leave, I waved at Nudge who smiled back and I was shoved to our car. I sat all the way in the back of our mini van. And watched as my mom got in.

She slammed the door, put on her seat belt and looked at me through the rear-view mirror. I gave her a weak smile and she started the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and turned on our street.

"I can't believe I had to come pick you up, from a food fight Maximum." She sounded pretty mad.

"But it wasn't…" I protested.

"It wasn't your fault? Is that what you were going to say? Well then why did Principal Pruitt say that all the kids said that you started it?" she asked,

"It's because I fell, got my sweater dirty, Nudge helped me, then this girl Ann made fun of us, and _she_ is the one who threw apple sauce in Nudge's hair." I told her all in one breath.

"And you expect me to believe that?" she asked looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Well I am your daughter." I whispered softly, hoping she didn't hear.

"What was that?" Shoot, she heard.

"Nothing, it's just I am sorry, and I promise I won't ever do it again." Her eyes softened and she sighed,

"Oh Maximum, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me forever and always!" I replied, smiling big. She just chuckled and we pulled into our driveway. She opened the door and I went running in and grabbed the TV remote.

"But just because I'm not mad at you, doesn't mean you are not in trouble. No TV, computer, and ipod or any other things that you like to do. And when your father gets home, we are going to have another talk about this." She looked at me, waiting to see if I say anything back. I slumped my shoulders and walked up to my room.

I closed my door and fell on my bed, face first. After some minutes I sat up and looked out my window to the park across the street. I smiled and remembered the day we had the big snowball fight with Fang and Iggy. That was a really good day.

I must have fallen asleep cause about an hour later my mom is shaking me to wake up. I turn over and barely open my eyes. "We need to go pick up Iggy from school." She says.

I groaned, "Do I have to go?" I ask, already going back to sleep,

"Yes, now get up!" she says. So ten minutes later we are in the car driving to Iggy's middle school. We pull up next to the gate he exits and wait. A few seconds later the bell rings and out come the middle schoolers.

I spot Iggy with his navy blue beanie, and then the girl next to him. I've seen her before, what's her name? Um Mary? No… Marilyn!

I think she is very pretty, she has blondish hair, bright blue eyes and she is very nice. I look over to see if my mom notices, but she is to busy texting, so I continue "spying" on Iggy and Marilyn.

She looks really pretty today; she is wearing a gray knit hat, a black coat with a dark purple scarf and some beige leather boats. Just before the exit they stop and she laughs, probably at one of his lame jokes.

Then I guess they say good-bye and Iggy comes walking toward the car. He opens the door and comes in, sitting in the seat in front of me. "Hi mom."

He says and then buckles his seat belt. He doesn't know I'm in the car. (Evil smile)

Just as he is taking off his beanie, I jump into the seat next to him and yell. His head almost hits the roof and he screams like a girl. (Wow, if only Marilyn can see how manly he is)

I start laughing so hard, I start to cry, and he just turns red and looks at my mom.

"What the heck is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be in school?" he asks my mom who is also laughing. Once we quiet down my mother explains my "incident" at school.

"Wow, real mature Max. Food fights are so stupid, I can't believe you even started one." He said looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and look out my window.

When we got home I went straight to my room and started homework. I know, I know, Max doing homework, but hey, I was bored.

After I finished, I opened the second drawer of my desk and took out the blood red jewelry box. I opened it and took out the two pictures of Fang and I.

I looked at the one with Fang and I sleeping in the car. I smiled and thought of that day. It was only three years ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

Just as I flipped the second picture over, there was a knock on my door. I quickly put the pictures back in the box, and then in the drawer. Iggy came in, "Dinners ready." He said, I nodded and turned off my desk light.

Iggy then stepped inside my room, "And um, in the car when I said food fights were stupid, I really didn't mean it. I always wanted to start one at school. So how was it?" he asked, looked expectantly at me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "It was pretty awesome." I responded and then we walked down stairs.

At dinner, it was quiet. And that is never a good sign, our family is never quiet. I had finished my piece of meatloaf and was about to get up, when my father cleared his throat.

That wasn't good; I closed my eyes, "Sit." He said firmly.

I sat down and looked at my hands. "So how was your day, Maximum?" he asked, nonchalantly.

I swallowed and looked at him. "It was…pretty…good." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh, really? Well it sounded like it was a good day. How about lunch? I heard it was pretty…exciting." He said looking at me with raised eyebrows.

I sighed, "Ok fine. There was a food fight, and Nudge and I got in trouble. End of story." I said fast, hoping he would drop it. He looked at my mom who just got up, put her dish in the sink and went into the living room.

A second later Iggy followed her. I looked over at my dad who had crossed his hands and was also watching me.

"Well, did you start it?" he asked.

I shook my head and told him the whole story from the beginning. He just nodded his head, "Well hopefully you've learned your lesson, and don't start another one. Right?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Ok so, I want you to pick up the table and clean the dishes." He said getting up.

What? He knows I hate cleaning the dishes.

"And they need to be done in an hour." He added from the couch. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. The dishes were piled high, like Mt. Everest status.

I groaned, man I wish I didn't have to do this. But I started any way and I had just washed the last plate when my dad walked in. He looked at the clock, "Two minutes past an hour." He said looking at me.

I just looked at him, ready to say something, when he smiled. "I'm just playing Max. But I really hope I don't ever get a call from your mother saying my you started a food fight. Understood?"

"Yes." I replied. He smiled at me and then we both walked into the living room.

So there never was another food fight for the rest of my 5th grade year, although I really hoped there was gonna be another one. Nudge and I became very good friends, and finished off our last year in elementary school behaving ourselves.

We did everything together, if I wasn't at her house, she was at mine. So yeah we ended the school year pretty well. We both were eleven, so that means Fang also turned eleven too. Iggy's birthday just past in May, he finally turned an official teenager, thirteen. And so that left Angel and Gazzy who were eight.

Even with Nudge and all, I still don't feel "complete" I know I still miss the Harding's, and I always will.


	6. New Beginning

**Hello my readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed my last chapter after not updating in like forever.**

**But here is my next chapter and this one is a little different…**

**It's gonna be in Fang's POV and what has happened in his new life in Arizona. I missed him so much, I had to do 1 chapter about him. It's gonna start off when Fang and his family are flying to Arizona, the same day he gives Max the letter. I am gonna start off there and then jump to other years, sort of like how i did in Max's chapters.**

**So I hope you guys like it! (And this is in Fan's POV, but he is still 8)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6 –<span> New Beginning**

"Flight 0327 to Arizona now boarding." Said a voice through the speakers in New Hampshire airport.

I looked over at my mom who was waking up the twins from the seat next to me. "Fang, can you get your mothers bag and my computer carrier please?" my dad asked.

I nodded, picked up both bags and started walking to the tunnel leading to the plane. The stewardess in the front looked down at me and smiled, I smiled half-heartedly back.

If only she knew that I was leaving my best friend in the whole world and moving to a new state.

My mom handed her our tickets and then carried in Angel, who was still half asleep. I walked down the tunnel to the plane and stopped just before the doorway, there was a line of people waiting to get in. The pilot and co-pilot were standing on the other side, smiling and welcoming the passengers.

There was an older lady in front of me, who was talking to the pilot and shaking her head. I looked back and didn't see my parents. Where are they?

"Ma'am please step forward, I can assure you this is a very safe plane. I can even have a stewardess bring you a cup of hot tea." The pilot was saying to the older lady, but she still wouldn't get on.

I put down my parents' bags, and went back up the tunnel to find my dad walking down with Gazzy in his arms. "Where's mom?" I asked,

"Angel's teddy bear, Celeste fell between the seats and they went back to get her. They should be coming back." I turned around and walked back down with my dad.

The old lady was now gone and the co-pilot was just picking up our bags. I reached forward and grabbed them, "Thank you." I said before walking in. my dad followed my and hen finally so did my mom.

"Honey, we are in row thirteen. Towards the middle." My mom yelled. I walked down thirteen rows and found our seats.

My dad came up behind my and put the two bags in the over-head compartments. "You sit by the window, and then Angel and then your mother. I will sit behind you guys with Gazzy." My dad instructed.

I sat next to the window and looked out. The sun was just starting to set and there was a light wall of snow. My mom placed Angel next to me, who put her head on my shoulder and was fast asleep.

My mom then put on her seat belt and sat down next to her. She sighed deeply and looked over at me. I could tell she was tired, with the bags under her eyes.

She smiled weakly and then closed her eyes, probably wishing to be at the Rides' house, enjoying a nice glass of wine with Mrs. Ride. Max…

Just as I got comfortable my dad put his hand through mines and Angel's seat and squeezed my shoulder. "This is gonna be a fresh start Fang. Trust me you are going to love it in Arizona." He said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to tell him this is a mistake and we should be with Max and her family right now. But instead I stayed quiet and listened to the pilot through the speaker.

I remember the take-off and then looking down at Angel, seeing how peaceful she looked even through the rumble of the engine as we shot off into the air.

Then the pilot came back on, promising a comfortable flight and wishing us a nice Christmas Eve. I must have then fallen asleep because I don't remember anything else other than waking up in Arizona.

It was still dark outside when I opened my eyes. I could see the outline of the buildings of the airport and the workers directing the plane from the ground.

I looked over to where Angel was and found her coloring in one of her Princess coloring books. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were all wrinkly.

I then looked over at my mom who was reading one of her food magazines. She looked up at me, "Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken." She said and I smiled at her.

"You missed an incredible lightning storm when we were flying over Oklahoma."

"Yeah, it was very scary." Added Angel, who was coloring the Little Mermaid's tail green. I smiled and then looked between the seats to look back at Gazzy and my dad.

My dad had gotten down his laptop, and Gazzy was still asleep. I smirked, just like his big brother, I thought.

"Ok, so we have just landed in the state of Arizona, it is 10:25p.m. local time, and still Christmas Eve. Please don't forget your belongings in the over-head compartments, and thanks for flying Delta Airlines." The pilot ended.

They were already unloading the First Class area and were almost to our section. I heard my dad's laptop close and then him whispering, trying to wake up Gazzy. I snorted, knowing Gazzy wouldn't wake up, that kid can sleep through anything.

Angel started putting away her crayons and my mom was getting the bags from the compartments. "Fang, can you take Angel while I help your father with Gazzy."

"Yeah, come on Angel, time to go." I grabbed her hand and followed the man in front of us. I looked back and saw my dad carrying Gazzy and my mom behind them.

When we finally rented a car after hours of waiting for a van, we were driving to our new home. And we were all excited (please note the sarcasm)

Gazzy finally woke up and we started playing our favorite game.

We call it Color Car, and the way it works is whenever a car passes by, Gazzy needs to tell me the color of it and spell the color. Whenever he gets both things right, he gets a point. My mom says this helps him learn his colors.

Hey, it's something so we don't get bored. After about two hours of driving, we pull into a little city called Dolan Springs. All the houses are fairly big, but not as big as our old one back in New Hampshire. The sun is shining and there are tons of kids outside playing.

Not like back home. "Isn't this nice? Fresh air, the warm sun, tons of kids. I think we are going to love it here." Said my dad, trying to sound cheerful.

We passed by a brick building with flowers and vines along the sides and a sign that said, _Copper Ridge Elementary School_

"Look Fang, that's your new school." My mom said pointing to her left. I ignored her and kept looking out the window, so far not liking my new "home". We finally pulled into a driveway of this light blue two-story house with a big porch.

"We're home!" announced my dad. We all got out of the car and my mom opened the door. All the furniture was already put in, so it was ready to go. I looked inside and saw our family room. It was…ok.

Wasn't too impressive until my eyes locked on the 60-inch flat screen. I stood in front of it and gazed. "Pretty cool huh? Picked it out myself." My dad said, standing next to me.

I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen. It looked like our old one, except the wood was darker and there were a lot more windows. My mom pocked her head in, "Go check out your room. It's the second door to your right."

I ran up the stairs and opened my door. The walls were painted a really light gray, my bed had a black and gray comforter and on the side I had a big closet. There were three windows and on my desk was a new computer. I smiled, kinda happy with my room.

Next door were the twins room, and across the hall my parent's room. I walked back downstairs and out to the backyard. The twins were playing on their new jungle gym and my parents were off to the side. I walked over to them and then Angel came running up to us.

"Mommy, mommy I really like it here!" she said beaming up at my parents. "But where is Max? Can she come over?"

Ok, so that day went ok, I guess, we all got used to the new home and I got enrolled in my new school. So far we've been here a month and all is well.

I made a new friend at school named Asher. He is pretty cool, and we hang out a lot, but he cannot replace Max. The twins and my parents are also doing really good; my dad loves his new job.

I finished off my second grade year really well, getting good grades. And that's how most of my elementary school years went. Asher and I became even better friends and we were always together. I even got to know the lady at the candy store really well, so once in awhile she would give us free chocolate bars!

For my 10th birthday my parents got me this awesome guitar, it was a shiny black with silver wings. I was amazing. Lately I had been into a lot of music. I never ever let that guitar out of my sight.

But one day when I was practicing, I found myself looking at the wings. I don't know why, but they reminded me of Max.

I remembered the pictures my mom gave me of her and I, the ones when I were asleep in the car and at the picture place. I always kept them on my desk.

One day when Asher was over at my house he found them. He picked up the one with us in wings and asked who the girl was. I ran to him, yanked the photos out of his hands and put them in my drawer.

"She…um…is just an old friend." I mumbled, and then we went downstairs for lunch.

So sorry for skipping another year of my life, but nothing really exciting happened I just turned another year older (So now I am eleven) and the twins are eight.

So now I am a 6th grader, the twins are in 2nd grade and school is out for Spring Break. Asher and I mostly spend our time riding bikes or we are in his pool.

Well that first Saturday my dad had planed a dinner a tour house with his boss at work. He thought it was nice to have a dinner, so we can get to know him better. (Honestly I think he is just do this so he looks good to get another raise, just saying) so that whole afternoon I helped my mom cook the dinner.

She made her world famous meatloaf and mashed potatoes. She also made a pear pie that is to die for. So at around five, an hour before they got here and dinner was ready I jumped into the shower. I was just gonna throw on some jeans and a t-shirt, but my dad said to wear something nice.

So instead I had to wear an itchy collared shirt and nice dress pants. Since this was so not my style, I thought I should at least leave in some Fang style, so I spiked my hair. And I got a disapproving look from my dad, but did I care? Nope!

So after I helped Angel get in her spring dress I went downstairs and watched some TV. After fifteen minutes of watching some dumb movie, the doorbell rang. My dad practically flew down the stairs and stood by the door.

He made sure his hair looked fine in the hallway mirror and then opened the door with a smile. "Why if it isn't my favorite boss!" he said to Mr. Dwyer

I rolled my eyes knowing it as all fake, and then got up. Mr. Dwyer and his wife entered with my mom greeting them both. Then a girl with dark black hair and hazel eyes walked in after them.

Wow, she is kinda…pretty, I thought to myself.

She shook my fathers' hand and then hugged my mom. "And this is my beautiful daughter, Brigid." Mr. Dwyer said looking at her with a smile.

I then came up behind my mom and greeted all of them, but lingering on Brigid. Hey, don't judge me, I'm an eleven year old boy; it's fine to have a crush on some one.

After they met Angel and Gazzy we went straight to dinner. At both ends of the table were my parents, one side were the Dwyers and opposite to them were me, Angel and Gazzy.

I sat right in front of Brigid (accidentally). Every once in awhile I would look at Brigid, and notice something different every time. Her laugh was kinda high, but just high enough, she had one dimple on her left side, and her hair would shine every time it caught the sunlight.

After every one finished dinner, my mom asked me to help her get dessert. As she brought out the pie she looked at me, "So Brigid?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. "Don't even look at me with those puzzled eyes. I've been watching you look at her."

I looked down, blushing, so not Fang like. "It's fine Fang, I'm just playing," she said with a smile, "I think it's kinda cute, you having a little crush."

She said with a huge smile on her face before she took the cake out to the dinning room. I composed myself with a straight face and followed her out with the ice cream.

After dessert the Dwyers left. We all said goodbye and I even waved at Brigid. She blushed slightly, waved back and then followed her parents out. "Well that went well." My dad announced after he closed it.

So again I am skipping ahead 1 more year, to next summer. So we are all a year older (Fang: twelve going into 8th gr. Angel/Gazzy: nine going into 4th gr.)

I had just came back from Asher's house after being in the pool, and the twins were at their friends birthday party. When I got into the house I went up to room and put on some fresh clothes.

I went back downstairs and let in Total from the backyard. He came in and ran up the stairs, probably to the twins' room. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of chips, a coke and went to the living room.

My dad was watching TV, "Hey, how was it at Asher's?" he asked me. I sat down and opened the bag,

"It was really fun, he got these new water guns and we had an amazing water fight." He smiled and then went back to the TV. It was some dumb comedy movie,

"Where's mom?" I finally asked, knowing I hadn't seen her.

"She went to Petsmart, Total ran out of food, so she went to go get some." I nodded my head and ate my first chip.

"Oh, hey dad can you put it on the news. We missed the basketball game last night, maybe they will say who won." I said, getting bored of the movie. He flipped the channel to the news.

On the screen they showed a really bad car crash and the headline said, _Major Car Crash. One person in critical state!_

"Wow that looks really bad, that car is completely smashed in." my dad said looking at the mini van.

"Yeah, hey isn't that the shopping center we always go to?" I asked, noticing our local super market. And then I took a closer look at the mini van…it kinda looked like ours…

"Did mom take the van?" I asked my dad, who nodded. I looked and saw the Hawaiian flower sticker on the back, the same one our van has.

"Dad is that our…?" I was about to ask if that was our van but was cut off by the phone ringing.

It was the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well there is that chapter, and I hope you guys liked it. <strong>

**When they first moved to Arizona and Fang was acting weird with his dad, that's because he was pretty mad at him. Sorry if I made it seem like something else. **

**And sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm not sure how I wanted to end it, so I just stopped. Hopefully I can get 4 more reviews!**

**So again hope you enjoyed, and please review! :)**


	7. Middle School

**Hello again!**

**Thank you for my last person who reviewed, you are awesome!**

**And sorry if the sentences were kinda weird but when the website copies my writing, it downloads it weird, so yea.**

**And another apology: I said that Brigid had black hair, scratch that and pretend I said red. Thanx!**

**So anywho this chapter is about Max and it is the day before her first day of 6th grade. So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7 – Middle School<span>**

I groaned as my mom took yet another picture of me. "Mom, that's enough, you've taken at least thirty pictures. Please, I'm gonna be late on my first day." She lowered the camera and looked at me with sad eyes,

"But my baby is starting middle school. This is very important and I need to have pictures." She said, and then the flash went off, again.

"Why didn't you take any pictures of me when I went into middle school?" Iggy asked from the kitchen counter with cereal stuffed in mouth.

I turned around and looked at him, "Cause I am way cuter than you were when you entered middle school." I said and then smiled.

He rolled his eyes and put his bowl in the sink. Just than my dad came down the stairs, straitening his tie. He smiled at me and then looked to my mom,

"Val, do you remember where I put my report? I can't find it and the big meeting is today!" he said, practically shouting.

My mom finally set down the camera and pointed to his briefcase. "You put it in the front pocket after you printed it last night." She said, smirking.

My dad walked to his bag, pulled out his report and then looked at my mom with a smile. "What would I do without you?" he asked and then kissed her.

"Come on kids, I'm dropping you guys off." I grabbed my new backpack and said bye to my mom. I jumped into the back of my dad's car and closed the door.

My mom stood at the door and waved. Was that a tear? Jeez, was she that worried? Well honestly, I was kinda nervous too, I just hope Nudge and I have some classes together, and that I have nice teachers.

Iggy jumped in next to me, taking out his cell phone. "Are you texting Marilyn?" I asked in a playful tone.

"No!" he said quickly and then put it back in his pocket. I knew he was, ever since 6th grade he has had a HUGE and I mean HUGE crush on her.

And I use it as blackmail. (Evil smile)

So we finally pulled up to my new school, Windham Middle School. My dad turned around and winked at me, "You'll do great Max. Love you." I smile and got out.

Since Iggy was an 8th grader this year, he already knew where to go, so he left me. Alone. And I don't know where the heck I am supposed to go. So I stood there looking like a moron.

Just as I was going to ask a nice looking girl where the office was, someone jumped on top of me from behind. We both fell to the ground, hard. This person was so gonna get it…

"Maxie!" squealed an all too familiar voice. Nudge.

We got up, and she hugged me again. "Omg, we are at middle school, gosh I am so excited, I hope the lunch is like so good, and all the cute boys, and we have six classes. Did I mention the cute boys?"

One thing you should know about Nudge, is that she can talk for hours and there is no "OFF" button on her, so I just tend to zone her out.

The first couple of times I felt bad, but now, it's me only shield to her voice.

I smiled at her and then started walking to where I thought the office was. Nudge followed me, but stopped to say hi to another one of her friends, I also turned and waved.

Then when I turned back around, I bumped into someone. "Oh, gosh, sorry." I said looking at the person.

"It's fine." Said a boy about my age, with blond, and bright blue eyes. I stared for a moment and then looked down, blushing.

"Sorry." I mumbled again, and then kept walking. Nudge then came up next to me and smiled.

"Well, who was that?" she asked trying to hide the smile.

"No one Nudge. Come on, we need to find the office." I said quickly.

Boys + Nudge = A very long conversation.

When we finally found the office, the secretary gave us our schedule. She said our homeroom was in the first row, third room.

Outside the office Nudge and I compared our schedules, we had Homeroom through 5th period together, but she had history 6th and I had math. "Looks like we will be buddies this year!" she said in a high voice.

I smiled and then walked to our homeroom. Our first four classes seemed very easy, and we had really nice teachers. This was going to be an easygoing year I thought to myself as we got our lunch.

Nudge spotted some more of her other friends, so we started walking over to where they were sitting. As I took a step, my foot stepped on something crunchy. I looked down and saw a piece of paper that was crumbled and dirty.

I picked it up and opened it. It was a schedule for a girl named Ella Martinez. We got to the table and I told Nudge I was going to the office to turn in the schedule. She nodded her head and started talking to this girl next to her.

I reached the office and went to the attendance clerk. "Um excuse me, I found…"

I was going to tell the lady about the schedule, when the door was swung open and a girl came in very fast. She looked frantic and went up to the clerk. "Please I lost my schedule and I don't remember my next class. I need a new one!"

The clerk looked at her and then me, "Sweetie, please wait, this girl came in first. Let me help her and then I will print a new one out for you." She said looking and the frantic girl.

She then looked back at me, "What did you say you needed?" I looked at the girl and then back at her,

"That I um, found a schedule outside…" I then looked at the girl, "Are you Ella Martinez?" I asked.

The girl looked at me and nodded. I handed her the schedule, she took it and smiled. "Thank you so much!" she said smiling.

I then thanked the clerk and we both walked outside. "You're in my 3rd period, aren't you?" she asked. "Science, with Mr. Trimmell?"

I nodded, and I remembered her, she sat in the second row in front of Nudge and I.

"Well I am so glad I finally know someone, I'm new to the area and I don't know anyone." She said and then started walking the other direction. I felt bad for her, so I asked if she wanted to eat lunch with me.

She thought for a minute and nodded. I introduced Ella to Nudge, who right away complemented her jacket. I smiled and knew they were going to be good friends.

So after lunch Nudge and I parted ways, but I walked with Ella since her class was next to mine. I walked into my last class and saw the words: _Seating Chart_ written on the board.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the list of my class that was on the board. I saw my name in the very first row, and I am sitting next to some kid named Logan.

I looked to my right and saw my teacher sitting at her desk. She was old, she had hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a long time, and she had a very annoying voice. I knew I wasn't going to like her, and she wasn't going to like me.

So I sat at my desk and waited for my "partner" to come. Right before the bell rang, the same boy I had bumped into earlier came racing in and stood in the back. "Who are you?" asked my teacher, who by the way is called Ms. Owens.

"I'm Logan Daniels." Said the boy, trying to catch his breath. Ms. Owens looked at her chart and pointed next to me with a boney, crooked finger.

"There, next to Mr. Ride." Um, hello? Did she not see I was obviously a girl? Apparently not.

"Um sorry, but I am no Mr. I am a she." I said more rudely than expected. I heard some people snicker, and then Logan sat next to me. He let out a sigh and then looked at me.

He tilted his head, "Hey, aren't you the girl I saw this morning?" he asked. I nodded and looked for a pencil. Did I mention he was kinda cute? Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Nudge!

So that first day went very well, I loved all my classes, except for 6th period. That Ms. Owens is so… how can I put it nicely?… Retarded.

I hate her, she is so weird, when she talks, she doesn't even look at you, she stares at the back wall.

Well not to bore with that, Ella, Nudge and I are like the Three Musketeers. We go and do everything together. And this boy Logan, well we became really good friends as well.

All four of us sit together at lunch and hang out a lot. And sometimes I even catch Nudge staring at him…well I don't blame her. What! I did not just say that. Sorry, ok moving on.

So my sixth grade year went wonderful. For Christmas, Ella made us each (Even Logan) these friendship bracelets that she made out of yarn. Now I don't like jewelry, but I never take this bracelet off, it's very simple, just like me.

So now all of us have one and we never take them off, I guess it's kinda like showing we will always be friends.

And that Christmas, my parents got my a… drum roll please…A PUPPY! It is the cutest thing ever! It's a malamute, and she has the prettiest coat ever. I named her Akila, cool name huh?

So yes, she was a very nice Christmas present. And as for Ms. Owens, well there was some fight between us like every day. It was the class' entertainment for the day. And when the last day of school came, I was the first to tell her goodbye!

So we are going to skip my 7th grade year, nothing important or exciting happens, and we are going to the summer I am entering 8th grade. I am twelve and Iggy just turned fifteen, going to be a sophomore.

Well this part is mostly about Iggy, he calls it _his first step into manhood. _When he told me I just laughed.

So anyway, I had gotten this really bad ear infection from swimming so much with Ella Nudge and Logan, so I was like in pain all day. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, so I just stayed at home watching movies all day.

This particular day Iggy had gone to the mall with his friends, and he had been gone all day. My mom had to stay late at the office that day and my dad was on a business trip from work.

So I was alone for the whole entire day.

It had just passed 5:30p.m. and I was worried about Iggy. I know, I know, not like me, but hey, I kinda missed my big brother. I had tried calling him like ten times but it always went straight to voicemail.

So I had just finished watching the Lion King, when I hear the front door open. I knew it was Iggy. I heard him lock it, and then his footsteps ad he turned the corner to the living room. Right away I knew something was wrong.

He looked different, like he was in shock. He stopped in the middle of the living and just looked at me. I looked at him confused. He kept looking at me and then he smiled really big.

What the heck was wrong with him?

"What is it Iggy?" I finally asked, getting kinda freaked out. "Did something happen at the mall?"

He nodded his head. I scrunched my eyebrows and tilted my head slightly. "What?" God he was driving me crazy.

"Marilyn." He breathed softly.

Oh no, what happened. He has a major crush on her, did she like not like him back. Oh God, she broke his heart!

I got up and hugged him; "I'm so sorry Iggy, if you want to talk…" I pulled back, expecting him to be nodding his head; instead I looked at his confused face.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, giving me the are you crazy face.

"Well she found out you like her and she doesn't like you back, so now you're heart-broken." I said weakly.

The second I finished he started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. I just looked at him, totally confused. When he finally caught his breath, he shook his head.

"No, that is not what happened. Are you crazy?" he asked, I just crossed my arms and looked at him, getting ticked off.

"Ok," he said seriously, "But you can't tell mom or dad, I want to tell them." I nodded and then we both sat down.

"On our way home, after everyone had gotten picked up at the mall, Marilyn and I came walking home. And I finally had the guts to tell her I liked her."

Wow, that was a big step for him, he continued,

"At first she didn't say anything, so I thought she didn't like me back." I looked at him sadly, but he kept talking. "And just as I was going to ask if she liked me back…she kissed me!" he yelled right into my face.

I also went into shock. Iggy just got kissed, on the lips!

We then both got up and started dancing around the living room. Hey, I was happy for my brother, his first kiss.

So we being the weird ones were looking like idiots dancing and screaming. Well hey, what better way to celebrate?

So there you have it, Iggy's big moment! So yeah there is one more week before school starts, so we are going supply shopping later. And to answer your question, YES, Iggy and Marilyn are together.

And I love her! She is so nice to me; she even gives my fashion tips.

And lately I've been thinking a lot about Fang and his family. I really miss, but also I keep getting about feeling when I think about Lori.

But hopefully it's nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go my readers. Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. This <span>might<span> (not promising anything) be the last chapter before I bring in Fang. But I am not sure yet. **

**But anyway I hope you've enjoyed reading this, cause I am having a good time writing it!**

**And remember review!**


	8. Birthday Present

**Yay! I got another review! **

**To my last reviewer: you are amazing! :)**

**So anyway this chapter is going to start off with Max's year in 8th grade, and I might add in after something about Fang's life, I'm not sure yet.**

**But I hope I do a good job with this chapter and that you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span> – Birthday Present**

The first few weeks of 8th grade were really slow. And boring.

I had no classes with neither Nudge, Ella nor Logan. And to make it worse, I had the most boring teachers too. So everyday was like a nightmare. Sometimes I would even pretend to be sick in the morning, just so I could miss school.

Did I succeed? A big fat NO.

My mom was too smart for me, so she would threaten to throw my iPod, cell phone or computer in the pool if I was not out of my bed in the next 5 minutes. And I listened.

School wasn't even in for 1 whole month, and I was ready to die. The only thing I was looking forward to was my birthday.

September 17th, and it landed on a Saturday.

All summer long I had been planning what I was going to do. This was a big year for me, I was finally going to be an official teenager, 13!

I was pretty excited, and I knew I wanted to celebrate with my friends. I was deciding of just staying home and having like a mini party, or just hanging out at the mall or something. I couldn't decide.

So almost 2 weeks before the big day, I still hadn't made up my mind. And I was getting impatient.

So one Sunday morning, I woke up like at 5 in the morning. I was completely shocked; I never, ever wake up this early.

So I stayed in bed, under my warm covers and tried to go back to sleep.

But I couldn't.

So I finally got out and tiptoed down to our den. I love coming in here during the winter, it always stays so warm. I found our case with all our movies and picked the movie, _Burlesque_. This is like my favorite movie ever.

Just as I sat down and got comfortable, my stomach growled. I rolled my eyes and looked down at it. "Really? Just as I got comfortable?" know I sounded dumb for talking to my stomach.

Well I got up and went to the kitchen. What was I in the mood for? I opened the fridge and found nothing that interested me.

I opened the pantry and saw the bag of mini marshmallows. Hot Chocolate! Perfect I thought to myself as I got out my favorite mug. It was light green with white polka dots and my name in the middle.

Lori had given it to me on my birthday before they felt. I smiled and thought of the day Fang and I made our hot chocolate together. And then got busted and had to do the Christmas Cards.

So as quietly as possible, I poured the milk and chocolate powder in the mug and popped it into the microwave. I put it for 2 minutes, and then I opened the marshmallow bag.

When the chocolate was done, I poured in a handful of marshmallows. As I was walking out of the kitchen, I noticed a plate covered in tin foil at the end of the counter. I stopped and stared at it, there was my name written on the top.

Curiosity got the better of me, so I set down my mug and peeked under the tin foil.

My mom's Chocolate Chip Cookies!

My smile was so big; it probably would have broken my face. She must have made them last night after I went to bed.

So I went to our cabinet, took out a plate, and loaded it with cookies.

So there I was Maximum Ride walking into our den at 5:30 in the morning with a mug of Hot Chocolate and a plate full of Chocolate Chip cookies.

And I smiling like I just won the lottery.

So I finished the movie at around 7 and my cookies and chocolate was gone. Man, I ate like a pig.

Once I put the movie away and was about to put my dishes in the sink, I heard footsteps walk into the living.

Iggy, I thought, he is the only one who wakes up this early. Crazy teenager.

So I slipped into the kitchen, put my dishes in the sink and peeked around to the living room.

He was slumped on the couch and was flipping through channels. I smiled.

Perfect time to show him how much I love him.

I opened the sliding door to the backyard, making sure not sound the alarm. I stepped outside, and practically died. Walking outside at 7 in the morning, wearing P.J. shorts in the middle of September was not a good idea.

I could feel the cold bite at my nose and feel the wind's icy fingers crawl up my back. Oh, God I was gonna become a popsicle.

I opened the door really fast, and this time the alarm went off.

So here I go racing in, screaming, and the house alarm blaring. I ran into the living room, and saw Iggy jump off the couch and scream as well. I ran into him and we both went plummeting to the floor.

"What the…? Max what in the world are you doing?" Iggy asked getting up. I was still shivering on the floor, and I just looked up at him and worded "Help."

He looked around, got a blanket and covered me. "Stupid sister…" I heard him mumble as he rubbed my arms. Then I heard footsteps running down the stairs and skidding in the living room.

Great my parents.

I looked up and saw a bat in my dads' hands and my mother's mouth almost hit the floor.

When I could finally feel my body, I got up, "Hi mom, hi dad." I said weakly, pulling the blanket closer to me.

"What in God's name is going on?" my dad asked harshly as he set the bat on the wall. My mom looked from me to Iggy with questioning eyes.

"Ask her." Iggy pointed to me. Then I had 3 pairs of eyes looking at me. Jeez, rude much?

"Well…um…I heard Iggy get up, and I wanted to surprise him by going out through the back to the front door and ring the doorbell. But when I got outside, it was really cold and then I came running back in." I said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

When I finished, I heard Iggy laugh and then saw him fall on the couch.

"Wow that was pretty stupid, and even if you had made it to the door, I wouldn't have been surprised." He said through fits of laughter.

"Iggy, quiet." My dad snapped at him, and then he looked back at me.

"Max, that was very dumb of you to do." He started, "You knew we have an alarm, and yet you risked it. Now me and your mother look like idiots running down here thinking someone broke in." he sounded really serious and angry.

"And I almost fell down from the top of the stairs because your fathers big feet were in the way." My mom added.

We all fell silent and looked at her.

And then we all broke into a laugh attack. Iggy fell on the couch again, with me landing on top of him.

My dad was bent over at his knees and my mom was leaning on his back, laughing.

Once we settled down, my dad looked at my mom, "Really Val? I had just finished my good speech, and you had to ruin it?"

"Well, it was true, I did almost fall because of you." She looked at him, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Although you did an amazing job scolding Max, she really deserved it."

I rolled my eyes and then my dad looked at me again, "But really Max, that is the lat time this is ever going to happen, understood?" he asked sharply.

I nodded my head, "Well there goes my plan for sleeping in late." He added before sitting next to Iggy.

My mom walked into the kitchen and looked under the tin foil of the plate with the cookies.

"Did you like them?" she asked me, getting her cup of coffee ready.

"There were really good, thanks." I said, smiling at her.

So later that day, when we were eating dinner, my mom asked about my birthday.

"So, Max, have you thought of what you want to do for your birthday?"

I shook my head, taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, maybe, having just something small, here at the house with Nudge, Ella and Logan." I said, making it sound like a question.

My dad nearly choked on his water, "Logan?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, that's her boyfriend." Iggy answered. "No!" I shot back and gave him a glare, and then looked back at my dad.

He raised both eyebrows and looked at me questioningly. "He's just a friend honey," my mom answered, "I've already met him. He is a very nice boy." She looked across the table at me and winked. I smiled and continued my dinner.

So the rest of the week went by, with the same routine.

Wake up, brush teeth, go to school (Unwillingly), try not to cause trouble, come home, do homework, go to sleep. And then start all over again.

Gee, what I love doing everyday! (Note the sarcasm)

It was the Saturday before my birthday, and I still hadn't thought of what I was going to do for my birthday.

We had just finished lunch and I was going to go up to my room. As I passed the kitchen, my mom had just gotten the mail. She went through the stack, and then threw the pile onto the counter.

I just happened to look at the pile when I saw a note card. It caught my attention so I picked it up. In big bold letters on the top said: Come to New York!

There was a picture of the Statue of Liberty, and city buildings in the background.

I flipped the card, and there was a big list of popular places to go, and activities to do. I thought to myself, it would be really cool to go, and it's not that far from here.

The second I finished thinking that; I knew what I wanted for my birthday.

I ran into the living and started jumping up and down in front of my parents who were sitting on the couch. "Omg, I know what I want for my birthday! I know, I know!" I started yelling like some little schoolgirl.

"What do you sweetie?" asked my mom. I handed her the post card, smiling like I've never smiled before. She looked at it, then at me, and then at my dad.

My dad took the post card from her and looked up at me. "This is what you want? You want us to buy you New York City?" And that just killed my mood.

"Um yes dad, I want New York City to mine. Can you put in the backyard while you're at it?" I asked harshly. "Of course I don't want you to buy me the city! That's ridiculous! I want to go there, for like the weekend or something." I finished, sounding annoyed.

He looked over at my mom, who just shrugged her shoulders. I then went down on my knees, put my hands together, and put on the best sad face I could muster.

My dad looked at me and then rolled his eyes, "Alright fine. But only for the weekend. And only with these 3 other friends of yours." He answered. I jumped up and hugged him so tight; I might have cut off his circulation.

"But only in one condition." He stated, "Logan sleeps on the floor, as far away from you girls as possible in the hotel room." I smirked at him, "Yes dad, cause three 8th grade girls wouldn't have thought of that already."

Well that week went by actually really fast, and there were no problems! That's always a good sign. So now Friday came and school just finished and all four of us are walking to my house, so we can leave to New York later tonight.

"ZOMG, I cannot believe we are going to New York City for your birthday Maxie!" shrilled Nudge.

"Well it's my first time even being this close to New York. Coming from California, well it seems like 1 million miles away, and talk about actually going!" Ella almost yelled, she was very excited.

"I know, I've lived in New Hampshire all my life, with New York only a few hours away, and I have never been there." I replied back, sounding just as excited.

"It is gonna be the best birthday I've ever been too." Added Logan. I looked over at him and smiled.

When we finally got home my mom had just gotten off the phone with someone. "Hey mom!" I announced after she hung up.

She turned around, "Hey kids! So is everyone good with his or her parents? All your folks know you are going to another city for the weekend?" We all laughed and nodded our heads.

"Alrighty then, our ride should be here in 2 hours and we will be on our way." She said smiling and then went up stairs to finish packing.

Our ride? I thought my mom was going to be driving us?

All of our suitcases were already lined up by the door, ready to go. Just then Akila came racing down the stairs, and almost bumped into us.

I guess she's in a hurry…

We then went to my room, and just talked about our trip. We all decided we wanted to go on the ferry to Liberty Island. Definitely go to the Empire State Building, and walk down Times Square. And if we had time, go to Central Park.

After an hour of arguing where we should go first, we came downstairs and ate dinner. As we were getting our things, I heard a really loud honk come from our driveway.

What the heck? I opened the door, and there parked on our driveway, was a huge party bus!

There was a giant banner hanging on the side that said Happy Birthday Max!

And around Nudge, Ella, Logan, my parents and Iggy all wrote something to me. My mouth was touching the floor.

Then I had 10 arms all wrap around me into a tight hug. "Happy Birthday Max!" they all yelled at once.

"Omg, you guys knew about the bus?" I asked, astonished. Ella nodded, "Yeah, when your mom called our parents to see if it was ok, she asked if we could write something to you on the banner."

I looked to my parents, who were both smiling. I ran up to them and hugged them both, "You guys are the best!"

"Ok, now Max, I want you to have an amazing time." my dad started, "But don't get to carried away, and please, for everyone's sake, don't get lost!"

He said with a smirk.

"I promise." I stated, and crossed my heart. "Alrighty, well let's load this bus and get going." My mom said, walking out.

I hugged my dad once more, and he kissed the top of my head. "Love you." He whispered.

I got my luggage and loaded it onto the bus. "And Iggy wishes you a good time too!" he yelled from the door. I waved and the door closed.

I walked down the aisle and sat down next to my mom on the couch. We both looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly I felt something. I pang of guilt? Loneliness? I thought of Fang, he should be here, next to me, celebrating this special day with me.

Just then the song "Party Rock Anthem" blasted through the stereo. We all looked at each other and then got up and started dancing.

Every once in a while I would see flashes, and I think my mom took pictures of us. The first 2 hours, we did not sit down, every new song seemed to bring us more energy, and we just kept dancing.

When we were about half way through Massachusetts, we finally settled down. The bus was completely stocked with all kinds of junk food. So we pigged out and watched movies the rest of the way there.

At some point we must have fallen asleep cause I woke up from the floor, with Logan lying next to me. I look over the sofa and saw Nudge asleep on top of Ella, and my mom is curled up on the other side.

I check my phone and groan 1:00 a.m.! Just then Logan turns over and opens his eyes. He opens them slightly and looks at me.

"Max? What are you doing in room?" he asks, confused. I started laughing; he sits up and looks around. "Um this isn't my room." He states.

"No, remember we are going to New York." I say getting up. He scratches his head then smiles, "That's right, it's your birthday."

"Yeah. I'm finally 13!" I squeal. "You finally caught up to me. Although I am still older." He smirks.

Just then we hit a bump, and I go flying, and land on him. He catches me just in time before my face hits the floor. "Thanks." I breathe, staring at him. We are pretty close, his face only inches from mine.

Then there is a cough behind me, I turn and see Nudge. She has a questioning look, but I just get up and walk to the bathroom.

What the heck was that Max? I ask myself in the mirror. I splash cold water on my face and then walk back out. By then everyone is awake, and I look at my mom, "I got great pictures of you guys." She said smiling.

Then we all take turns changing in the bathroom. When we are all ready, my mom takes another picture of all us making a funny face.

Then we stop, the bus driver opens the door and says, "Welcome to New York!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, there's my latest chapter. I hope you guys like this one, I really liked writing it!<strong>

**And this time I promise it's one my chapter and then I bring back Fang in chapter 10. **

**The next chapter will only be about their trip in the city, so it should be short. **

**So please review! And thanks for all the people who are reading this and have added me as their favorite author our favorite story.**

**You guys rock!**


	9. New York City

**Omg, you are all so, so, so amazing!**

**I got a lot of reviews, ahhhhh, and I love you all! (But in the way that you guys are amazing)  
>and Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**So I am going to finish this chapter, and then try to post the chapter when Fang comes back. I am not sure if I can, cuz I am still wondering how to bring back Fang. And please if u guys have ideas, pleez let me know!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span> – New York City**

As soon as the bus driver finished saying that, we all dove for the door.

"Get your big butt out of my face Nudge!" I heard Ella complain.

As we went for the door, of course not all of us could fit at once, so we all got wedged in between. We were stuck for like 2 minutes, before Logan squeezed through and went down the stairs.

"Ha, I got out first!" he said in victory. Ella went next then me, and then lastly Nudge.

As she stepped off the bus, all three of us started laughing. She just looked at us and checked her clothes. "What is so funny?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

I was still laughing, so I just pointed at her hair. When we were getting ready, she had braided 2 braids on the side of her head, and then tied them into a ponytail in the back. But know, I guess they must have gotten messed up when we got stuck.

One braid was sticking out, the braid already falling apart, and the other one was completely undone, and then her ponytail was half down and crooked. "Shiz-muffins!" was the last thing I heard before she went rushing back into the bus. When we finally recovered, my mom was just looking at us, with her arms crossed.

"Um…sorry, it's just that it looked funny." I said, trying to sound sincere. That's when Nudge came back, with just a ponytail this time and stood by Ella.

I looked over Ella and smiled at Nudge. She gave me a glare and then tightened her silver scarf. "Alright then, where to first Max?"

My mom asked. "Well, um I was thinking Times Square. We can go shopping and walk around." Ella and Nudge started jumping and yelling the word 'shopping'.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Logan. "Do you wanna go shopping?" I asked, feeling bad, of course he doesn't want to go shopping. "Whatever you want Max," he was looking right at me, "This is your birthday, I'll be happy with whatever you want to do."

I gave him a genuine smile and wanted to hug him right then and there. But since my mom was there…well you know the deal. "So Times Square it is!" I announced.

When we got there, my breath was taken away. Even in the daylight, all the lights and billboards were so full of color.

Everywhere I looked there were adds to famous restaurants, buildings, and a lot of billboards for the plays _Wicked _and _The Lion King_.

I looked at my friends who also had their mouths hanging. I smiled, yup, this was the perfect place to celebrate my birthday, I thought joyfully.

"Oh, look, Aeropostale is across the street!" yelled Ella happily. "Can we go Max?" Nudge and Ella asked at the same time.

I honestly didn't want to go, I mean, yeah, I love that store, but I wanted to buy clothes that you can only find at New York. "Um, actually you guys go. Mom, can Logan and I go to the little store next door?" I pleaded.

She looked at me for a second, and then answered, "Alright, but you _must_ stay together, even if it means holding hands." God, she was so embarrassing.

"We will meet you right outside in 35 minutes." I nodded and we started walking across the street.

God, there were so many people; it was even hard to breath. As I was half way through the street, I looked back to see if Logan was behind me. And I didn't see him. I did a 360 and couldn't find him anywhere.

I started panicking and was trying to remember which way I came. But all directions looked the same. Then I felt someone grab my hand, I panicked, and looked at the person.

I sighed, seeing those familiar blue eyes and blond hair. He led me to the other side of the street, and I hugged him. I don't know why, but I just felt like hugging him.

He stood there for a second, and then wrapped his arms around me. When we let go, we walked into the store.

There were shirts, jackets, hats, even underwear that had the world-famous logo, I heart NY. "Omg, I so need one of these, I've always wanted one!" I said looking at the navy blue jacket.

"I'll be over here in the guys section." Said Logan, and then he walked off to the side. Jeez I wanted everything in this store. Once I found my size I went to the shirts. I found a purple shirt that said Birthday Girl In New York. How perfect!

I had to get it, then I went to where Logan was. He showed me a camouflage printed shirt that also had I heart NY. "That'll look good on you" I told him, then went to where the souvenirs where.

I found this really cool keychain, that said Times Square popping out of the background. Logan also found a keychain, but he didn't let me see it. He said it was a present.

When I finally looked at my phone it had been already 30 minutes! Shoot we needed to go meet up with my mom. "Logan, we have to go pay, like now!" I rushed him to the cash register; we paid, and then ran outside.

I looked to my left, and didn't see my mom, then when I looked to the right, I saw Nudge. As we were walking toward her, she saw me and waved. From behind her I saw Ella and then my mom.

All three of them were carrying at least 4 bags each. "Shopping is so much better here, and there are cute guys who work in there." Gushed Nudge. I rolled my eyes,

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" I said looking at all four faces, they all nodded in agreement, and my mom called the driver for the bus.

He picked us up 10 minutes later, and we were heading up to some little park. "The bus driver said they sell really good hot dogs down here." My mom said as we were getting off the bus. "I could so eat like 5 hot dogs right now." I said as stomach growled.

We walked down the path to our left and right away came up to a vender. There was a big list of different things or ways you can get on your hot dog. "Wow, I didn't know you could put caramelized peppers." Whispered Nudge next to me.

It ended up that we all got the world famous New York style hot dog. And man, that was the best dang hot dog I ever ate!

It had all the same things I would put regularly back at home, but they just tasted so much better here.

After we finished we each got an extra-large pretzel and started walking around. When we almost reached the bus, there were like 8 people on those really tall sticks for feet walking around. They wore a colorful suit and had their faces painted.

"Can we take a picture mom?" I asked putting my pretzel on a bench. She took out her camera, and everyone else set their pretzel on the bench. My mom stood a couple feet away to get the whole body of the performers.

All four us got in the middle and we smiled. "Perfect." My mom said.

We then sat on the bench and finished our pretzel. "Come on kids, we need to get to the bus, I have a surprise for you guys." My mom stated as she got up.

Another surprise? Man, I could not haven gotten a better mom.

When we got on the bus, we all started asking her what the surprise was, but she wouldn't tell us. I did notice that we were heading back to Times Square though. More shopping, I asked myself.

But instead we pulled up next to a theatre. A movie? But as we got out, I looked up at the billboard, and there in gold letters said, _The Lion King 5:45p.m._

Oh, my God! We were going to watch the Lion King play! This time I even started screaming and jumping up and down. I looked at my mom, "How did you get tickets, on the internet they said they were all sold out."

She just shrugged with a smile on her face and ushered us inside. "I have always wanted to see this! I love the movie!" whispered/screamed Ella. "I know, me too!" I replied back.

My mom gave our tickets the guy in the front, "Row 5, seats 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15. Enjoy." He said as we passed him. We walked all the way down, really close to the stage.

I sat in seat 13 (duh) with Ella and my mom to my right, and Nudge and Logan to my left. This was the best surprise ever!

So the play was amazing, absolutely fantastic. I could watch it again and again. At one point, people in the giraffe costumes walked down the aisles, they were really close to us.

I so did not want it to end, but it did.

We stepped out into the fresh air and the bus picked us up. "So, how did you guys like it?" my mom asked, getting a bottle of water. We all answered at the same, and all I could make it out were, 'loved it' or 'amazing'.

She smiled and sat down. "So next is the Empire State Building!" I shrilled; I had planned it to go at night, because I've heard the city looks a lot better.

As we were heading to the building, Logan pulled me aside. "Remember the keychain I said was your present?" he asked, I nodded and watched as he took out a bag.

He reached in and pulled out a purple and green keychain that said New York Buddies on them. "Oh, wow, those are so cool." I said taking the purple one and looking at it.

"I bought one for Ella and Nudge too, but I wanted to give yours to you personally." I looked at him and he had a huge smile on his face. "Happy birthday Max!" he whispered.

I smiled and gave him another hug. God, this boy can make me do things that I never would have done to someone else. He hugged me back and then we went back to the rest of the group.

I sat next to my mom and watched as he gave Ella and Nudge their key chains as well. 5 minutes later we pulled up next to the Empire State Building. We got out and I looked up, putting my head all the back to see the top of the building.

We then went inside and walked up to the 17th floor and waited in line for the elevator. There were actually a lot of people and it took us almost 2 hours to the observation deck.

When the elevator doors opened, we walked into a room that was all glass. I quickly ran outside and peered over the railing to the city below. And it took my breath away!

I could see the Hudson River, and the Statue of Liberty to my right. In front of me Central Park was outlined with twinkling lights around the border. "Wow, this place is amazing." I never would have though New York could look like this.

"Ok kids, smile!" my mom had the camera ready and we all came close together. I knew it was a perfect picture, with the city brightly lit behind us.

And then I wanted Fang here by my side. God, I missed him so much. I looked up at the sky full of stars; I hoped that Fang was also thinking about me.

We stayed there for another 20 minutes and then waited in line (again) for the elevator to take us down. When we got off the elevator we went into the little shop in side the building. I picked out this really nice picture frame for the picture we took on top.

When we paid we went outside and the bus was already there. We all got in and collapsed onto the sofa. We were all really tired.

When we got to the hotel, my mom got two rooms, one for her and another for the four of us. We went up to the 8th floor and went to our rooms. I opened the door with the key and walked in. it was a pretty big room, with two beds and a sofa.

My mom came in and sat on the bed, "Ok girls, you know the rules. Sorry Logan, but you are going to sleep on the couch, and the girls will take the beds." She got up and walked to the door, "I will be in the next room if you need anything. Goodnight." And she closed the door.

We threw all our luggage's next to the couch and changed into our P.J's. then we all took turns brushing our teeth. I was the last one, and when I walked out of the bathroom, Ella and Nudge were already asleep on one bed.

I saw Logan on the sofa under the blankets and smiled. This was the best birthday I ever had. As I walked past Logan, he picked up his head, "Night Max." he said. I smiled, also told him goodnight and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning with the sun hitting my face. I blinked and forgot where I was. I looked around, and saw Nudge and Ella on the bed next to me. That's right, we were in New York.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, brushing my teeth. When I came out Logan was sitting up and he looked at me, "Morning." He said and then yawned. Let's see how to wake up Ella and Nudge…

I smiled and backed up all the way to the front door, then I ran and jumped onto their bed. They both yelled and fell off the side. I fell on the bed laughing as they got up, glaring at me.

"That was very rude Maximum." Ella said with a snarl. "Yeah, but it was pretty funny." Logan added, also laughing from the sofa. They both rolled their eyes and Nudge to the bathroom and Ella started looking for what she was going to wear.

My mom then opened the door fully dressed, and ready to go. She looked around, "You guys aren't ready?" she asked. "We were just about to change." I told her, also looking for some fresh clothes.

"Well, then I will be in the restaurant downstairs waiting for you guys." I nodded and headed to the bathroom to change. 15 minutes later were all dressed and going down the elevator.

"Wait, let's take a picture." Said Ella, who was pulling out her camera. We took a picture and then found my mom in the lobby. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked. We followed her into the restaurant and ordered. After we ate and paid, we got back onto the bus and headed to where the ferries were.

We had to wait in line for the ferry and go through this security check. Then we headed into this tent and were escorted onto the ferry. We went to the top level and took tons of pictures of the statue.

She was huge this close. We got off at Ellis Island and looked at some of the museums. At around one we got back onto the ferry and went back. There, the bus driver took us to Central Park. We ate at some little pizza parlor across the street. We had the best pizza ever!

Then we stayed at Central Park for the rest of the day. Throughout the park there were people playing instruments or singing. It was really neat. We walked around some more and came up to this huge pond where they were having a boat race. Kids our age had these little miniature boats, with remotes and they had to maneuver them throughout the little course they had. We watched for some time before we had to go back to the bus and head home.

We all got on the bus and threw ourselves onto the couch, "I am so tired, New York tired me out." I said. Then we had this brilliant idea. We took off the cushions from the couch and laid them on the floor in front of the TV. Then we ate junk food (again) and watched movies while on the floor. It was actually really cool. For some reason the trip back home wasn't as long as coming. I was so happy as we pulled into our drive way and I saw my dad open the door with Iggy next to him. I was so happy to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, i finished!<strong>

**I hope you guys liked this one, i know i did, i love New York City!**

**So next chapter guess who comes back?**

** Fang!**

**I am so excited! :)**

**So again please review!**

**And thank you for all the readers who added me as their fav. Author or story!**


	10. A Visitor

**I finally hit 15 reviews! **

**For everyone who has reviewed, you all get 1 million dollars! (Sorry, but in virtual money)**

**And this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! (Even me)**

**But please do not kill me, once you read, you will understand why.**

**So anywho, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span> – A Visitor**

For the rest of the month of September, we could not stop talking about our trip to New York. At lunch, during passing periods, texting, that's all we would talk about.

And we wanted to go back, like real soon.

I did kind of feel bad for Iggy, he didn't get to go. But, my mom did buy him a shirt, and a key chain that had Marilyn's name on it. He loved it!

So I guess I don't feel as bad.

When we had gotten back, I printed out the picture of all of us on top of the Empire State Building. It came out even better than I thought.

I put it in the new frame and it is now on my nightstand. I also put the 2 pictures of Fang and I behind. I just liked having all my friends together.

So now it's New Year's Day, and we are stuck at home, cause there is like 8 feet of snow outside. Jeez, stupid weather!

And for Christmas, I just had gotten this bike that I had been dying to get!

And now I couldn't use it.

I was so bummed; we couldn't even open the front door, or else all the snow would come in. Why couldn't we live in some place warm?

So any way this was our last Saturday before we went back to school on Monday. This Winter Break went by really fast. Hopefully it still snows during the week, so they can cancel school! I love those days!

I was in my room, downloading new music onto my iPod, when my dad came in. I looked up from my computer and smiled at him. "Hey, dad, what's up?" I asked, as he sat at the foot of my bed. "I'm really sorry you can't use your new bike, Max. I know you had been wanting to ride it." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him, "Its fine, that means we just have to go riding all summer long." He just smiled at me and looked down. "Well anyway, the reason I came up here is because your mom just had a call that a Doberman puppy got hit by a car. She tried calling her assistants, but none of them answered."

I looked up from the screen, and raised my eyebrows. "And she wanted to know if you could help her?" Omg, was she really asking me to help? I mean, I've been watching her operate on animals all my life, and even help during 2 operations.

But actually _helping _her?

I jump out of bed and ran into my closet. "Yes, yes, tell her yes!" I screamed, getting my snow jacket and boots. I then came racing out and got my beanie and scarf.

"She is already down at the clinic, I am going to drop you off." He said walking downstairs. I quickly tied my boots, and wrapped my warm scarf around my neck. God, I was so excited!

I ran down the stairs and past the living room. I stopped and walked back. Marilyn? I peeked the corner and saw her sitting next to Iggy, they were both laughing.

"Marilyn!" I yelled and went running to hug her. "Max?" she asked confused, and then looked at Iggy. "You said she wasn't here, that she was at her friends' house."

She looked at Iggy sternly. "Well if I told you she was here, then you would want to spend time with her and not me." He didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"It's because he knows that you like me better." I said smirking. "Max!" my dad yelled from the door.

"Coming! Well bye Marilyn, see you guys later." I said before racing out to my dad's car. Wow, there was a lot of snow, and it was still falling heavily. My dad started the car and we headed towards my moms clinic.

When we got there, I went in through the back, passing the kennels with the recovering animals. I opened the door and bumped into my mom. "Max, you finally made it!" she said rushed,

"Go into the prep room, change into scrubs and wash your hands. I will be waiting in the second OR room." And she walked by me with a cast and an IV. I quickly took off my jacket, put on scrubs and washed my hands.

Just as I walked into the room, she was putting the IV into the puppy. I walked over and looked at the him. His right front paw was swollen pretty bad, maybe broken?

He had a real bad scrap on his left side, and a scratch on his head. The IV kicked in and he started closing his eyes drowsily.

"Max, can you start up the X-Ray machine. I have a feeling his front paw is broken." I nodded and walked down the hall to the third room. I switched on the lights and went to the control panel.

I turned the 'On' button and heard the machine hum to life. I ran back to the OR room and helped my mom put the dog on a gurney.

"Watch his leg." My mom instructed. We then wheeled him to the X-Ray room. My mom checked the machine, and then placed the puppy on the table. We had to step out of the room, and then heard a beep; the machine had taken the picture.

"Max, I'm going to take two more pictures. Can you please go get the operating table disinfected and my tools ready?" she asked as she turned the puppy onto its' other side.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in 2 minutes." I ran back to the other room and got the disinfecting wipes. I rubbed the table clean and had gotten the tools set next to the bed when my mom came back in. I put the puppy on the operating table while she put the X-Ray pictures on the light box.

"Yup, just as I thought, the front leg is broken." I heard my mom say, and I turned and saw the fracture. "Good thing it's a clean break. We just have to open it, and put a metal plate." Um that sounded painful.

"I'm going to get the metal plate and more valium." She said before leaving the room. I checked the puppy's heart rate on the monitor, he was doing fine. I stroked his head gently, "It's ok, you're going to be fine". I told him soothingly.

I then looked at his collar, his name was Duke. Just then my mom came back and also checked his condition, "Ok Max, as I am cutting his leg, hold this hose and when the blood starts coming out, this will suck it in."

I grabbed the hose thing and watched as my mom started cutting his leg. Blood started oozing out and I put the hose opening next it, sucking it in.

There was about a 5 inch cut on his leg, and I could see the broken bone. Suddenly I started feeling woozy and light-headed. I never had actually seen the surgeries, I was only allowed to hand my mom the tools she needed. I shook my head and sucked more blood.

"Ok, here's the break, as I'm putting the plate, shine the light to make sure I am getting both pieces of bone." my mom instructed, getting the metal plate.

I grabbed the light from the table and shone it directly to where she told me too. She grabbed both pieces of bone and connected them with the plate.

Then she grabbed a drill gun, and nailed the plate in place. "Alright, the hard part is over. We just have to close him up." I nodded, still light-headed, and handed my mom the staples.

She stapled his leg back together, and we both went to go wash our hands again. "Are you ok Max? You look kinda white." She asked touching my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just never have seen so much blood." I mumbled and then walked back into the room. "Well we just need to clean his two scrapes, bandage them he will be done." I got the antiseptic from the cabinet, and the bandage roll.

My mom applied the liquid to a rag and handed it to me. "I'll be back, his owner it out in the waiting area. I'm going to tell him that his puppy will be fine." She walked out, and I cleaned both scrapes.

Then I cleaned up the area and sat down against the wall. I had never realized that this job was hard. I had seen my mom do it so fast and well, it seemed really easy, but now I know it's not.

Then I heard the door open and got up. "He's going to spend the night, and the owner will come back tomorrow." She said looking at the puppy on the table. "His name is Duke." I told her, also looking at him.

"And I am going to have to spend the night, here, with him. Just in case something happens." "Can I stay too? I have nothing else to do at home." I asked, it would be pretty cool sleeping here.

She looked at me, "Alright, but call your father, and tell him we are both staying." I ran to her office and called my dad. He said it was fine and then I walked back into the room. My mom had just put more pain medication into his IV.

"Dad said it was fine and to tell you that he loves you." She smiled at me, "And can you please go get a kennel ready for Duke Max. Put like 2 blankets and a bowl with food and water."

I went to the kennels and found 2 warm blankets and put them in a kennel. Then I went to the storage room and fixed a bowl with food and water. By the time I went back to the kennel, my mom had put him in.

He was still asleep, and my mom hung his IV bag outside of the kennel door. I looked at him and smiled. My mom had just saved another animal.

"But doesn't he need one of those cone things around his neck?" I asked, looking at my mom.

"No, right now, I'm sure he will sleep through the night, when he wakes up then we will put in on." I nodded and then we walked into the little kitchen at the back of the clinic.

My mom opened the pantry and looked in, "Do you want ravioli's or a chicken noodle soup?" my mom asked, bringing out both cans. I gave her a 'duh' look and then she put the soup in the microwave.

"We can both sleep in the break room, there are 2 really comfy sofa's." she brought out my soup, and put her ravioli's into the microwave. I ate my soup really fast, even before her food was ready. Wow, I was starving!

After we finished our some what dinner, she brought in blankets and we both laid on the sofas.

"You know, I really miss the Harding's." I heard her say, "Yeah me too. Sometimes I wonder if they think about us too." I said looking up at the ceiling.

I heard my mom laugh, "Max, please, I _know_ they think about us. I mean, how could they forget some one as crazy as you?" this time I also laughed,

"But I've been thinking a lot about Lori lately. And I keep getting this feeling, but I don't know if it's a good or bad feeling."

I sat up and looked at her. "I know, me too. I just hope she's alright." And then I laid back down again.

"I'm sure she is, that women is as tough as nails." she replied, and then we both fell asleep. I woke up in the morning and did not my find my mom on the sofa next to me.

I sat up and looked through the door into the kitchen. No mom. I threw back the blankets and got off the sofa. Jeez, it was freezing in here.

I then walked into the kennel area and found my mom crouched next to Duke's kennel. He was still lying down, but he had his eyes open and a cone around his neck.

My mom looked over at me, "I found him licking his IV this morning. So I put on the cone." I laughed and stuck my finger through the bars. He licked it, and then started closing his eyes again.

"Come on, he still needs some rest. His owner should be here in a couple of hours." We both got up and we had breakfast (cereal) in the kitchen. At around 2 the owner came back and picked him up.

He thanked my mom and she told him to bring him back in 3 days so she could check on his leg. After she closed the clinic and we went home.

I told Iggy and dad the whole story. They both thought it was pretty cool.

So I guess I ended my Winter Break…interestingly.

When we went back to school, I also told my friends. They also thought it was cool, except for Nudge, who though it was kinda gross.

So now we are at the end of my last year in middle school. They had this little promotion thing at school, where we all walked across the stage and got little certificates. It was kinda sad, and we all ended up crying and hugging.

And Summer Break is here!

The first few weeks, all six of us (me, Nudge, Logan, Ella, Marilyn and Iggy) spent every second in the pool. It was really fun.

My mom had taken a lot and I mean a lot of pictures of us. It was a really great summer.

Oh, and I almost forgot, Duke is doing really well. My mom said his leg is healing nicely, and she took off the metal plate, so I was really happy for him.

And also for Iggy's 16th Birthday, guess what my parents got him?

A freaking car! Yes a brand new silver Acura TSX. I have to admit though, it is a really nice car and it seems to fit Iggy perfectly.

So now to the interesting part of the summer. It was about three weeks before school (high school) started.

Since I was little, I always thought that Fang would be at my side as we walked into the gates of our first day at high school. I thought we were going to get through high school together and go to college at Stanford.

But now that we are back in reality, I knew it wasn't going to happen. So on August 23rd (I still remember) I had just finished lunch.

Iggy and Marilyn went to the movies to go watch the premiere of _Jack and Jill. _And yes they went in his new car_. _Marilyn insisted that I go, but behind her, Iggy was shaking his head 'No'. So being the good sister that I am, I declined her offer. But told her that we had to go watch _Breaking Dawn: Part 1_.

So they had left, and my parents were upstairs painting their bedroom. My mom had finally gotten tired of their Maroon colored walls and wanted to paint it a light shade of blue. I had finished putting my plate in the sink and sat down to watch TV. Just as I got comfortable, the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes knowing it was Iggy. He probably forgot his wallet. So I walked to the door and opened it. But instead of seeing Iggy, I came face to face with a pair of familiar midnight colored eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Please. Do. Not. Kill. Me.<strong>

**I am so sorry I stopped there, but I just had too. I know I left you guys another cliffhanger, but I planned it. And also cuz I still don't know what I want to do with Fang. But I hoped you guys enjoyed, and if I sounded unrealistic when they were doing the surgery, sorry, that was my idea of how a dog surgery would go. :)**

**So again, I am going to try and have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but I'm not sure.**

**So Review!**


	11. Reunited

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews; I could not be happier!**

**And last night I stayed up till like 4 in the morning, just for you guys, writing this. I hope it comes out good, cuz this is_ the _chapter.**

**And sorry if some of the characters are not themselves. And from here on out I will not be skipping years like my previous chapters.**

**Those first 10 chapters were like how this all happened, but know it's High School time!**

**And during Fang's flashback, it's starts from when I ended his chapter, when the phone rings. It's in Fang's POV.**

**So again I hope I am doing a good job so far. **

**Ok I am talking way too much, so, enjoy! :) **

**(The chapter starts in Max's POV by the way)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span> – Reunited**

I stood there in shock. Just staring at his impassive face.

Was I dreaming? I must be, there is no way this is real.

I felt my heart skip a few beats, and my eyes went as big as baseballs.

I was so tempted to slam the door right in his face, to see if I would wake up.

It felt like I just stared at his face for hours, but I t was really only seconds.

Then I heard my name being said by a familiar voice, and then two kids threw me back.

Angel and Gazzy.

Angel threw her skinny arms around my neck and squeezed. I felt Gazzy wrap his arms around my stomach. I still was in shock when Angel pulled back and smiled at me.

God she was even more beautiful than I remember. Her blond curls her pulled back in two pigtails, and she smiled at me with perfect teeth. I just looked at her, "Angel?" I breathed softly.

"Max, I've missed you so much." She said, with tears starting to form at her eyes. Then Gazzy also came up to me and squeezed me around my neck. Finally I guess I came back to reality, and I hugged them back, my hands cradling both of them into me. "Gazzy, oh, my God, it really is you guys!" I too also started getting tears. They both got off of me and I stood up. Again I looked at Fang.

He had gotten taller, way taller, almost 5'10". Then the tears went rushing down my face and I ran to him. I cried into his black leather jacket, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I heard him whisper my name and then he wrapped him arms around me. I could feel his muscles flex as he put his arms around my back. God, I missed him, and then I started crying even more.

"Sh, there Max, it's all right." he whispered again and I pulled back. I looked into his eyes, and saw the gold flecks, and then my own reflection. I wiped my face and smiled.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here." then I saw Jeb standing behind Fang, I also hugged him, and started crying again.

"Oh, Max, it's so good to see you, we all missed you guys so much!" then I widened my eyes, and turned toward the stairs, "Mom, dad, come down here, hurry, look, who's here!"

I then looked back at Fang's family, and all the memories that I had kept in the back of my mind came flooding to me. Daytona Fun Park, making the Hot Chocolate, the snowball fight, Fang's good-bye letter…

I felt more tears come, but I looked behind me, seeing my parents come running down the stairs. My parents both had old clothes on, and they were full of paint.

I smiled as my mom stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared, her eyes widening, also in shock. My dad came up behind her, and he too stopped short.

Then Angel shot past me and hugged my mom's leg. "Mrs. Ride!" she said beaming up at her. "Oh, my…" then my mom bent down and hugged her. My dad stepped over them and came and hugged Jeb.

"Are you guys really here?" I heard him ask Jeb. "Yeah, we really are, and I am so happy we are back." Jeb smiled and then he went to hug my mom.

I stepped to the side and saw my mom crying on Jebs' shoulder. Suddenly I noticed someone was missing.

Lori.

But where was she? I looked around, maybe I missed her. But I didn't see her. After Fang had hugged my parents he came next to me. I smiled at him, and looked him up and down.

Not much has changed, except for the fact that he was like 3 inches tall than me. Instead of his usual spiky hair, it was longer and he had a fringe that was slightly covering his eyes. His eyes were still exactly the same.

A midnight background with little gold flecks scattered in them.

Just like Lori's.

He gave me a warm smile that melted my heart, and then he pulled me into him. I put my head on his chest and could feel his warmth. He smelled like woodsy, but in a clean way. I loved it.

I looked up at him and smiled really big. He looked down at me and smirked, "What?" he asked. I just shook my head and put it back on his chest.

Then I felt Angel touch my leg, Fang let me go and I picked her up. "Oh, Angel." Was all I could say as I hugged her close to me. I heard her sniffle and then I looked at her face, "What's wrong sweetie? It's alright, everything is fine."

She had gotten so big and tall. I remembered their birthday had passed, on January 31st, and they were both 10. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes, but they were sad.

"It's mommy…" she started telling me, but was cut off when my mom asked, "Where's Lori?" I felt Fang stiffen next to me and I looked up at him, his eyes were full of pain and hurt.

Jeb cleared his throat and said that we should sit down. I still had Angel in my arms and I sat next to Fang on the sofa with two seats. Angel started crying softly and then she buried her head in the nape of my neck.

I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Well, um, there is no other way to say it," Jeb started, and my heart fell to my feet.

His eyes glazed over and he looked at us. I held Angel tighter, and Fang took my hand and squeezed it. Oh, God please don't tell me she is… "Dead."

Jeb finished and then he covered his face with his hands. I shut my mouth in a tight line and closed my eyes.

I felt Fang hold my hand tight, and his body shake. I tightened my grip and a tear slipped from the corner of my eye.

I opened my eyes and saw my mom crying, my dad holding her tightly. I looked at Fang who was staring at me, his cheeks streaked with tears.

This couldn't be, how? I asked my self. How could God take someone who was so full of life and had a beautiful family?

I saw Gazzy crawl into Jeb's lap and cry.

When Jeb was able to speak he continued, "Last spring, she had gotten into a really bad car accident. Fang and I saw it on the news. Our van was completely smashed in. Seconds later the hospital called and said to come right away."

(_Flashback) in Fang's POV_

I looked up from the TV and saw the blood from my dad's face drain. He mumbled something into the phone and hung up. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked getting up.

"Your mother was in the accident, she is at the hospital, we need to go now!"

I threw the bag of chips onto the sofa and ran to my room to get some shoes. "What about Angel and Gaz?" they were still at the party. He stopped and looked at me, worry and fear in his eyes.

"You are going to have to call the Smith's. Maybe they can sleep over or something. But we need to go Fang."

We both rushed out to the car, and started to drive away. I called the Smith's and asked if the twins could sleep over. Mrs. Smith said it was fine, and then I hung up.

I closed my eyes and prayed that my mom was going to be fine. 10 minutes later we ran into the hospital. To my left the local news crew is filming something and then I walk over with my dad to the front desk.

"Please, where can I find Lori Harding?" my dad asked, the nurse (Jackie) looked on the computer screen. "She is on the right hand side in room C15."

We then ran down the hall, we were running so fast, we past her room. As we turned around, the doctor came out of her room, writing something on a clipboard.

My dad went up to him, "Excuse me, but that's my wife in there. Is she alright?" the doctor looked at me, and then motioned for my dad to follow him.

They went down the hall, and then I looked into my mom's room. She was lying on the bed, and she was hooked up to 2 machines. I walked in quietly and stood by her.

She was really pale, and was having a hard time breathing. Tears formed in my eyes, and I placed my hand on top of hers. She stirred slightly, and opened her eyes.

She smiled weakly at me and I closed my hand around hers. "Fang," she croaked, God, she sounded awful.

I leaned in, "My baby boy," and she caressed my cheek. "Mom you're going to be ok, the doctor said you are going to be fine." I lied, and a tear fell on her sheets.

She smiled and shook her head, "You are a bad liar, just like your father. I'm so sorry you have to see me like this, but I'm not going to fine." She looked right into my eyes, and I shook my head roughly,

"No, mom, I'm not lying, the doctor is talking to dad right outside." I let go of her hand and looked out into the hall, my dad was walking back with his head down.

When he looked at me he wiped his eyes, "Fang, I need you to stay out here for a second," he said walking by me, "But I wan…" he looked back at me, "Stay here." He said firmly, and then he walked in.

I sat against the wall and listened. I heard a muffled cry, and then a chair being moved. "Oh, Jeb," my mom said and then I heard more crying. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from crying out loud.

"Listen, sweetheart, I talked to the doctor. He said that the force of the impact was so great; it broke 5 of your ribs. And also…" another muffled choke, "that you broke your back, and you are paralyzed from the waist down."

This time I didn't have time to cover my mouth. I cried and threw my head into my hands. Now I heard crying inside and I looked in.

My dad was leaning into my mom, shaking and she was stroking his hair, also crying.

"I'm so sorry honey, I wish there was something I can do." My dad said, sitting back up. My mom smiled and tilted her head, "I know honey, but it's my time to go. Maybe God planned this so I can watch over you guys."

I will never understand how she can be so calm in a situation like this. I turned back around and leaned my head against the wall.

"No, it is not your time to go, come one Lori, you can make it through this." My dad sounded angry now, "And let the kids see me in pain and in a wheel chair for the rest of my life? I can't put them through that."

My mom replied back. I couldn't take it any more, I went back in and stood next to her, "Mom please, listen to dad, make it through. I still need you in my life, I can't live without you." I said sobbing.

She started crying again, "Please Fang, listen to me, I need you to be strong, for me, your dad, especially the twins. If I know that you are strong for them, then that's all that matters."

She smiled again and touched my cheek. "Please." She whispered, I closed my eyes and held her hand to my face. I opened them again, "I love you," I told her, with a small smile. She smiled back, "I love you too."

She whispered. Then she let go of my hand, and one of the machines started making a loud noise. I heard yelling and running outside the room, and then I looked at my mom.

She was writhing in pain, and turning even whiter. My dad grabbed my hand as the doctor came in. "Check her pulse, Esther." The doctor instructed the nurse. "Dad what's happening?" I asked my dad.

Then the doctor opened my mom's eyes, and they were red. The doctor swore under his breath, "Esther, go get the OR room ready, she might have a blood clot in her brain."

The nurse went running out and the doctor started wheeling my mom out. "No, mom! Please be fine, I need you. Please, please God! Mom!" I screamed right before she was wheeled out the room.

I looked at my dad with tears falling down my face. "Dad, she's gonna be fine right?" I asked, then looked down the hall where my mom had disappeared. Then another nurse came and led us to the waiting area.

I sat on my dad's lap while we waited. After almost 3 hours of waiting, the doctor came out. We both got up, but my dad said to wait in the chair.

I watched as my dad walked to the doctor. They said some words quietly, and then the doctor shook his head. I saw my father start crying, and right away I knew.

She was gone.

(_End of Flashback)_

Max's POV

I had my eyes closed the whole time, wishing I was there with Fang. When I opened my eyes, Jeb was rubbing Gazzy's back, and Angel was still crying on my shoulder.

I looked over at my parents, my mom was totally white. She blinked, looked at me, and then got up. My dad wiped his eyes, and followed her out.

Lastly I turned to Fang.

He had been crying silently the whole time. I could only imagine the pain he was going through right now. He still held my hand, and I squeezed it again, he looked at me, his last tear falling, and smiled.

I tried to return it, but could not find the will to make a smile for him. "I am so sorry," I said looking at Fang and Jeb, "That you guys had to go through that. I could only imagine how it must have felt. I wish I was there."

Jeb shook his head and looked at me, "Thank you Max, but I am glad you weren't there. I am glad you remember Lori when she was healthy, alive, and beautiful. You shouldn't have seen her during her last moments."

I smiled sympathetically. "I understand. I just wish I was there to support you guys."

Then it was quiet for a couple of minutes. Angel has stopped crying and was sitting next to me, but I still held her protectively. Fang cleared his throat, "So, where's Iggy? I haven't seen him."

I smiled, "Well um, he has a girlfriend now, and they went to the movies." Jeb and Fang nodded at the same time. All of a sudden Akila came running in, and jumped onto Fang.

I jumped and grabbed her by the collar, "Bad girl, Akila. Get down!" I told her and heaved her on the floor. "She is so cute!" I heard Angel and Gazzy say, then they were on the floor petting her.

"Spoiled brat." I whispered under my breath. "When did you guys get a dog?" asked Jeb, also petting her. I watched as she licked Angel's face, "Um, well she's actually mine. My parents gave her to me about two Christmas's ago."

"She's so fluffy." Gazzy said, stroking her back. Then my parents walked back in and sat down.

My mom's eyes were swollen, "Sorry about that, it's just I can't believe she's gone." She said, looking down at the twins and Akila. Jeb nodded his head, "Yeah, me too."

So after the devastating news, we all decided to order take-out. We order Chinese food from this really good place down the street, Panda Inn.

As we set the table and had the food ready, the door opened and in walked Iggy. He was whistling as he came down the hall and into the dining room.

He stopped when he saw Gazzy sitting at the table. Then he looked from Angel, to Jeb and then Fang. "What the…?" was all he said before Gazzy jumped into his arms.

"Iggy!" they both fell to the floor, and we all laughed. They got up and Iggy still looked confused. "Um, what is going on?" he asked my dad.

I rolled my eyes, "Well isn't it obvious Ig? They're back!" so we had to explain the whole story over to him. He got teary-eyed when we told him about Lori.

But after, we all ate together. Well technically together. Since our table was too small, Fang and I ate on the couch. It was quiet for some time before I spoke, "So, um, how was Arizona?" I asked, biting into my orange chicken.

He looked at me, "It definitely isn't New Hampshire, that's for sure." We both laughed, "No, really, how was it?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well when my mom died, it was hell. I didn't eat for like 2 weeks. And then when we had to tell the twins that their mom was never coming back," we both looked at Angel and Gazzy, who were getting lessons from Iggy on how to use chop-sticks.

I looked at him, "It must have been hard. How did they take it?" he was still looking at them, "At first they didn't understand, we didn't tell them what really happened." He looked at me, his eyes full of emotion.

"Since they were only 9, my dad couldn't tell them that their mother had died." I nodded.

"But before that, Arizona was…ok. There was definitely more sun, it felt so weird not waking up to snow in November. I met this guy though, Asher. He was pretty cool, but he wasn't like you."

I looked down, blushing, and I saw him smile form the corner of my eye. "And, the house was pretty neat, oh, I got this new guitar. It's really cool."

He smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Since when do you play?" I asked, curious.

He looked down at his plate, "Well my parents got it for me, and I just started messing with the cords. Then when I started getting serious, I looked up videos, and then just went from there."

I raised my eyebrows and ate a spoonful of rice. "And you?" he asked. "Me what?" he gave me the (duh) look, "What have you been up to?"

I looked at him and thought, "Um, nothing much, just you know, doin things here and there. It's actually been kinda boring without you."

I mumbled the last part. "It's been kinda boring without who?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Damn Fang!

"Without you." I said flatly, and looked up to see a satisfied smile on his annoying face.

It's so weird how he's been gone all these years, and yet it felt so natural do be around him. I thought when he got back, it would be…awkward? Weird?

But it was totally opposite, I really missed him.

"Yeah, I've missed you too." He said looking at me. "Aww, Fangy missed me!" I said in a little girl's voice.

This time he attacked me and we both fell to the floor. And our food went flying. I fell flat on my back, and he just caught himself before I was a Max sandwich.

I piece of rice landed on my nose and Fang got it, flicking it onto this plate. But as he picked it up, his hand brushed my cheek making a chill run through me.

We were really close together. I hadn't been this close to him in a long time, but yet it felt natural.

"What happened in there, are you guys okay?" I heard my mom ask and then heard the chair scraping against the floor. Fang got up and helped me up too.

"Um, nothing mom, it's fine. My, um, plate fell." I looked at Fang who slapped his forehead.

"Ok, well we are going to the ice cream parlor for dessert. Do you guys wanna come?" she asked. Fang and I both looked at each other. For some reason I could understand him with just a look. And this look meant that we both wanted ice cream.

"Yeah, be right there." I responded back. Just then my phone buzzed from the floor, it must have fallen out of my pocket when we fell. There was a picture of Logan on my screen; it was a text from him.

Fang looked down and saw it before I could pick it up. I quickly reached down and snatched it, shoving it into my back pocket.

I looked back at him, and he had a questioning look and a raised eyebrow. "Who's that?" he asked, picking up the food from the floor.

Shoot. Perfect timing Logan, I thought.

"Um, he's just a friend. From school." I said quickly, also picking up rice grains from the floor. He didn't say anything else, but I knew it was going to come back up again.

When the floor was clean again, we all walked out, the ice cream parlor was in walking distance. Angel came in between Fang and I and held each of our hand.

I looked down and then looked at Fang. He smiled at her and then at me. My heart fluttered, and then he winked at me.

My heart into into freakin heart-attack mode.

God why was he so cute? Whoa, I did not just say that! You heard nothing come out of my mouth!

But I just smiled back. I was so happy Fang was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**this is my longest chapter yet, so yeah for me!**

**and also to jamy, in the next chapter, i will do all the explaining of their years apart. And no, Fang will not be a jerk. And i hope you enjoyed the long chapter! **

**and remember, REVIEW!**


	12. Catching Up

**Omg, 30 reviews! (Wiped tear from corner of eye) you guys rock!**

**You guys are what keep me coming back, and writing more.**

**So anyway, this chapter (hopefully) will answer any questions that you guys might have about Fang. **

**And I am going to add in some FAX in the end, if that's what you can call it.**

**And to jamy: yes I listen to Sara Bareeilles, but only the song King of Anything; love it!**

**And also to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: your review meant so much to me. Thank you!**

**And to my other reviewers, your reviews mean a lot to me too! :)**

**Any who, just ignore me and please read! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12<span> – Catching Up**

After we got back from the ice cream parlor (best ice cream ever!) we went back to our house to watch a movie.

And then Jeb some more unexpected news.

We had just settled in on the couch, Angel and I sat on the love seat and Fang sat on the floor below us with Gazzy. Iggy popped in the movie, X-Men: First Class. Then Jeb looked at my dad,

"Listen, Marcus and Valencia, if you guys say no, please do not feel hurt or rude. But when we decided to come, well," he looked down, "We, um, technically came unexpected, so we don't have a place to stay." He looked up, embarrassed.

"Can we stay with them?" asked Gazzy, looking up at me. I smiled and then looked up at my parents expectantly. My mom smiled, "Well it looks like we finally get to use our two guest rooms!"

Angel and I yelled together. "Sh! The movie's starting!" Iggy shouted from his spot on the beanbag.

God, he was such a buzz kill.

After the movie finished, Angel had fallen asleep on my lap. I didn't want to wake her, so I kicked Fang. He turned around and glared at me, "What?"

I nodded my head towards Angel, who turned on her side. He looked at her and then his face softened.

Big softie.

He got up and picked up Angel, bridal style. I led them up the stairs to the first guest room. I pulled the sheets back as Fang gently placed her on the bed.

He pulled the covers up to her chin, and then he kissed her on top of the head. I so was close to making some sly remark, but decided it would ruin the moment.

We walked back downstairs, and I brought up Gazzy. Right away he climbed in next to Angel, and was fast asleep. I leaned on the doorway and stared at them. I smiled; I am so glad that they're back.

"Is he in bed yet?" a deep voice came from behind me. I jumped a foot in the air and turned around,

"Fang!" I whispered/screamed and lightly punched his arm. He smirked at me, and my heart gave a squeeze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly, and I closed the bedroom door. "Sure." I said in a playful tone, and followed him downstairs.

"But where will Fang sleep?" I heard my mom ask. We turned the corner and I saw Jeb scratch his head. "I can sleep here, on the floor." Fang said sweetly. I rolled my eyes knowing it was part of the act.

My mom shook her head, "No guest of mine will sleep on the floor. You can sleep in the den, the sofa in there is very comfortable." Iggy got up, "Yeah, it really is. It feels like you are sleeping on soft feathers."

And then he rubbed his hand on his cheek and closed his eyes.

Duffus.

"Alright then, Max come and help me get Fang some blankets." I slumped my shoulders and sighed, "But I'm not sleeping in there, have him help you." I said looking at Fang.

My mom turned around and gave me a stern look, "Maximum, I want _you_ to help me. Come now!" Fang laughed as I passed him, and I scowled. So I had to help get some blankets from the hallway closet and drag them down to the den.

Fang better use all of them or else…

As I brought in the last blanket, Fang was already getting his 'bed' ready. "Thanks." He said, taking the blue blanket from my hands. I scoffed and turned around,

"No really, thank you Max. I really appreciate it." I turned around and looked at him. The look on his face _made_ me smile, "You are very welcome Fang."

And then I walked up to my room. I put on a hot pink tank top and black shorts. I heard Jeb walk into the second guest room, and the door shut. I heard my parents turn off the light, and also walk into their bedroom.

I laid in bed and looked up at my ceiling. All I kept thinking about was Fang.

I looked at the clock 9:32p.m. I tossed and turned, but still could not fall asleep. I looked at the time again 10:04p.m. Ugh! I hated when I couldn't go to sleep.

So I got up and looked down the hall. I heard soft snoring coming from my parents' room.

Dad.

I walked/ran down the stairs as quietly as possible. I passed the kitchen and walked down the 3 steps into the den. Of course the last step creaked, and I heard movement from the sofa.

"Max?" I heard a whisper. I walked over and stood in front of him, "No, Santa Claus." I whispered back, smiling at my remark.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and then sat up. I rubbed my arm and looked at him, "Well I couldn't go to sleep, so I just came down here."

Instead of answering, he got up and started moving the blankets to the floor. He made a "bed" on the floor, sat down and patted the seat next to him. I sat down, and covered my legs.

We stayed quiet for a couple seconds but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable silence.

Then I heard plastic being crumbled, "Want one?" he asked, and held a bag of Sour Patch Kids out to me.

I smiled and took a handful. He always knew how to cheer me up. "So you never really said anything that's happened while I was gone." He stated, putting a green kid in his mouth.

I knew this was coming up. "Well, I have three friends, Nudge, Ella, and…Logan." I looked up at his, to see his expression. But of course, he had no expression.

I did see a muscle in his jaw twitch though. "The boy on your phone?" he ate another candy. I swallowed, "Yeah. But I think you'll like him, he's really nice." I said trying to sound happy.

He mumbled something, and I wanted to change the subject. "So how about you, what happened in Arizona?" I asked, biting off the head of a red kid.

He slouched down, and rested his head on the sofa. "Well, um, I really only spent most of my time with Asher." I saw him smile, "We had good times, always messing around, getting into trouble."

I snorted, but he continued, "And I also met this girl, Brigid." He finished and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I raised my eyebrows,

"Oh, really? Well who is she?" I asked stuffing my mouth with more candy.

God, I wasn't go to sleep tonight.

He smiled, "She was my dad's boss's daughter, she came over for dinner once." I was intrigued, "Was she…pretty?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

He chuckled, "I don't really know, we were friends, so I guess it didn't matter. But yeah, I did think she was kinda pretty." This irked me, but I nodded my head slowly.

"And who is this Logan kid?" he asked.

Why did I know this was coming? But hey, if he could talk about Brigid, then I can brag about Logan right?

"He is a really good friend. We always hang out, and Nudge and Ella too." I was scared to tell him about New York, so I skipped that part. "We had really good times in middle school. You should meet them."

Then that gave me an idea. "So that means you are going to the same high school right?" I got excited. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. My dad said we are staying here."

He put his hands behind his head, "And I meant to ask, why did you guys come back any way?" I asked, shifting so I was now looking directly at him.

He also shifted, "Well when my mom died, it was kinda like, we couldn't….get over it I guess. We all missed her, yeah, but I felt like we needed to move on, you know?" he looked at me.

"And when her funeral came, I think it got worse. It seemed like everywhere I went, something reminded me of her. Especially when we passed by the place she crashed, I just get all the emotions again."

I wanted to hug him so bad, but instead I rested my chin on top of my hands. "And to make it even worse, everyone in town kept talking about it. They said it was a tragedy, and that they thought I would never get over it. It got me so mad." he put his hands down and looked at me.

"Some even said she did it on purpose, but why would she? She loved us, you guys, she would never do that. And then even the kids at school started talking about it. I told my dad I couldn't take it. After almost a year I thought it would be behind us, but it just kept getting worse."

His voice broke, and I grabbed his arm, "It's ok Fang, I am here for you." I smiled and he returned it with smile of his own. "Thanks." And then we both laid down.

"I'm just glad that you guys are back, and we are together again. And that we can go to high school together!" I practically squealed. "I know, I'm looking forward to it."

Then we just talked about random stuff.

And talked, and talked, and talked.

I looked at the clock, 2:39!

I started getting sleepy, and I yawned. "I think I'm going up to bed, I feel really tired now." I said, already lifting the covers.

"No!" Fang shot out his hand and grabbed mine. I looked from his face to our hands, "I mean, don't go. Can you sleep here, please?" he asked, releasing my hand.

"Well since you're begging, fine." I told him, getting back under the covers. He smiled and we both got comfortable.

Fang's POV

As we got comfortable, I could see Max's eyes drifting shut. I wanted to move a piece of hair from her face, but decided not too.

Seconds later I heard her breathing steady, "Max?" I asked, but got no response.

I just looked at her, realizing how pretty she had gotten over the years. She had gotten taller, but I was still taller. I smiled, knowing she hated that. Her hair had gotten slightly darker, but she still had the same attitude.

And that's what I loved about her.

When she slept she looked peaceful, calm. She stirred slightly and turned over, taking the entire blanket with her.

Same old Max I thought, as I covered her bare shoulder. I was so glad I had talked to her about what happened back in Arizona.

I felt better knowing she was there for me. But it was kinda funny when I mentioned Brigid.

And that reminds me of her 'friend' Logan. I really have to meet him, and soon. I don't know why, but it bugged me when she mentioned him. It's probably nothing, but still I have to make sure he doesn't break my Max's heart.

Goodnight Max, love you mom, were my last thoughts before my eyes closed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there's my chapter!<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it, and if you still have more questions, please let me know.**

**And here is some bad news: since school is starting again tomorrow :( I am most likely not going to update as frequently as I am now. My school is so hectic, ugh, I come home, do homework, and it takes a lot of my time.**

**But I will try with all my power to update as soon as possible.**

**I am not promising anything, but I _will _try. **

**So thanks for all my reviewers and readers. Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**And review!**


	13. Introductions

**Hello my most awesome readers!**

**I am so happy, I didn't get any homework! So I decided to update!**

**(Screams really loud)**

**I was so bummed yesterday cuz I thought I wasn't going to be able to update, but here I am, updating! :)**

**So this is just a filler, until the first day of school comes. And this is where Fang meets Logan… we'll see how that goes….**

**Like always, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13<span> – Introductions**

"Max I really don't think I should go. They're your friends, and they never even met me." Fang complained from the chair next to me. I looked at him, with my mouth full of bacon,

"Shut up and eat Fang, we're leaving in 2 hours." He rolled his eyes, sighed, and drank more of his orange juice. Ella had called me yesterday, saying we should all hang out before school started in 3 days.

She said she wanted to go to the movies, and then laser tagging. I told her fine, but that I was taking a surprise. And all last night she kept bugging me about what the surprise was.

They still didn't know Fang was back. So we woke up this morning, and I was like dying of hunger. Of course my parents got out their aprons (So embarrassing) and cooked us a huge breakfast.

Fang still slept in the den, but Angel started sleeping in my bed. One night she came to my room and woke me up. At first I thought something was wrong, so of course, I got all jumpy and crazy.

But it turned out she just wanted to sleep with me. Since then, we've been sleeping together. So this particular morning, I woke up before her and came downstairs.

I walked into the living room, expecting to be alone, but I wasn't. Fang was already up and on the couch looking through his iPod. I sat next to him and crossed my legs.

"Morning" I heard him say, but he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

What was he looking at?

I moved my head till I was peaking over his shoulder. I saw the screen blink and then it went to the home screen. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow, "Can I help you with something?" he asked in that annoying way of his.

"No." I said quietly, moving away from him. He smiled and then got up, "You want some juice?" he asked walking toward the kitchen. "Yeah, please."

I heard him open our fridge and take out cups. He poured the juice and then closed the fridge. He came back and handed me my favorite green mug. I took it, and just looked at it, thinking of Lori.

He said down and took a sip. "The moment she saw that mug, she knew she had to get it for you." I looked at him and smiled.

"It's my favorite mug." I said, also taking a sip. Again, we stayed quiet, "So, how did you sleep?" I asked, trying to start conversation. "Good." He said, and then turned on the TV.

**Fang's POV (the night before)**

The whole night I was up.

I couldn't sleep, and it bugged the heck outta me. I tossed and turned, kept taking off the blankets and then covering myself again, it was driving me crazy!

I couldn't take it any more; I got up and went into the living room. I sat on the couch and listened to some music on my iPod. But still that didn't even help, I still felt awake and alert.

And then I started pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. But still did not feel sleepy.

So finally I decided, I would go check on the twins. I walked quietly upstairs and opened the door to the first guest room. I walked in and only saw Gazzy.

I panicked, where was Angel? Since she was my little sister, yes, I was very protective of her. I scanned the room quickly, but still no sign of her.

Where was she?

And then it hit me, Max's room. So I walked back out and opened Max's door. I went over to the bed and saw Angel curled up next to Max. I smiled, they looked really cute.

What? I did not just say that!

I shook my head and turned, walking toward the door. But I heard a feint buzzing sound coming from the nightstand. I walked over and saw Max's phone, the screen was lit up.

It better not be that Logan kid…

I was going to leave it, but it buzzed again. I just stared at it, so temping to get it.

But if I get it, Max was going to kill me.

But I could just here it calling me, 'Fang, come pick me up, I know you wanna see!' I was officially going crazy.

But instead I just looked at the screen, 2 new messages from Nudge. I sighed, glad it wasn't Mr. Perfect.

I then looked over at Max and Angel, and left the room. As I was walking toward the den, I suddenly felt sleepy. Weird…

And as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

When I woke up again, it was 6:36. I yawned and sat up. I ran a hand through my hair, and felt my fringe flop back down again.

I got up and went into the living room. I sat down and started looking through my iPod. A couple minutes later I heard footsteps walk down the stairs.

Max.

**Max's POV**

When he said "Good", his voice a little off. I tilted my head, "Fang…"

I trailed off, but he just kept staring at the TV. "It was nothing, I just couldn't sleep." He said, his face emotionless.

I rolled my eyes, and started watching some movie on TV. About an hour later, my parents and Jeb came walking down the stairs.

They said good morning to us, and sat on the couch. Just as the movie ended, my stomach growled.

And loud.

"Someone's hungry." Fang said teasingly. I smiled innocently, "Mom, can you make breakfast?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. Without hesitation, _both_ my parents got up and went into the kitchen, Jeb following them.

And 20 minutes later, Fang and I are stuffing our faces and having the argument. He had just finished saying he didn't want to go, when I already told Ella and Nudge he was going.

Finally Angel and Gazzy came walking down the stairs. I smiled and picked up Angel, sitting her on my lap. "Want some bacon?" I asked, handing her a strip.

She took it and ate it happily, then got a plate of her own.

"So, Max, where are you guys going today?" my mom asked, flipping a pancake. "Well Nudge and Ella want to go to the movies and then go laser tagging after. The movie they want to see starts in 2 hours."

I looked at the clock, "At 12:30." "And your taking Fang right?" she looked directly at me.

Fang and I answered together, but he said "No" and I said "Yes". We both looked at each other, and my mom raised an eyebrow. I widened my eyes at Fang,

"Yes, mom. Fang is going. Aren't you?" I looked at him, and kicked his leg under the table. My mom looked at him, with one hand on her hip. He looked at her and sighed, "Yeah, I'm going." He said before eating a forkful of pancakes.

I smiled triumphantly and finished my breakfast.

It was 12:20 and I was waiting by the door looking at my clock on my phone and tapping my foot. "Fang, come on! We're going to be late, the movie starts in 10 minutes!" what was taking him so long?

I don't even take that long to get dressed! I was just about to go upstairs, grab him by his 'perfect' hair and drag him out the door.

But he came strolling down the steps casually. I stopped and gave him my best possible glare. He smoothed out his jacket and walked by me. He opened the door, "Come on Max. Now we're waiting for you."

I could practically see the sneer on his face. I turned on my heel and walked by him as he closed the door behind me. We got into my mom's car and started driving towards town. I had my arms crossed and I snuck a glance at Fang.

He was really well dressed, _too_ well dressed. I rolled my eyes and watched out the window at the passing houses. "Ok, kiddos, have fun!" my mom yelled at us as we walked into the theatre. We paid for our ticket and entered, right away I spotted Nudge and Ella.

They were both looking at the snack menu, when Ella turned around and saw me. She smiled and came running to me. "Max!" then Nudge turned around and also came running to me.

They both hugged me and I laughed. "What took you guys so long? The movie is about to start." Said Nudge, noticing the tall, slim figure behind me. And then Ella noticed him too.

She raised an eyebrow, and I turned, motioning for Fang to come. He strolled up to us and smiled at my friends, and they almost died right then and there.

I saw Ella smile like I've never seen her smile before, and Nudge, well she was just being Nudge. "Guys, this is um, Fang." I said. "Hey." he told them coolly. "Hi I'm Ella." and she stuck out her hand, Fang shaking it.

"Omg, so you're Fang? I can't believe I'm meeting you. I'm Nudge, Max has talked so much about you." And she grabbed his hand and shook it.

Fang smiled again and put his hands in his pockets.

Jeez, Nudge! I was so close to slapping her.

Then I noticed someone was missing, "Guys, where's Logan?" I asked, looking around the theatre. "He went to the bathroom, he should be back by now…" responded Ella, also looking around.

"There he is!" said Nudge, pointing to the bathrooms in the front. I looked at Fang really quick and saw Logan come up to us. "There you are Max!" he said, giving me a hug.

**Fang's POV**

So I liked these two girls. Ella seemed really nice, the type of friend Max needed. Nudge on the other hand, well I like her too. But boy can she talk?

I did like it when she said Max talked about me. I'd have to remind myself to ask her what see said about me…

And then I heard Max ask where's Logan. Did she like him that much? I don't know why but that kind of ticked me off. Then Nudge pointed to the front and I saw a tall kid, almost my height with blond hair and blue eyes come walking out.

He saw me right away, but then put his attention on Max. And it killed me when she hugged him.

Max then looked at me, "Logan, this is Fang." She said, giving me a warning look with her eyes. So I put on a fake smile and I nodded, "Hey Logan." I swear I could taste the acid in my mouth.

But hey, I was gonna be nice, cause that's just the kind of guy I am.

**Max's POV**

I crossed me fingers behind my back and prayed that Fang and Logan like each other. But Fang said hey, and Logan nodded, so I guess they were cool.

"Alright, so then let's go get our seats." I said looking at Ella, "What movie is it El?" she smiled and burst out, "Captain America!" and then she started jumping up and down.

She was in love with Chris Evans, we watched, "Fantastic Four" like a million times already. I rolled my eyes, but still smiled. We walked into our theatre and sat down towards the back.

Ella sat at the edge, Fang, me, Logan and lastly Nudge. Great, in between the boys I thought as the lights dimmed. Throughout the whole movie, I kept hearing Ella gasp or scream every time Chris Evans came out.

She was crazy about him!

Every once in awhile I could feel Logan lean in toward my seat. And then Fang would do the same, but I ignored them and enjoyed the movie. Once it was done we went back out and Nudge ordered a pretzel. It looked so good I had to steal a piece. I looked at my watch, it almost going to be 2:15.

Nudges' mom is supposed to pick us up and take us to the laser tag place. "Come on guys, we should wait outside." I said, and we all waited outside. Seconds later Nudges' mom pulls up and we get in her car.

Nudge and Ella sit in the seats behind the driver and passenger, so that leaves me with both boys in the back. So here we go, driving away while Ella and Nudge ramble about some cute singer, and I'm stuck in the back between Logan and Fang, again.

Now I knew that Ella and Nudge were doing this on purpose.

When we pulled up on front of the laser tag place, I was the first one out of the car. I looked in through the passenger window and thanked Nudges' mom. She said bye to us and drove away.

I turned around and saw Ella talking to Fang about some new song. I guess he felt me staring, and he looked up. I smiled sweetly and then he also smiled, but in a Fang kind of way.

I blinked, and then he was back to listening to Ella, nodding or saying "Yeah" every once in awhile. I was so glad he was getting along with my friends. Well hopefully all of them…

And then my eyes drifted to Logan. He opened the door for us and we walked in. We stood in line, waiting to buy our wristbands. A cash register opened up I went first with Fang.

I was pulling out my wallet and then I looked up at the cashier. Oh my, was he cute!

He had shaggy blondish/brownish hair, and pale green eyes. He looked like some California surfer hottie! (Blushing uncontrollably)

"Um…" shoot I forgot what I was going to say!

But Fang answered, "Two, wristbands for Laser Tag." He said, also getting his wallet. He took out some money, and handed it to the cutie. I mean, cashier.

I looked at his nametag, 'Jake'. He got out the wristbands and handed them to me. He smiled, and my heart almost stopped beating. "Enjoy." He said, looking right at me, I think I sighed out loud.

I heard Fang mumble something, grab my arm, and pull me to the side. I looked back one more time, "Thanks!" I said, trying not to smile too big.

"Jeez Max, he's like 16." Fang said, putting on my wristband. I looked at him, "Well, excuse me for being a teenage girl." I snapped and walked a little further.

What was his problem?

Then I turned around and saw Nudge and Ella come walking, with gigantic smiles on their faces. "ZOMG, did you see that cashier?" Nudge squealed. "Did it just get hotter in here, or is just me?" Ella said, still smiling.

I laughed and followed them in to the room.

**Fang's POV**

I cursed under my breath as the next cashier opened up. Max hadn't seen him, until she looked up after getting her wallet. And she smiled like a little girl who got a puppy for Christmas.

She stuttered, so I had to get out my wallet and pay. What did she see in this guy anyway? He was like 16.

So after he handed _Max_ the wristbands and smiled, I pulled her away. She turned and looked over my shoulder, and told him bye. I rolled my eyes, and put on her wristband. "Jeez Max, he's like 16." I said and she snapped.

Then Ella and Nudge came smiling too, Logan walking behind them.

If it wasn't Logan, it was somebody else.

"Did it just get hotter in here, or is just me?" said Ella, and Max laughed like she agreed. That irked me big time.

I also saw Logan roll his eyes, well at least we agree on one thing.

**Max's POV**

Then we walked into the next room, and waited with a few other people for out turn to go in. A guy came in and told us the rules, then he divided us into two teams.

Me, Nudge and Ella were on the red team, and Logan and Fang were on the blue team. He then told us to put on our vests, and how to use the 'gun'.

I looked at the rest of my team, a young couple. And another girl and boy. Seemed pretty good, I so wanted to beat Fang's team.

"Ok, blue team go around down the hall and enter through the other end. Red team wait here and I'll tell you guys when to go in." I saw the blue team walk down the hall, and then I looked at my friends,

"Ok, listen we need to beat them. There is no way they are winning, or else we will never here the end of it." They nodded their heads, and got their guns ready.

"Alright 3, 2, 1. Go!" and we ran in. On the other side of the course, was a screen where we were supposed to shoot at to give our team points. Ella went left with some other guys, while Nudge and I went right, with a girl and two guys.

I heard some screaming to my side and then went up against the wall. I heard someone's vest get shot, but I continued, trying to reach the screen in the back. I turned around, and Nudge was gone.

Then I saw someone move at the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw a blue vest, I pointed my gun up and shot. I heard a zing sound, "Damn it Max!" I heard a voice yell, Logan.

I smiled, "Sorry." I 'apologized' and went running by him. I almost ran into to a wall, but skidded to a halt. I was about to turn left, when I heard my vest get hit.

When you get hit, you need to wait a couple seconds because the gun won't work. I turned around and saw another blue vest go by me. Fang! He was so dead!

My gun 'reloaded" and I went running after my attacker. I turned another right and saw my team's screen. I stopped and aimed my gun at the target. Zing, my vest got hit again! I yelled in frustration and turned around. "Pay back!" Logan yelled, running by me, and then disappeared behind a wall.

"Max!" Nudge came running next to me, breathless. My gun reloaded and we both shot our target, earning our team 5,000 points. "The boys keep shooting me." I grumbled, hiding with her under a wall.

She laughed and we both heard Ella yell, "Fang!" I looked at Nudge and we both got up to help our partner. We found her in a corner looking angry.

"What happened Ella?" I asked, coming up next to her. "Fang and Logan ganged up on me!" she said and then her gun lit up again. "Ok, that's it, payback!"

I said running out and looking for our 2 enemies. I passed behind another blue vest person, who was crouched. I stood behind them, "Meet my little friend." And then I shot his vest. I heard him groan, but I ran off. Logan should pay better attention. Oh well, not my fault.

I passed a cutout in the wall, and caught a glimpse of bright blue. I went around the wall and stood behind him, pointing my gun, "Say cheese!" but I was too slow.

The person whipped around so fast and shot my vest first. "Too slow, Max." and then I heard chuckling.

That's the second time from Fang!

Just as my gun was reloaded, I heard a loud alarm. That meant our time was up. I found Ella and we both walked back into the room together.

I saw Fang taking off his vest and hanging it on peg.

Dumb friend, I thought, as I also hung my vest.

"Jeez Max, you got me twice." Logan came up behind, his face was red. I smiled evilly and followed the others out. In another room, huge screens were hanging on the wall, saying our teams' score.

I saw ours first and smiled in content. 128,519 points. There is no way Fang's team beat us. I looked over at their screen, and my mouth fell to the floor. 283,723 points! What the heck! I saw Fang high-five Logan and they both smiled.

But how did they win! There was no way!

"Aww, poor, Maxie got her butt kicked?" Fang said in playful tone. I heard Logan laugh behind him and they walked away.

I was fuming.

Then Ella came and put her hand on my shoulder, "Come on Max, we'll get them next." But I didn't want to get them next time, I wanted to get them today!

I breathed in real deep and let it out slowly, closing my eyes. I opened them and looked at her, "You're right, next time." I told her, and we also walked out.

Fang and Logan were up ahead messing around. Glad to see them enjoying themselves.

As we almost reached the door, I got an idea. I turned around and walked back. "Max, where are you going? The exit is this way." I heard Logan yell behind me, but I didn't turn around. I walked up to Jake, and smiled my best smile ever. "I just wanted to say thanks, again. I had a blast!" I said. He smiled at me, his white teeth shining, "No problem, glad you had fun." I smiled once more and then turned around.

Take that Fang!

I walked back to my group and we walked outside. "What was that Max?" whispered Nudge. Ella looked at me, also wondering the same thing. I smiled, "What, I can't say thank you to someone who is nice?" I said the 'nice' part extra loud.

They both smiled. Seconds later Nudges' mom came and picked her up. We waved to her and then my mom came. We all got in the car. We dropped off Logan first, then Ella. On the way back to our house, I sat next to Fang.

He looked mad, and I kinda felt bad about I did.

When we got home, Fang went straight to the den, and I followed him in.

"Fang, I'm sorry for what I did. But I was just mad that you guys won, and I wanted payback. But I shouldn't have done that." I looked up at him, and he just stared at me.

I made a small smile and Bambi eyes. He looked at me a second longer, and then looked down. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked back up at me.

"I'm going to need to keep a closer eye on you, little miss flirt. You could get into some serious trouble." He said, and I smiled knowing he forgave me. I ran to him and through myself into his arms. He stood there for a second and then hugged me.

"I am really truly sorry for that. I promise it won't ever happen." I said looking at his eyes and he sighed, "Fine, I forgive you. It's just I don't want to see you get hurt." I pulled away from him.

"Trust me, Maximum Ride does not get hurt." I announced, putting my hands on my hips.

He looked at me and then burst out laughing.

He just had to ruin my good speech.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys!<strong>

**Sorry if the end sounded cheesy, I just didn't know where to go with it. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, and if you didn't, please tell me!**

**And did you guys liked the switching back and forth of Max's and Fang's POVs? **

**Please, if you did or did not, let me know so I can continue doing it or stop. Thank You!**

**And sorry if Max and Fang were OOC. And Fang is not going to be mean to Logan any more, hopefully.**

**I also enjoy bad reviews, to see if I need to make improvements**

**And the next chapter is the first day of High School!**

**Ahhhhhhh, I am so excited! :)**

**So, please review!**

**P.S. thanks to my other readers who have been reviewing!**


	14. First Day Of High School!

**Well you all know that guys are awesome, so I am going to make this A/N short!**

**Again thanks for all my readers and reviewers! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14<span> – First Day Of High School!**

"Ring, ring, ring, ring…" I groaned, turned over in my bed and checked the time, 5:51. Who and their bright idea is calling me this early?

I looked at my screen, Ella. She'll forgive me; I thought and threw it back and my nightstand. My conscience went into dream mode again in like 1 second. I pulled my covers up to my neck.

"Ring, ring, ring…" Oh my fudge pie!

It better not be Ella. I grabbed my phone again, Nudge. I sighed, could they just leave me alone for one second? I mean I love them, for sure, but sometimes, they got on my last nerve!

She'll forgive too, I thought lazily, and put my phone on mute. I snuggled back under my covers again, my eyes automatically closing shut, and praying that I would be left alone.

But, of coarse, I was wrong. This time, the house phone started ringing. Were you kidding me! Obviously not.

I threw back my covers harshly and sprinted to the phone in the kitchen. If I didn't answer, I knew they were going to be knocking on my door any second.

I slid to stop and answered kinda rudely, "What!" this better be good, waking me up this early…

"Max, are you up?" Ella asked on the other line, "Well I am now." I said sitting on the sofa.

"Do you even know what today is?" God, I hated these guessing games. "Um, yes, it's called don't call Max at 5:50 in the morning day." I said angrily.

I heard her giggle, "Oops, sorry Max. And no today is not that day. It's the first day of high school!" she screamed so loud, I had to move the receiver away from my ear. Oh, jeez, that's right!

I totally forgot. I thought that was tomorrow…

"So what are you going to wear?" she asked, I rolled my eyes, "Ella, it's only the first day of high school. I was just planning on wearing a t-shirt, jeans and some sneakers. I am not wearing no dress, so don't even think about it."

I heard her gasp, "Nudge, she was gonna wear jeans and a t-shirt." Nudge was at her house? "Um, Ella, what is Nudge doing at your house this early?"

I just shook my head; I so needed to find new friends. "We are trying to figure out what to wear. What we should be doing at _your _house. And Nudge says no on your outfit of choice."

Excuse me? Since when did I get a second mom?

"Well tell her too bad, that I already have it planned." She whined, "Come on Max, wear something nice. Senior boys are going to be looking at you!" she said it like that would change my mind.

"Um, no, not even that would change my mind." "How about for Fang?" she asked, and waited for my answer. And like if he heard his name through the phone, Fang appeared. I looked at him,

"Um Ella, I gotta go. See you at school." I said quickly and hung up. I groaned and threw my head against the headrest of the couch.

"It's not even 7:15, and your mad already?" asked Fang, sitting next to me.

"They're bugging me about what I'm going to wear." I grumbled, looking at him. I noticed his hair was really messy, but in a way that looks like he meant to leave like that.

He was in black basketball shorts, and a loose dark red t-shirt. "Well, what are you going to wear?" he asked. "I was just planning on wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt. But I know they want me looking nice."

I sighed and looked at him. "I need help. I don't want to hurt my friends, but I don't want to wear anything fancy." He laughed, "Well, looks like it's gonna be a long morning for you."

Sometimes he got me so mad. As he was getting up, I stood up on the couch, ran off the end and jumped on his back.

"What the…" was all he could say before we fell. "You are the biggest jerk in the history of jerks!" I yelled, landing on top of him.

"Oh am I?" and we rolled, until he was on top of me. He pinned my hands on my side and loomed over me. "Yes you are!" I spat in his face.

"That was very rude." He stated and then I saw a devilish grin appear on his face. What was he up too…?

Then he stared tickling me in the stomach, "No, Fang stop! Please, ok ok, you are not a jerk!" I said between laughs, he stopped but still held me down,

"What? What was that? I couldn't hear you." he said, leaning his head toward my mouth. "I said, I'm sorry! And that you are not a jerk. Happy?"

I asked, breathing hard. He thought for a second, "Nope, not yet."

He responded, and then he picked me up. "Fang!" he threw me on the sofa and sat on me. My arms were tucked under me, so I couldn't shove him off.

I had an idea, "Oh, god, I think you broke my wrist!" I yelled trying to shove him off me. "Fang it really hurts, please." And then I started crying!

I couldn't believe it, now it seemed so real. I was a genius.

He looked at me, panic in his voice, "Are you serious Max? Let me see!" he said getting off me and kneeling on the floor. I turned over and cried some more, just for fun.

"Max, please, let me see." he was really worried. "It hurts." I said turning and facing him. He looked at my face, then to my hand.

"Ha!" I said really loud and pushed him on the floor. He caught himself, and looked at me confused. "I was just playing, Fang. I had to do that or else you would never get off me." I said, sitting up.

"You scared me Max, I thought I really broke your wrist." I looked down at my wrist, and then cradled it, "I got an ouchy Fang. Kiss it better." I said in a little girls voice and put my hand out to him.

He smiled and grabbed it, "Here you go." And then he kissed it. The top of my skin tingled, and I looked at him.

"All better?' he asked. I nodded and he came close to me. I felt myself stop breathing and I stared into the depths of his eyes. I could get lost in them forever.

He then started leaning in, was he going to do what I think he's doing? Oh, God, he was getting closer!

He was about 2 inches from my face, when his hand reached out. He grabbed a strand of my hair and pulled it away from my face, tucking it behind my ear. "I'm sorry."

He whispered, and then he backed away. I sucked in a lung full of air and blinked. Whoa, that was…intense. I saw him leave the living room, and then my mom came downstairs, still in her P.J.'s.

"Max, you need to go change, it's your first day of high school." She said walking by me. I got up and walked up the stairs slowly into my room.

**Fang's POV**

When I kissed Max's hand, I felt a tingle through me. Without my wanting too, I started leaning toward her. I kept getting closer and closer. I was so close, I could count her eyelashes.

I wanted to kiss her so bad, but something held me back. Instead I grabbed a strand of hair that was right in her face, and put it behind her ear. And then I freaked, I left her, alone, on the couch and went back to the den.

Stupid Fang! That's the second time I've done that. You need to stop!

**Max's POV**

I looked at the clock 6:57. We needed to leave the house by 7:30 so Fang and I could get our schedules. I quickly threw on a dark purple v-neck and my favorite pair of skinny jeans. I went into my bathroom and looked at my hair.

It was disastrous.

I sprayed on detangler and ran a comb threw it. It still was really messy, so I just put into a bun. I brushed my teeth, and walked back into my room. I quickly looked through my very small jewelry box.

Ella and Nudge were going to kill me if I didn't have on some sparkly thing. I found a matching necklace and earrings. The necklace had a small black flower and the earrings were black studs.

Simple enough.

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked decent. Then Iggy came in, "So how's my freshmen sister doing?" he asked looking at me.

I turned to him. He had changed so much these past couple of years. He had actually gotten very good looking, and taller, he was almost 6'4". And he was the quarterback for the varsity football team at school. I was so glad he was my brother, I loved him so dang much!

"Do I look ok?" I crossed my fingers hoping he would say yes. He looked me up and down and nodded, "Perfect." He said with a smile.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, I thought you were going to say something else." He just laughed and we both walked down together.

He was a senior this year, the big dog on campus, and he would make sure everyone knew. It's gonna be so weird seeing him at school.

"Bye guys. I'm going to pick up Marilyn, see you at school." He said looking at Fang and I and going out the door. "My baby boy is a senior." My mom said, touching her heart, and then she looked at us,

"You guys grow up so fast." Fang and I answered in unison, "That's what they all say." Then we both laughed. "Where's my dad and the twins?" asked Fang, taking a bite of his toast.

My mom started putting on her white lab coat. I shuddered every time I saw it, and I don't know why. I always picture mean evil scientists. But it's probably just my imagination.

"He went with Angel and Gazzy to their new school. Just to make sure they were ok." He nodded and got up, both of us getting our backpacks. We walked out the door and got in the car.

Suddenly I started to get nervous.

What was high school going to be like?

Iggy said it was awesome, and if he could, he would relive it again. So I'm guessing it will be fun. We drove down the street and turned right.

I looked out my window and saw the perimeter gates. Ok Max, take a deep breath, you can do this. I saw the board, _Newport High School: Home of the Tigers _I saw already a bunch of kids going in through the main gate.

My mom pulled up to the curb and turned around, "Do you need me to go with you guys?" she asked. Secretly I did want her to go, but I said shook my head and said no thanks.

We got out and she called from us through the window, "Good, luck. You are going to have fun!" I smiled and walked forward with Fang. At least I felt better with him at my side.

We went in through the main gate and saw a sign that said: _Freshmen _and had an arrow pointing to the left. We turned the corner and saw a huge line of freshmen, also waiting to get their schedules.

We got in line behind these two girls and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

I pulled it out, Nudge. I opened it,

**Nudge: Hey! R u at skool?**

**Me: Yeah, waiting in line w/Fang. Where r u?**

**Nudge: I c u guys! :)**

I looked up and saw Nudge and Ella walking from where we entered. "Oh my gosh! We are in high school! And I think I saw some cute guys over there…" whispered Nudge looking around the front of the school.

I laughed and we moved forward. "Have you guys seen Logan? He said he was gonna be here already." Said Ella, checking her phone.

We all shook our heads and moved forward again. After 20 minutes of waiting, and Nudge pointing out 'cute' guys every second, we finally made it to the office. There was guy at the desk and he looked up at me,

"Your name?" he asked, looking tired and fixing his glasses. "Maximum Ride." I said. He looked through a stack of papers. He found my schedule and handed it to me,

"Welcome to Newport High Maximum." He said, smiling. I thanked him and moved to the side. I waited till all my friends had their schedules and then we went outside.

We stood in a circle and compared our schedules, here how mine looks:

1. Biology with Mr. Gabuardi

2. Spanish with Mr. Vargas

3. English with Mrs. Smith

4. Geometry with Mrs. Ferkin

5. Computers with Ms. Cantu

6. P.E. with coach Costa

The way the day works is on Mondays and Wednesdays we have first, third, and fifth periods (odd days) On Tuesdays and Thursdays we have second, fourth and sixth periods (even days) and then on Fridays we have all classes, but school starts at 9:00. Yeah I know, confusing, hopefully I don't walk into a wrong class.

As I was reading my schedule and trying to figure out where to go, I felt someone behind me, I turned and saw Logan smiling. "Found him." I said, and then I hugged him.

"That line was so big to get the schedules." He said, saying hi to everyone else. In 1st period I had Nudge and Logan. In 2nd period I had Ella and Nudge. In 3rd period I had no one. Great. In 4th period I had Fang and Logan (that's going to be fun) in 5th period I had Fang, and we all had PE together for 6th period.

Well at least I knew someone in almost every class! I looked behind the schedule and there was a map of the campus, it looked huge. But I found my 1st period class, it was pretty close to where we were.

The bell rang and all the kids started moving to their class, "Well, Nudge and Logan, come on our class is this way." They followed me and I was concentrated on the map.

I was looking down, when someone ripped the paper out of my hands. People being mean already?

I looked up and saw a girl, Marilyn! "Max!" she yelled and we hugged. "I can't believe you are here, in high school!" I smiled "I know! I am so excited." "Let me see your schedule," she looked down and smiled,

"I had most of these teachers freshman year, they are all really nice. Oh, and by the way your biology class is just behind here," she pointed behind us, "To your left, Mr. Gabuardi is great, you'll love him."

We smiled again, "Thanks Marilyn! See you later!" she waved and walked away with her friends. I followed her directions and turned left.

I saw a man outside a classroom. I hope that was our teacher… we walked up to the class and he looked at us,

"What class are guys looking for?" "Um, biology, with Mr. Gabaurdi?" he smiled, "Welcome! You guys can have a seat anywhere, the bell should be ringing any second."

We walked in and sat in the back. I sat behind Nudge in the last seat and Logan sat next to me in the next row. Some more kids came in and then the bell rang. Mr. Gabuardi closed the door and stood in front of the class.

"Welcome, everyone to freshmen biology!" he said smiling. Not to bore you with details, but you've all been through first days of school. The teacher talks for hours, says the class will be super easy (But by the third week you're already stressing!)

And we have the "Get to know you games" that we all love. (Note the sarcasm)

So 1st period went by really quick, and since the classes were only like 35 minutes, we didn't get a nutrition or lunch.

We got to home at 12:30! Sweet!

So I walked with Nudge to our second period, Spanish. Great, learning a new language, yay. We walked into the class, and saw Ella already sitting in a chair. We went with her and all sat together.

The teacher seemed really nice, he was really funny too.

Until he started speaking Spanish.

Most of us just gave him blank stares, not knowing a word he said. So again, just like the period before, the class went by really fast. We walked outside and I pulled out my schedule and started walking where I thought my next class was.

I turned into a hallway and I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw this really cute guy, he had soft brown eyes and his light brown hair was in a small mohawk. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

I said looking down, pretending to see the map. The guy laughed, "Freshmen?" he asked. I looked up blushing,

"Does this give me away?" I held up the map. "Yeah, most freshmen use that during the first week. But don't worry, by next week, you'll know this campus like the back of your hand." He said, and he had a dazzling smile on his face.

"Which class are you looking for?" he said, looking at my paper, "Um, English, with Mrs. Smith." His eyes widened, "Wow, you're a freshmen and you're already taking this honor class? This class is designed for sophomores, guess you like the subject."

I blushed again, jeez Max! Get it together!

"Yeah, my dad is a professor at the university. And I love reading." He smiled and shook his head, "Well I'm Dylan White, and lucky for you, I'm in that class too. You must be really smart." I laughed,

"Well the class is this way, just behind the main office." I followed him and shoved my schedule in my back pocket. We got to the class and I followed him in.

I looked around the room, yup, all sophomores. This was going to be fun.

I sat next to Dylan, feeling so weird. Every time a new person came into the room, they all knew him. "You must be popular." I said, as another guy came over and said hi to him.

He laughed, "I guess, I just know a lot of people." I rolled my eyes and the bell rung. Our teacher got up from her desk,

"Good morning class, hope you all had a wonderful summer break. But as you all know we are back in school," from the back of the room a guy yelled, "Really, so that's what this place is called?" and we all laughed. She glared but continued, "and I hope this will be a good year."

She looked at her roster, "and if I'm correct, we have a freshmen? A Maximum Ride?" she looked up, waiting for an answer. I was so not going to raise my hand…

Then Dylan grabbed it and waved it in the air. "Here, she is right here." He said loudly. I blushed and he let go, smiling at me. I glared at him and looked at the teacher.

"Um, yeah that's me. But I go by Max" I said softly. She gave me warm smile. "Well Max, welcome to my class, I am sure Mr. White will make sure you are comfortable in this period."

I looked at him, and he was grinning, "You know me too well, Mrs. S." he said. She rolled her eyes and started taking roll.

Did they know each other? I looked at him, "You know her?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, last year, I had the class next door and I would always get in trouble for talking too much. So my teacher would send me here, and that is how I got to know her. She is a really good and nice teacher."

I nodded my head. Mrs. Smith talked about some of the novels we would be reading. One of them was "The Book Thief".

So the bell rang again, and I walked out of the class with Dylan. "Where are you headed to next?" he asked looking over my shoulder at my paper. "Geometry with Mrs. Ferkin."

He scrunched his face, "I hated geometry, I barely passed my class with like a C- or something." And we started walking, "Your class is behind that building, first row." He said, pointing to the building on our right.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Dylan." I said and started walking away, remembering I had Fang and Logan in this class. "See you tomorrow?" he asked after, almost like a question.

I turned around, "Yeah." I saw that dazzling smile again and he turned, walking in the opposite direction. I smiled, waiting to brag to Nudge and Ella that I already knew a _cute_ sophomore.

I met Fang at that door and we walked in, finding Logan seated in the middle. I sat next to him with Fang behind me. The bell rang and our teacher started taking roll. She put the papers on her desk and looked at us, "Good morning everyone, my name is Mrs. Ferkin and welcome to geometry."

She seemed nice and joyful. She talked about the different standards we needed to know, how the grading works, blah, blah, blah.

Before we left she handed us a piece of paper asking us questions about ourselves. "I want it to be ready for tomorrow, we are going to play a little game." She said, and the bell rang.

Homework already! The joys of high school.

"Well we have the next class together." Said Fang, "And it should be just around this corner." We walked around the corner and saw our classroom. We walked in, facing 30 computers on desks.

We walked to the second row and sat next to each other. More kids filed in and sat down. The bell rang, jeez; I didn't know bells could be so annoying.

Our teacher was already standing, leaning on her desk. She looked really young and had a good sense of fashion. She had bright blue eyes with thin black glasses framing them. I knew I was going to like her.

"Hey, guys! My name is Ms. Cantu, and welcome to computers! I know you will all like this class, sitting and just moving your fingers. Great way to earn high school credits huh?"

She got up and walked to her little podium, "So, I'm going to take roll, explain the rules and all that stuff and then I will leave you guys about 10 minutes to talk. But please, no texting."

She started calling out names and when she was done, she told us what we were going to be doing throughout the year. The class did seem pretty easy, but when I pulled out the keyboard, the letters on the buttons were gone!

Was this a joke?

Obviously not, she explained to us that we needed to learn how to type without looking at our fingers. Right when I thought this was going to be my favorite class…

When the bell rang for our last period, I walked out with Fang. We were supposed to head to the big gym, to meet for PE. It was all the way across campus. We hurried in and saw the rest of our friends sitting on the bleachers. I sat next to Ella and put down my backpack.

Our teacher, Coach Costa called roll, again, and handed us some paper work. "Please, these need to be brought back by the end of the week. Without these forms, you are not allowed to do PE."

One paper asked for our general info. Another asked about insurance in case we get hurt and the last one was some _Locker Promise_, it said the rules about how to treat our locker and all that.

Then for the last 20 minutes, we all talked. We all told each other about our classes and all agreed that so far high school was good. The bell finally rang to go home. Yes!

We all ran out and walked out the main gate. Ella's mom picked up her and Nudge. Minutes later Logan's mom came and we said bye. Pulling up behind them, my mom.

She stopped at the curb, and we got in. "So, how was it?" she asked, looking through the rearview mirror. I smiled and nodded. I had a feeling I was going to like high school.

I liked all my teachers and classes, and already met a new friend. And he was cute!

I smiled and put my head back. Yup, high school was going to be awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>OK guys, there it is!<strong>

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. And hope you like my new character…don't worry; he and Max are not going to like each other. They are just going to be friends. **

**Like always, hope you guys enjoyed. **

**And I reached 50 reviews! (screaming my head off like a maniac!) **

**Thanks so much, it really means a lot to me. I love opening my E-mail and reading your reviews! It makes my day!**

**And thank you ilovebooksbookworm for that wudolf. I loved it :)**

**Like always, review! Please, with a cherry on top? **


	15. The Audition

**Hello everyone!**

**The last chapter should have been up a long time ago, but my computer started acting up, so yeah.**

**So here is my next chapter, and sorry if it's just like whatever, but it's another filler, kind of, I am introducing someone new.**

**Anywho, the song is "The Only Exception" by Paramore.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span> – The Audition**

"Alright class, is this one of the many novels we will be reading throughout the year." Said Mrs. Smith, and she opened up a cabinet full of books.

It was already the second week of school. The first week went by so fast, but now it was Monday and I was in 3rd period English.

She brought out copies of The Book Thief. She handed them to the people in the front row, and then started passing them back. "And if you already read it, well too bad, you get the joy of reading again."

I smiled as I got my copy and flipped some pages, it was a long book.

"Damn, it's not by James Patterson, he's my favorite author." I heard Dylan say. I looked behind me, "I know, I love his books too. My favorites are the Witch and Wizard."

He smiled and I turned around. "You guys will also be getting one of these." She pulled out a cardboard box and set it on her desk. She pulled out new notebooks and passed them down the rows.

"These will be your journals, and by the time we are finished with the book, these should be filled. And also, at the end, you guys will need to do a skit on your favorite part."

She smiled at us and then turned on her projector, "Oh, and you will also need to complete an essay."

I groaned, as I was handed my notebook.

I hated essays! That was the only thing I disliked about this subject.

Then a kid raised his hand, Mrs. Smith didn't even look up, "And yes Keith, you will need to read as part of your homework, and no you cannot play a girl part for the skit."

'Keith' lowered his hand and we all laughed. Then we went over due dates and timelines, "We should be finished with the novel before semester 2 starts. So like in the middle of January. Your essays, journals and skits will be a major factor for your final grade, so yes, you need to read the book or you fail my class."

A couple of kids groaned and I heard some whisper that they hate reading. Minutes before the bell rang, I put my things away, and then walked out with Dylan.

"That book looks killer, it's so freakin long." Whined Dylan, I rolled my eyes, "Please, it's not that long, I've read longer before. And plus, if you can handle Coach Jackson for football practice, you can handle this."

I said, looking at him, "Yeah, I guess. He is pretty hard on us, but this book is like a million pages long. And that's why you should be in that class and not me. I'm changing my schedule tomorrow."

I stopped walking, shocked. He walked a couple steps forward and looked back at me.

"What! No! You are not leaving me in that class by myself Dylan. You promised Mrs. Smith you would make sure I was comfortable." I walked up to him, my heart pumping fast.

How could he leave me?

He chuckled, "Calm down Max, I was just playing." He put his arm around my shoulders, "I would never you in there alone, I've already seen how some of the other guys look at you…" he trailed off, and I looked up to see his jaw tighten. I snorted, "Please, that's not what bothers me, I could handle them."

I looked up and smiled, and he rolled his eyes. Just then I heard my name being called, I turned and saw Nudge come running toward us.

Dylan dropped his arm, and Nudge stood in front of me, trying to catch her breath. "I have been looking everywhere for you." She said, then her eyes flickered to Dylan.

He shifted his backpack and smiled, "Nudge, this is Dylan, he's in my English class." Nudge looked at him and blushed, I could only imagine what was going through her head.

"Hi, I'm Nudge. It was really nice meeting you, we should hang out some time. But right now, Max we have to go." She started pulling me away, "Nudge what are doing? Where are we going?"

I asked, but she didn't answer. I looked back at Dylan, who was just watching. I smiled and waved to him, "See you later!" he smiled and nodded.

Nudge dragged me to the music department, and we stood outside the building, "Nudge, what are we doing here? Neither of us has a music class." I stated and crossed my arms.

"I know, I'm not stupid." I raised my eyebrows playfully and she smiled, "But Fang does." She opened the door and motioned for me to follow. We walked into a hallway lined with doors on the sides.

I never knew Fang had a music class…

"Yesterday at lunch, Fang told me he was going to audition for the talent show. He said he really wanted you there to support him, but no other people are allowed to watch auditions. So I am trying to sneak you in, so you could watch. Hopefully he "feels" that you are here and he does good."

She made air marks when she said the word feel, I laughed, "He said that in the room next door, there is a little window." I followed her to the next room and we walked in. There were a few desks, but a lot of instruments.

We went to the back, and saw a latch, "I think this is it." She said opening it. She peaked through and smiled. "Look." She said, I looked through and saw Fang sitting on a stool, his teacher next to him.

I was about to call his name, when Nudge covered my mouth, "The teacher can't know we're here, we'll get in trouble." She let go and I continued to watch, Fang was just strumming random cords.

Then the door burst open and in ran a girl with red hair. She had a paper in her mouth, her face looked red and her hair was wind-blown. She ran next to Fang and set her shoulder bag on the floor, then grabbed the papers from her mouth,

"I am so sorry I'm late Mr. Griffin. Our teacher kept us in, then my homework fell out, and someone stopped me on the way here…" she wiped her forehead. She was pretty, she looked athletic, and had electric green eyes.

"It's ok Lissa, Fang and I were just talking that if you guys work well together, you could enter as a couple."

A what? I so did not like the sound of that.

Fang smiled at Lissa and she sat down, "Here are your lyrics, you can begin whenever you guys are ready." Mr. Griffin handed her some papers and sat at his desk.

She rolled up her sleeves and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. "You ready?" asked Fang, she nodded and Fang strummed the first note.

**_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_**

**_and curse at the wind._**

**_He broke his own heart and I watched_**

**_as he tried to reassemble it._**

Fang was amazing! He had is eyes closed and was tapping his foot.

Why had he never played me anything before?

**_And my momma swore_**

**_that she would never let herself forget._**

**_And that was the day that I promised_**

**_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._**

And Lissa was an amazing singer. I seethed.

_**But darling,**_

**_You are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_Maybe I know somewhere_**

**_deep in my soul_**

**_that love never lasts._**

**_And we've got to find other ways_**

**_to make it alone._**

**_Or keep a straight face._**

Lisa looked at Fang with a straight face, but he laughed out loud and she smiled.

I clenched my jaw

**_And I've always lived like this_**

**_keeping a comfortable distance._**

**_And up until now I've sworn to myself_**

**_that I'm content with loneliness._**

I hate to admit it, but they were really good together. And that bugged the heck out of me.

**_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._**

**_Well you are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_You are the only exception._**

**_I've got a tight grip on reality,_**

**_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._**

She got up and walked behind Fang, leaning her arm on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her without missing a beat.

**_I know you're leaving in the morning_**

**_when you wake up._**

**_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._**

**_You are the only exception. [x4]_**

**_You are the only exception. [x4]_**

**_And I'm on my way to believing._**

**_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._**

She finished, and smiled, her eyes twinkling. I felt hurt and sad, that should be Fang and I, not Lissa and Fang.

Mr. Griffin smiled and walked next to Lissa, "So I'm guessing you guys are entering?" he asked hopefully. Lissa looked at Fang, pleading, he smiled and said yes.

She started jumping up and down, and then hugged him. I pursed my lips in a tight line, but didn't look away.

"Alright, so I'll set up schedules so you could practice here. You guys are going to do fantastic!" Mr. Griffin even sounded excited.

"Oh my gosh, Fang! I can't believe it, I hope we win." Announced Lissa, getting her things. Fang was putting his guitar in the case, and he looked over at her, "I know we are going to win." He smiled that special smile he only does for me.

He was killing me, and he didn't even know it.

"Did you wanna grab some lunch?" she asked him, grabbing her bag. He looked at her and thought, "Um, actually, I was meeting up with someone else. Maybe next time though?" her smile subsided, and she nodded her head.

Ha! Take that Lissa, he's having lunch with me! I smirked, glad he said that.

Nudge pulled on my shirt, "Max, we need to go. I'm starving!" she whispered. I looked back through the slot, Fang set his case in the corner and walked out with Lissa.

I still felt kinda of betrayed, I would have imagined him doing the talent show alone. I closed the lid and walked out with Nudge. Just ahead of us, I saw Fang talking to Lissa.

Didn't they talk enough already? I mean come on, they sang a whole freakin song!

He had his hands in his pockets and was smiling. Lissa was telling him something and then she hugged him, again.

I shifted my backpack, but followed Nudge to the cafeteria.

Well, good luck Fang, hope you and red-headed wonder win, I thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, there it is. Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Hope you like my new characters… and with this Lissa, sorry if Dylan is suddenly "more than a friend". Anywho, still not sure.**

**And also, I need your guys' opinions about songs. **

**I need some for the talent show and also for throughout my story!**

**So when you review, please tell me songs that you guys like!**

**Gracias! (thank you)**

**PS – hope you guys liked my James Patterson shout out in there, thought it would be funny! :)**

**PPS – and for those of you who like Witch and Wizard, book 3 comes out on Monday!**


	16. Brother

**Hello!**

**Thank you so much dopeycookiemonster for your songs!**

**I looked up all of them and loved them all! Especially "Oh Darling" by Plug in Stereo :)**

**And sorry if you guys hate Lissa, but I know what I am doing (hopefully)**

**So hope you guys like this next chapter! It is starting off after the audition.**

**This one is all in Fangs' POV**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16<span> – Brother**

I couldn't believe Lissa was that good of a singer. She hit every note perfectly, it was awesome.

I just wish Max were there to support me.

When Lissa and I walked outside the building after the audition, we stopped. "I am really glad we are doing this together Fang. I am so excited." She said, slightly blushing.

I have to admit, but she is really pretty. She has these green eyes that are piercing, and if you look closely, she has small freckles.

I put my hands in my pockets, "And you were amazing, you play beautifully." She said, I chuckled, "Thanks, you're really good yourself."

She laughed, "So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?" she looked hopeful, "Sure, for practice." She smiled and gave me a hug.

Then she walked away. I watched after her, her ponytail swishing back and forth as she took a step. When I looked away, I turned to the cafeteria line. I saw Max and Nudge enter, I followed them, but as soon as I was at the door, a huge crowd of people got in front of me.

They pushed me back, where did Max go?

I tried looking over people, but I couldn't see them. A senior guy pushed me, and my backpack fell to the floor. I glared after him, but he kept walking, holding hands with his girlfriend.

I picked it up and went outside. I'll wait for the group at our spot; I turned and walked to the tree we always hang out at. I sat down and pulled out the schedule Mr. Griffin made for me.

The talent show was on December 3, so we had like 4 months to practice. That should be long enough for us.

"Hey!" I looked up, expecting to see Max, but instead, it was angry junior guy, "What the heck do you think you are doing? That's my girlfriends' seat!" This guy did not sound happy.

I looked behind him and saw a girl on her phone. I looked back at the guy, "Sorry." I got up and walked away. "But I didn't see your name written anywhere." I whispered quietly.

"What did you say? Get back here little freshman girl." I heard him yell at me, and his friends laughed. I kept walking, "That's right, go running to your mommy!" and more laughing.

"Hey! Is there a problem?" I knew that voice, I turned and saw Iggy. He looked at me and then back to the junior, "I asked, is there a problem?" he said harshly. The junior and his friends fell quiet. "Um, no. Just playing here with my friend."

Iggy gave me a questioning look, "You know him Fang?" he asked. I shook my head and looked down. I heard Iggy tell the guy something else and he came to my side.

He bumped my shoulder, "Don't take crap from them, they're stupid. Come on, you can sit with me." I followed him next to the pool. "Where's Max? I thought she would be with you." He said as we sat.

"I don't know. I saw her and Nudge go to the cafeteria, but haven't seen them since." He looked at me and shrugged, "Max is probably getting into trouble." We laughed and he bit into an apple.

Then two hands covered his eyes, I looked up and saw Marilyn. She told me not to say anything, and I smirked.

"Is the most beautiful girl in the world behind me?" asked Iggy, with a smile. "How did you know?" exclaimed Marilyn, and Iggy looked up, his head all the way back. "Just a wild guess." He said, smiling.

She smiled back and kissed him. I saw this everyday at school, and I was jealous.

It seemed like every person had someone, except me. Marilyn came around Iggy and sat next to him, "Hi Fang!" she said, and I smiled. Iggy was lucky to have her, she was great. I could tell Max adored and looked up to her.

She pulled out a yogurt from her bag and opened it. Some more seniors came and sat, eating their lunch. I felt my phone buzz, please be Max…

It was Ella.

**Ella: Where r u?**

**Me: With Iggy, by the pool**

**Ella: we are waiting 4 u at the spot!**

**Me: coming**

I closed my phone and stood up, "Thanks Iggy, for the helping back there. Bye Marilyn." I waved and they smiled. Iggy nodded his head and I walked away. I went to the front and saw my group.

I stood next to Ella and Logan, "There you are!" Ella said and smiled. I smiled, I saw everyone there but Max. Nudge had just finished her pizza, "Nudge, where's Max?" I asked.

She shrugged, "She went to the bathroom, and I haven't seen her since. I think I saw her walking with her new friend."

New friend?

"Who?" I asked, feeling nosey.

"Um, what's his name?"

His?

"Derrick, Devin, no… oh Dylan. From her English class. The cute one." Ella giggle and Nudge smiled. This guy was _cute?_ Why haven't I met him?

I ignored the comment, but it still bugged me.

This guy better be nice to my Max…

That whole week I only saw Max during the classes I had with her. We would only talk then, and when the bell rang, she was the first one out the door.

Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her feelings?

One time, I even saw this guy waiting for her outside of our computer class. I think it was her new "friend."

She didn't sit with us at lunch. And it seemed like no one even missed her. Ella and Nudge were always talking about clothes or boys. Logan and I would talk about random stuff here or there.

But no Max. And I missed her, a lot.

I spent most of my time in the music class, practicing with Lissa. We were getting better and better everyday. We started messing around with some songs, to see which one we are going to sing in the talent show, but so far we have found none.

One day at lunch, I went to the music room by myself. I sat there alone, just thinking.

And the name Max kept clouding my brain. I couldn't stop thinking of her, it was driving me insane!

I was humming some random tune in my head, and plucking cords on my guitar, when I heard the door open.

Lissa came in, but she was looking down at her phone. She hadn't seen me, and she put her stuff down. I saw her smile and then she closed her phone. She looked up, and when she saw me, she jumped back, placing her hand over her heart.

"Jesus Fang! You gave me a heart attack!" she looked around, "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I don't know, I just felt like coming here. Thinking." I replied and she nodded.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled, "Well, um, I didn't finish my math homework, so I was gonna do it in here. But if you want to play, I'll go somewhere else." She said, eyeing my guitar in my hands.

"No, it's fine, I was leaving anyway." I got up and put the guitar away. Lissa sat down, pulled out her binder and looked through her bag.

I walked by and looked at the pictures on the front of her binder. She had two pictures of her friends and that guy looked familiar…

I walked past, about to open the door and then stopped.

That was the guy Max hangs out with!

I walked back to her, "Um Lissa, who's that guy?" I asked, pointing to the picture of "him" It was Lissa and Max's friend at the beach, Lissa had on huge glasses and they were both laughing. She looked up at me, "Dylan?" she asked, and I nodded my head.

"Well um, that's my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>(Laughs evilly) hahaha, I left you guys with another cliffhanger!<strong>

**Sorry, though, I just thought it would be perfect to end there!**

**And please don't hate me! This is all part of my plan…**

**Anywho, thanks to my reviewers! You are all awesome!**

**And sorry if this chapter is short, but I will try and make the next one longer!**

**And again, if you know any good songs to go with my story, let me know!**

**Review? Please! (Making bambi eyes)**


	17. Surprise

**I am so sorry you guys! **

**First of all I haven't updated in like centuries, and I miss-spelled the band name. I meant to put "Plug In Stereo" but I already fixed it!**

**Again, so sorry!**

**So I am going to stop talking so you can read.**

**Enjoy! Starts off in Fangs' POV and starts where I ended my last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17<span> – Surprise**

I stared at her; I could feel my eyes bulging.

What the heck!

Her face turned serious, "Why! What happened? Is he okay?" she asked getting up.

I shook my head, "No, he's fine. I just… didn't know he was your brother…" I trailed off, looking at the picture. Lissa sat down again, "Well, not technically."

She looked at me and I sat down, I had to hear this. "We have different dads. Although we don't look alike, we are half brother and sister." She looked at me, and smiled. I just stared at her, processing this information.

"Fang are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost." I blinked, "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, thanks, for telling me." I got up and walked out, opening the door.

I bumped into someone, "Oh, Fang!" I looked up and saw Mr. Griffin. I smiled and walked by him. "See you tomorrow for practice." He shouted after me. I kept walking.

Why did I feel like this? Why did Max have to know Dylan? She was supposed to be mine.

I kept walking, not even knowing where I was going. I found Ella as I turned into the main entrance. "Hey Fang!" she smiled at me, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"Hey." I said. "I was going to grab some lunch, did you wanna come?" she asked. Since I had no other place to go, I followed her.

Maybe I can talk to her about Max and Dylan…

**Max's POV**

"Yes, it's finally Friday!" I yelled as we walked out of first period. I threw my hands up and smiled. Logan and Nudge were behind me, smiling and shaking their heads.

"You are so weird Maximum." I heard Logan laugh. I turned, "Yeah, but you love me!" I smiled teasingly and he chuckled. "Well come on Nudge, we have Spanish. Bye Logan." I said, walking to our next class.

"Today we are supposed to learn about food, and I'm starving!" whined Nudge. I rolled my eyes and walked in, sitting next to Ella. I pulled out my book and looked up to see our schedule on the board.

Then I noticed I didn't see Mr. Vargas. I looked around, but still didn't see him. "Ella, where's Mr. Var…" I was cut short by a deep voice. I turned and saw a short lady, with the thickest glasses I have ever seen.

How can she see through them?

She walked in front of the class; she was no taller then 4 feet. "Good morning class. I am Ms. Dubrovski, and I am your Russian substitute."

Wow, what a last name. I looked at Ella, and she looked confused.

So, a quick FYI, to understand how bad her accent is, pretend you are hearing a big, buff, Russian guy. And then multiply it by 100, and that is how this lady's voice sounds.

She scuttled to Mr. Vargas' desk and took out the roster sheet. "Now, I am going to read your names."

What did she say? Jeez, it was going to be long 2nd period.

I am pretty sure no one could understand her. This sophomore named Antonio kept making fun of her, it was mean, but it was funny. If you ask me what I learned in Spanish today, I am sorry, but I would not be able to answer you.

So finally after the bell rang, we walked out. "Did you guys understand anything she was saying?" asked Nudge. Ella and I shook our heads, and we all laughed. We sat at our usual spot, and then Fang came with Logan.

"That's not the right answer Logan, look, you are not supposed to get rid of the x variable."

They both came, Looking at Logan's geometry homework, and sat down. I stared at them as they continued fighting, "No, you can get rid of the x, look I even did it on my example." Logan pulled out his notebook and turned pages.

Fang rolled his eyes and looked up at me. I hadn't talked to him in awhile.

He was spending all of his time with Lissa.

And it bugged me, big time.

And I don't know why, I mean I shouldn't care, but still, I wanted his attention on me, not on some girl who had a voice like an angel.

And plus, I missed him.

I looked right into his eyes, and I could tell he wanted to tell me something. Instead we both smiled, and his smile made me feel whole again.

"Look, right here. See, I copied the example from the board when Mrs. Ferkin was doing it." Fang looked down at Logan's' notebook.

"Well, um you copied it down wrong genius. Let's just wait and see in class." Fang said, Logan grumbled something and shoved his homework and notebook in his backpack.

I knew Fang was right though; they were looking at problem 9. I know because I was doing the same mistake Logan was doing, until Fang helped me. He was really good in math, and I sucked.

Then Fang walked over to me, "Do you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked. I looked at him and he gave a small smile. "Sure, I could use some cookies." I said getting up.

I walked beside him, and we said nothing. "So, when do I get to meet Dylan?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. I looked at him, "You met him already."

Hadn't he?

He shook his head, "No, not yet." I looked down, "Well, um, maybe" then this guy came running into me, and I went flying.

So typical.

Fang caught me just in time around my waist. The guy got up and turned, "Sorry!" he yelled, before running off again. "Are you okay?" Fang asked me. I straightened up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

We walked into the cafeteria and went to a window. I ordered some chocolate chip cookies, and he got a pop tart. We both paid and we started walking back.

"Um, so has your dad found a house yet?" I asked. He looked at me, "You want us to go already?" he asked, looking hurt. "No, no, I was just wondering. I mean I love having you guys at the house, it's just that I was wondering if he had found one or not."

We reached our spot and sat down, "No. Well at least he's told me he hasn't. Hopefully when he does, we still live close to you."

I smiled and took a bite out of my cookie. The bell rang again, and I walked to my 3rd period class.

"Morning Max." said Mrs. Smith as I passed her. I smiled and sat down. Seconds later Dylan comes in and sits behind me. "Hey Max." he says cheerfully.

I turned, "Hey." We both smiled and I turned around, the bell rings. "Ok, class, today we are having a pop quiz." Says Mrs. Smith, and then she starts handing out papers.

What! A pop quiz? I thought those were only real in movies?

"Since we finished chapter 5 on Wednesday, this quiz will tell me whether you've been paying attention, or sleeping during class. It's only 5 questions, very simple. I expect 100% from all of you."

I groaned and wrote my name on the paper. I looked at the first question, pretty easy.

10 minutes later, the last person turns in their quiz, and I feel really good about it. "Ok, well since its Friday, that's all I had planned for today. So while I grade your quizzes, you guys can talk. But quietly."

I turned around to Dylan. He smiled, "So, how was it?" I shrugged, "I got 100%, like always." I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"So, are going to next weeks' game? It's JV's first game of the season."

I thought, next Friday? So far I had nothing planned, maybe I can go with Fang!

"Sure, sounds like fun." I smiled, "It's my first game as quarterback. Kinda nervous. But today I'm going over my friends' house so we can practice. He's a quarterback too." I smiled,

"I'm sure you guys with do fine." We then talked about other stuff, like how nasty the food is, how some girls wear too much make-up, blah, blah, blah.

Just random stuff, until 15 minutes before the bell rang. "Ok, guys here are results, and I must say, very impressive." Mrs. Smith got up with a smile.

She passed out everyone's quiz, and then she came to me "Nice job Max." she put my quiz down, 100%! Yes!

Then the bell rang and I walked out, heading to Geometry. I walked in and saw Logan with his arms crossed, and Fang had a smug smile. I guess Logan was wrong.

I sat down, "Its' okay Logan, I was doing the same mistake too." He quickly looked at me and smiled lightly. I looked at Fang, and he smirked. I shook my head and laughed.

Boys.

Then our teacher started the lesson. This lesson wasn't bad at all, it was pretty easy. And she was so nice; Mrs. Ferkin didn't give us weekend homework! Yay!

By the end of the class, my stomach was growling like crazy. As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out and got in line for food. Fang caught up to me, and we both bought pizza.

I was already eating as we were walking to our spot. We sat down, "Jeez Max, hungry much?" asked Nudge. I looked at her and nodded. Everyone laughed.

As I was about to take my last bite when a hand snatched the piece out of my hands. What the?

I looked up and saw Marilyn happily swallowing _my_ pizza. "Thanks Max, that was really good!" she sounded happy.

I glared at her, "Aww, did Maxie get her pizza taken away?" asked Iggy, coming from behind her. I rolled my eyes,

"You guys owe my a slice of pizza." I said angrily. "You'll get over it." He said, smirking.

Sometimes I hated Iggy!

They said hi to my friends and Iggy looked at me, "Today my friend is coming over to practice for football. We were going to walk home, so did you want to walk with us or for mom to pick you up?" he asked.

"Um, no, I don't want to walk with you guys. Duh, freshman, senior, I wouldn't want to embarrass you." I said snidely. He snorted, "Fine then, we'll just meet you at the house."

"Fine, bye." I watched as they walked away. "Wow, I didn't know my brother had friends." I said, and everyone laughed. We finished our lunches, and the bell rang.

I walked with Fang to our next class, computers. I liked this class, because we hardly ever did anything, and I loved our teacher. We walked in and sat down, turning on the computers. As we worked, Fang and I talked.

I told him about my Russian substitute in Spanish class, and he laughed.

I was so happy Fang and I were talking again. I missed the sound of his voice, and the way his eyes shine was he laughs.

I also asked him about next weeks' football game. He said he would go with me. I hadn't realized we talked so much until the bell rang. We rushed out and went into our locker rooms.

I quickly dressed and went out to the track. I stood by Ella and Nudge as the teacher took roll. "Okay, everyone. If you guys want to try out for track, today is when you can sign up. But since I am the head coach, I want to see if you guys are good enough."

He put down his clipboard and waited for someone to answer.

I want to join track, that'll be fun.

I raised my hand, "Here coach, I want to try." he motioned for me to come forward. I heard some guys say thing like 'Girls can't run fast' or 'How much you wanna bet she's gonna fall flat on her face.' That ticked me off.

I stepped up to the coach. "So Max, all you have to do is run around the track twice in under 1 minute and 30 seconds. Do you think you can that?" I nodded my head and walked up to the starting line.

I could feel my heart pumping fast, the adrenaline running through me.

I could do this.

Everyone crowded on either side of the track, all watching. I looked down the line; did the track suddenly get longer?

I was breathing in and out when the coach lifted his watch. "Ready?" I nodded my head, looking straight forward. "3, 2…"

I looked to the side and saw Fang, he gave me a big smile and I smiled back. "1. Go!"

I shot off and went flying down the track.

God, it felt so good!

It felt like I was free, flying!

I did the first lap in under 30 seconds. I went by my class and everyone was cheering.

I kicked it into over-drive, and I swear, everything looked blurry.

I rounded the last bend and flew over the finish line. I felt like I couldn't stop, so I kept going, slowing down. I went another lap until I slowed to a stop in front of the coach.

I bent over, catching my breath. I heard everyone yelling and I stood up, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I looked at the couch, but his face was impassive.

"Well, coach? How did I do?" he looked at me, and then showed me his stopwatch. 59.3 seconds!

He smiled, "Welcome to the team Max!" I even started jumping and screaming. After we calmed down and other people tried out, no one could beat my time.

It was so awesome!

So as we were walking to the locker rooms, I went up to the boys who said I would fall on my face. I walked in front of them and stopped,

"So, looks like I didn't fall." I said, putting my hands on my hips. They looked at me, "Maybe you guys should try, although I know you wouldn't even come close to my time. So I suggest you don't even bother, or waste your time." I spat.

Then I turned on my heel and walked in the girl's locker room. We changed and we walked out, I met up with Fang outside. We walked out the gate and waited for my mom.

"That was really impressive at PE. I didn't know you could run like that." Fang said. I smiled, "Yeah, I love running, it makes me feel…free. And the coach said I made the team, so I'm pretty happy."

I nodded and then my mom pulled up and we got in. "Hey guys! How was school?" asked my mom. "Good, I made the track team!" I said enthusiastically.

"Nice job Max! And you Fang?" she asked, looked through the mirror. "Um, nothing exciting, just glad it's Friday." We all laughed and we pulled into the driveway.

"There was an emergency at the clinic, so I have to go back. I'll be home in a couple of hours, there's some food in the fridge. And your fathers went some meeting in town, so we'll all be getting home late. Oh and the twins are at some of their friends' house, so Jeb is going to pick them up on the way home."

We got out and closed the door, "Ok mom, we'll see you soon." We waved and I opened the house.

The weather was starting to get colder; I knew it was going to snow soon.

We walked up to my room and threw our backpacks against the wall. I jumped onto the bed, "So, what do you want to do?" I crossed my legs and looked at him.

He sat at my desk and looked at me, "I don't know, what do you want to do?" I hated this game.

I sighed, "We could watch a movie downstairs." I suggested. Then I heard his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text. He looked up at me, something flickered through his eyes.

I knew exactly who it was.

I looked down and I heard him reply back. "Max, I'm so sorry, it's for practice." He said sympathetically.

Why did Lissa have to ruin the moment?

I looked up and put a fake smile, "Fine, go Romeo. Practice till your hearts content." I tried to sound playful, but it really was hurting me.

He smiled, "Thanks, I'll call my dad when I get to the school. I promise we'll do something tomorrow." He said, getting his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, following him downstairs. He opened the door, "Go have fun!" I called out. He turned, waved and disappeared down the sidewalk.

I shut the door and just stood there. Now what?

Well I was hungry, and my mom said there was food in the fridge…

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. Right away I saw some chicken and rice left over from last night. I pulled it out, dumped into a bowl and popped it into the microwave.

I got a bottle of water and when my food was ready, I walked upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed, with my laptop and food and streamed the Internet. I had just finished my first piece of chicken, when I heard the front door open.

I knew it was Iggy and his 'friend'. I heard voices, and steps downstairs. Then I heard them walking up the stairs, they better not come in my room…

"And that's my sisters' room." I heard Iggy's voice and the steps kept walking. Iggy's bedroom door opened and closed and I couldn't hear them anymore. About 15 minutes later, I heard them walk downstairs and open the door to the backyard .

I could hear Akila and Total barking, and the words "Get down Akila!"

I smiled, and then I went downstairs to put my plate in the sink. I peaked outside, hoping to see Iggy's friend, but I couldn't see them. I put the plate in the sink, and brought out the orange juice. I set in on the counter and got a glass mug from the cabinet.

I heard the door open, and I picked up my mug. "Max!" I heard my name yelled so loud, I dropped the mug and it broke on the floor, juice spraying all over me.

Great, story of my life.

I looked up, what the heck was Iggy's problem?

But instead of seeing Iggy, Dylan was standing in front of me, shock all over his face.

Dylan? What is he doing here?

Then Iggy came running in, "What happened in here!" he yelled, and then looked at me. "Max, what happened?" I looked from him to Dylan, "I don't know, ask him."

I said picking up the broken mug and throwing the pieces away. My feet and legs were already sticky. "I didn't know Max was your sister." Exclaimed Dylan, still staring at me. "Well, now you know." Said Iggy, and he helped me with the mess.

Dylan got a wet rag and started cleaning the floor. "Why didn't you tell me Iggy, was your brother?" asked Dylan. "Well, um you never asked. And what are you doing here anyway?" I rolled up my jeans, I so needed to shower.

Iggy answered, "Well, next year, when I'm gone, Dylan is going to take my spot as quarterback for the varsity team. So he came over today so I could help him." I looked at Dylan who smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

What can I say; he had that effect on me.

"Ok, and sorry I was rude Dylan. It's just I never expected it would be you and you scared me. I never would have thought you would know Iggy." They both laughed. "Well, you guys get back to practice, I need to get take a shower anyway."

Iggy threw away the last pieces and they both went back out. I walked upstairs, and turned on the water for my shower.

Well, that was I surprise I thought as I stepped into the nice hot water.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Hope this chapter made up for not updating in a long time. And hope you still don't hate me, for miss-spelling Plug in Stereo.**

**Anywho, thanks for all your reviews (like always) almost to 100 reviews!**

**So please review, and hope you enjoyed!**


	18. A Football Game And A Birthday

**Hello people!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Ok so now to answer some questions…**

**To: Insecure-Invisible-Shy-Lonely right now Dylan and Fang are the only guys who still like Max. Logan was kinda like a "summer crush" type of thing; his "lady" will be introduced shortly. And I'm not sure where I'm going with Dylan…**

***Hope that answered your question dopeycookiemonster! :)***

**To: Person 22 sorry for the whole cliché-ness of the track try-out, now that I read it again, yep, it was too…cliché-y. But I appreciate that comment, now I will make sure not to do that again. **

**So thanks again, and enjoy this chapter, and for all you FAX wanters, you will get some next chapter (maybe this one too) but definitely next chapter…**

**But this chapter is in Max's POV and right before the football game, then it skips to Max's Birthday. (September 17)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span> – A Football Game And A Birthday**

"God, I'm so full. I think I am going to blow up." I could feel my stomach expand; farther than I've ever felt it go before. I slouched in my chair and looked at my mom, this was her fault.

She smiled as she took a drink of her water. I narrowed my eyes, "Don't look at me like that, you did this on purpose! Just so I don't wanna go to the football game." I stated.

She put down her glass and shrugged her shoulders, "You can't blame me for being an amazing cook. Not my fault you had four plates of pasta." Fang snickered at my side, and I glared at him.

"Be quiet Fang, you had three plates _and_ like 10 breadsticks." This time Angel laughed, and I smiled triumphantly. He was picking up another breadstick, but stopped and put it back down.

"Yes honey, thanks for the dinner, it was great. But now, if you don't mind, Jeb and I need to work on some business upstairs." My dad said, already getting up.

"And _darling_, what kind of business is this?" my mom asked, looking at him intently. All the kids turned and looked at them, waiting. My dad looked to Jeb, "Well, you know men stuff." It was quiet for a second and then we all started laughing. The two _men_ chuckled awkwardly and then went upstairs.

We all started getting up, clearing the table. "Well, before we go Fang, I'm going to jump into the shower and get ready." He nodded to me and I walked upstairs.

I was so excited, my first high school football game!

**Fang's POV**

After I saw Max vanish up the stairs I went into my "bedroom" aka, the den. I lifted the cushion of the sofa and brought out a little purple velvet box.

And no it's no proposal ring you sick minded people. Are you crazy! Max is barely turning 14!

No, this was her birthday gift.

I put into my back pocket and returned to the kitchen. "Do you need some help Val?" I asked, grabbing the last plates from the table. She was grabbing something from the under the sink and she looked up. Her soft brown eyes looking at me, just like Max's.

"Um, sure. Thanks Fang, I really appreciate it. If you can dry and put away the dishes while I wash them?" I stepped next to her and smiled, "Sure." She started washing a frying pan.

I wanted to show her Max's gift, but I wasn't sure if she was going to like it. I hope she did…

She handed me the frying pan and some plates. I quickly dried them and put them in their proper place. "I hope it's not too cold out at the stadium, don't want you guys getting sick." She said handing me cups.

"We'll be fine, we'll take huge snow jackets if that makes you feel any better." I said, hoping she knew I was joking. She laughed, "Yes, I'm sure you guys will do that, well last cup." She handed me the last glass cup.

I put it in the cupboard.

Maybe I'll show it to her now… no I don't think it's a good time… ok fine, now.

She was drying the counter, and a piece of hair fell into her face. She looked just like my Max,

I mean not _my _Max, it's just I was… I didn't mean to say that… ugh, never mind.

"Hey Valencia, can I ask you something?" she turned and looked at me, kindness in her eyes. "Of course Fang, anything." She threw the rag over shoulder and leaned on the counter. I pulled out the velvet box, holding it tightly in my hands.

She looked at it, and then looked at my face. "This is Max's birthday present. I know she doesn't like wearing this kind of stuff, but honestly, I thought it was perfect." I said, looking down at the box that was getting warm in hand.

"May I see?" she asked, I handed it to her. She opened the lid and stared at what was inside. Then she smiled and sighed, "You're right, it is perfect. I'm sure she'll love it, definitely."

Her eyes sparkled and then she closed the lid, handing it to me. She smiled once more, "You know Fang, she loves you."

**Max's POV**

I stepped put of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I could still feel my stomach full. Well, I guess no snacks at the game.

I walked into my room and threw on jeans, a long-sleeve, and then my 'I heart NY' jacket over. That should keep me warm, and maybe my gray knit hat…and maybe my matching scarf.

I quickly blow dried my hair and threw on some sneakers. I so needed boots.

I went downstairs and found Angel and Gazzy playing checkers in the living room. I walked by them and into the kitchen. I found my mom and Fang, "Ok Fang, ready to go?" I ask, excited.

He looks at me, "Yeah, just let me get my jacket." He walked out and I look at my mom. She smiles and then finishes drying the counter. I walk out and sit on the sofa, watching the twins.

Angel has almost all of Gazzy's black pieces, and then I watch as she takes another. It's like she can read his mind…

Fang comes back out, putting on his jacket and he is wearing a black beanie. Jeez, he looks so cute. Whoa, I did not just say that!

I get up and follow him out the door. We get in my mom's car and she drives us to school. "Ok kids, call me when the game is done. Have fun!" she yells as we get out. We walk in through back, following the loud noise of screaming.

We went in through the gate and under the stadium seats. We spot a couple making out in the corner, but ignore them. We climb a small set of stairs and are greeted with screams.

I look everywhere, tons of high school kids screaming like there is no tomorrow. I look to the field and see the band and cheerleaders performing. No football players yet.

Fang pulls me to the left and we find two seats right at the edge. There is screaming, laughter and clamping all around me.

Jeez, it's so hectic! But yet totally amazing!

I see down at the bottom there are some guys with their shirts off and they have spelled the word 'Tigers!' on their stomachs. Each stomach containing a letter.

They must be so cold… oh wait, I think that guy has a 6 pack…

"Here they come." Fang says and I look to the left. There is a huge banner that has our school name and a picture of a tiger covering the tunnel. Then I see three players burst through, and the crowd goes even more ballistic. I too, start screaming, looking like a maniac. Shoot, I forgot Dylan's number… 13? No. 23! His number is 23!

The team starts flowing out of the tunnel and I look for number 23. I scan the line of players, no sign… wait, right there! I see 23, Dylan!

And then I scream even louder. Fang looks at me like I've completely lost it. Then the other team also comes out and we sit. The coaches and players huddle together, talk for a couple minutes and then break.

Then I see Dylan turn his head to the crowd.

Is he looking for me? I get up once more and start flailing my arms. He catches sight of me and waves back. I smile and sit, so pumped.

Then the players head to the field and get in their positions. The kicker from the other team kicks, and the game begins!

The first two quarters, the score is tied, 28 to 28. I am literally at the edge of my seat.

We score another touchdown at the end of the third quarter. Yes! We are so going to win!

By now, our whole school is cheering, even Fang. I watch as Dylan gets ready to throw, number 12 is open I wanted to scream. Instead he throws it to number 9. We all watch as the ball goes spiraling… right into the arms of our opponent. No!

Then without missing a beat, he takes off running. None of our guys can stop him… he's getting closer… closer. And he crosses over the touchdown line.

I put down my hands and watch Dylan, who is standing helplessly on the other end of the field. He hangs his head just as the coach was yelling at him. And let me tell you, the coach did not have any nice things to say.

I felt so bad for him, I wanted to run out to the field, hug him and tell him it's ok. But instead we all watched as he was benched for the last four minutes.

He took off his helmet and sat, his head hanging in shame. I sat down and Fang put his hand on my shoulder, "He's going to be fine Max. It's just one game, they'll win plenty more." I smiled half-heartedly; he always knows what to say.

Just then I heard more cheering… but it was coming from the other side of the stadium. I looked at the field; the other team scored another touchdown.

I could feel the energy drain from our side, some people even started leaving. I sighed and looked at the final score, 35 to 42.

The other side was cheering like crazy, and the team was doing that circle thing where they all jump on each other. It was very devastating.

"We should go, it's getting pretty cold and late." I looked at Fang, but I wanted to stay. I looked at the field again, the teams were shaking hands and Dylan and his team were heading back to the locker rooms.

Then I turned and followed Fang down the stairs. I called my mom and we waited in the parking lot. Suddenly it got cold, very cold. To the point where my teeth were chattering uncontrollably.

I tightened my scarf and pulled down my hat as low it could go. Not even that helped, I think I could even feel icicles forming on my spine.

Then Fang opened his jacket and stood next to me, wrapping the end of the jacket around me. How could he be so warm? I snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped the whole jacket around me.

"Better?" he asks, peering down. I nodded and he rests his chin on top of my head. This is so perfect; I could stay like this forever. I had just closed my eyes when lights flood us.

I opened them and recognize my mom's car. She pulls next to us and we separate, not willingly. We get in, "So, how was it?' she asks. I look down and Fang answers, "We lost. But it was really fun and close." She smiles and turns on our street. "Glad you guys had fun."

We pull into the house and I fly into the house. Thank God it's warm in here! Our dad's are on the couch watching TV, Angel curled up next to Jeb asleep.

Gazzy is on the floor playing with his DS. My mom and Fang follow behind me, Fang going to the den. Suddenly I am exhausted, and feel like I might collapse right here. "Max, you ok?" asks my dad, looking worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just super tired, goodnight."

I walk upstairs and peel off my clothes, replacing them with my warm PJ's. I crawl under the covers and curl up. Before I know it, I am asleep.

(**Max's Birthday)**

I wake up to the sound of my favorite sound in the morning. On a freaking Saturday!

Shoot, I forgot to turn off the alarm clock. I pull the covers back and stare at my ceiling. I shift my head to the right and see a horrible monster on my nightstand telling me to get out of bed. I groan and reach out, hitting my alarm harder than I mean too, oops…

Finally peace and quiet… just then my door bursts open and in comes running a blur of blond. And then this blur of blond jumps on me. I could feel the wind escape my lungs and then the squealing starts. Or singing I should say.

"Happy Birthday Max!" yells Angel, and she wraps her arms around my neck.

Birthday? What… oh that's right, today's my birthday!

I sit up and see my mom with a plate full pancakes and candles. Then in follows my dad, Gazzy, Iggy, Jeb and Fang. Now they are all singing. I smile shyly and blow out the candles on my pan-_cake_.

Get it? Pan- cake… oh never mind.

"Thanks guys, really. This is so great." Then everyone starts hugging me and all that mushy stuff. Then Fang comes and hugs me. I squeeze him a little tighter, not wanting to let go.

Then Angel grabs my hand, pulling me out of bed. "Come on Max, presents!" Oh, no.

I walk downstairs and see the living room filled with wrapped boxes. Then I look at the clock, 7:15? Really? This early?

But I felt bad complaining, so I just followed Angel to the couch. I sat down and Angel brings me a box wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper. I smiled at her, "Is this from you?" I ask teasingly. She sits, "Maybe."

I open the box and pull out a black hoodie with dark grey stripes running through it. I pick it up, I love it. "Thanks Ang!" I say, and she hands me another box, this one's pretty big.

It's from Iggy and Marilyn. I look up to my brother, "Where is she?" I ask, hoping Marilyn could be here. "She had to take some tests for college, but she says she loves you and Happy Birthday." We both smile and I tear into the paper.

And I come to another smaller box. Then I go through another box, each one getting smaller and smaller. So this is how it feels to open those Russian dolls.

Finally I get to a medium size box, I think it's number 5? "Iggy, so help me if there's another box in here…" Every laughs and he shrugs his shoulders. I open the paper, a new iHome for my iPod! The one I wanted!

I jump up and hug him, "Thank you, thank you! It's perfect." He smiles, "Marilyn is the one who picked it out." I sit again and Angel hands me another gift, this time a bag.

"That one's from me and dad." Says Gazzy, sitting on the floor next Angel. I look in and see a $50 itunes gift card, sweet! Then I pull out gift cards to Zumiez and the Vans store. I hug both of them.

Then Fang comes and hands me a small purple velvet box. He smiles genuinely at me, making my heart flutter. I look down at the box, not knowing what to expect.

I open the box slowly, seeing something silver. I open it all the way, seeing what's inside. I look up and see my mom and Fang smiling at each other. I look down again, staring.

It's a thin silver bracelet with a tiny wing charm at the end. I touch the wing, and then lift it. It is so perfect, simple, but yet it has so much to it. I look at Fang and then run into his arms.

I hug him so tight, "Thank you." I whisper into his ear. I could hear him chuckle. "Well, are you going to put it on or what?" he asks. We pull away and I hand it to him, he unhooks it and then connects it around my wrist. I look at it and can't stop smiling.

It's all quiet, totally comfortable, but then Iggy of course, has to be Iggy. He breaths out a sigh of relief, "Man, for a second there I thought you were going to propose Fang." We all start laughing, and I could see Fang blushing.

I sit again, last two boxes. They are both from my parents. I open the first one; it's a Flip-Cam video! I've always wanted one of these! It was so cool, it was white, touch-screen and can hold up to 4 hour of video.

The next box is pair of Ugg boots. They were the Tall Chestnut originals. Omg! These were fantastic; I could so use them in the winter.

After all my presents were open, I hugged everyone again. So I guess waking up this early… wasn't that bad. I loved all my gifts, I couldn't be happier.

But honestly, the best gift this year was having Fang celebrating with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Thanks so much for all your reviews, all amazing.**

**And if you guys still have more ?'s, I will be glad to answer them :)**

**So anywho, you know the magic word…**

**Review**


	19. Finding Out

**Hello again!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but school :( but the good news is I go on break starting on Thursday! So that means more updates!**

**Anywho, I reached over 100 reviews! I am so happy, I can't even believe it! I never thought my story would get that many reviews.**

**To: Serenaisbestezrq387 – thanks for reviewing so much! It really means a lot to me!**

**To: MaximumRideFan6 – I loved your review, thanks for staying up late and reading my story, sounds like something I would do! :)**

**And I know I promised you guys FAX in this chapter, but so terribly sorry, I pinky promise next chapter. I just need to add this chapter.**

**And 1 more thing, Fang's B-Day is coming up, and I need ideas as to what can be his presents. Please! So like always enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 19<span> – Finding Out**

I flipped yet another page, sighing as I started another sentence. This could be the worst torture ever! I was sitting on my bed, still in my PJ's, with papers scattered all around me. I had to finish 2 chapters by tomorrow for English.

Don't get me wrong, I love reading, but when you don't want to read on a Sunday, it sucks. And for every chapter we had to do notes, summaries, quotes blah, blah, blah.

'Ok, come Max, last couple of pages.' I encouraged myself. Then I felt my phone buzz, somewhere. I started shuffling through papers, throwing them over me, making even a bigger mess, damn, where was it? I lifted my binder, and there it was, with a new message.

I picked it and opened it. It was from Fang. I rolled my eyes; he was just downstairs, in the den. Why couldn't he just come up here?

I opened the message,

**Fang: where r u?**

I rolled my eyes again; does this kid have no brain?

**Me: at the North Pole!**

I smirked as he responded,

**Fang: thought u were going tomorrow :)**

I laughed out loud, he was so stupid.

**Me: i'm in my room, wat did u need?**

**Fang: we r making ice cream sundaes downstairs, want 1?**

Sundaes do sound good… but I really needed to finish the last couple of pages.

**Me: no thnx, doin hw**

I threw my phone next to me and continued the second to the last paragraph. My phone buzzed, I thought we ended the conversation?

**Fang: i'm coming up**

I closed my phone and waited for my door to swing open. I waited a couple seconds, but nothing. Maybe he was bluffing.

I read my last sentence. Yes, I was done! Now I only needed to do a summary. I closed the book and grabbed my notebook.

Just then my door opened and in walked Fang, holding two sundaes. I smiled and cleared a spot for him on my bed. He sat down and handed me the one with no cherries.

"I said I didn't one." And I scooped some whipped cream. He ate a cherry, "Yeah, I know." He said smirking.

We sat in silence as we ate the sundaes. Just then I started thinking about the day Fang left and I was reading his letter up here. How I cried and cried and then threw up.

"You know, this is where I read your letter." I said, looking up at him. He swallowed some ice cream and looked at me. He blinked, "I'm so sorry Max, I wish that never would have happened." His eyes looked forgiving, I nodded.

"I know, and you better not do that again." I said half playing. He smiled, "Don't worry Max, I'm not going anywhere."

We both smiled and finished our delicious sundaes. I gave him my cup and sighed again, looking at my notebook. He got up, also looking at my notebook. "What are doing?"

I showed him the book, "We have to read and I need to do some dumb stuff." He laughed, "Sounds like fun, wish I could help, but I have better things to do." He said walking to the door.

I scoffed, "Fang! I thought you would help me, you jerk!" I yelled staring at him. He just smiled (making my heart go into over-drive mode) and he walked out. I slumped down and started on my summary mumbling about Fang being a jerk.

About 45 minutes later, I am lying on top of all my school stuff, exhausted. I finish my homework, and now I was just staring at my faded ceiling.

Suddenly I remembered Fang's Birthday was in 2 days! What was I going to get him? I looked at my bracelet he gave me; it needs to be something special.

I got up and put everything in my backpack and I heard my door open again. Angel came in, "Hey Max!" she said sounding happy. I turned, "Hi Angel! What's up?" she smiled shyly, "Do you wanna play Just Dance with me?"

My face dropped and my shoulders slumped. I would do anything for Angel, but dancing was _so_ not my thing.

I was about to say go ask Fang, but she did bambi eyes. And she had me, there was no way I was going to say no. "Ok fine. I'll play with you." I sighed.

She squealed and hugged me, "Thank you Max!" and then she ran downstairs. I was so going to regret this.

I followed her down to the den. She was getting the Wii ready and I sat on the couch. I watched as she slipped in the disk, then my name was being called. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" I ask, leaning on the counter. "Did you finish your homework?" she asked. Jeez, did she not trust me? "Yes, mom. It's all ready to go for tomorrow."

She nodded her head and I turned, walking back to the den. I walked in and saw Fang sitting on the couch. I stopped and looked at him, what was he doing here?

He looked at me and smirked, "I asked if he wanted to play too!" Angel said.

Heck no! He was not going to be in here while I was dancing, well trying to dance.

"No. Out Fang!" I said harshly. I walked over to him, standing in front of him. "Sorry Max, but I am staying. And you can't make me leave, this is a free country." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling.

He wouldn't budge. I pulled harder, but nothing. "Fang, come on, I don't need you making fun of me." I whined after I realized he wouldn't move. "Who said I am going to make fun you? I would never do that." He said sounding hurt.

I stared at him, "Please Mr. Perfect, you know you are going to make fun me." He laughed, "Please Max. I won't, let me stay." I rolled my eyes and got up, getting a remote. "If I hear anything, even if you try to hide a laugh or comment, you are gone. Got it?" I asked.

He nodded and I let Angel pick the first song. The song "It's Raining Men" started.

And if you have never seen me play Just Dance, well let's just say it's not so pretty. Angel kicked my butt. I was just glad I got at least one move right. Hey, that's a big step for me!

I turned to look at Fang. No signs of making fun, he just looked back at me with thumbs up. Just before the new song started, Gazzy came in, he sat next to Fang and watched.

I did better this time, I got 5 moves right! I was pretty excited and was finally getting the hang of it. After we finished our 4th song, the door opened again. And in came Marilyn.

I ran to her and gave her hug. "What are doing here?" I asked, "Well I came to visit Iggy, but then heard music down here and came to check it out." She said, then in came Iggy. Oh no, not more people.

"Hey, can Marilyn and I try?" he asked. Angel and I handed them our remotes. I sat down, completely tired, this was a workout. They both did amazing, and they seemed to have lots of fun.

Next Gazzy and Angel went. It was so cute watching them dance, I would have paid to see it. Then the door opened again, and in came the parents. "What is all this noise down here?" asked my mom, eyeing the TV.

Angel explained to them how to play, and before we knew it, both my parents were dancing! It was hilarious!

Then Angel went with Jeb, and the rest of us took turns. I even made Fang dance with me, priceless! So we had what you can call a Just Dance Party. It was really fun; I just wish we had caught it on video.

After what left like days of playing, we decided to stop. We were so tired and thirsty, but honestly, I am pretty sure we could have kept going. After we all relaxed, we were hungry. More like starving.

We decided to go to Chili's, all of us. So here we are, 9 of us enjoying our dinner. We stayed and talked until almost 7:30. Since it was a school night, my mom wanted the twins back at the house so they could go to sleep early.

When we got home Marilyn left, and the rest of us watched some TV. At 10:45 I walked upstairs and got into my bed. I remembered our day, my whole family playing Just Dance.

I smiled, feeling like everything was perfect. And I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

That morning I heard no alarm. Weird… what happened?

I slightly opened my eyes looking at my clock. 7:45! I was going to be so late!

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the first pieces of clothes I saw in my closet. I threw them on and ran to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and threw my messy hair into a ponytail. I put on my Ugg boots, grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

I saw no one. Shoot, they left without me! Maybe I can run there? No, it's like 5 miles away, no way I could make it in time.

I opened the front door and ran into Fang. "Fang! I thought you had guys had left?" I asked. "No, I was about to go up and get you. Your mom is waiting on the car." We both got in and my mom looked at me,

"Maximum, if you ever wake up late again, I am leaving you." She said, pulling out of the driveway. I stayed quiet, looking out the window. She pulled next to the curb and we got out.

We walked in just as the bell was ringing. I walked into 1st period and sat. There was a substitute at the front writing his name on the board. Mr. Miranda, he was young and looked nice. He started the lesson about DNA replication, but I zoned out.

I kept thinking what I was going to get Fang for his birthday tomorrow. A new guitar pick? New clothes, maybe a pink shirt? I had no idea.

When the bell rang I walked out with Nudge and Logan. We met up with the rest of our 'group'. We talked about stuff and then the bell rang. I headed off to English by myself. I walked in and sat, taking out my homework.

I was waiting for Dylan, i wanted to know how they did at last Friday's game. The rest of the class came in, but no Dylan. I wonder what happened?

Well the class started, but it was pretty boring without Dylan. We turned in our papers, and started reading the next chapter. The class went by so slow, it's like if 1 minute seems like an hour. I was going crazy.

Finally after the longest class in my life, the bell rang. I was gathering my things, and about to go ask Mrs. Smith a question when the door opened. And guess who came in?

Yup, Red-headed wonder. She came in, and saw me right away. She looked at me and then went up to Mrs. Smith, totally cutting in front of me. Did I mention I don't like her, like at all?

"Hi Lissa. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Smith knew her? Lissa smiled, her white teeth shining. "Hi, Mrs. Smith. I am here to pick up my brothers' homework." She said politely. Brother? I didn't know she had a brother.

"Ah, yes." Said Mrs. Smith and she pulled out papers. "Tell him just to finish pages 1 and 2." I wonder who her brother is? I wanted to leave, but I wanted to know who was her brother.

"Thanks. And he says he's really sorry for missing, but he got sick over the weekend. He should be back tomorrow." She smiled innocently, and I wanted to smack it off her face.

"Please tell Dylan that it's fine. And if he can't do the homework, not to worry."

Dylan? That was her brother? No way, that's not possible!

Lissa smiled, thanked her and walked out. I followed her out, but stayed back a few steps. I couldn't believe that Dylan was her brother, they don't even look alike!

She turned into the next hallway, and I kept walking. I knew Fang knew something, maybe I can ask him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**So next chapter is Fang's Birthday! And I have something big planned…. But I need ideas of Max can give him! Please!**

**And I promise there will be FAX in the next chapter!**

**So review!**


	20. Dreams Do Come True

**Ok, before anything else, I am so so so sorry! I haven't updated in over a week, I feel so bad! :(**

**I wanted to update before Christmas, but got so busy. Then the day before Christmas I got sick, I still am, but I so need to update. And also I had writer's block for some time, but now I got some new ideas. (And hopefully they don't suck) **

**And thanks so much for those of you who gave me ideas for Fangs' birthday. 3 of his presents are up on my profile so you can get a visual of what he got! Thanks! :)**

**And the song is "Oh Darling'" by Plug in Stereo. And also Max is not going to start singing, I just wanted her to sing this song.**

**And this chapter starts like right after my last chapter ended.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20 –<span> Dreams Do Come True**

I watched as Lissa pulled out her phone and turn at the other end of the hallway. I still couldn't believe Dylan was her brother. It was so weird knowing I knew her brother, awkward.

I walked to the front and found Logan talking to a girl. I smiled and watched as he pulled out his cell phone, smiling like crazy. They exchanged numbers and I saw as the girl and her friends walked away. Logan watched after them and turned, looking at me.

He stopped and blushed, casually sticking his hands in his pockets. I laughed and walked up to him, "So, what's her name?" We started walking and he looked at me. "Amber." He whispered, a small smile on his lips. I squeezed his shoulders and we both laughed.

"I am so happy for Logan, she seems nice." His eyes lightened, "She is, I have her for two of my classes. And she is pretty." I smiled, so happy he had found someone. We walked up to our group and I saw Fang.

He was sitting on the brick wall, looking through his iPod. His black beanie was faded and was starting to get a hole above his left ear.

Shoot, what was I supposed to ask him? Great I forgot.

He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and I walked over to him. "Hey, this is a song I was thinking Lissa and I could do for the talent show." He said, handing me his ear buds.

I grabbed one and was about to put it in my ear, when I remembered. Lissa!

I stopped and stared at Fang as he found the song. "Fang do you know about Dylan and Lissa?" He pushed the play button on the screen and I could hear the music softly coming from the ear bud I was holding. "What about them?" he asked.

"That they are brother and sister. Did you know?" he stayed quiet, and I sat in front of him. "Just answer me Fang, yes or no. I won't be mad, I just wanna know." He nodded quickly, "Yeah I knew. Lissa told a few weeks ago."

He looked at me, his eyes expressionless. "And why didn't you tell me? I mean, Dylan is a close friend to me." I didn't want to be mad at Fang, but I felt hurt that he kept this from me. "I just… didn't want to tell you because I knew you didn't like Lissa. And if I told you, you wouldn't let me do the talent show with her."

That caught me off guard. "Fang, even if you were Lissa's girlfriend," I tried so hard not to gag, "I would still let you do the show. And it's not even my business to tell you if you can or cannot do the talent show." Now his eyes turned soft and understanding.

"I'm really sorry Max. I should have told you, I just didn't want you to get mad." I laughed lightly, "Please, when do I ever get mad?" he smirked and I waited for his response. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows,

"Never Max. You are a little angel." He said and I smiled, forgiving him. "You're lucky your birthday is tomorrow, or else who knows what I would have done to you. But next time, just please tell me about stuff like this. And if you think I will get mad, then you can tie me to a chair and then tell me" I finished smiling.

We both laughed and then finished hearing the end of Logan's story about Amber. After, I listened to Fangs' song, I knew it was perfect. Then Ella and I went to get lunch and saw a fist fight right in front of the cafeteria. We were just about to go in, when I heard a scream and two guys came rolling in front of us.

We stopped and watched as one of them was getting beaten to a pulp. Seconds later three teachers came and broke them up, one of them beaten pretty badly. I looked at Ella, who' eyes were wide and she just stared after them.

"And I thought middle school fights were bad." She said as we entered the line. We walked back and ate our sandwiches. I was thinking about Fang's birthday tomorrow, and the presents I was going to get him. I smiled as I ate my last piece and followed Fang into 5th period.

We had started on learning how to use the number pad in computer class, so boring. I swear if it weren't our teacher, I would have dropped the class long ago. After an hour and a half of torture, the last bell rang. We both walked out and waited for my mom outside the gate.

We waited and waited, but she never came. I checked my phone, 1 new message. It was from my mom, she said that something came up at the clinic and she would be here in 10 minutes. We both sat on the curb, watching the cars go by.

"Max I am really sorry about the Lissa and Dylan thing. I should have told you sooner." He looked at me and I smiled, "It's fine, I'm over it." he smiled too. "I can't believe my birthday is tomorrow. It doesn't even feel like it. I just hope I get cool presents."

I smirked picturing a gift I had got for him. "Oh, don't worry. You'll have amazing presents, presents that you'll never forget." He gave me on of his looks just as my mom pulled up. Before he could ask, I jumped in and he followed.

We got home and I found Iggy on his laptop sitting on the couch. His face looked angry and frustrated and he kept mumbling at the screen. I threw my backpack on the floor and sat next to him. "What's wrong Ig?" the screen showed NYU's home page.

This is one of the colleges he wants to go to. "I am freaking out! The stupid computer won't let me go to the page where I see the things that I need to put on my application." I hated it when Iggy was mad, and I was sad whenever he mentioned college.

"Well, just try later Iggy. Maybe the computer needs like a break or something." I said, "I can't wait Max, the due dates for applications is less then two months away." I sighed and got up, walking to my room. I fell on my bed, my feet and hands hanging over the edge.

I didn't want Iggy to go to college. He was my only brother, and I couldn't loose him. And to make it worse, he's picking colleges that he has to go dorm at. I miss him already.

I got up and went to my computer, turning it on. As it turned out, Fang had gotten my Flip camera and hid it when we were playing Just Dance. I hadn't noticed until I turned it on and saw all the videos. So I downloaded all the videos and I could capture pictures from them.

I took some when Fang was dancing (priceless) and printed them. Those are going to be some of his presents for tomorrow. I checked my email and then started homework. I finished in record time, an hour and forty–five minutes.

I went back downstairs and watched TV. Then my parents and Jeb got home and we ate dinner. After I went back to my room and made sure I had all of Fang's presents ready. Then I went to bed and hoped that Fang had an awesome birthday tomorrow.

I woke up extra early and got the twins. All three of us tiptoed down to the den and stood in front of Fang. He was sleeping softly and slightly stirred. I quietly counted to 3 and we all jumped on Fang, screaming. He woke with a start and sat up quickly.

He looked at me, his hair messy and his eyes confused. "What the hell Max?" I smiled sweetly and then Angel wrapped herself around his torso. It was really cute; too bad I had no pictures. "Happy Birthday Fang!" the twins yelled. I laughed and watched as Fang hugged his younger siblings, and then he faced me.

The look on his face was not a good one, a devilish grin formed and I made a jump for it. But was a second too late.

He grabbed arm and pulled me under him, the twins laughing hysterically. "Fang let me go!" but it was no use, he would not let go. I squirmed and tried throwing him off me, but nothing worked. Finally I just gave up and looked up at his annoying face.

There was a smirk on his lips that was to die for. "Well, looks like poor Maxie is stuck." I hated it when he did this, and it was even worse now that we are the same age. From downstairs I heard Jeb call the twins, and then they both ran out. We stayed there for a few seconds longer, just staring at each other.

For some reason his eyes looked like they aged, like he was older, and I liked it. Then I started getting this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Something that made the touch of his hands on my arms tingle.

**Fang's POV**

What was this feeling I was having?

I've known Max for so long, but never had I felt this before. It felt like I've known her for a whole lifetime, I knew every single thing about her.

The way she ate like a pig, but in a cute, Max way. How her hair became lighter when the light touched it, how soft her skin felt.

I wanted Max to know how much I care about her. I wanted to hold her forever and never let go.

**Max's POV**

Why was he so cute? Ugh, I hated it! And then the moment was cut by the sound of screaming. We both got up so fast, I think I got dizzy. We ran downstairs and found Angel standing on top of the chair, pointing to the floor.

"Spider!" she yelled, and I looked down to see a tiny spider crawling toward the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and Fang scooped it onto a piece of paper. "It's just a tiny spider Angel, it won't hurt you." He said, taking the spider outside.

Angel sat back down; eyeing the empty paper Fang was throwing away. I laughed and sat next to her, eating breakfast. Fang shook his head and walked back to the den to change. I really hoped his birthday would turn out just like I hoped for.

**After school during track practice.**

My legs were aching and I think my lungs were about to burst. I finished my lap and collapsed onto the grass. I took huge gulps of air and tried to steady my breathing.

Why in the heck did I ever try out for this again? Sometimes I don't think straight.

I sat up and watched as the girls and guys finished their laps. I got up and walked to my duffle bag, drinking some cold water. A senior, Steve finished and came over to where I was. He also drank some water, "The coach must be ticked off today, he never makes us run this much." he said, and we both sat on the bench.

I watched as the coach told two other freshmen guys to do more laps. "You're right you probably got him mad, stupid senior." I teased. He bumped my shoulder, "Not even freshmen. You did, with all your complaining from yesterday's practice."

We both laughed and started on our last sets of laps, almost done. And all I could think about was Fang's party in less than 3 hours.

I had printed the pictures of us dancing and made them into a collage. And his other present, well I'm not telling you just yet. Once we finished practice, my mom picked me up and we went home. I quickly took a warm a shower and dressed semi nicely. I put on some mascara and went downstairs.

On the kitchen counter was a huge cake my mom had made, and her chocolate chip cookies. Yum! "Max, can you put the gifts in the car, it's almost time to go!" my mom yelled from upstairs. I grabbed the last bags and put them in van. I came back in, waiting for my mom. Everyone else was already at the "party place".

My mom came down the stairs, still putting on her earrings. "I don't want to be late, Max are you ready?" she asked as she took a last look at herself in the hallway mirror. "Yes mom, have been since like an hour ago." she gave me a 'watch that mouth' look and then we got in the car.

Fang was still at practice with Lissa, (gagging) at school, so we went to go pick him up. He was waiting at the curb, and then he got in. He looked at me, "Max, why are dressed so nice? Where are we going?" I smiled and put a blindfold over his eyes. "Some where. Now just be quiet and enjoy the ride."

He sighed, but my mom started driving. We turned onto a street and pulled into a driveway. Jeb, the twins, my dad, Iggy and Marilyn were all outside. The outside of the house had twinkling lights, a huge birthday banner for Fang and a ton of balloons. I smiled again and led Fang outside, standing him in the middle o the yard.

I motioned three fingers to everyone and then started counting down. 3, 2, 1, "Happy Birthday Fang!" we all yelled and I uncovered his eyes. He blinked, looked at us and then at the house, his new home.

He just stood there, staring, mouth hanging wide. "What is all of this?' he asked, astonished. Jeb and the twins went running up to him, "Well Fang this is your birthday present. Our new home!" Fang just stood there, staring at his father, and then get this.

He started crying! Actual tears were flowing from his eyes.

He hugged his family and it was a crying-fest. Then the rest of us all hugged Fang, very emotional. When we all stopped crying we went into the Harding's' new house, which was directly behind my house. It was really cool!

We walked in and there were balloons and stringers and candles everywhere. In the family room, there were gifts and my mom placed her cake on the dining table. Fang was speechless the whole time; I guess he's not so emotion-proof after all.

The twins gave him a grand tour of the house, and if I do say so myself, it was pretty nice. I had never seen Fang smile so much in such little time. After the tour we had dinner, and then desert. My mom's cake was delicious, and then chocolate chip cookies! Yup, awesome desert.

Then it was time for Fang to open his presents. We all sat in the family room, and Gazzy handed him a bag. "Gazzy and I picked those!" announced Angel. Fang opened the bag and brought out some new black Vans, they suited him very well.

Next Gazzy handed him a box, it was from Iggy and Marilyn. He took out a dark blue hoodie. Next, he opened a smaller bag that had gift cards to Zumiez and the iTunes Store, from my parents.

I handed him the box and bag I had gotten him. He opened the bag and pulled out a silver and black beanie. Next he opened the box and laughed. I laughed with him because I knew what he was looking at.

The collage of our fail Just Dance Party. He pulled it out and everyone saw it. There were pictures of all of us; I thought it came out really good. Then he was saying 'thank you', but I stopped him.

"Wait Fang, there's still more in the box." He opened it again and brought out the tissue paper wrapped item. I was already smirking when he pulled up his shirt. It was all quiet as we stared at the clothing in his hand. Then I burst out laughing, everyone following me.

I was on the floor rolling, holding my sides when I caught a glimpse of his death glare. He was holding a bright pink t-shirt, and I put 'Fangy is #1!' on the front with iron-on letters. It was perfect for him.

He just stood there glaring while I had the biggest smile on my face. "I hate you." He stated, I laughed and pulled him into a hug, "I know." For a second he didn't hug me, and I got worried. Did I go to far?

I was pulling back when his arms wound around my back and he crushed me to his chest. "I hate you so damn much!" he said once more, but I could tell he was now smiling. Once we parted, Angel handed him the last box.

It was huge, and I don't know what it was. "That's one's from me Fang." Said Jeb from the sofa. Fang ripped through the paper and opened the lid. He stopped half way and I could hear his breath catch in his throat.

He looked up at his father and again his eyes got watery. What was it?

Jeb smiled and Fang pulled back the lid. In the box laid a dark green and black electric guitar. I'm not much into music or instruments, but this thing was beautiful. He pulled it out and it glistened in the light.

His fingers brushed the cords and then the body. He looked up and hugged Jeb, it was a touching moment. When they both let go, Fang gave everyone a hug and said thank you.

After we cut the cake, I took him out to the backyard. "I have one more surprise for you." I said, pulling him to the back corner of the fence. "Max, if you jump me…" he started, but I shook my head. Behind some bushes I showed him the fence, but he just looked at it.

"What? It's just a fence." I rolled my eyes, jeez he was so blind. I lightly kicked a board and it came loose, slightly tilting back. I peaked through and could see my backyard.

"Look, now you could just go through to my house." I said smiling as he also looked through.

He smiled at me and told me to wait here. He ran to his new house and seconds later came back. He was holding his old acoustic guitar and a small notebook and motioned for me to go through to my backyard. I slipped under the board and walked to our swinging bench. I sat down and he sat next to me, opening his notebook.

"Here, whenever the words are highlighted, sing them." I stared at him like he was crazy. "Fang, I do not sing!" I protested, did he not know me? "Please Max, I've heard you sing in the shower before." My mouth gaped open, "I don't sing in the shower, stalker."

He just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Please Max, it's my birthday." And he made bambi eyes. Darn those bambi eyes!

"Ok fine, but sorry if I suck." He smiled and checked his guitar, "Ok, here we go." Oh joy.

He started strumming and then sang the first words,

**_You seem quiet nice for a girl with good looks,_**

He looked at me and smiled. I just blushed and waited for my part.

**_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_**

**_So give it a chance according to your plans_**

**_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_**

I laughed then, and started my wonderful singing (note the sarcasm)

**_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_**

**_And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me too_**

**_So just take a chance, try to hold my hand_**

I grabbed his hand teasingly and scooted closer to him.

**_I swear I'd never let go_**

**_Just let me know if you'd be my man_**

I fluttered my eyelashes at him and he smiled.

**_I really want to come out and tell you_**

**_Oh darling, I love you so_**

**_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_**

**_Oh darling, just take a chance please_**

**_So we can stay together till hell starts freeze_**

Now I slipped my head under his arm and continued my verse.

**_You seem quite right for a boy like me_**

**_And I wanna know would you treat me well_**

**_Would you treat me like a queen_**

**_Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_**

**_That although we're different type_**

**_We were meant to be_**

He hugged me to him, god he had a fantastic voice.

**_I really want to come out and tell you_**

**_Oh darling, I love you so_**

**_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_**

**_Oh darling, just take a chance please_**

**_So we can stay together till hell starts freeze_**

**_So I gotta ask you, _**

**_I can't be afraid_**

He looked straight at me, right into my eyes.

**_I gotta take a chance at love_**

**_So what do you say_**

**_I really want to come out and tell you_**

**_Oh darling, I love you so_**

**_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_**

**_Oh darling, just take a chance please_**

**_So we can stay together till hell starts freeze_**

**_Oh darling, I love you so_**

**_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_**

**_Oh darling, just take a chance please_**

**_So we can stay together till hell starts freeze_**

And I ended, rethinking the whole song. Was this song meant for us?

I looked down, our hands were still together, and they were warm. He set his guitar on the side, "Max, I still want another present." He said quietly. I thought for a second, what could it be?

I gave him everything, his collage, pink shirt. Did I miss something? Then I looked at him, his eyes looked happy, curious.

He started leaning closer, and my heart was going to pop put of my chest. He put his hand on my cheek, it felt really warm. He was getting closer, closer. My head said to run, but my heart said to stay.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips meet mine. There were soft and smooth, and a jolt of electricity went through me. I scooted closer and his hand moved to the back of my neck. I could feel the hairs stand up and I tilted my head.

I felt so… happy? Calm? I couldn't believe I was kissing my best friend!

I am pretty sure we could have stayed like that, but I was running short on breath. I quickly pulled away, and I looked him. We both smiled, "Well that was…" he started. "Different." I finished.

He smiled at me and brushed a piece of hair from my face. "But I liked it." I smiled too and hugged him. He just held me and then I laid my head on his legs.

And we ended that night looking up at the stars, thinking of our first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there it is!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it, and please tell me if I did the FAX part ok, if not I am so terribly sorry! And sorry if it sounded cheesy. **

**But I think I did it ok (hopefully)**

**So again, hope you've enjoyed and review! :)**


	21. You Gotta Love Pink!

**Yay! More reviews, thanx so much!**

**So anywho, here is my next chapter, hope it comes out fine cuz right now I'm low on ideas, I have so much planned for the summer, and they're barely in October :(**

**So if you guys have any ideas, please, I wud love to hear them!**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 21<span> – You Gotta Love Pink!**

I know you guys are probably wondering if Fang and I are together. Well honestly, I don't know either.

I mean the night of his birthday was… magical, you can say. It was weird but in a good way. I mean we are still best friends and all, but sometimes I feel like more than friends. We spend a lot more time together (if that's possible) and just seem to have gotten closer.

But not sure where the whole relationship thing is going. We haven't told anyone at school, no one. Like our little secret.

And if you guys remember the day before Fang left, a couple chapters ago where Iggy said we were going to become boyfriend and girlfriend, well maybe he was right. (For once) We haven't really talked about it; we're just keeping a low profile for now. Maybe we'll see what'll happen…

Anywho, it's been about two weeks since "the night", all is well. Iggy and Marilyn took a trip to some of the colleges they want to go to. So I am alone in a huge house with just my parents. How wonderful.

Most of the time it's really boring, and Fang can't come over since the Talent Show is like a month away, he's at practice everyday. With little miss singsong perfect.

And yes I still hate Lissa's guts, although she never did anything to me. Oh well, this is a free country, I can dislike whoever I want. The only fun thing that goes on now is track practice. I have my first competition in a week, super excited!

Anyways, our city always has this carnival in the month of October, to raise money for breast cancer. Now since I'm 14, I get to volunteer, and get some hours for high school. Every year it's really fun, there are jumpers, a live band, face painting and a bunch of carnival games.

So right now I am in my room rushing to finish my homework. I have a pencil in my mouth, jumping on my right foot, tying my left shoe and trying to finish my last math problem. Damn what was 7 + 9 again?

"16." Said a deep voice from behind me. I quickly turned, facing a smirking Fang. But smart old me, turned too fast and was now falling to the floor. I had closed my eyes, waiting for my butt to meet the floor any second.

Instead Fang caught my shirt and pulled me into him, protectively holding me. What would I do without him?

"Thanks. That one would have hurt." I said smiling. He smiled too and kissed my forehead, God I loved him! I sat back down and wrote 16 in the answer box. "You really didn't know the answer to that Max? This is like second grade stuff." He was so annoying.

"Well sorry I can't be like you, Mr. Perfect all the time." I closed my notebook and went into my bathroom. He followed me, but leaned against the doorframe. I brushed my hair and braided it.

"Everyone has to wear those pink shirts?" he asked, eyeing my pink shirt. "Yup, you can take the one I made you for your birthday if you want." I teased. He snorted, "No way, I'm not wearing that think in public." I chuckled and walked past him, grabbing my shoulder bag.

"Are you finally ready? Your mom and I have been waiting for hours." He smirked and I punched him lightly on the shoulder. We walked downstairs and Akila and Total were asleep on the living room. I went into the kitchen and grabbed two chocolate chip cookies.

My mom had made some last night, and they still tasted amazing. "Are you guys ready? About time Max." said my mom, grabbing the car keys. I rolled my eyes and followed Fang out to the car. I felt my phone buzz, it was Ella.

**Ella: wher r u? **

**Me: on my way**

**Ella: so many cute guys! :P**

I laughed, that's Ella. Minutes later we pull up to the parking lot. "Ok Max, you and Ella are doing face painting. The booth is right in front on the left side." We got out and I saw Ella right away.

She came running to me and we hugged. "Omg Max! A group of the hottest guys ever just got here. Ah, we like need to go now!" she started dragging me to our booth.

I turned and waved to Fang. He smiled and waved back, then disappeared in the crowd. We went to the face-painting booth, and there were already a lot of people in line. Jeez, this many people liked paint on their face?

There were 5 of us who were face painting, me, Ella, a sophomore girl and two junior guys.

I got my paint box and a little girl came to me, sitting on the chair. "Hi, what's your name?" I asked her, showing her the paper with some of the designs. "My name is Emily, and I want a heart on my cheek." She sounded so cute, she reminded me of a younger Angel.

I smiled and dipped my brush in the pink. I lightly traced the outline of the heart and colored it in with a darker pink. I added some glitter and handed her the mirror. "All done, how do you like it?" she looked at it and smiled, "Perfect, thank you!"

She got down, put $2 in the jar and skipped away. I smiled as I watched her go, wishing I could be small again. Worry free. My next customer was a boy, about 10 years old. He sat on the chair, "I want a kiss." he stated. A what?

I looked at the picture examples. "Um, I'm sorry, but we have no kisses." I said confused. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not a painted kiss, a real kiss from you." Was this kid crazy?

Ella heard him and her eyes shot to me. She started to laugh and I just looked at her for help. What was I supposed to do? I looked around, hoping to see his parent or someone. But like always, I saw no one. I looked down at the little boy,

"Um, look kid, I'm here to paint, not to kiss. So just go to your mommy, or I can paint like a little spider on your cheek." But he scrunched his stubborn face, "No!" I was going to kill him!

"Ok fine you want a kiss?" I asked through clenched teeth. He nodded his head with a smile. Little twirp. I grabbed a glob of red paint and made a kiss mark on his cheek. I handed him the mirror, "Is that ok?" he examined it, and then smiled.

"Perfect, but next time, it's not going to be painted on." And with that he winked at me, put a $5 bill in the jar and took off running. What was wrong with kids these days?

Ella had finished and came to me, "Well, looks like someone's gotta crush on you." I looked up at her, "Please Ella, that boy will be lucky if he can get a blind folded pig." She laughed and called her next customer.

I had to admit, this was pretty fun. The band didn't suck, people were having a good time and it was all for a good cause. It was starting to get dark, the sky a soft pink with orange streaks. I had just finished painting a Spider-Man face on a little boy, and I was cleaning my brushes when a familiar voice caught my attention.

I looked up and saw Dylan sitting on my chair. "Hey Dylan! What are you doing here?" The day after Fang told me about him and Lissa, I had talked to him. He told me about his parents and the remarrying. We were fine, but Lissa was still on my bad side.

He smiled brightly, "What, I can't come to a carnival without getting yelled at? Jeez Max, fine, I'll go then." He got up and started to walk away. "Get back here you big baby!" I called. He turned and gave me a hug. "So, this is what Maximum Ride does in her spare time. Paint unicorns on kids faces."

I glared at him, "No, not unicorns, rainbows. Duh!" we both laughed, and then he waved to Ella who blushed. Hmm, Ella never blushes…

"Well, in that case, can I have a…" he looked at the examples. "I'll take a bright pink flower!" he was such a dork. I shook my head playfully. I dipped my brush in pink and painted a daisy on his fore arm. Once I was done I stood back and smiled. "Wow, that so matches with your tan."

He looked at it and smiled big, "Perfect Max." he got up, put money in the jar and hugged me. "Thanks Max. See you at school." We both waved and I cleaned the brushes. After another 30 minutes, the lines had finally started to get shorter, and my arms were aching. Who knew you could get a workout while painting?

When Ella had finished another little girl I walked up to her. "So, Dylan?" my eyebrows were raised. She looked at me, "What? Not even Max, no way!" I sighed, "Whatever Ella. But I saw you blushing." And I walked away, with her glaring at me. There was finally no one else in line, so I just sat and rested my arms.

I made sure all the colors were clean, and then I saw Fang walking over. "Are you almost done with your job?" he asked. "Well there's no one else, unless you want something?" I smiled, but he shook his. Then I noticed he had no pink shirt, he needed to have one.

"Um, Fang were' s your pink shirt? Everyone here is supposed to have one." I crossed my arms. "Those people don't have one." He turned and looked over his shoulder, but every single person had a pink shirt. Too bad for him.

"Ells I'll be right back." And I grabbed Fang by the arm and dragged him to the main booth. I took him to the back and threw him a pink shirt. "I'll be waiting outside." And I left him with a smug smile on my face.

...

He was taking forever! Girls don't even take this long! I had been waiting outside for like 20 minutes, and he was still not out. I pounded on the door, "Fang, come on! It's just a damn shirt!" and nothing.

Ugh, sometimes I hated him. "Fang you better open the door right now, or I'm coming in!" I was getting annoyed. I heard mumbling and something crashing behind the door. Then the door flew open and there was Mr. Coolio, wearing a pink shirt.

He stood there, staring me down with a death glare. He stepped down and I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, you should wear that color more often, it brings out the complexion on your arms." He turned, "You better be happy Max, cause this is the last time I am ever doing something like this."

I tilted my head and put on a puppy dog face, "Oh Fangy-poo, then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought." He just rolled his eyes and we walked back to the face-painting booth. There was no one in line and Ella was on her phone.

I walked by her and coughed. She looked up and saw Fang, who still looked pretty ticked off. Oops…

She smiled at him, "Nice shirt Fang, totally goes with you." And we both burst out laughing. He sat down, "Yeah, take a picture, it'll last longer." He grumbled.

I widened my eyes, "Oh my gosh, what an amazing idea!" I went to my bag and pulled out my camera. "What a coincidence I brought it!" I was so enjoying this.

I handed Ella the camera and kneeled next to Fang. "Smile Mr. Pinky!" I said, and then I saw the flash. I got up and looked at it. There I was smiling like crazy while Fang was slouching on the chair, looking miserable. "Perfect!"

I put my camera away and then came Anne Walker, the person in charge of the carnival. Her daughter Maya, had died of breast cancer about 4 years ago, and since then she always does this carnival. She and her husband only live a few blocks down from where we live, so I knew her pretty well.

"Hi Max! So glad you and your friends can help this year. It was such a great turn out." I smiled and hugged her, she was super nice. "Glad we could help. It has been a blast." I turned and smiled at Fang.

"Well we are about to close, but there are some baked goods still left over if you guys want some." Her eyes were warm and friendly. "Thanks Anne, and here are the jars from the face painting." I handed her 4 jars full of money. She grabbed them, smiled again and walked away.

Ella and I grabbed the brushes and paints and turned them into the main booth. We walked over to the bakery table, "Oh God, this looks so good!" and Ella grabbed two muffins, a handful of cookies and a slice of pie. "Slow down Ella, it's not like the food is going to walk away." I teased, also grabbing a muffin.

I grabbed a cookie and handed it to Fang. He took it and looked at me. I smirked and bit into my muffin, enjoying my reward. After we were there for 10 minutes my mom came. We took Ella home and then we dropped off Fang at his house.

It's so weird now that they don't live with us. Although he's only a few steps away, it seems like he's a lot farther. I walked up to my room and sat on my desk, pulling out my camera. I saw the picture of Fang and I at the carnival. It really was funny and perfect.

I smiled to myself; sometimes you just gotta love pink.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it as much as I did, it was really fun writing this chapter! <strong>

**And this was just kinda a filler, so yeah.**

**And don't forget to push the adorable button down below! :)**


	22. The Track Meet

**Happy New Year's Everyone! Hope you all had an amazing year, but even a better one this year! :)**

**So I just wanted say (again) thanks for all your reviews, and comments. **

**And that this will be my first chapter of 2012, yay! (Sounds weird saying 2012) :P**

**Anywho, there will be FAX in the beginning, so hope I do it ok!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 22<span> – The Track Meet**

**(Fang's POV)**

I heard the sirens in the background, getting closer. But I didn't stop running. I couldn't stop running.

The hospital was just up ahead, I could see the lights. But I couldn't run fast enough. I looked down at my legs; they were going as fast as they possibly could.

_Come on Fang, almost there. Just a little more._

I finally made it to the sliding doors and walked into the lobby. I saw no one, except for a single computer on my right. I ran to it, looking for a name. I looked down the list, there, room C15.

I looked down the hall, it was so long. But I couldn't give up, I was so close. I passed what felt like a millions rooms, none of which I was looking for. Shiz! Where was the damn room!

And then I saw a light coming from the bottom of a door. I walk up to it, C15. The light keeps getting brighter, and I open the door. I blink, blinded by the light, and I hear my name.

"Fang." So low, but I can hear it.

I see a bed and a man sitting near it. I slowly walk up to the bed, seeing her face again.

"Mom, I'm here. Everything is fine." I grab her hand, and she smiles weakly. My vision blurs and tears drop from my cheeks. "Oh, Fang. I'm so glad that you came. I am so proud of you, my beautiful boy."

Her eyes light up and I smile at her. She looks so weak, frail, just like I remember when I was younger. Then the man on the chair shifted, "2 minutes." he said.

I held my mothers hand, it was getting colder. Her breathing was getting weaker, "No mom, please don't go again. I need you so bad. Please, the twins need you, dad."

The tears were flowing, making a puddle beneath my feet. My foot slipped and I held the bars on the side of her bed. Her hand still in mine. "Mom, I love you." I whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too sweetheart, but I have to go now." I couldn't loose her again, I shook my head, "No, I'm not letting go. Stay with me."

The puddle was getting bigger; I could feel the bottom of my jeans already wet. "And Fang, Max loves you."

Her eyes closed and she let my hand go. I fell to the floor, getting wet. The man on the chair stood up, "It's time." He stated and started wheeling my mom's bed out the door.

I tried getting up, but kept slipping on the water. "No! Bring her back, you can't take her!" I yelled, and finally got up. I rushed to the door and looked out.

The hall had gotten a lot longer, and the man was almost at the end of it, I started running. "Mom!" was all I could say.

And then the lights stared to go off one by one. I couldn't see my mom anymore, but I kept going. "Mom."

And then I was surrounded by black.

I woke with a start, cold sweat beading my forehead. I was breathing heavily, my heart pumping fast.

I ran a hand through my hair, and closed my eyes, "Just a dream."

I sat up, "Fang?" Max sat up next to me, worry in her voice. I turned to her and smiled, "It's fine, nothing." She still looked at me, her hair messy. She gave a small smile and then laid back down.

And yes, best friends can sleep in the same bed people! It was Saturday morning, and Max had slept over, we watched movies last night.

I checked the clock on my nightstand, 2:27 a.m. I got out of bed and stretched. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the cold water.

I splashed some on my face, it felt really good. "Are you sure you're fine?" I spun my head and saw Max standing at the door. I turned off the water and dried my face.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She smiled and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back; we were just standing there in the dark. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I really wanted to tell her, but I couldn't, not yet. I shook my head, "No thanks, I'm fine." I gave a smile small and brushed some hair from her face.

_She loves you_. The words my mom had told me kept playing in head.

I looked into Max eyes, and saw everything. It was a connection we had, we could read each other. I saw worry, pain, and maybe love in them. Then I kissed her, out of nowhere.

I didn't even know what was happening until she placed her hand on my neck. Her lips were in sync with mine, and they were warm. Did I taste chocolate chip cookies?

I tilted my head and wrapped her in my arms. I never wanted to let go, I could always protect her. We pulled away and I leaned my forehead on hers.

"Well, now I know you're fine." She teased and we both laughed. I kissed her forehead, and we walked back to bed. She laid down, covering her body. I walked past her and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, half sitting. "I need some air, be right back." I saw the outline of her smile and I walked out. I went to Angel's room and opened the door. I walked in quietly and saw my baby sister, sleeping.

She was breathing lightly, her blond curls all over her face. I smiled, moved them to the side and kissed her cheek. She turned on her side, and hugged her favorite bear, Celeste. I walked back out and went down to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, and brought out chocolate milk. I drank two cups and then went back up to my room. Max was already asleep and I laid next to her.

I thought about my dream, I missed my mom so much. My dad needed her, the twins, I needed her. I felt my eyelids grow heavy, and I couldn't fight the heaviness.

I fell asleep, thinking of my mom.

**(Max's POV)**

I opened my eyes to the sound of laughter. It sounded like Angel. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Fang was not on his side of the bed. I sat there, thinking about last night.

I remember hearing Fang calling to Lori, and the kiss… I smiled at the memory; it was the best one yet. I looked at the time, almost 7:30. And then I remembered I had my first track meet today.

I groaned and fell backward on the bed; I really wasn't in the mood for running. Fang's door burst open and in came Fang, with Angel laughing hysterically on his back. "Fang put me down. Fang!" I sat up and laughed.

Fang went around the bed and dumped Angel next to me. "There, now you guys have to stay in here forever!" he yelled and then he ran out, slamming the door. "Fang!" Angel and I yelled together.

We tried opening the door, but he was on the other side, holding it closed. "Come on Angel, we can do this!" I encouraged. Her face looked so cute, scrunched together, all her might trying to open the door.

"Fang, come on. That's not fair, you're stronger than us!" she yelled, her face turning red. "Not my fault!" he responded. "You guys need to start working out. I'm only holding my pinky on the door, and you still can't open it. Weaklings!" he teased.

"We'll see who's a weakling once I break your pinky!" I yelled back, and Angel giggled.

Angel had gotten tired and was now just standing there, and I was kneeling on my knees. And then I had an idea. "Just follow my lead." I whispered to her and she nodded. I got up and walked to Fang's desk,

"Oh look Angel, Fang's laptop." I announced extra loud. Angel giggled and ran next to me, grabbing his priceless laptop. "You guys wouldn't." I heard Fang say on the other side.

We then tiptoed to his door, and I grabbed a book off his shelf. Then Angel placed the laptop on the floor. "Oh, yes we would. Angel, let's see how durable this computer really is." She evilly smiled and I lifted the book and dropped it hard on the floor. Making a loud thump.

I quickly put the book back on the shelf. "Nooo!" the door flung open and Fang's eyes were on his laptop. "Oops." I said quickly and we ran out, laughing. We ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jeb was a drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper.

Angel and I ran behind him and ducked down, facing the stairs. "Do I want to know?" asked Jeb lazily, looking down at us. We both shook our heads and saw Fang run down the stairs, his face red. I giggled, and he spotted us, his face furious.

"Run!" yelled Angel and we went through the back of the kitchen. When we turned the corner, something grabbed Angel and she screamed. Fang had scooped her in his arms and was spinning her. I stopped and just watched, smiling.

"Fang no, please. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" she said between laughing. Fang stopped and looked at her, "You better be." He said firmly, a hard face. Was he really mad at her? Angel's face turned to horror, and I reached out, "Fang, it was my fau…"

And then he squeezed her tight. "I'm just playing Angel. I love you." She hugged him back and he put her down. We both watched as she climbed the stairs, and then he looked at me. "And as for you…" he stepped closer.

"Fang, I didn't really drop it. We were just playing." I held up my hands, but he grabbed my waist and put his lips near my ear. "If you ever touch my laptop again, you're dead."

I turned my head and looked at him, "Please you would miss me too much if I died." I finished smiling. He thought for a second, "You're right." And then he kissed my temple lightly. I laughed and we walked into the kitchen, Gazzy and Angel eating cereal.

Fang pulled out 2 boxes, "Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Cheerios?" he asked. "Cinnamon Toast Crunch." I grabbed two bowls and he filled them. I turned around him and grabbed the milk. As I poured it, he brought out the spoons.

I put the milk away and he handed my bowl. "Why thank Mr. Harding." I said sarcastically. "My pleasure Miss. Ride" and we both sat. After we finished breakfast, we were all sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So you ready for your meet today?" asked Jeb. I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess, my first race it at 12:55." Then I got up. "Which reminds me, I have to go home and get ready. The coach wants us there an hour before to warm up."

Jeb nodded, "So, we'll see you there then." I smiled and walked out to the backyard. Fang followed me, and I pushed the loose board. "I'll see you later Max." he said. I smiled and went through, stepping onto my grass. I fixed the board and opened our side door.

I stepped into the living room and found my parents and Iggy on the couch. "Well look who's back. How was it?" asked my mom. "It was really fun, just remind me not to watch any of the Paranormal Activity movies." They all laughed and I went up to room to get my duffel bag ready.

**~ At the track meet~**

We had just finished stretching and the coach was giving us a pep talk. "Alright people, this is our first race, so you better do a damn good job." What a pep talk. We all stared at him, and then he smiled.

"I'm just messing with you guys. I just want you to have fun, but winning is always good." We all laughed. "So today just have fun, and race till you're hearts content. Tigers on three!" we all put out fists together and did our little school spirit thing.

We broke apart and I looked up into the stands. I saw my parents and Iggy with Fang's family. I waved and they waved back, Iggy screaming, 'I love you Max!' I rolled my eyes and watched as the other high school came onto the track.

I started getting butterflies in my stomach. Stupid nerves.

"Ok, boys varsity first followed by girls varsity. Then boys JV and lastly girls JV." Steve came up to me, "Good luck Max, go kick some butt." I smiled at him, "You know I will. And good luck to you too."

He gave me a one armed hug and then went to sign in. I sat down and drank some water, my hands feeling clammy.

_Calm down Max. Just pretend this is practice, everyday practice._

I watched as the first few boys got ready, each taking a track line. They had to do 3 laps, and Steve was in the second line. The bell was rung and the boys took off. There were 2 boys from our school and 2 boys from the other school. The other 2 boys had first and second, Steve was in third.

They ran by the bleachers, turning into the first bend. _Come on Steve, faster._ Coming into the second lap, he moved up to second, hopefully the guy in first died down.

They rounded the second lap, neck and neck coming into the last lap. Steve was moving up, but not fast enough. They were coming up to the finish line. They were so close… Damn, Steve lost.

They stopped and bent over, catching their breath. Steve straightened up and looked at me, not so happy. I smiled back and gave him two thumbs up. He smiled back but still shook his head. I felt bad for him, but he'll get over it.

There were 3 more guys' varsity races, then me. Someone from our school won in every race, so that was good. Then I was up next. "Girls Varsity, up to the front." Called the guy in charge.

I got up and walked over to the front. "Maximum Ride checking in." he looked down at his clipboard and put a check next to my name. "Next race." He told me, and I moved to the side. Some girls checked in and went to the front of the track, stretching.

I went over to the side and also started stretching. "You have to do better than me." I turned and saw Steve putting on his track jacket. I smirked, "I will, promise you that." He laughed and zipped up his zipper. "I just did that so you can have the joy of beating me, for once." I rolled my eyes,

"Stop making lame excuses, cause you will never beat me. Well maybe in your dreams." He shook his head, laughing. The girls finished the race, and the coach was calling the next two.

"Well, good luck Max. Although you don't need it." I sweetly smiled, "Hey, you said it this time, not me." He laughed once more, and I turned, jogging up to the coach. "Ok girls, I just have one thing to say to you." Me and Arianna, the other girl from my team looked at him.

"Go kick some ass!" we all laughed and the two of us walked to the beginning. "Good luck." I told her, she smiled and we got ready. I looked at our opponents, hopefully it was an easy race. Then I looked out to the bleachers at my family.

I saw my parents and Jeb waving, Iggy was on the phone, probably with Marilyn. And Fang had Angel on his shoulders, and Gazzy was flailing his arms. Don't I have amazing fans?

I looked straight ahead, remembering how to control my breathing. I heard the buzzer and we all took off. I stayed focused on just looking straight ahead, not worrying about the other girls. We turned the second bend; I could feel the muscles on my legs working.

Half way through the second lap I slightly turned my head, big mistake.

My shoe caught on something and I lurched forward. Luckily I caught myself, but my opponent moved ahead me. She was about two whole steps ahead of me, darn her!

And we were coming up to the last lap; I had to make a move. I stepped up my pace, but not like my try out. We crossed the line, last lap.

We were pretty close, every step counted, rounding the last bend…

I took longer strides, almost there. I took an extra long leap, closing my eyes. We crossed over the line and slowed down, my throat feeling dry. I looked at my coach, but he shrugged his shoulders. It was too close to call.

I bent over, and sighed. I took deep breaths, and then stood up, walking to the side. I grabbed a water and downed the whole bottle.

"The winner of the race is…" we all looked at the judge, I held my breath. "Maximum Ride!" I started screaming and jumping like a little girl.

I had won! I was so happy, so full of pride. Then I was being lifted, and I looked down at Steve.

"I knew you could do it!" I beamed at him and lifted my arms in the air. My whole family was cheering, the twins screaming the loudest. I looked at my coach who also had a smile. He gave me the thumbs up, I felt so proud of myself.

After my whole little victory ceremony, Steve had brought me down and hugged me. We had to stay and watch all the races, all of which were very close. Our coach said we did pretty well for our first meet.

We were all happy and we had a blast. I couldn't wait for our next competition! After, we all went out to eat at B.J.'s.

So to sum up my day… it was amazing! I had an interesting morning *cough* Fang *cough*

And I ended my day as a winner. Nothing better than that!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there it is! :)<strong>

**It was fun writing the beginning, and the whole chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed the long chapter!**

**And once again, Happy New Year!**

**Review!**


	23. Halloween

**Hello! (comes out of hiding)**

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever. This week was so bad, I had tournaments, had to do homework, and on Wed. I got in trouble, so my punishment was not updating, until today. :(**

**But now I am back, (doing a victory dance)**

**But, I start school tomorrow :,(**

**To: mfingatevride – I also used to laugh at Paranormal Activity movies too, but I actually had things happen to me (it was honestly scary) so now I'm paranoid, and can't watch them any more.**

**So thanks for the reviews, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 23<span> – Halloween**

"How about this one?" I looked up at the costume Ella was holding up. I sighed, "Ella, for the last time, I'm not dressing up." Then Nudge came over, "But Max, you'll look so hot in it. I bet all the boys won't be able to take their eyes off you."

I stared at her. "Exactly why Nudge." I hated this. Shopping in general. I am ok coming to the mall, walking around, and that's it. No shopping. But did my friends understand? Apparently not.

Ella hung the costume on the peg and continued looking. "Max, Max! Look at my costume!" Angel came running down the aisle and I bent down smiling. She showed me Rapunzel's purple dress from the movie Tangled.

"I'm going to be Rapunzel!" I looked at the dress and then Ella and Nudge came over. "ZOMG Angel! That's perfect!" replied Nudge.

"You are going to look so cute!" Angel smiled brightly, and I hugged her. "Perfect costume sweetie." I put her down. "And where's yours Max? Have you found one?" I looked at her and tried not to groan.

"She hasn't found one. She says she's not going to wear one." I turned to Nudge glaring, but she just smiled and walked to the dressing rooms with Ella. "Why Max? But you have to wear one." Angel had a small frown and she looked at me sadly.

I bent down and squeezed her. "Don't worry Angel, I'll still go trick-or-treating with you guys." She slightly smiled, "But Fang is wearing a costume." I stood up and looked at her.

Fang was wearing a costume? As what?

Angel giggled and led me to where Fang and Logan were. I saw Fang sitting in a chair with Gazzy next to him by the dressing rooms, looking bored. "Fang, show Max your costume." Angel walked up to him. His eyes shot to me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, Fang I wanna see it." he looked at Angel who had a wide smile. "No, it's going to be a surprise." I rolled my eyes and stepped closer, eyeing the bag in his hands. "Please Fang!" cried Angel, then she did bambi eyes and I knew he was a goner.

He sighed loudly and got up, turning over the bag. It was the outfit of Flynn Rider. Angel and I had huge smiles and Fang had a scowl. "Well, you'll look… fantastic!" I encouraged. He glared at me and I laughed. But I honestly thought Angel and Fang would look adorable together. Remind me to take pictures.

"And I'm going to be the Green Lantern Max!" shrilled Gazzy, showing me his outfit. I smiled at him. Angel giggled and sat on Fang's lap as Logan came out of the dressing room. He had on a Captain America outfit, and was slipping on the mask.

"Yo, Fang. I think this is the costume!" Where his arms and chest were, there were fake abs. I stood there with an eyebrow raised when he finally saw me. He stopped and gave a shy smile. "Hi Max."

I laughed again, "You're right Logan. That is the costume." He blushed and checked himself in the mirror.

"Ok Max, Nudge and I found our costu… OMG Logan! Are you Captain America?" Ella came up next to me, her eyes bulging. Logan turned around and smiled. "Yeah, you like it?" we all looked at Ella. "Do I like it? I love it! Hello, Chris Evan plays him in the movie!"

We all groaned and Logan went back in to change. I clapped my hands, "Ok, so everyone has their costume. Let's go pay." I ushered the little ones to the front, but noticed no one else was following. I turned around and everyone was looking at me.

"What?" Fang shook his head. "No way you're getting off that easy. If I'm wearing a costume, then so are you." I narrowed my eyes, "Hmm, let's see. How about… no." I said flatly.

He rolled his eyes and Ella and Nudge ran up to me. "Please Max! Just this once, and we won't ever bother you again." That was not humanly possible. Then the twins came and Angel hugged my leg. "Please Max, with a cherry on top?" I looked down at her, and then at me so-called friends.

"No, we have to go. Our parents are coming soon." I was feeling so annoyed. Angel sniffled and I looked down at her bambi face. No Max, don't give in, it's just a face. Don't give in!

I sighed and closed my eyes, already regretting what I was going to say. "Fine. But I get the final tell, got it?" all the girls squealed and Fang had a smirk. He better not say anything.

…

I looked in the mirror that was in my dressing room, and groaned. I had on a tight, red dress that was super short. As in if I bend down, I'll show everything. "Come on out Max, we wanna see" I heard Ella yell. I slightly opened the door, poking out my head.

"No way I'm coming out. You can't even call this thing a dress!" she rolled her eyes, "Come on Max, we want to see." I closed the door. "No." I heard her sigh, and then Fang called from outside the dressing rooms.

"Ella, tell her if she doesn't come out, then I'm going to drag her out." Ella giggled, "You heard him Max." I ripped open the door and marched out.

Angel was sitting next to Gazzy and Logan was standing with Fang. Nudge looked up from her phone, and smiled. "Wow Max, you look… devilish." I blushed at Logan's comment and looked at Fang.

He had his arms crossed and was smirking. "Well the costume fits you perfect." I glared, remembering it was a devil outfit. What was he trying to say?

Ella came up behind me, "So, is this the one?" the twins nodded their heads. I looked down at the 'dress' that was like 2 inches long. "Sorry, but it's way too short. I feel, naked." Everyone sighed and Angel hopped off the seat and disappeared.

Seconds later she came back and handed me a bag. "Try this one. I'll think you'll like it." I smiled at her and returned to my room. I changed into the new costume and looked in the mirror. It was a bright blue top with a black and blue tu-tu thing. It was way longer than the other, and I actually felt comfortable.

I looked at the picture on the bag, 'Fancy Fairy Queen'. I needed to wear black tights and it came with small blue wings. I stepped out and Angel clapped.

"ZOMG, Max. It's so perfect. I totally think that is the one." I looked at Ella and Nudge who had approving smiles. Then I looked at the boys. They both smiled and nodded.

"Alright, then I guess this is the one." And then there was shrieking.

**Fang's POV**

When Max came out with the devil costume on, I knew she wasn't going to like it. It was too short, and tight. Although she looked hot in it. "Well the costume fits you perfect." I teased, she glared at me and I smiled.

When she said no, Angel brought her another one. Max went in and we waited more. Then when she finally came out, we were blown away. I just stared at her, wanting to kiss her, but that would blow our cover.

She looked cute, amazing, hot and adorable all at the same time. Jeez, sometimes I wonder what I even say.

When she looked at me, I nodded, so did Logan. "Alright, then I guess this is the one."

Yes Max, you are the one.

**Max's POV**

After we all paid for our costumes, we went to the food court. Angel was holding my hand, and I had my costume in the other. I couldn't believe that in two days it would be Halloween.

I still remembered the Halloween I met Nudge. I turned and smiled at her, she smiled shyly.

"Max, I want ice cream!" yelled Angel, running up ahead. I laughed, "Ok, but ask your brother for the money." I looked to Fang and he rolled his eyes.

So we all ended up getting ice cream. We were all seated at table talking about Halloween.

"Personally Max, I think you should be Maximus the horse. You would make an adorable white stallion." Said Logan, licking ice cream from his cone. Everyone laughed, "Yeah, well you should be Mother Gothel. Now that's a match made in heaven." This time even Fang laughed.

"Fang?" we all turned and there was Lissa with two of her friends. "Um, hi Lissa." he said softly. She smiled and said hi to everyone else, without looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, we came shopping for costumes." Her smile brightened, "Me too! You wanna see the one I picked out?" Um no, not really.

She pulled out the same devil costume I tried on. Ella and Nudge turned to me, but I kept eating my ice cream.

"It's so perfect! I love it, and it's longer than some of the other ones I tried on." I hid my laughter and Fang nodded his head. "Yeah, we all found some cool costumes too. Max found the perfect one." I looked at him and blushed, he winked.

I looked at Lissa's face, it looked a shade redder. What can I say; I'm a loved person.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you at school Fang." She shifted her purse, looked at me and then walked away. "I'll see you at school Fang." Logan said in a high voice and he batted his eyelashes at Fang.

We all laughed and then Angel spoke up. "Who was that? Does she like you Fang?" we all stared at Fang who chuckled. "No sweetie, that's just some girl I'm singing with in the Talent Show."

Angel scrunched her nose, "I don't like her. She was being mean to Max." I squeezed her shoulder and kissed her head. "I know, I don't like her either."

Once we finished our ice creams, we headed outside to wait for our parents. Ella's mom came and also picked up Nudge. Next was Logan's dad, and lastly Jeb came.

When Angel opened the door, right away she told her father about our shopping trip. We all got in, and Gazzy showed him his Green Lantern outfit. "Wow Gaz, nice choice bubby." He said, looking through the mirror.

When they dropped me off at the house I went up to my room. I hung my costume in the closet and took a shower. Once I got out, my parents were home and we had dinner. "So Max, how was it at the mall?" asked my mom.

"Good, I found a nice costume, so did everyone else." They all nodded and then Iggy said he was going to his friends Halloween party with Marilyn.

Once dinner was over I went back to my room and listened to my music. I was really excited for Halloween this year; I kept picturing Angel and Fang walking together with their costumes.

It was going to be an amazing night.

…

I opened the door of the locker rooms and saw the coach and the team already near the track. I jogged up to the group and stood next to Steve.

"Alright, everyone listen up. Our next competition is against Wilson High, our biggest competitors. From what I heard, they have a strong team this year, but that won't make a difference because we still have the better team. So I want us to practice hard these next few weeks, double time."

Everyone started walking away when the coach faced me. "And Miss Ride, three extra laps for being late. I suggest you start now." I stared as he turned away, and I walked to the front of the track.

"Can I join you?" asked Steve, standing next to me. "If you can keep up." I teased, and we both started jogging. We ran silently, only hearing the sound of our breathing. We finished our second lap when he spoke up.

"You know next year, I'm actually going to miss you." I smiled, "I know you are, everyone does." He laughed, "I just can't believe I'm heading off to college, and leaving you here. Who's going to ruin my day?"

We both laughed as we finished our last lap. We walked off to the side getting a drink of water. "But I know what you mean, Iggy's going to college too, and I am going to miss him terribly." He sat.

"Must be hard, but my oldest brother just got deployed two weeks ago to Afghanistan. It's his longest tour yet, three and a half years." I looked at him. "Sorry Steve, now that must be hard."

He nodded, "And he's expecting a baby in about two months. My poor little nephew, not getting to see his dad until he's three." I sat next to him putting a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm really sorry, but I'm sure your brother will be fine, if he's anything like you." I smiled and he laughed.

"Ok, that's it. No more gushy stuff, stop trying to make me weak. Come on lets' go, the coach is calling everyone together." We both got up and walked to the rest of the team.

When I got home from practice, I collapsed on the sofa. I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep. I took off my shoes and got comfortable, already drifting my eyes closed.

I heard the front door open and running. What now?

"Max!" I turned and saw the twins looking down at me, smiling. "Come on Max, today's Halloween. We need to get ready!" I groaned and turned over. "Wake me up later, like when it's tomorrow." They sighed and I heard more footsteps.

"Here, let me try." No, not Fang! I turned, but it was too late.

He was already tickling my stomach. "Fang, no! Ok fine, I'm up, I'm up!" he stopped and smirked as I sat up. "Rude much?" I asked walking by him to my room.

I did my homework quickly and we all ate dinner together. "Ok Max, come on, we need to get ready!" Angel tugged me to my room and shut the door. I smiled as she slipped on the dress, looking even more adorable. As I was straightening her hair, there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry, no boys!" I yelled. The door opened and in came Ella and Nudge. Ella was a sailor girl, she looked really cute and she had two pigtails. Nudge was red riding hood; she also looked pretty with her make-up.

When I was done with Angel's hair, they did her make-up while I got dressed. I put on my costume and then Nudge did my make-up while Ella fixed my hair.

Nudge did light blue eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara. Ella curled my hair and pinned it up into a loose bun with some curls hanging.

When I was done I looked in the mirror at the girl looking back. She didn't look anything like me, she was beautiful. I smiled so wide and hugged my friends.

"You guys did an amazing job! I can't believe that's me!" they all laughed and then Angel hugged me. "You look so adorable Ang! I love your outfit!" she laughed. "You too Max, you look so beautiful, Fang is going to have to keep a close on eye on you." I laughed and blushed.

There was another knock on my door and my mom came in. She said we all looked nice and she took like a thousand pictures. Then it was time to go. Ella and Nudge went down first and then I grabbed Angel's hand and we walked down together.

Logan, Fang and Gazzy were already waiting in the living room. When Angel and I walked in, everyone stared. I was so embarrassed and then I looked at the boys. Logan and Gazzy had huge smiles and Fang was watching me intently. I smiled and Angel ran into his arms.

Everyone looked amazing; Logan thought he looked really buff. Gazzy looked so cute in his green outfit and Fang. He looked handsome in his outfit. It fit him in a way I didn't think he would look in it. Then my mom came downstairs and took even more pictures.

And it was time to go; we were allowed to go by ourselves! We were all really excited.

"Ok, you need to be back before 10:30. Not a second later, understood?" asked Jeb. We all nodded, "And if you guys need anything, please call." Added my mom. Fang opened the door and we were off into the night.

Angel was holding Fang's hand and Gazzy was holding mine. "We should go to that house!" We looked across the street to where Angel was pointing. It was covered in spider webs and had fog seeping out the front door.

We walked up to it and Logan went first with Nudge. They walked in the house and there was a scream. Gazzy came closer to me and I saw Fang pick up Angel. We all watched on the porch as lights flickered inside.

Ella was hiding behind me, peaking over my shoulder. Then they reappeared, laughing. "Oh gosh, you guys have to go in there! It's awesome!" laughed Logan.

I looked down at Gazzy and he nodded his head. "Don't worry Max, I'll protect you!" I giggled and we stepped inside. It was dark, and fog was everywhere. I didn't know where to go, I felt so lost.

As I took one step, something grabbed my ankle and I screamed so loud, I might have broken a window. I look down and shook my leg, but the thing wouldn't let go. I started panicking, and I pushed Gazzy behind me.

I reach down and pulled off whatever was holding me. I threw it to the side and rushed Gazzy out the door. I stumble down the steps and ran by my group. I stop on the sidewalk and Fang comes.

"Max what happened? We heard a scream and then you came running out." Gazzy looked up at him. "Something grabbed Max's ankle, she kicked it and we came running out." I looked at him as the others came. "Logan, you said it was awesome in there. Not freaking scary!" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Max, it was a fake hand. Did you get any candy?" I shook my head and Angel came to me. "Come on guys let's go to the next house." We walked a few houses down and came to one that didn't look as scary.

Angel and I went up and got candy from a nice couple. We walked a few more houses down and turned onto another street. There were a bunch more people, all wearing cool costumes. We had gone to three more houses when we were walking up to a group of girls.

They all had on little dresses or too much make-up. I was up ahead with Fang, watching the twins. Ella Nudge and Logan went to a house across the street. Right away I saw the girls look at Fang. I moved closer to him and touched his arm.

"OMG, you're supposed to be Rapunzel right?" one of the girls asked Angel. She nodded her head, "Yeah, and my brother's Flynn Rider." She turned and pointed to Fang. He tensed and the group of girls came over, all smiling.

"That is adorable, a brother and sister duo, so fab!" I looked at the girls, wanting them to go away. "Yeah, and you look so cute, Flynn." Said another. They all giggled and stepped even closer.

"So, do you wanna go with us? We're going to a party." I looked at Fang; I could tell he felt awkward. Angel and Gazzy came next to me, looking at the girls surrounding Fang. I had enough; no way I was letting these group of girls ruin my first Halloween back with Fang.

"Actually, we are heading to a party ourselves. Aren't we Flynn?" I looped my arm around his and looked up at him. The girls stared, "Yeah we are babe." Babe?

He put his arms around my waist and smiled. "Sorry, girls but we have to go. So um, can you like move?" I asked them. They glared at me but made an aisle so we could walk through. I heard them whisper, and I turned one last time.

"Hope you guys have fun! Bye!" I yelled really loud. I chuckled and turned my head, leaning it on Fang's shoulder. When we turned the corned the twins came running up to us and I picked up Angel. Then Logan, Nudge and Ella returned with a bunch of candy.

Angel told them the whole story and they all started laughing. "Fang, why didn't you go with them? Were they cute?" asked Logan, Fang shrugged, "Yeah I guess." I punched his arm.

"He's lying, they all looked like they had inches of make-up on and they were too old." Angel giggled and we continued to more houses.

After some time, my feet started to hurt, and I could tell the twins were also getting tired. I check my phone, almost 10:15. "We should head back, we're all tired." Everyone nodded and Fang carried Angel.

She fell asleep on his shoulder and Logan had to pick up Gazzy, who looked like he was about to knock out. When we finally made it home, I took Gazzy from Logan, and we all said goodbye.

I followed Fang up and tucked in Gazzy. Fang came out of Angel's room, closing the door quietly. He came to me and looked down. "You know, you look amazing tonight." I laughed, blushing.

"Yeah, that's why you were all over those girls?" I looked down, and smiled. He picked up my chin and looked directly at me. "Those girls had nothing on you." I blushed again and he wrapped me in his arms. I closed my arms around his back and he rested his cheek on my head.

We broke apart and I gave him a quick kiss. He kissed my cheek before we went downstairs, and we both went out to the back. I kicked the loose board, and looked back at Fang. His eyes shone brightly, I could even see the gold flecks from this distance.

I smiled and hugged him one last time. "Goodnight." We both whispered, and I went to my back yard.

I smiled as I walked up to my room, remembering the night. I could only imagine my face when I screamed. I laughed and then saw those girls flirting with Fang.

I shook my head and fell on my bed, exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**It was longer than I actually thought it would be, even better! :P**

**So again really sorry for not updating in awhile, hope this chapter made up for it!**

**And last thing, there is a poll on my profile, so if you could be nice enough to vote, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Thanks, and review! :)**


	24. Daddy?

**Ok so some of you might be mad at me, and I would be too. I haven't updated in 1 week, I know long time. But now I am updating, because I just thought of this idea about an hour ago, this is going to lead up to something else I have planned, so it is going to last a couple chappies.**

**So yeah, and thanks for my new readers and followers.**

**To: Kate Sky Ride – I do have Surviving High on my ipod, but no I didn't mean to use Wilson High School, that name just popped into my head at the time.**

**So here is my new chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 24<span> – Daddy?**

**(Fang's POV)**

I opened my right eye and checked my clocked, 6:48 a.m. I groaned and rolled over, not ready to wake up. Why did school have to start so early? That was the stupidest rule ever.

I looked up at my ceiling, the sleep in eyes making them heavy. I rubbed them and then ran a hand through my messy hair. My fringe was getting long; I needed a haircut badly.

I sat up and stretched, my back flexing. It was already November, almost Thanksgiving. Almost the Talent Show.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and tried to fix my hair. I walked out and threw on some jeans, a dark grey t-shirt with my black jacket and some sneakers.

Downstairs, the twins were eating breakfast and Jeb was on the phone in the living room. "Morning Fang." Greeted Angel happily. I smiled back and took out some pop-tarts.

Angel had finished and went back upstairs to finish getting ready. "Fang, can I ask you something?" I swallowed and Gazzy. "Yeah Gaz, what is it?" he looked down shyly.

"Well um, there's this girl…" he mumbled. I smirked at my younger brother and sat next to him. "Her name?" he blushed and looked at me. "Kayla." He said softly. I smiled at him.

"She is really nice and smart and pretty. She's in all of my classes, but she doesn't even know I exist." I chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Gaz, she will. You just gotta talk to her, make her know you exist." He smiled, and then frowned again.

"How though?" Shoot, I hadn't thought that far. "Um, well you can make her a note, talk to her, tell her she's pretty." He blushed again, "Fang, seriously, I can't do that. I'll look stupid." He got down and put his bowl in the sink. "Maybe I can give her a gift or something."

I stared after him as he went back upstairs. Gazzy already in love. I wonder if he told dad yet? Well, I was glad he came to me; I'm supposed to be there for him. Give him advice for this kinda stuff.

"You ready Fang?" asked my dad, hanging up the phone. "Sure thing." I grabbed my backpack and followed the twins to the car. As Gazzy was getting out of the car, I winked at him. He rolled his eyes and ran off to find his friends.

"So dad, you gonna come to the Talent Show right?" he smiled. "Of course Fang, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I looked at him and smiled big, something I've been doing lately. He parked next to the gate and we said bye.

I walked in and saw Max and Ella standing off to the side. They were both looking at some magazine and Max looked irritated. I walked up to them and stood by Max.

"Fang, can you please tell this girl that I don't wear skirts. Especially that!" she pointed to a short black skirt that had a dark purple belt. "Ella, Max would _love_ to wear that. I'll even give you the money so you could go buy it for her." Max slapped my arm and Ella laughed.

"Fang! You traitor, I can't believe you said that." I smirked and then Nudge came up next to Ella. "ZOMG, that skirt is amazing! It would so go with you Maxie!" I snickered as Max gave Nudge a death glare. And let me tell you, Max can make one hell of glare.

"I shouldn't even call you guys my friends." Max crossed her arms and turned the other way. Ella sighed and put her magazine away just as the bell rang. Ella and Nudge walked away, but Max still stood there. I walked over to her and put an arm over shoulders.

"Come on Max, we were just messing with you." She rolled her eyes, and I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That skirt was hideous anyway." She smiled lightly and rested her head on my chest. "I knew you had better fashion sense then that."

I chuckled and we pulled apart. "See you after second period." I told her, walking the other direction. She waved back and turned down a hallway. I turned into my hallway and saw a junior guy from my class outside. "Hey Fang."

I stood by him, and heard crying inside the classroom. Like baby cries, I looked at him. "What's going on?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but it reeks in there. That's why I'm out here." I opened the door and walked in, a wall of a horrible smell choking me.

What the hell? I walk over to my desk and can here baby cries. And that smell, jeez, it worse then Gazzy!

I sat down and looked to the back of the class, finding a child's play pen with some girls looking in. What were they looking at? "That one is so cute!" I heard some of them saying. "Aww, that one has green eyes."

Then the bell rang and our teacher, Mrs. Morrison walked to the front of the class. The girls sat down, but the crying kept going, it was really annoying.

"Good morning class, sorry for all of the crying and the… smell. But today we are going to be starting the Home Economics class project. It is a big project, and worth a big portion of your grade."

She walked to the board and pulled down a poster of a baby. "Today, you will partner up and be given a baby. You are going to learn how to become parents and to care for a child." What! Was this even legal?

Of course all the girls cried out in harmony and started whispering who they wanted as their 'husband'. Did I mention Lissa is in this class?

"As you can hear and smell, the fake babies are in the back. Once you get your partner, you will go in the back and pick your child. So ladies, please write your names on a slip of paper and put it in this hat."

Great, we couldn't choose our partner. Once all the girls names were in the hat, Mrs. Morrison walked down the first row to the first guy. I was in the second row. This sophomore, Roger picked up a slip.

"Um, Nicole." He said out loud. A girl got up and walked to the back with Roger. They came back and sat together with their 'child'. Our teacher moved on, next was a freshman named Gabriel. He picked a girl named Sophia. Next was Daniel, who got a senior girl.

And then I was next. I reached in and picked a slip.

I honestly was scared, hoping it wasn't Lissa. I breathed in and opened the slip. I looked down and saw the letters L i s s a.

I sighed and looked at her, "Lissa." I said bluntly. She squealed and came running to me. "Fang, omg! Let's go get our baby!" Those were the last words I ever wanted to hear from Lissa.

We walked to the back and looked down at our choices. "Look, there's one with green eyes like me! That one!" she yelled. I looked around and saw a baby with brown eyes, like Max. "No, let's go with that one. It doesn't smell as bad as the others."

She tried to deny my choice, but I reached down and grabbed the brown-eyed baby. "Fang!" Lissa protested. We walked back and sat together, I can tell Lissa was pissed. Once everyone had a partner and a baby our teacher told us what the project was.

"Alright, so as you can see, they cry. That means they are hungry, need burping, they need to be changed or they want their pacifier. And they also smell too. In order to change the diaper, you need to take off the diaper, wait a couple seconds, and then put it back on." Was she serious?

"You will be given a diaper bag with food, a pacifier and a blanket. To feed it, you just need to hold the nipple of the bottle to its' mouth and wait a couple minutes. And they need to be covered at night with the blanket. So once again, they will cry at whatever time, and when they start to smell, well you know what's wrong.

Each parent will take turns keeping the baby for two days and nights. In the bag there is also a paper that needs to be filled out everyday." I couldn't believe this was happening, my wife was freaking Lissa!

Mrs. Morrison was passing out the diaper bags to each couple. I looked down at our baby, at her brown eyes. "So Fangy, what are we going to name her?" asked Lissa, looping her arm in mine. I gave her a weird look,

"I don't know." Max.

"How about Harmony?" she asked. "No way, too… weird. How about Maddie?" It started with an M.

Lissa scrunched her nose as she was handed the diaper bag. "Um ok, I guess." I looked at Maddie and smiled. Jeez, you put a fake baby in my hand and I go all mushy.

Lissa brought out the blanket and I handed her Maddie. "I am going to take her first. Then Friday you take her." I said, watching Lissa bounce her. For the rest of the class we all just got used to our new partners and babies.

When the bell rang, I grabbed Maddie and swung the diaper bag over my shoulder. "Later Lissa." I walked out and went to our spot. Max was sitting on the bricks, looking through her phone.

Just as I got to her Maddie screamed, loud.

**(Max's POV)**

Once second period was over I walked to our spot and sat down, pulling out my cell phone. I was looking through the pictures we took at Fang's party. I smiled, seeing the one where he was holding up his pink shirt, and then there was a loud scream.

I looked up and saw Fang standing there with a baby in his hands. A baby!

I got up quickly and looked at the crying infant in his arms. "Fang, what in the world is that?" he started bouncing the baby and trying to keep it down.

"Well, this is Maddie. My baby." She yelled once more and then Fang took out a bottle from a bag he was holding. He sat down, put 'Maddie' on his lap and stuck the bottle in her mouth. Right away she was quiet.

I sat down and watched, totally amazed and confused. "It's a project for my home economics class. I guess we need to learn how to be parent at a young age."

My mouth was open and my eyes glued to the baby. "And we have wives too." He added. I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Who's your wife?" he looked down and sighed. "Lissa." What?

I felt so bad for him. Just then Logan sits by me and Nudge sits next to Fang. They both look at Fang and his child.

"Fang, what in God's name are you holding?" Nudges' eyes were huge. And then Logan also saw Maddie. "It's a unicorn Nudge." Replied Logan. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Fang. "This is Maddie. It's a project for one of my classes."

Then Ella came, her face glued to the same stupid magazine from the morning. She sat down next to me. Just then this smell so awful hit my nose and I almost lost my breakfast. "What is that smell? OMG, someone had too much beans." Said Ella standing.

I saw Fang blush quickly and then he pulled down Maddies' diaper, revealing her butt. "Fang, what are doing? And why do you have a baby?" Ella watched him as he lifted the diaper, the smell was gone. He told her the whole story.

"And we had to get wives too. My wife is…" he was cut off. "Faaaang!" his name was yelled and we all turned to see his 'wife' coming up to us.

"Lissa? She's your wife," asked Ella. Fang nodded as Lissa stood next to Fang, smiling widely. "Fang, why are you over here?" I looked at her, glaring. "What do you mean Lissa? I always sit here." She laughed quickly.

"Um, we should sit together, since you know, we are married now." I coughed loudly, "Sorry, I had something in my throat." I said sympathetically. She narrowed her eyes at me, but I just smiled.

She looked back to Fang. "So, we should sit together. I'm sure that's what Maddie would like." I'm sure Maddie would like a different mom.

"Um, no Lissa. Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine here." Lissa pursed her lips, but quickly covered it with a smile. "Ok, that's fine. I'll just see on Thursday then. Bye Maddie." And saw walked away.

"Dude, I would rather have Medusa as my wife." Said Logan and we all laughed.

When the bell rang, I felt bad seeing Fang head off to his next class with the baby, the diaper bag and blanket dragging behind. I laughed, and started walking to my own class.

Let's see how good of a daddy Fang really is.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry that it's short, but I just wanted to get a chapter up. Hope you guys liked it, it is going to be fun writing these next few chapters. <strong>

**And I'm kinda sad; I only had 3 people vote on my poll. I was hoping more of you would. Well I'll still have it up a couple more weeks, so there's still time!**

**Anywho, hope you liked my latest chapter and remember to review! :)**


	25. His Two Favorite Girls

**Hello there! Ok I know I have a lot of explaining to do. **

**I am so sorry; from the very bottom of my heart I am sorry. The reason I haven't updated is because I have finals this week. :(**

**I have and am studying like a freaking robot. But we get out early, so I decided to take this time and write another chappie for my faithful readers.**

**This one is another filler; I am working my way up to the Talent Show, so excited!**

**And thanks for the other people who are now reading my story.**

**And thanks a ton for those of you who voted on my poll (Still only 7, kinda sad…)**

**Anywho, almost 200 review people! Come on, you can do it, just one click, some words, another click and that's it! That simple!**

**Enjoy! :P**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 25<span> – His Two Favorite Girls**

"Waaahhh!" I looked down at Maddie, and glared at her unseeing eyes. Please remind me not to have any kids.

"Maddie, what now? I just fed you, for the fourth time, and changed your diaper. What could possibly be wrong now?" And now I was talking to her. But she just stared past me, facing Fang's desk.

I rolled my eyes and picked her up roughly. "Waaahhh!" My ears would start bleeding any second. This kid was going to drive me up the wall! The door swung open and in came 'daddy'. He had a smirk on his face, and was holding two plates with sandwiches and sodas.

I bounced Maddie on my hip, hoping that would shut her up. "Is my Maddie acting up?" he asked, setting our lunch on the bed. "Yes, she's been crying since you left. Isn't there an off button?" He took her from my arms and cradled her against his chest. And she was quiet.

"There, you see, all she needed was some love." He looked at me, his onyx eyes sparkling. I crossed my arms. "Seriously, she's a baby Fang. She can't _feel _love."

I looked at the baby in his arms, and suddenly felt jealous of the plastic toy. She was in Fang's arms, getting his love. Cradled up against his chest. I signed and sat on the bed, picking up my sandwich. How stupid of me, feeling jealousy over a toy. I would understand with Lissa, but a toy? So immature.

I heard Fang murmuring to Maddie and then he set her in the chair next to the bed. He sat next to me and also picked up his sandwich. I nibbled on my crust and stared at Maddie. "Max, are you okay?" His voice caught my attention, and I looked down. "Yeah, I'm fine." I could still feel his eyes burning to the side of my head, but ignored him.

I looked at the notebook in front of me, trying to get into 'study' mode again. "Max, what's wrong?" My eyes shot to his, "Nothing Fang, I said I was fine!" He frowned and scooted closer, worry in his eyes. I sighed again, "Sorry for yelling, but nothing is wrong, honestly."

He moved in closer to me, sitting right behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and gently started leaning me towards him. My head laid on his chest and he started stroking my hair. "Max come on, I know you better than that. Please tell me." I looked into his midnight eyes and smiled.

"I've missed you, is all." His eyebrows knitted together, "But I haven't gone anywhere." I took his hand and started playing with his fingers. "I know, it's just, I haven't felt like we've been _us_ lately. Like we know we're there, together, but we have not spend time with each other." He chuckled and I could feel the rumble come from deep within his chest.

"Maximum, you are so strange." I looked up again, his lips in a smile. "But I understand what you mean, and it's my fault. I've been so busy with Lissa and the Talent Show… I'm not there for you any more." His smile faded, his eyes boring into mine.

"I think it's both our faults, you're busy with your singing, I'm busy running. I think we just need to spend like a weekend or something, just us." The idea started sounding good…

"Yeah, that would be nice." Then he bent his head and kissed me. It was so sudden, but I wasn't complaining. His hand was on my back, the other one holding my waist. One of my hands was behind his neck, playing with his dark hair. Our lips were in sync, and he was holding me tightly.

We finally pulled away, looking at each other smiling. "I did miss you." He whispered and lightly laughed. I then sat up and checked my phone, 3 missed calls from mom. Oh, dang!

"Fang, I'm sorry but I have to go! I'm in so much trouble!" He also stood up as I shoved all my school materials into my backpack. I swung my bag over my shoulder and looked at Maddie.

I didn't feel… jealous of her any more. I know I sound crazy, but I could have sworn I saw her smile wider. I realized that Fang loved her (in a weird, fake parent kinda way) but Fang loved (hopefully) me. Maximum Ride.

"Bye Maddie." I called over my shoulder as Fang and I went downstairs. "See you tomorrow Fang." I turned one last time, kissing his smooth lips. But he held me there, kissing me more affectionately. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Why did he do this to me?

I reluctantly pulled away, "Fang, I need to go." He blushed slightly, "Right, sorry. See you tomorrow." I smiled and walked out to his backyard, into mine. I opened my door as quietly as possible, but then Akila comes running at me, barking. "Sh Akila! Please be quiet."

I look around, hoping my mom is in the bathroom or something. Instead I see her come strolling in, looking at me. "Maximum, I told you to be here an hour ago." I hated when she used my full name.

"I'm sorry mom, Fang and I were doing homework, and I didn't watch the time." Her eyebrows were raised, arms crossed. "You were actually studying? You're not lying?" I smiled, "Yes mom, we were studying. Fang and I have a geometry test on Friday."

She kept staring at me, like I was some alien. "Alright fine, but next time, please come home at the right time." She turned into the living room, and I went up to my room. I took a warm shower and listened to some music. I went down to dinner and listened to Iggy brag about his new muscles.

Of course my dad was very impressed, while me and my mom just shook our heads. Once dinner was over I sat on the couch with my mom. We were watching the 'Good Wife' when she spoke up. "So, where are we having Thanksgiving at this year?"

I looked at her, "Um, we could have it here, I guess. If it's ok with the Harding's." she nodded. "I can't believe it's already next week. Time flies huh." I smiled "Yeah, just two more days and Thanksgiving break! I am so excited!" We both laughed and watched the end of the show.

She got up, "Do you want some ice cream?" "Yeah, with whipped cream please." She came back a few minutes later with two bowls. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough! I had just put a spoonful in my mouth when my stomach started feeling weird.

I swallowed, and my stomach went back to normal. I was half finished with my dessert, when again my stomach felt weird. I felt the blood drain from my face and I looked to my mom. Her eyes went wide as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I knelt at the toilet and well, you know what happened.

It was a wretched, horrible feeling. I felt small circles being rubbed against my back, someone pulling the strands of hair away from my face. Once I was done I sat on the cold tile and brought my legs to my chest. I hugged them tightly and tried to forget the last couple of minutes.

"Come on honey, off the floor." My mom grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I felt so weak and cold. My mom called for my dad and he came running in, Iggy behind him. "Val, what happened? Is she alright?" I looked at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Perfect, never better."

My mom rolled her eyes and shifted my weight. "Iggy, can you carry her to her room please." I was passed to my older brother, who picked me up gently and started walking up the steps. "You better not barf on me Max, I'll kill you." His playful eyes looked down at me. "Can't promise anything." I replied weakly.

He took me to my room and laid me on the bed. My parents came in; my mom had a wet rag. "Her body is burning up mom, she felt really hot." My mom pursed her lips and placed the rag on my forehead. It felt so good, like a soft breeze flowing through me. "Thanks." I murmured, closing my eyes and sinking into my bed.

My dad put the thermometer in my mouth, and then said that I had a fever. I had my eyes closed, but could hear someone go into my bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. "Here Max, take this, hopefully it'll help." I was handed a small cup and drank a horrible green liquid. I almost choked and Iggy laughed at me.

I felt the rag go warm, so I sent Iggy to soak it in more cold water. He came back and placed the rag back. "You should get some sleep sweetheart. If you need anything, please call us." I nodded and they all walked out. I laid there, hoping I would be fine by the morning. Then I thought of Fang, had I gotten him sick? I picked up my phone and quickly text him.

**Me: hey, r u sick?**

**Fang: um, no. Y**

**Me: i am sick, just barfed**

**Fang: r u ok? Shud i come over?**

I loved how he was worried about me; it made me feel warm inside. Not that I needed to feel any warmer than I am right now though.

**Me: no, it's late. i'll c u tomorrow**

**Fang: u sure?**

**Me: yes fang, promise**

**Fang: ok, c u tomorrow**

I closed my phone and slumped into my sheets. I really hope I get better by tomorrow, I wanted to see Fang. And well everyone else too. I just hated being sick, it made me feel weak, vulnerable.

The next morning I woke up early. I touched my forehead, and it didn't feel hot. Yes, I was better! There was a knock on my door, and then the handled twisted. Fang walked in, coming to the side of my bed. "Are you okay? Can you go to school?" I could tell he was worried though, I felt so special.

I sat up slowly, "Yeah, I feel a lot better." I swung my feet over the side and stood up. Big mistake.

My legs felt like jello, and I immediately fell, my legs not supporting my weight. I saw the ground rush up, but then it stopped when Fang caught me. "No, you are not okay to go to school. Get back in bed." He sat me down and I just stared at him. "No, I'm fine Fang. I just… had a moment." He scoffed, "A moment? Please Max, you're sick. You can't even walk unless I push you around in a wheel chair all day."

That actually wasn't a bad idea… I smirked at him. "No, you are staying home. You're still weak." I rolled my eyes and covered my legs with my sheets. "Fine, dad. I'll do as you say." He sat at the edge of my bed, "Listen, text me every once in awhile, just so I know you are fine." I saluted him and grabbed my phone. "Yes sir!" We both laughed and he got up, walking over to me.

"I'll come straight here after school. See you soon." He kissed the top of my head and walked out, I desperately wanted to follow.

So this is how my day went: lay in bed all day. Pretty fun huh! I could have shot myself, and not felt bad doing it. Anything to end my misery. Every hour seemed to last a lifetime, I swear I aged. Every hour though I text Fang, just like he told me to.

Then about an hour before school was let out, I fell asleep.

**(Fang's POV)**

Every hour Max text me, saying she was fine. I still worried about her though, hoping she would get better fast. When the bell rang for the end of school, I grabbed Maddie and we went straight to Max's house. I used the spare key and opened the door.

I went into her room and found her sleeping. She looked so peaceful, some color returning to her cheeks. I set down Maddie on the side, hoping she wouldn't scream. I walked over to Max, she held the blankets tightly in one hand and the other was hanging off the edge. I tucked in her hand and felt her forehead, she was still warm.

I went downstairs and grabbed another wet towel. When I placed it on her forehead, her eyelids fluttered and she opened them slightly. "Fang?" I knelt beside her, "Yeah, I'm here." She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Where's Maddie?" she suddenly asked.

I frowned and looked over at Maddie, who was against the wall. "She's over there, why? Does she smell?" Max chuckled, "No, I just wanna see her." I picked up Maddie and brought her over. Max sat up and grabbed the baby from my arms. "I actually missed you today Maddie. It was hell here, I would have enjoyed your screaming."

We both chuckled and I sat next to Max. "I think she missed you too, she was so bad today. Every second, screaming and yelling her head off." Max's' eyes shone. "Good job Maddie, drive your father crazy. Make him look like a frantic dad." I chuckled again, happy Max was feeling better.

I had a huge smile on my face as I watched my two favorite girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, but that's all I could think of. Actually I hope it came out kinda cute and ironic. Although Maddie is Lissa's baby, Maddie likes Max more. (take that Lissa! :)<strong>

**Hope it didn't sound cheesy or weird, with Max and Maddie. I just kinda wanted Max and Maddie to have a connection, if you know what I mean. So yeah, the Talent Show is like 3 chapters away, can't wait for that!**

**Anywho, please review, I wud be so so extremely unexplainably happy if I reached 200 before the weekend. I wud even cry!**

**And also vote on my poll, I'm only going to have it up a little bit longer…**

**So yeah, thanks for reading and hope you've enjoyed! :P**


	26. She Likes Me Better

**Well, finals are over! So that'll give me more time to update (hopefully)**

**To: Unicorn-Avian Girl – I honestly don't know how she got sick, I just wanted to write a chapter about how she gets sick and Fang takes care of her. So yeah, but we can pretend it was the ice cream's fault! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 26<span> – She Likes Me Better**

"Maximum, get your butt down here! Iggy is waiting!" _Well he can wait longer._

I rinsed the toothpaste from my mouth and walked back to my room looking around. Now, what to wear? There was a grey shirt on my bed, jeans thrown on my chair, and a cookie on my desk, Hmm… wait, a cookie? I walked over and lifted the cookie, smelling it.

Smelled normal, it should be ok, I bit into it almost cracking a tooth. Jeez, hard as a rock. I threw it into my trash and headed for my closet. I found a dark blue long-sleeve and some faded jeans.

I dressed quickly, and put on my boots. I can formally tell you that winter is here, early. Last night was the first sign of snow. Our lawn was covered in a thin sheet of the dangerous ice.

"Maximum!" My mom was right outside my room. I grabbed my bag and burst through the door, almost hitting her in the face. "Yes?" I asked, casually walking by her. I heard her sigh behind me, and she followed me down.

Iggy was sitting on the couch, looking through his phone. I sat next to my dad on the counter and started eating the cereal in front of me. "Morning dad, morning Iggy." I was in such a cheery mood today. Iggy snorted and my dad squeezed my shoulder. "You better hurry up, Iggy is getting impatient." Looking over his shoulder, I saw Iggy look at the clock and get up.

I ate my last spoonful and put my bowl in the sink. "Bye mom, bye dad!" I yelled over my shoulder, then followed Iggy to his car. We both got in, and he quickly drove off. "You take forever Max, next time I'm leaving you." I smirked, watching other kids walking to school. "Suuure." He pulled into a space and we got out, Marilyn walking toward us.

"Max!" we hugged. "We need to get together, I miss you." I smiled sweetly. "I know, we should go to the movies tomorrow." She nodded head her, then walked to Iggy. I smiled as they hugged, then turned, giving them privacy. I walked through the main gate and saw Fang and Logan sitting off to the side.

"Hey." They both look at me, Fang with his ipod and Logan finishing some homework. I sit next to Fang, our arms touching. "Morning Max." I smile and noticed I didn't see Maddie. "Where's your child?" I looked everywhere, but no sign of her.

"Lissa has her, she is keeping her until we get back from break." He chuckled, "Our Thanksgiving should be quiet." We both laughed and then Nudge came, with a new magazine. "Max! OMG, you need to check out this top, it is amazing. You should get it! Please?" Everyone looked at me, so much pressure!

"No." I crossed my arms and tried to hide behind Fang. "But Max, it's so pretty. And I know you don't have a single piece of fancy clothing." Damn, I knew she would through my closet.

"Just look at it, and then if you don't like I will stop bugging you." I sighed and she sat next to me, opening the magazine. It actually wasn't that bad… I had to admit, it was pretty.

"Well, it is nice." I mumbled. She squealed and started jumping up and down. "Yay! We are going shopping tomorrow!" I knew that was coming. "We are going shopping tomorrow?" said a voice behind Nudge, Ella. Nudge ran to her, almost knocking her over. "Max liked the shirt, she liked the shirt! We are going shopping tomorrow!" Ella's eyes grew wide and she smiled brightly. I was going to regret this.

After we decided our shopping trip for tomorrow, the bell rang. Nudge, Logan and I went to first period. We had a quiz and then we just talked about some test we were taking when we got back. Second period went by super fast, we did nothing. When I walked into third after nutrition, I saw Dylan.

I sat in my seat and turned to look at him. He smiled at me with those perfect white teeth. "Last day!" I yelled, feeling jumpy and excited. "I know, can't wait for Thanksgiving. All that amazing food…" we both imagined our dinners, my mouth watering. We only need a few more chapters, and we would finish the Book Thief. It was actually a pretty good book, very interesting.

In fourth period, we played a game to review for another test when we got back from break. Fang, Logan and I walked to our spot once lunch started. Ella came with Nudge, they both had lunch. "So, no Maddie today?" asked Ella, biting into her apple. Fang shook his head, "No, Lissa has her. She's gonna keep her for the break."

In truth, I wanted Maddie to spend Thanksgiving with us. I really missed her and felt like she was my baby, not Lissa's. Not after a second he finished his sentence, there was a piercing scream that I knew all too well. We all turned to see Lissa marching toward us, with Maddie screaming in her arms. Perfect picture.

Lissa's face was red, her hair looked disheveled and her eyes looked murderous. Was that a grey hair…?

"Fang, you take her. I can't stand her anymore, she yells, smells, and is just… a monster!" I could have sworn I saw Maddie smirk. I laughed and looked to Lissa. "Well, did you ever think to, I don't know, act like a mom?" her eyes glued to mine and I glared back, feeling protective of Maddie. After a couple seconds, she flinched and looked back to Fang, putting on a fake smile.

"Fangy-poo, please help me. I am your wife by the way." I almost gagged, but just coughed politely. I saw her eyes flicker, but she kept staring at Fang. Then there was a forting noise, followed by an overpowering smell. Lissa shrieked, and Maddie started crying. I had enough; I grabbed Maddie and cradled her in my arms. She was quiet right away, and I started bouncing slightly.

Everyone watched as I calmed the baby, then they looked to Lissa. "Um, why are you holding my baby?" Lissa placed her hands on her hips, watching me. Fang stood and came to my side, looking down at Maddie with a smile. I heard Ella 'Awww' softly and I looked up to meet Lissa's green eyes. "I think see likes me better."

Her eyes shifted to me, then to Fang. "But I'm her mother, not you. And Fang is my _husband_." She smirked slightly, and I clenched my jaw. Everyone was quiet as Lissa and I had a stare down. I was not letting her win this fight. I looked down at Maddie and smiled.

"Fine then, here, take her. But don't come back crying to Fang that she hates you. Because honestly, we think alike, and we both don't like you. Not one bit. I honestly feel bad for her, having to spend time with you. All I know is that she loves being with me and Fang. We actually have a good time, unlike you who worries if your hair is perfect, or if your butt is sticking out enough so guys notice you. So hope you have happy holidays with your child. And if you do anything to her, well let's just say that you better have a plastic surgeon ready to fix your new face."

She stared at me in shock as I handed her Maddie. I glared one last time before I turned and sat next to Ella. Maddie began to yell again, and I desperately wanted to grab her out of Lissa's arms, but I fought the urge. Lissa looked to Fang, but he just stood where he was. "Fine. I'll see you soon Fang." She turned on her heel, Maddie's screams echoing after her.

I let out a breath as Fang came next to me. "Fang, I'm sorry, but I had to say something. She was getting me so mad, the way she treated Maddie. I just couldn't take it anymore." I leaned into his shoulder and heard him chuckle. "Actually, thank you." I looked into his eyes, confused.

"I have been dying to say that to her. She treats Maddie like trash, it really ticks me off. So thanks." His eyes were light, the gold flecks really standing out. I hugged his waist, feeling happy. "Well then, you're welcome!" Everyone laughed. "Shoot, I should have recorded that. The look on Lissa's face was priceless!" I smirked at Dylan's comment, then we all went our separate ways once the bell rang.

Fang I went to fifth period. The day was super easy, typing and sitting was my favorite combo. As we were walking to the locker rooms, loud alarms went off. Everyone in the halls stopped walking, listening to the alarms in horror. What was going on?

I looked everywhere, but didn't see smoke or people running. We quickly walked to the locker rooms and found everyone rushing out, soaked. What in God's name happened?

I rushed to Ella, who was ringing water out of her ponytail. "Ella, what happened? Is anyone hurt?" she shook her head, "No. When we got into the locker rooms, we heard yelling, and then the alarm went off followed by the sprinklers. Someone pulled the fire alarm." I looked around and saw Fang walking to Logan, who also was soaking wet.

"ZOMG, my hair!" I turned and saw Nudge come racing out of the locker rooms, holding her hands above her hair. She ran to us, her mascara already making trail marks down her cheeks. Ella and I laughed, Nudge glared at us. "It's not funny. You know how long it took me to fix my hair?" I continued laughing,

"Um, 2 minutes?" Ella asked, finally calming down. Nudge was fuming, "2 _hours_! And it went to waste!" Fang and Logan walked over to us, then the principal and other adults in charge started coming. The adults talked and finally the alarms stopped, but everyone was still wet. They cancelled sixth period, so everyone was allowed to go home early.

Thank God Fang and I had a long walk to PE, or else we would have gotten wet too. Once everyone had gotten dry and their clothes, we walked out the front gate. "Well, a whole week off!" yelled Logan, smiling like crazy. And food, I thought, thinking of all the food I would be eating in less then a week. Once everyone had gotten picked up, Fang and I decided to walk home.

"So you're not mad about I said to Lissa?" he shook his head. "Not one bit. She deserved that, I couldn't stand it any longer too." I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. "Well, glad I could make your day Mr., Harding. It was a pleasure." He chuckled. "Max, you always make my day."

I blushed at his comment, but felt so special. I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. Once we got home, we went straight to the kitchen. We both made pizzas and enjoyed our lunch while watching TV. I was resting my head on the arm rest, my legs hanging off the other end, when Angel came racing in. "Max! Fang!"

She ran into her brothers' strong arms, and he lift her. "Fang, Fang! She's pregnant!" What the blubber? I sat up as Fang set her down. "Who Angel? Who's pregnant?" I asked, sitting at the edge of the couch. "Akila!"

I blinked, and then looked at Fang, he had the same blank face as me. "How do you know?" he asked. "Because she just got x-rays done." replied another voice. My mom walked in, followed by Akila who sat at my feet. My mouth was open as I stared at her belly, it didn't look big.

"How did you know mom?" she chuckled, "Please Max, I'm a vet. I know the symptoms. I noticed that she hasn't been eating, so I took her in, and sure enough. She's only a couple weeks though, the puppies will be born around February, March the latest." Angel smiled and started stroking Akila's back.

I still could not believe it; I just stared at Akila as she laid next to Angel. "Well, how did it happen mom?" Fang laughed behind me, "Um Max, I think you know how it happened." I rolled my eyes.

Idiot. "I know _how_, but like when? Who is the dad?" We all thought for a second, and then it hit me. "Total." I stated. "Total is the daddy?" asked Angel, her face excited. My mom thought, "Well, it does make sense. He's the only male dog Akila spends time with."

I couldn't believe Total was going to be a dad, a real dad. "Well, that's… interesting." Fang said, also looking at Angel and Akila on the floor. I fell back on the couch, imagining little Total's and Akila's running around the house.

Things being destroyed. Crying at night. The poop… It was going to be a nightmare.

But what I could do? I guess all I could do was to be happy for my dog. I could just imagine the dog's next plans, getting married.

Oh mama, now that would be bad!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was all rushed, but my 2 main points were the telling off of Lissa, and announcing that Akila was pregnant.<strong>

**I know another filler, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**I just hoped you enjoyed, and I really want 200 or more reviews by the end of tomorrow. So please, you guys can do it. If you guys reach my goal, I will give you guys 2 chappies the next time I update!**

**Review and vote on my poll! :)**


	27. The Mall Trip and Mac N' Cheese

**Hi!**

**I am so completely, terribly sorry for not updating in forever! ****It has been a month? However long, far too long.**

**But once again, I am sick. And I hate it with a passion! ****Ugh, it annoys me so bad!**

**But, continuing, here is my next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 27<span> – The Mall Trip and Mac N' Cheese**

**(Fang's POV)**

I watched as Angel tilted her head, shadowing the iPod in her hands. Her tongue was sticking out, and she would yell "Oh no!" or "Faster, faster!" every once in awhile. I knew she was playing Temple Run.

It was her new 'addiction'. She loved that game so much, she even made a shirt. You heard me right, a dang shirt. My mom bought her a white T, and Angel wrote all over it. Let's just say it's not so white anymore. She was sitting on the couch next to my dad, while I was eating at the table.

I chewed on my bacon, thinking what Max was doing right now. I checked the clock, almost 11 a.m. Yep, she's probably still asleep.

I finished my hearty breakfast and walked into the living room. I sat at the other end of the couch, "NO! I died again, and it was my high score!" I chuckled at my little sister, her face in a pout as she glared at her iPod screen.

"Fang, Fang!" I got up and followed the echoes of my name upstairs. "Gazzy?" he opened his door and checked the hallway to make sure it was just me. Sometimes he makes me laugh.

He motioned me to go in and he shut the door. I sat on his bed and watched as he went to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a crumbled note. My eyebrows rose as he came to me, placing the paper in my hands.

"What's this?" I questioned, opening the note. "I found it in my locker yesterday." The writing looked feminine, the letters curly and finely printed. At the bottom it said, "With lots of love, your Sweetheart" then a lip mark. Gazzy was blushing so much; I thought he was going to pop.

"Well, do you know who it's from?" He shook his head, and I looked down to read the letter.

_To Gazzy, _

_I hope by writing this letter, I will finally have the nerve to talk to you in person. I really really like you, but I'm scared to tell you. I hope you understand how I feel, and that you feel the same way. Hopefully you will find out who I am, soon. And if you do, I have the key (hope you understand what that means)._

_With lots of love, Your Sweetheart_

I read it over again, and again, then looked at Gazzy. His face looked red, happy, and shy, he looked at me. "Well, what do I do Fang?" he asked. I looked at my little brother, not knowing what to say. Just wing it.

"Well, um… you first have to know who it's from. Any ideas?" My eyes flickered to him, and he shrugged. "I hope it's Kayla, but she's never talked to me. And I don't really talk too many other girls. So, I really have no clue." I thought for a second. "Well, do you know anyone who as a key?" I referred to that part in the letter.

Again he shrugged his shoulders, "No idea." I gave him the letter, "Then that's the first thing you need to find out. The person who wrote this, then we'll go from there. Sound good?" he nodded, and I smiled. "But how am I going to find out?" I snorted and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Please Gaz, you can plant a bomb in the White House without anyone finding out if you wanted to. And now you're scared about spying on a girl? Just go easy, try and see if that's her handwriting." He sighed and then hugged me around the waist. "Thanks Fang, I'm really glad you're my brother." I smiled down at his blond head and hugged him back, feeling all lovey dovey.

Then I felt my phone buzz from my back pocket. Gazzy pulled away and smiled, "Max." I blushed slightly and ruffled his hair, standing up. I walked out his room and into mine, flopping onto my unmade bed.

Hey, it's the first Saturday of break; I can by lazy if I want to. And sure enough, the text was from Max.

**Max: r u busy right now?**

**Me: no, y**

**Max: wanna go to the mall?**

**Me: no**

**Max: please! Ella n Nudge r taking me shopping :(**

**Me: sorry, me and shopping not a good combo**

**Max: jerk**

**Me: but u love me**

I smirked waiting for her response. What would she say?

She was taking long to reply.

**Max: I hate you**

**Me: stop lying**

**Max: u better b ready in 2 min.**

Smirking at her reply, I closed my phone and turned over facing my ceiling. What would I do without Max?

Downstairs I could hear Angel yelling and my dad speaking. Followed by footsteps up the stairs and stopping outside my door. "Fangy, you have a visitor." Angel's voice was right behind my door, and then it burst open. There standing was none other then Max.

I sat up quickly, as she marched in, Angel giggling behind her. "Max? What are you doing here?" Her face was angry and she stood by my bed, shooting daggers at me. "I told you to be ready in two minutes." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "And what are you going to do about it?" I asked smugly.

She grinned down at me. "Well let's just say, certain picture with you in a pink shirt, plus Facebook, equals embarrassing Mr. Harding to all of high school." My face fell, knowing it was the picture we took at the carnival last month.

She was tapping her foot, and had her hands at her hips. "Jerk." I softly mumbled. She laughed, "But you love me." Ugh, I hate when she did that, used my words against me.

"Ok fine, I'll be down in a couple minutes." She smiled triumphantly and walked closer to me, our bodies touching. Her milky brown eyes were bright and playful, her lips a soft pink. She curled her arms over my neck and ran a hand through my hair.

"Hmm, you need a haircut." Her breath tickled my neck, and I watched her eyes as they looked through mine. A smile played on her lips as her arms started falling to her sides. "Well, get dressed Fang, we're leaving in like ten minutes." I caught her right hand and held her there, leaning closer.

"I hate you." I whispered playfully, then I kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled again and then walked out, leaving me to change. I really didn't want to go to the mall, especially with Nudge and Ella.

Let's just pray for the best.

**(Max's POV)**

Ella's mom had dropped us off at the entrance of the mall, and I was staring at the hellhole's revolving doors. Ella and Nudge were rambling about the season's new "it" clothes, and I was cringing. And we weren't even in the dang mall yet!

Fang opened the door for us and we walked in, facing a very crowded mob of people. I stood close to Fang who placed a comforting hand on the small of my back. "Ok so, I say Hollister first, I hear they have a killer sale. Next Aldo, all shoes are half off! ZOMG, their shoes are so cute! You know what else is cute? Kittens! I want one now, omg, we have to go to the puppy store!"

Nudge kept rambling on and on and on, nothing new. We followed the two fashionista's into Hollister. Not my favorite store ever, but it'll do. I looked around, not really finding anything that I liked. That shirt was too see-through; those shorts were like underwear, that jacket was cute.

I found a crème colored hoodie, got my size and paid. I found Fang and we both went looking for the other two. "Max, you have to try this top, it would show off your curves!" I stared at Ella, who had a smile and was showing me some tight looking shirt. "No, I already bought something. So let's go home now." Nudge snatched the bag from my hands and pulled out my hoodie.

She looked back in the bag, then gave me a frown. "And the other clothes? Do you have another bag?" I rolled my eyes, "No, this is all I'm getting." My two friends exchanged looks, and then they dragged me to a dressing room. They threw clothes at me, making me try them on.

After an hour at Hollister, we came out with like 15 bags. Each. After what felt like years of shifting through different stores, we finally came to lunch. I collapsed onto a chair, and let out a dramatic huff. Fang sat next to me and chuckled, also setting down bags.

"Maxie please, it's barely been two hours. That's nothing, you need to suck it up. You don't get tired running from the track team, but you're exhausted after two hours of shopping." I glared at Ella,

"Well maybe cause I like track. And don't even compare shopping to running, they are completely different." She rolled her eyes and set her thousands of bags next to mine. I looked around the food court and spotted McDonald's.

I licked my lips and looked at Fang. He followed my gaze, and got up. "No onions right?" he asked, I nodded my head, smiling. He knew me too well. I watched as he got in the long line. "Well, we're going to get yogurt." Ella and Nudge got up. "You'll be okay Max?" I chuckled, "Yes, unless these thousands of bags try to eat me. I think I'll be okay."

I smiled innocently and they stalked off, leaving me to watch the bags. I looked to my right, a mom and her three kids were eating Chinese food, another baby girl in the stroller next her. I smiled and then thought of Maddie.

I looked past them and see a group of teenage guys watching me. There were 4 of them, they looked like my age and were smiling. Gross much?

The one in front was smiling at me; he had light brown hair, looking kinda like a Justin Bieber style. I looked away disgusted, so instead I watch a little girl skipping around with a balloon. She is skipping in front of her parents, giggling while holding her pink dog-shaped balloon. I heard a tray hit my table, and I smiled looking up.

But I see the wanna-be Justin Bieber kid smiling down at me. My smile fades as he sits in Fang's seat, his dweeb friends also sitting. "So, what's a pretty girl like you sitting all by herself?" He casually leans closer, looking me up and down. I could feel my blood boiling, but I keep myself together.

My eyes flicker to Fang, who is now ordering the food. I put on a fake smile, "Is that your best at flirting? Cause it's kinda pathetic." He flashes a smile, "I can try harder if you want." He replies, leaning in even closer. What do I do?

His friends aren't even watching, they're all eating. Probably used to this, since I'm sure this is what the idiot does every time. I can hear his chair squeak, the two back legs are off the ground. Then an idea hits me.

I smile playfully, "Give me your best." I whisper. He starts closing his eyes and leans closer; I could feel his breath on my face. And boy does he need a mint!

Right before our lips meet, I push the other legs of the chair from under him, and he goes sprawling to the floor. His friends stand in surprise, and the jerk meets his new BFF, the floor. The noise is so loud, everyone stops talking and looks in our direction. I casually lean in my chair and cross my legs, smiling innocently.

I look down at the teen, "Need a hand there?" I ask, but instead he gets up, looks around, dusts his shirt off and goes off speed walking. His idiot minions following like lost puppy dogs. I smile as I watch, very pleased with my work.

"I know right! And then Abby was all like heck to the no! Then I was like oh girl! And they were yelling at each other. It was a huge cat fight!" I turn around and see my two friends sit with their yogurts. Nudge continues her dramatic story.

Another tray lands in front of me, and I see Fang. "Here you go, two Big Mac's with no onion, and medium fries." He hands me my food and I dig in. I get two disaproving looks from Ella and Nudge. "Do you know how many calories are in that?" I stare at her dumbfounded, "Um, just the right amount?" It comes out more like a question. They both roll their eyes and I hear something about "Going to a gym" and "Zumba" What the heck is zumba?

Once we finish lunch, I tell them about my 'story'. The two girls laugh, but Fang looked concerned.

He's too over-protective, not that I'm complaining. And we continue on our shopping spree. After spending years in Forever 21 (where they made me buy a freaking dress!) we were finally done.

Let's just say, I'd rather run a marathon instead of shopping. And Nudge and Ella? They didn't even break a sweat. They spent like a whole 20 minutes, deciding whether what color bra looks better on their skin complexion. I could have ripped their hair out.

We waited for my mom outside on a little bench. Fang and I both dead tired. When my mom picked us up, she was proud that I survived. She better be, because that was the last time I was **EVER** doing that again. When we dropped off everyone, I complained to mom that shopping was the worst invention ever. And what did she do?

She just laughed at me, the nerve of her! I trudged up to my room and dumped the bags next to my bed, not sure if the new clothes would fit in my closet.

I really hate shopping.

**(Day before Thanksgiving)**

I was still asleep when I felt a massive weight on my bed. The mattress sunk and sprung back up, jolting me awake. It better not be Iggy…

I lifted my head and saw a furry head placed on my back. Akila.

I sighed and turned, facing my pregnant dog. Her big cow eyes looked at me, pleading me not to move her. I crawled to the side, and she flopped onto her side, stretching, knowing she won. Her belly was starting to get bigger, you could tell.

But she was extremely lazy; all she did was sleep all day long. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock, almost 8:30, way too early. I shuffled to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, still half asleep. I came out and glared at the fat dog sleeping on my bed. Walking past her and downstairs, I found no one.

I knew Iggy was with Marilyn, somewhere, but where were my parents? There was a note with my moms' writing on the kitchen counter. It said they went to run errands and would be back later that night. I crumpled the note and opened the fridge, grabbing the orange juice.

Alone all day. I grabbed my glass of OJ and sat on the sofa, already bored. I flicked through the TV channels and settled on the movie Eragon. Once the movie was over, I was terribly hungry. I rummaged in the kitchen and found bread and Nutella. Sweet!

After my 'breakfast' I jumped into the shower and grabbed my phone. Let's see if Fang's busy.

**Me: hey, r u up?**

**Fang: I am now**

I smirked, I have perfect timing.

**Me: r u busy?**

**Fang: no, I am not going to the mall**

This time I laughed, remembering our last mall trip.

**Me: no, I home alone. Wanna come over?**

And not in that way, you over-minded thinkers!

**Fang: no, you're boring**

**Me: liar, bet u miss me :)**

**Fang: nope, sorry for bringing your hopes down**

**Me: just get your big butt over here!**

**Fang: u think I have a big butt? :)**

**Me: no! you're so full of yourself**

**Fang: :) on my way**

I closed my phone and went over to the back door. I unlocked it and then ran to my room, bringing down our DVD case. Fang is already sitting on the sofa when I walk back in. I give him the case and sit next to him. "Where are the twins and your dad?" His eyes are focused on the pages of DVD's.

"Angel wanted to go to the store or something. I honestly don't know." I smirked and turned on the DVD player. "And your parents?" he asked, handing me the movie 'The Proposal'.

"They had to go run some errands. They're coming back later tonight." I stuck in the movie and sat next to Fang. I curled into him and he wrapped his arm around me. My own personal heater.

I loved it when Fang picked movies; he always knows exactly which one to pick. The Proposal had us laughing almost the whole time. My favorite part is when Betty White and Sandra Bullock are dancing outside, oh gosh, I was crying. Fang likes the part when Sandra wants the eagle to take the little white dog.

When the movie ended, both our stomachs were growling. I was starving, and I knew Fang was too. We both went to the kitchen, and opened cupboards and drawers. And we came up empty. "There's nothing in this blasted kitchen!" I get cranky when I'm hungry, and right now I was starving!

I jumped onto the counter and pouted, yes, I pouted. "Hey, how about this?" Fang lifted a box of Macaroni N' Cheese. I perked up and jumped down, grabbing the box. Then I frowned, "But this is Iggy's, and he hates people eating his Mac N' Cheese."

We both were looking at the box, and then I looked at him, a grin on my face. "But, he wouldn't have to know. I bet he doesn't even know he has it." I laugh evilly and start getting the things needed to cook our wonderful lunch.

"Wait Max." Fang gives me a stern look. What now? "I don't think you should be in the kitchen, you know, cooking." My shoulders slump and I hand him the box. "You're right, not such a good idea." I still remember the time I wanted to make dinner. Let's just say the spaghetti didn't _completely_ make it to the plates.

So I leave Fang in the kitchen and head back to the living room. I put on the next movie 'Finding Nemo'. Fang's favorite! A couple minutes later Fang comes back and sits down. I lay my head on the armrest and my feet are hitched on his legs.

Right in the middle of the movie, Fang decides to tickle me. He starts with my feet, then goes up to my stomach, and lastly my neck. He knows all my weak spots.

Somehow we tumble to the floor, and the tickle fest still goes on. I am on my back giggling like a maniac with Fang kneeling by me, tickling my stomach, "Ok, Fang please! There, I can't breath!" he stops and stares down at me, humor in his eyes. Humor my butt!

I try to look as cute as possible, and he goes for the bait. He starts bending down, his eyes closed. I grab his shoulder and push him to the side, me landing gracefully on top.

"You just can't help it can you?" I tease. He smirks the smirk that is to die for, and my insides melt. And this time I go for the bait. Our lips connect, a jolt of electricity shoots down my spine, and I am no longer in control. His hands cup my neck, trying to get closer. I play with his long, black hair and could feel his stomach rise and fall as he breaths.

Just then I smell something weird. I come back to my senses and open my eyes, pulling away from Fang. I sniff, and it smells like something's burning. "Max, what is it?" he asks, worry in his voice.

I lift myself off and turn in all directions, trying to find the source of the smell. What could it be…

Holy petunias! The Mac N' Cheese!

I ran into the kitchen, and start choking on the awful smell. Fang follows. And we both wave our arms, covering our noses. I walk to the stove, and peer into the pot with the Mac N' Cheese. Our 'lunch' is pure black, bubbling and popping.

"Faaang! What the heck did you do? The house is going to burn down!" I look around, not knowing what to do. I grab a rag; grab the pot handle and rush to the sink, filling it with cold water. There's a 'hissing' sound, and steam billows everywhere. When everything is somewhat now in control, I turn to Fang.

"I thought you could cook. What happened?" He looks sorrowful, sadness, and worry in his eyes. "I did what the instructions said. Pour water, pour the pasta and pour the cheese." I grabbed the box, and read the instructions. "Fang, it says to pour the cheese, _after_ the pasta cooked. Did you pour the cheese while it was cooking?"

He rubbed his arm awkwardly and looked anywhere but me. "Maybe." He whispered. I laughed out loud and threw the box on the counter. I went up to him, and hugged his waist.

"And I thought I was a bad cook. From now on, we both are not allowed in the kitchen." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Max." I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

He is such a doofus. But he is _my_ doofus

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope it came out good, I really really liked writing this one. I love writing when they are texting, kinda funny.<strong>

**Anywho, again I am sorry for my absence, I will try to make my updates more quickly. We'll see.**

**So please review, almost to 200. Come on, 5 more reviews!**

**And also my Birthday is this Thursday (the 16th) So this next weekend is gonna be kinda busy, so probably next update won't be till 2 weeks or next week! (and I would love to get PMs on my b-day :P)**

**Hope you've enjoyed :P**


	28. Thanksgiving

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the super long update, but I've been kinda busy.**

**I was going to update for you guys last weekend, but my friends/family threw me this huge amazing surprise b-day party! It was so awesome, I can't even find words to explain it! :) 3**

**And thanks for:**

**Hunger-Games12, Insecure-Invisible-Shy-Lonely, dopeycookiemonster, boxtoplad999, jamy, Kate Skye Ride and MaximumRideFan6 for giving me shout outs for my birthday! You guys r amazing!**

**Everyone else, you guys r too!**

**And the song is "Pretty Pretty Girl" by Stephen Jerzak.**

**So, on to my next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 28<span> – Thanksgiving**

"Fang?" I turned my head to the right and saw his face inches from mine. "Yeah, Max?" We were both lying on my bed, trying to find pictures on my ceiling. I know, dumb right? Well since we weren't allowed in the kitchen, we had to find another way to entertain ourselves.

I shifted my head again, staring up at my bare ceiling. "I have to ask you something very important." He shifted his weight, lying on his side watching me. I had just found a picture of a small bunny holding a pitchfork. "What is it?" The picture vanished and my eyes searched for a new, random shape. I didn't see his eyes, but I could tell he was studying my face. I turned onto my stomach and rested my head on top of my hands.

His hair was messy, sticking out in every direction. His eyes were dark, and the light glinted off of them, making the gold flecks dance. I smiled at him, and saw his lips tugged into a smirk. My smirk. "Come on Max, what's the question? I'm not getting any younger."

Chuckling to myself, I sat up and crossed my legs Indian-style. "I hate it when you say the truth." His smirk turned into a full smile, something very rare. "Alright, well the question is. . ." I stopped for affect. "Where do peanuts come from?" I was smiling and he blinked in surprise.

"What?" he questioned, trying to find any hint of humor in my voice. "You heard me, where do peanuts come from?" He looked down and his eyebrows were creased.

I waited for his response, but he never answered. In honest truth, I was curious as to know where peanuts came from. I mean, do they come from a tree, a plant, the ground? I always wondered, and since Fang was Mr. Smarty-Pants, I figured he would know.

After about 2 minutes, I sighed and fell back on the bed. My hands rested on my stomach, and my eyes were closed. Did any one have an answer? "From elephants butts."

My eyes shot open, directly finding Fang's eyes. "Excuse me?" This time, I was the one surprised. "I said, they come from elephants butts." His face showed no emotion, was he playing with me? "Stop lying, they do not come from butts. If they did, then that's just disgusting."

But still no emotion. I sat up again, my longish hair falling to the side. "Fang are you serious? Don't lie to me, you know how I love eating peanuts." He shrugged his shoulders and laid back down. "I never lie Max." I looked off in the distant, trying not to picture the image in head.

Oh my gosh, I've been eating things that have come out of butts!

I made a retched scream and ran to my bathroom, opening my cabinet drawer. Pulling out the toothpaste and my toothbrush, praying that I didn't get some butt disease. I brushed my teeth for a good ten minutes, then rinsed with mouthwash like five times.

I still felt disgusted, even after all that brushing. When I shut off the water, I hear laughter coming from my room. I pushed my door aside, and see Fang rolling on my bed, holding his sides. I frowned and walk over the side of the bed.

"What the heck is so funny?" He answered by shaking his head, and rolled onto his stomach. Still laughing like as if someone told him the funniest joke in the world. It was ticking me off.

I crossed my arms and stared at the back of his shaggy head. When I couldn't hear any more laughing, he rolled over and stared at me with a serious face. I gave him the 'What the heck is wrong with you?' look.

The corner of his lip twitched, and then it was the same scene all over again. Only this time he was laughing harder, if that were possible. And I had had it with him. I turned on my heel and marched out my room to the stairs. I was fuming.

I walked into the kitchen, finding my mother cooking for tonight's Thanksgiving dinner. It smelled amazing, my mouth started to salivate. But I had to deal with other things right now, like the fact that I had a two-year-old in my room peeing in his pants.

Grabbing a large cup from the cabinet, I filled it with ice-cold water. "Max, what's with the water?" My mother had a questioning look as she brought out some biscuits from the stove. Smiling sweetly, "Oh, um Fang was thirsty, so I am taking him some water." She set the tray down and wiped her hands on the towel that was hanging from her shoulder. It was such a cliché scene.

"And you're taking him faucet water? We have perfectly fine drinking water in the fridge." She gestured to our fridge that was half open, some brown stuff sticking to the door. "No, he said he preferred faucet water. Said it makes him. . . smarter." I smiled again and walked by her, already up the stairs.

"Then you should drink that too." I clenched my jaw. "I heard that!" In return I heard her chuckle. When I opened my door Fang was still holding his sides, but he wasn't laughing anymore. He was facing away from me, looking out the window. I walked over and loomed over him, a snide smirk on my face.

I grabbed the back of his black shirt and dumped the whole cup down his back. He squealed like a girl and jumped about a foot in the air. Now _that _is something to laugh about. He jumped off my bed and glared at me, his body stiff.

I could see goose bumps on his neck, his eyes looked murderous. I almost flinched at the intensity of the glare, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "What the hell was that for?"

The vein on his neck was sticking out, I could see it pulsing. Honestly, I didn't have an answer; I don't even know why I had done it in the first place. My shoulders slumped and I looked down, not wanting him to see the embarrassment on my face.

Finally I looked up, into those pitch black eyes of his. "Well, why were you laughing at me?" My voice had some edge towards the end, making me feel slightly more confident. He finally relaxed his body and sighed, his eyes softening. He smiled slowly,

"Because you're an idiot, that's why." My shield went back up and I got defensive again. I got so annoyed when he changed my attitude like that. With just a dang sentence. "And why is that, Mr. Harding?" Acid dripping with every word.

He sat on the bed, flinching from the big wet circle on the back of his shirt. "I can't believe you believed me when I told you peanuts come from elephants butts. Who believes that?" Suddenly I felt stupid, just wanting to crawl under a rock and never come out again. But I wasn't going to let him see that.

"Well, I did believe you. I believe every word you say." My voice was softening. "And I can't believe you let me believe it for so long. I mean I brushed my teeth!" I was shouting at him, feeling a little hurt. He knew I would make a fool out of myself.

I set the cup on my desk and waited for his response. He stared at my carpet, not looking at me. He got up and came over to me, standing right in my face. The top of my head was just below his chin, so I was staring at his Adams-apple. How romantic.

Then he engulfed me in his strong arms and held me there. It took everything for me not to hug him back, but he makes it so annoyingly impossible not too. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Max, I just never thought you would fall for it. I didn't think you were _that_ dumb."

I pulled back and watched his lips turn into another smile, I hated him. I laughed too, "Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me. But you just sounded so truthful." His smile grew wider and he let me go. He grabbed his backpack and hoisted it over his shoulder. "It's just a natural talent."

He grabbed his cell and stood by me again, looking down at me. "Sure, whatever." He chuckled and then swooped down and gave me a quick kiss. Then we both walked downstairs. There was a loud banging in the kitchen, and then some colorful words.

"Mom?" I asked, standing in the kitchen doorway. She stood up, her hair a mess, face red and apron dirty. Fang and I both laughed as she grabbed a pot from the floor. "Well, bye Val, see you guys later." My mom waved and then Fang walked out the back door.

"Max! Get your butt in here and help me." I cringed at the word 'butt'. I am pretty sure I was going to have nightmares tonight. I walked back to the kitchen and sat on the counter, looking around at the mess. "Um mom, do you know who you are talking too?"

She grabbed some things out of the cabinet, and looked at me. "What?" I rolled my eyes and jumped off the counter. "Max plus cooking equals disaster." She sighed heavily, "Max, stop being lazy and help me with dessert. I need three eggs, milk and sugar." I gave up and did as I was told, there's no use arguing with my mom.

I grabbed the ingredients and watched as she mixed everything together in a big steel bowl. I knew she was making her famous apple pie, the one Lori loved. Suddenly I remembered about her, I haven't thought of her in a long time. This would be our first Thanksgiving without her.

"I miss her too." Startled, I looked up at my mom, she was stirring. "Miss who?" Although I knew 'who' she was talking about. "Lori, this was her favorite. She said it was a tradition, that we had to have it every year." We both smiled, remembering our very close friend. "Well, everything's, ready. The pie just has to bake, and then we can feast!"

We both laughed and started cleaning the kitchen, I couldn't wait for tonight.

. . .

I stepped out of the shower, and heard voices in my room. "I think she'll look good in that one." I leaned my ear to the door. "No, that color looks better on her tan. Omg, and these shoes too!"

Yanking the door open, I saw Angel and Marilyn standing over my bed. "Max!" They both yell, and then they both start talking. "You have to look nice. . . wear this shirt. . . needs to get hair done. . . don't forget the make-up. . . and wear heels!" What, did I hear heels?

Then I yelled so loud, Angel covered her ears and shut her eyes, tight. I wrapped the towel tighter around my freezing body. "First of all, no heels, I repeat no heals! Second, I choose on what I am wearing, it's just Thanksgiving people." I swear, they think the President is coming too. They both crossed their arms at the exact same time, it was kinda freaky.

Angel turned around and picked up a gold, shiny top. "Angel, where did you get that? And Marilyn, stop going through my closet." Marilyn stopped, one high heel in one hand, and some leggings in the other. "But Max, you need to look nice! For Fang!"

My cheeks burned and Angel wiggled her eyebrows at me. "What do you mean for Fang?" I asked, sitting on my bed and ringing out water from my hair. "Please Max, we all know. Stop pretending like it's some huge secret." Marilyn said the last part, and I couldn't argue with her. "Alright fine, but you have to promise me something."

I looked both of them in the eyes. "If I let you get me ready," they both started jumping, "You guys can't tell anybody about Fang and I, got it?" They both nodded so fast, I almost missed it. "I'll go set up the curling iron, Marilyn get her changed." Angel skipped to the bathroom and I heard her rummage through the drawers. Curling iron? Lord please help me.

"Ok, so this top with those leggings. No, this top with these shoes, Max do these colors blend alright?" I groaned and fell back on the bed. This was going to be one heck of a Thanksgiving.

. . .

Angel finished the curl and put hairspray on it so it won't fall out. Then Marilyn did a small braid on the side, and connected it with the other braid. "Angel, can you put the last coat of mascara please, I'm going to get the shoes." How an eleven year old knows how to put on mascara, don't have a clue.

The mascara tube opened and Angel swiped the wand across my eyelashes. "Done." She said all giggly. "Not yet." Marilyn returned with some black flats that had like a small bow laced from the back. They were quite pretty, and simple. I slipped on the shoes and stood up, walking out to my room.

I looked in my mirror, completely amazing by my 'transformation.' I had a maroon top that stopped just before my knees, almost mid-thigh. Then I had black leggings that were semi-sparkly, but popped with the top. My hair had big, soft curls that fell loosely down my back. I had what you can call 'Smokey eye'.

I smiled despite myself and my two friends also smiled with me. "Max, you can be like the prettiest freshman girl!" I chuckled at Marilyn's' comment, but was wondering if it were possible. Angel hugged me tightly, and said that I looked like a princess, all I could do was giggle.

That's when I heard more voices downstairs, and I knew the rest of the Harding's had arrived. Show time.

As I came down the stairs, I knew all eyes were on me. My face was like a huge, red tomato. We all said hello, hugged, *cough* kissed *cough* in secret though. And it was finally time to eat!

We all gathered around the table, my dad, my mom, Iggy, Marilyn, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, me and Jeb. But before we ate, we always said our prayers. Jeb went first, "Well, I wanted to say thank you Valencia for all this wonderful food. For both our families to know one another. And also to Lori, who should be here with us." I looked at Fang and gave his hand a squeeze.

"She loved every single one of you, never could stop her from talking about you guys." We all lightly laughed. "And that I miss her greatly, as I am sure you all do too. So thanks God, for everything you have done for us." Next was Gazzy, who prayed for good food, his family and for being awesome.

"Well, I am thankful for pretty clothes, my family and friends. And for Max, who is amazing and that I love you like a sister." Angel glanced at me and I smiled at her, blushing. "And also that Akila is going to be a mommy, can't wait for all the puppies!"

Followed by Iggy, "I am thankful for this amazing food, awesome friends and family and for my amazing girlfriend." We all clapped while the couple kissed. Next my dad who was grateful for dessert. My mom said the same like everyone else, and Fang skipped his turn, then it was me. I swallowed and looked at the faces of my loved ones.

"Well, I am thankful for love. For every single one of you who is in my life, because without you, it would suck. I have amazing friends, family, you guys are amazing. I truly believe that when God was creating us, he envisioned for us to be together. And I know some people are not here with us today, but we love them too. So thanks for everything, for being my family." I finished and everyone clapped, Fang even hugged me.

Then it was dinnertime.

We all, how could you put it? Stuffed our faces.

Once the main courses were done, my mom brought out her pie. And it smelled amazing. She cut a slice for everyone, Iggy ate his first. After the second bite, he made a funny face.

"Mom, did you do something different this time?" he asked, we all looked at my mother. "No, why?" Iggy shrugged, "It tastes way too, weird. Like if there's salt, a bunch of salt." We all took bites, and all spit it back out.

There definitely was way too much salt. "Mom, what the heck. . . ?" Then it hit me. Me and my mom both looked at each other and knew what had happened. "Maximum Ride!" she yelled. I tried hiding under the table, but it was no use.

"You gave me the salt! I put like 1 1/2 cups of salt." Everyone's faces turned white, and they pushed their 'dessert' away. "I told you I was a bad cook. But you made me help you!" She couldn't blame it all on me!

She told me to help when I said no. Then everyone started yelling, at me.

. . .

After my "accident", Fang and I both went up to my room. Everyone else was downstairs playing a trivia game. Boring. Fang brought his guitar and we sat on my bed, I felt so cozy.

"I, um, am going to play you a song. And with the way your dressed tonight, it fits perfectly." I smiled at him and he started strumming.

**You are on the top of my list of things to do**

**Oh, wait, that's not what I meant to say**

I blushed, and looked down. Then he smiled and continued.

**I'm sorry , please forgive me**

**There I go again saying the wrong thing**

**You are the amazing, incredible, wonderful type**

**And I am just another boy in your eyes**

**Oh well, I guess I'll have to settle for something less**

**I wish I had what it takes to make her my own**

**She's a pretty pretty girl if you ask me**

**And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me **

**I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show her around**

**She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her**

**You are on the top of your game when it comes to this**

**And I don't wanna lack the confidence but that's just who I am**

**I hope I find some way to tell you**

**That you are the prettiest girl in the universe**

**Oh wait, the universe isn't big enough for me to explain**

**The way your face could brighten up anybody's day**

**I wish I had what it takes to make her my own**

**She's a pretty pretty girl if you ask me**

**And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me**

**I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show around**

**She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her**

**She's a pretty pretty girl if you ask me**

**And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me**

**I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show her around**

**She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her**

**I really feel like I'm starting to pull myself together**

**So maybe I will be able to hold a normal conversation**

**I'm really feelin' like I'm finally knowin' what to say**

**In situations where you look at me and steal my breath away**

**She's a pretty pretty girl if you ask me**

**And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me**

**I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show her around**

**She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her**

**She's s pretty pretty girl if you ask me**

**And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me**

**I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show her around**

**She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her**

**Yeah, I'm pretty in love with her**

**I'm so in love with her**

He ended the song and my heart swelled with love. How could I not love him? It was inevitable, but still it felt like the tide was about to change.

But for better or for worse?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, well this was long (patting myself on the back)<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it, I really did :)**

**So please review!**

**Thanks!**


	29. Practice

**Okay, I know that was like the longest update I ever had, I am so sorry.**

**The reason is because I started a new story and wanted to get that one going.**

**And plus I had writer's block, but here it is!**

**Please don't hate me, although you have a reason to :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 29<span> – "Practice"**

"There's my little girl!"

I smiled as Fang walked ahead me, toward Lissa.

And no worries, Lissa is not his 'little girl', cause if she was, she'd be his _'dead_ little girl'.

No, I am talking about the plastic infant in Lissa's arms.

Maddie.

The one baby that I actually like because she doesn't smell and she hates Lissa. That part earned her brownie points in my book.

Lissa had a disgusted look, something that made me want to hurl a rock at her face just so I don't have to see it.

Maddie was handed into Fang's arms, his smile and love toward that doll told me that he missed her this past week.

I came up behind Fang, smiling down at the cuteness of son and daughter. I loved it when Fang opened up; it brought out a different side of him that he always kept bottled up.

"Well, she was partly good, I guess. Although she kept crying during Thanksgiving dinner, wouldn't shut up." Lissa rolled her eyes and flipped her red, ugly hair over her shoulder. Then she pushed up her bra and smiled at Fang. Can you say bimbo?

"So Fang, how was your Thanksgiving? I hope it was good." She batted her eyelashes what seemed like flirtatiously. Well now I know the definition of an epic fail.

"Actually Lissa, the question is how was _our_ Thanksgiving break." I mocked. I smiled lightly and rested a hand on Fang's shoulder. She looked me up and down, her pointy face in a scowl.

"And it was wonderful, thanks for asking. We had an absolute blast keeping each other company 24/7." I couldn't help myself, she was just asking for it.

Fang snapped his head to look at me. His eyes flashed a warning saying _Shut up, that's enough!_

And he was right, I was getting carried away, not that I'm saying I regret it…

Lissa blinked and pointed her nose in the air, "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun. I'll see you later Fang."

She turned quickly and disappeared down one of the halls.

Maddie burped and I looked down to see her, those brown eyes bore into mine.

"Max."

I looked up at Fang, his loving and adorable façade was gone and replaced with cold intensity.

"What was that for?"

Was he blind? For God's sake did he not see her adjusting her boobs? This boy has some serious issues.

"What was what for?"

The glare he had fixed on me was getting in my head; he was scary when he wanted to be.

"You know exactly what. You didn't have to answer Lissa's question like that."

I stared at him agape, was he defending her?

I crossed my arms and sized up to him, well sized up to his chin.

"Um Fang, did you not see her adjusting her bra to pop out her boobs even more? She was totally hitting on you! And you just let her do it, I at least stopped her."

His glare broke into a smirk, something that would usually give me butterflies, but now just pissed me off.

"Max, of course I saw that. Why do you think I was so fixed on Maddie?"

I blinked and looked at Maddie, he did have a point. I guess I did go too far, not that I would ever tell him. I sighed and dropped my stance.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just that she… ugh, she had her boobs up to her ears already, and still she tried to get them higher! She just does not get it." I looked down at my sneakers, feeling anger boil inside me.

"It's alright Max, I get it. And it was kinda funny what you told her, the look on her face was priceless." I looked up and smiled into his midnight eyes. I took two steps and wrapped my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I know how to make an impression."

…

Alrighty, well now that we are all back from break, we have three weeks before we go on break. Again.

But who's complaining?

That first week back was horrendous. Everyone was walking around like zombies, literally. We were all like robots just moving from class to class, praying the clock would go faster.

We were all still on vacation mode – going to bed at two in the morning and waking up at three in the afternoon.

In English class we are just about done with our novel, The Book Thief. We have already started talking about the play/skit we have to do when we get back from Winter Break. And I had the lead role. Oh the joy!

So, not to bore you with our daily, interesting lives at high school, I will just skip to the main part.

I had just gotten out of 4th period, Geometry. The worst class ever! This lesson that we barely started seemed like some foreign language from another planet.

And let me tell you, I was the first one out of that class. "God, that is the worst lesson this year! I am so failing the test at the end of the unit." Logan and Fang followed me out, chuckling behind my back no doubt.

"Calm down Max, you'll do fine. Hopefully you won't fail as bad as the last Unit test." Logan was laughing with Fang, idiots.

I turned around and stood right under his nose. "You're so funny Logan, haha, the whole damn world is laughing with you. But you're one to talk, Mr. 54%." His smiled disappeared in a blink of an eye. He looked down at me and his cheeks burned a slight pink shade.

"Yeah, that's I thought Mr. Pinky." I turned again and headed to the main quad. Fang was snickering behind me with Logan mumbling shut up.

"Max! Zomg, come here, come here! You have to see this!" Nudge came from out of nowhere and was standing next to me. That girl has some problems.

I followed her to where Ella was sitting on the bricks.

"What is it Nudge? I swear if it has something to do with shopping or clothes…" She shook her head pulling out her monthly teen magazine from her purse.

"Look who is dating Liam Gregory!" Liam who?

She snapped open the glossy pages to the middle of the magazine showing me a teen guy kissing a girl.

Fang sat next to me, eyeing the cover story over my shoulder. He was so close I was tempted to kiss him… just one little peck…

"Annabeth Wilson!" Annabeth who?

"Can you believe it? OMG, they broke up about four months ago, and now they're back together! I mean, she's pretty and all, but he's too cute for her. And I heard that his ex, Julianne is like stalking him everywhere. They said she even hid in the men's restroom just to talk to him. But they can't be together though, cause I made this bet with this girl in my class, and now I owe her ten whole dollars! Zomg and I was saving that for some really cute shoes at the mall… OMG, did I tell you there is a sale today! 50% off jewelry and lip gloss…"

Ella slapped her hand over her mouth, my hero!

"Nudge, go slower. None of us can understand you. First you are talking about some Liam guy, then a stalker and now sales. Get it together!" We all laughed at Ella's rant to Nudge, who looked ticked off about a hand still over her mouth. Ella released her grip and Nudge glared at her.

"Thanks _Ella, _now I have to re-apply my lip-gloss." I laughed at my two crazy people I call friends.

I leaned on Fang's shoulder and watched as a couple walked by holding hands. How I wish I could do that with Fang this instant. I was still debating over that kiss however…

"Waaahhh!" I smiled and looked down at Maddie who was sitting on the floor. I picked her up and sat her on my lap facing Nudge.

"See Nudge, you even scared the baby with all your talking." I smiled at Nudge who had her compact mirror and was applying shiny pink gloss. She made a funny face at me and swatted my shoulder.

"Hey now, don't show the baby bad manners. She'll use them against you one day." She rolled her eyes and swiped the tube across her already super shiny lips. "Yes Max, cause I'm so scared of a baby doll."

Just then I felt Fang's phone buzz in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the phone; he read the message and sighed.

We all already knew whom it was from. Lissa.

Fang had to go to practice, and Lissa thought it was so ever nice of her to text him everyday.

If only she knew.

"Alright, well see you guys later." Fang stood and picked up Maddie, cradling her in one arm and grabbing his backpack in the other. We all watched him walk off in the direction of the music department.

Somehow I knew something bad was about to happen.

**Fang's POV**

Did I want to go to practice with Lissa?

No.

Did I _feel_ like going to practice with Lissa?

Heck no.

Did I feel bad for leaving Max to go with Lissa?

Hell yes!

I was not as enthused about practice as I was in the beginning. I mean, Lissa is okay. But she has gotten weird lately, like to close? Yes.

And I felt really bad for leaving Max; I could only imagine how she feels. I must be really hurting her, but its' the last week of practice, the Talent Show is this Friday. Thank God!

I walked past the busy lines of the cafeteria, all the kids crowding to get to the front of lines. I strolled past them and opened the door to the music department classes. In the first room some girl was in there singing with a guy, no doubt also practicing for Friday.

I came to the end of the hallway and opened the door on the right. The room was really messy today, all the desks had papers covering the tops, chairs were sprawled in the middle and instruments were everywhere. Poor Mr. Griffin.

I saw Lissa sitting in the back on top of a desk, she had a mirror out and was fluffing up her hair, I think.

I walked to the back and set Maddie in an empty chair. She sat there, seeming like she was watching Lissa.

"Oh hey Fang! Didn't even see you there!" Lissa's voice was super pitchy, not at all like what she usually sounds like.

"I just got in, sorry I'm late, I was busy." I turned and unzipped my guitar case.

"With Max." I heard her whisper behind me. Her feet thudded against the tile as she hopped down and came over to my case. She stood drastically close to me, her sweet smelling perfume filling my nose, blocking out everything else. I was about to throw up.

"So, you excited for Friday?" Was she trying to sound seductive?

Well, hate to break it to you Lissa, but it's not working.

"Should I be?"

I brought out my acoustic guitar and checked to make sure it was still in tune.

She giggled and ran a hand down the neck of the guitar, brushing over my fingers working with the strings.

"Well of course Fangy. I'll be there." I took a step back and stared at her.

"Look, Lissa, I came here to practice, not fool around. Now let's start, I wanna get outta here." She huffed loudly, and turned, her hair bouncing everywhere.

I sat at the stool and strummed some chords; it felt good to play my guitar again.

Lissa brought out her lyrics and sat them at the desk next to me. She pulled up another chair and sat to my right, to close for comfort.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you…"

Lissa started and I strummed my notes. And everything sounded horrible.

Her pitch was too high for the song and didn't blend with the sound of the guitar. Half way through I stopped and shook my head.

"Lissa look, I don't think we should do this song, it doesn't go with my guitar and I'm not even singing. Let's find another one."

She looked at me like I was stupid, her mouth open in a small "O".

"Fang, the talent show is this Friday, we can't find another song. And plus you're doing the guitar, I sing."

I hung my head and closed my eyes; this was not going to work.

"But Lissa, we are not going to win with this song. You just picked it because you said Leonardo DiCaprio looked hot in Titanic. That's not a good reason!" I was slightly shouting at a stunned Lissa.

She had moved back a little, just staring at me with big eyes.

I sighed loudly and looked down again, hating myself for treating her that way.

"Sorry, Lissa. It's just that I've been stressed lately with school, this Talent Show and Maddie. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

I heard her light steps come toward me, and then her hands on my shoulders. I tensed immediately, ready to pin her down.

"It's fine Fang, I know what you've been through," her hands started messaging my shoulders. It actually felt really good.

"All this stress is making you so tense, you need to loosen up." I closed my eyes and slid the guitar to the floor.

"There you see, you're already more loose." I smiled and actually felt a little better. I felt her body move to my left side, she was rubbing my shoulder blade.

"You just have to let some things go, every little thing sticks out to you. Just ignore it and move on. Like for example, some people." She moved in front of me, rubbing my temples lightly. I suddenly felt awkward and wanted her to stop, and what did she mean by 'some people?'

"Lissa." I opened my eyes and grabbed her wrists, pulling them down. She gave me big innocent eyes and pouted lips.

"I'm just trying to help Fang." Then she sat on my lap and smiled.

"Come on Fang, just relax." She kept getting closer, and I couldn't help but notice the shine radiating off her lips.

"Lissa stop it."

She giggled and slipped her wrists from my hold. She wrapped them around my neck and looked into my eyes.

"Oh Fangy, you just don't get it. We're meant to be together."

Can you say psycho? She is insane!

"Just one kiss Fang, and that's it, I promise." She laughed and stared at my mouth. She needed to get the frick off of me!

"Lissa get off of…"

But her lips smashed into mine suddenly, cutting off my sentence.

Her fingers wound into my hair and pulled, I tried shoving her off but she held on. Her breath tasted like cotton candy and her body was pressed into mine. I did not kiss her back, not at all. I just wanted her off!

She broke the kiss and looked at me, "Come on Fang, Max doesn't have to know." Her breath was ragged and she had a crazed look in her eye.

"Lissa no."

Again, she kissed me. Her fiery red hair clouded us, almost suffocating my air supply. It was really annoying and starting to piss me off.

That's when I heard the main door open and broke away from Lissa, trying to see past her red afro. I heard Lissa gasp and then she jumped off of me, staring at the person who thankfully interrupted.

It was Max.

**Max's POV**

It was so boring without Fang and Maddie.

Even her little cry or farting would have lightened the mood. Nudge and Ella were gossiping about some girl in our Biology class and her boyfriend. Logan went off with some girl who "needed help with her English homework."

And I was stuck sitting on the bricks looking and feeling completely lonely and miserable.

"Hey Max." I turned lazily to the voice, not caring who it was.

I smiled at the familiar wide grin and blue eyes, instantly feeling better.

"Dylan!"

I jumped up and ran into his arms, giving him the biggest bear hug I could give. And let me tell you, it was pretty damn big.

"Max, calm down! I mean yeah, it's me, but you're way too happy!" I smiled at Dylan; glad someone else was here to keep me company.

"I know, but it's just so boring. There's nothing to do." I sounded like a baby.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Wow, Max has nothing to do. That's a first." We both laughed and I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Actually, I was just going to get some lunch, do you wanna come?"

I looked back and saw Ella arguing with Nudge about some skirts.

I turned back and smiled, "Um yes!" So I left my two friends and walked to the cafeteria with Dylan. Actually, I hadn't seen or talked to Dylan in a long time. He seemed so distant lately with all his practice and football stuff.

"So, you going to the Talent Show?" He suddenly asked.

"I think so, Fang's performing with Lissa and he wanted me to go. So I guess I am, and you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I have to take Lissa since our mom is at work. I have to bear through the show."

I laughed at his response "Well, maybe we can sit together? I'll promise to make the show more exciting."

He looked down at me and laughed, a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, sounds good."

And that's when someone bumped into me, making me hit into Dylan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" I turned and saw that it was Mr. Griffin, Fang's music teacher.

"Max, I'm so sorry! I am late to a meeting and didn't' see where I was going. Oh yes, and can you tell Fang that the Talent Show has been rescheduled for next Friday; he should be in my room. Thank you!" And with that he continued on his way, leaving me and Dylan to stare after him. "Okay, that was weird." I looked at Dylan with a confused face.

"Well, you better go tell Fang before you forget. I'll save you a spot in line."

I nodded my head and walked to the music department. I opened the door and walked down the hall to the last door. I was about to knock but decided they wouldn't hear me, so I just opened the door.

I really wish I hadn't.

At the back of the room, Lissa was sitting on Fang's lap, kissing him. I stood there until Lissa saw me and then jumped off of Fang's lap with a gasp.

Fang stared at me and got up, stepping toward me. I looked between them, wishing this were a dream. But I knew better.

I felt hurt, betrayed, anger, humiliated and like throwing up. Tears stung behind my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. I blinked and watched as Fang got closer to me, his steps quick, unsure movements. "Max…"

I wiped at my eyes, but did not let the tears fall, "Don't Fang."

I yanked the door open and ran into the hall, stumbling on my feet. Footsteps followed me but I kept going, I did not want to see him.

"Max, listen to me…"

He grabbed my arms and spun me around, making me face him. I pulled my head to the side and yanked free of his grip.

"Don't Fang, just don't. There's nothing to say, just leave me alone."

I turned again and ran out the hallway door, leaving Fang standing in the hallway alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever and I leave you with that.<strong>

**Well, this is where it gets rolling. **

**Hope you all like it, and I want to reach 230 reviews, please?**

**Just 10, that's all I'm asking for!**


	30. Sorry Isn't Enough

**You guys are so amazing! 27 f-nicking reviews!**

**I was screaming so loud, my parents gave me a weird look, yes I was that crazy! **

**And it felt soooo good to write this story again, I really did miss it :)**

**And since you guys are so great, I'm going to put everyone who reviewed! **

** . .Cute – BOOKi – Serenaisbestezrq387 – DancingintheRayne – faxloverforever – Kate Skye Ride – MAX-FANG-FAX – Reader – Hey – Coolness – Doom doom doom da doom doom – blindedbylife – Me – gill101 – PeaceLoveMusic779 – kEePtHeHeAt – puckabrina-FAXfan – anon – tawnyangel – XxSammyKeyesxX – Mnmdancing12 – No namer44 – Kiss Me Before I Die – Mistique – NonUserNumber1 – jamy – Phoebe **

**Amazing people!**

**To: BOOKi – That's why I loved writing that part, that's how me and a really good friend of mine act. Although he can sometimes be dumb. :/ He is a senior this year, i am going to miss him so much when he graduates!**

**To: MAX-FANG-FAX – I DO know where this story is going (kinda) but I still have other things up my sleeve…**

**To: Doom doom doom da doom doom – I usually write between 2,500 to 3,500 words per chapter. And yes I am a girl; you can check my profile and picture for proof. And I guess I write so well because I don't think. Plain and simple, when I got on the computer, my fingers do all the work, and I don't know how. Whatever comes to me, I type and then go back to see if it goes with the story. So that's my advice to writers, DON'T THINK! Well, it's worked for me :D**

**To: jamy – hope this update makes me your friend again! :)**

**So that is super long, now on to the story…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 30<span> – Sorry Isn't Enough**

**Fang's POV**

"Fang? Is everything okay?"

I watched after Max slammed into the door and went running out. The door seemed to be laughing at me as it closed slowly.

And Lissa had the guts to ask that question after she just saw that?

I spun on my heal and marched into the room, my fists clenched at my side. "Fang…" I could feel Lissa watching me; her stare burned a hole in the back of my head.

"Don't you dare say a word to me Lissa. That's exactly what you wanted and I hope you're happy."

My voice was dripping with venom, every word said burned my tongue. I hope it burned Lissa as well.

"No Fang, I was just trying to…"

I turned to her and saw her eyes darting to mine frantically.

"You were what? Trying to help me? Loosen me up? God Lissa, I bet this is what you wanted the whole time! Well guess what, I'm done with the Talent Show and done with you."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and her lips formed into a tight line. "I'm sorry Fang, I didn't mean for that to happen."

She clutched her arm awkwardly, looking everywhere but at me. Good, I didn't want to see her face.

I scoffed, "Well it happened, and there's nothing you can do about it now." I grabbed my guitar and slipped it into the case. Next I picked up Maddie and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Maddie had suddenly begun to cry and I know how she felt. I wanted to cry too, but wouldn't let Lissa see it. I brushed past her and opened the door roughly.

"But Fang, who's going to do the Talent Show with me?" Lissa followed me out and wiped her eyes, mascara was already smearing to her cheeks.

"Obviously not me."

**Max's POV**

My feet carried me out the door and into the second quad where the cafeteria was. The tears began to fall and they left a trail behind me.

I covered my face and wiped my eyes, forcing the tears to stop.

But they didn't. They kept coming, harder and faster.

I ran past the lunch lines and heard my name being called, I knew it was Dylan. I really wanted to stop and go to him, but I didn't want him to see me this way.

So I continued running past the main quad and into the girls' bathroom behind the office. I ran into a stall and slumped against the wall, making it groan in protest.

The sobs racked my body so hard, I was shaking the stall. I dropped to my knees and hugged my legs.

Why would Fang do this to me? Didn't he like me? Did I do something wrong?

I couldn't feel anything but numbness and pain in my chest as I tried answering these questions. And of all people, with Lissa.

I could still see her on top of him, her fingers tangled in his hair. Ugh, I felt sick to my stomach and wanted it all to go away.

I closed my eyes and was trying to breathe evenly, my breaths coming in short puffs.

I leaned my head against the wall and rubbed my temples, already feeling a headache starting.

I suddenly felt incredibly stupid.

Here I was crying and having a pity party over some guy.

Over my Fang.

I felt ridiculous and weak; no one should ever make me feel this way. Especially not some guy who was insanely hot.

My emotions were so mixed up, it got me so mad. I hated feeling this way, hurt, sad, depressed, jealous…

Did I feel jealous?

There was a pang of something that I didn't know. It shouldn't be jealousy; I _wouldn't_ let it be jealousy.

It was hatred.

A burning monster inside me that wanted to come out and rip Lissa to shreds.

I shook my head and got up, my legs feeling a bit wobbly. I went over to the sink and ran my hands through the cold water. I splashed some on my face and dabbed at my neck.

Then a girl came in looking down at her phone. She laughed and looked up, seeing me for the first time.

"Oh gosh you look awful! Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?" she looked me up and down and I nodded.

"Well, you sure went through something. You look like hell. Here, let me help." I watched as she dipped a paper towel under the water and rung it lightly. She gently rubbed under my eyes and above my eyebrows.

"Is it about a boy?"

My eyes shot hers, and she looked understanding. I nodded my head and looked down as she threw away the paper towel.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She gave me a small smile, her light brown eyes seemed so inviting.

I nodded my head slowly and we both walked to the far corner and sat down. I told her the whole story, from the kiss up until I saw Lissa and him in the music room.

She just listened, never once interrupted me, just nodded her head every once in a while.

It seemed so weird to be talking a girl I didn't even know her name, yet it felt like I've known her forever.

"Well, that's one heck of a story. It must be so hard for you." She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Well… sorry I don't even know you're name." She looked at me with a confused face. I laughed out loud; it made me feel a bit better.

"Max." she smiled back.

"Well, Max, all I can say is don't worry. Trust me, my freshman year was so bad, me and my boyfriend broke up so many times, should've just called off the whole relationship. But we kept coming back to each other, I felt like I could not see him or not be around him. We were like magnets, meant to be, I guess you can say. And this went on all three years, and now we're graduating in a few months and going off to college together."

Her smile was genuine, she was in love. I smiled too, happy for this girl.

"What I'm trying to say is, if you guys love each other, you'll get back together. Promise."

Her promise sounded so… promising. But was it true? Would Fang and I get back together?

Her fairytale seemed so realistic, something that would come true like in every Disney movie. But we all know that my life is just like that.

Suddenly she looked down at her phone and smiled, typing away a response.

"Speak of the devil, it's my boyfriend. I'm so sorry but I have to go." We both stood, wiping the bottom of our jeans.

"I really hope I helped, somewhat. And I wish you the best of luck to fix this mess. I'm sure you will though, you seem like a strong girl who knows what she wants."

Her smile made me feel warm and alive again. This girl had some power. She hugged me again, her strength seemed to crawl onto me and make me a tiny bit stronger.

"Thanks, you really did help. I also wish you guys the best, on your relationship and in college."

She squeezed my hand and slipped out of the bathroom, leaving me alone again.

I finally got the courage to leave the bathroom and go into my class, which also was with Fang.

Once I reached the locker rooms, Nudge and Ella came running up to me. Ella was fully dressed in her gym attire; only her hair was half up in a ponytail/braid looking thing. Nudge on the other hand, only had her shirt and revealed her bright pink underwear.

I laughed at the sight of the two, their eyes huge in question and their mouths going a mile per minute.

"Max what happened at lunch?" – "Are you okay, was it the tuna sandwich?" – "Did someone hurt you?" – "Should we call the cops?"

I shook my head and walked toward my locker, spinning the lock to my combination. "Everything's fine you guys, and no, do not call the cops. I just had to… use the bathroom really bad. You know how it can get on Taco Day."

They both glared at me, obviously looking right through my lies. "Max…"

I sighed and brought out my gym clothes, "It's fine, really. I just had to clear my head. And Nudge, go put on some shorts, the pinkness is getting to me."

They both raised their eyebrows and stared at me as I took off my shoes.

"Whatever you say Max." Then they both turned and headed to their lockers. I changed quickly and walked out to the field. I sat in the back as the teacher took roll. I rested my head in one hand and started pulling grass in the other. I was plucking died blades of grass when someone sat next to me.

"Max it wasn't what it looked like." I looked up into his eyes, those midnight eyes that would always calm me, but now they just made me seeth.

"Then what does kissing a girl, who's not your girlfriend, look like? Cause I obviously don't have a freaking clue." I whispered the girlfriend part quietly, but made sure he could hear it. His eyes dropped to the floor and I knew I had gotten to him.

He didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought."

…

When I had gotten home, I ran straight to my room. No one else was home so I had the house to myself, exactly how I wanted.

I jumped onto my bed, face first and cried. Yes, I the great Maximum Ride, crying.

I could still see Lissa and Fang kissing, it was burning a hole in my memory. Surely I was going to have nightmares of that scene.

I cried until my eyes ran dry, leaving them swollen and puffy. I felt so weak crying, it hurt me even more. But what hurt me most is that Fang is the one who is making me feel this way.

He should be in here holding me, telling me everything is going to be alright. He should be stroking my hair and protecting me. Instead he is the one I am running from.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to something slimy and wet on my cheek. I panicked and sat up on my bed, I had a slight headache and my vision blurred. When I finally focused, I saw Akila lying on my bed, her tongue sticking out and watching me. I smiled and rubbed behind her ears, then I looked at her swollen belly. It had gotten huge, like obese status. She is due next month.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stretched my arms over my head. My head pounded and my stomach growled. I got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Still, no one was home.

Looking through the pantry I found bread and a jar of Extra Chunky Peanut Butter. Strawberry Jelly was soon found and I made an original PB&J sandwich.

I sat at the counter and watched our swinging chairs on the patio go back and forth in the wind. I remembered Fang's and mines first kiss during his birthday. I smiled slightly, then remembered I was mad at him and finished my sandwich.

Once I was done I headed back upstairs and took a long, hot shower. It soothed my body and I let my mind wonder. After I dried off and was in my comfy pj's, I went back downstairs. My mother was in the kitchen looking through the mail and my dad and Iggy were in the living room watching a football game.

"There you are Max, did you get home early? Iggy told me he couldn't find you after school." I sat on the recliner and faced my mom, my wet hair slipping in front of my face.

"Um yeah, I wanted to get home fast to finish my homework." She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall.

"And Fang? I thought you were walking home with him?" Her question stopped me and I had to think about my answer, what was I going to say?

"He… had to stay for an extra practice, before the Talent Show on Friday."

Suddenly I remembered I didn't even tell Fang that the Talent Show was rescheduled for next Friday. Oops.

She studied my face and then shrugged her shoulder. "So that has nothing to do with the fact that he came by and asked for you?" My head shot to her, and I knitted my eyebrows together.

"He came by? When?"

She ripped open an envelope and brought out a water bill. "He was here about fifteen minutes ago, said he really needed to talk to you. That it was important. He seemed a bit… off."

I swallowed and looked down at my hands, he wanted to talk to me.

"Did something happen at school?" She had her head down and kept looking through the various envelopes and papers.

"No, but I think he's going through some girl problems." Her head whipped to the side, her eyes wide as she looked at me.

"Fang has a girlfriend, since when?"

I looked toward the TV and watched as a team scored a touchdown.

"Fang _used_ to have a girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong>

**Another cliffy, muah haha!**

**Just trying to keep you guys on your toes, te he.**

**So I only have 9 more days before school is let out! Then faster updates!**

**And can we try for 270 reviews? That's only 23 reviews, you guys can do it!**


	31. The Plan

**Hi there awesome people!**

**Ok, honestly I have had no interest in writing any time soon; like I am so lazy it's not even funny.**

**But today I got a review from Erin319, and suddenly I had a burst of something, so here I am typing away for you guys.**

**To: apples are rubbish – No, I have not dated any one, but when I do, I am probably going to date a guy… because I am a girl. :P And no I have never been bullied, but my friend has. And I have not read/seen any anime/magna; I'm not really into that kind of stuff. But thanks for your review!**

**And to everyone else who has reviewed as well!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 31<span> – The Plan**

**1 New Message From: Lissa**

I looked down at my phone again; it was the hundredth message from her. In an hour.

I groaned loudly and threw the phone across my room; it made a loud thud against the wall above my desk.

_I don't want to talk to you! I want to talk to Max!_

I even stopped by her house after school; apparently she was "taking a shower." I ran a hand through my hair, my fingers gliding through my black fringe.

"Fang! Are you home Fang?" The front door burst open and I could hear Angel running through the living room. I heard her footsteps lead to my room; my door would swing open any second…

"Fang, guess what?" She slammed open the door and raced across my room, jumping onto my bed and landing on my stomach. I closed my eyes, taking in her weight and then opened them, her bright blue eyes twinkling down into my obsidian ones.

I really wasn't in the mood for talking, but I could never say no to Angel. She was my weak point.

"What happened Angel?" My voice was low and sounded rough, I probably sounded like a jerk.

She opened her mouth, then frowned at me, her eyebrows crinkling together.

"What's wrong Fang?" I knew she would notice, nothing gets by this girl.

"Nothing," I smiled and shifted into a sitting position, I moved her until she was sitting on my lap. "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

She crossed her arms and stared at me, her eyes searching mine intently.

"Fang… something is wrong. Did you and Max get into a fight?"

Jeez, talk about getting right to the point.

I sighed and dropped my gaze, I could never hide anything from Angel; it's like she could read my mind.

Her index finger reached under my chin and she brought my head back up, her lips in a small smile. I smiled too, and reached for her hand, my fingers enclosing her little fist.

"Sometimes, I hate that you are so smart." Her smile got wider as she leaned into my chest, her head resting on my forearm.

"What happened Fang, I thought you liked Max."

I leaned into the headrest and looked down at her blond curls. "I do Angel, but it's complicated. It's a long story."

If only she knew how complicated the situation really was, she would never understand.

Her head moved up and she looked at me, "I have time."

We both smiled and I shook my head, "Angel…"

"Please Fang, I promise I wont interrupt."

She was so stubborn, now I _had_ to tell her. Me and my big mouth…

So there I was, Fang Harding telling my younger sister about my love relationship. I told her everything, although I'm sure she knew some things already. She never once said a word, only listened and soaked in the information I was saying.

"And that's when she saw me kissing Lissa, and then she was gone."

I finished my monologue and looked up at the ceiling, I could still see Max's face when she walked through the door.

"I hate Lissa."

I quickly looked at Angel who was now lying down, her head resting on my lap.

"She did that on purpose, just so Max could see. I wish I could rip her guts out, tear off her head, that bitc…"

"Angel!" I cut her off before she could finish, although I was thinking the same thing.

She giggled and sat up, her head turning to look at me. "Sorry Fang, I went too far that time."

I laughed at her, "You think?"

She laughed with me, then leaned down, her head resting on my right shoulder.

"But Fang, you have to talk to Max. You guys are best friends, maybe even boyfriend and girlfriend. You need to defend yourself, tell her it wasn't your fault. You _need _to get her back."

She sounded so much older, like she was my mother. Her face was set strong and she looked at me with such intensity, it was kinda scary.

"But how Angel? She won't even talk to me."

She put her lips to the side and furrowed her eyebrows; her "thinking face."

After a couple minutes of silence, I groaned again and threw my head in my hands, it was no use.

She would never listen to me, never talk to me, and not be with me. I could not live without Max, she is my best friend.

"I got it!"

I looked up at Angel, her face in a huge grin and her little finger pointed up, like as if a light bulb went off.

I stared at her and gave her a confused face. She suddenly put her hands together and rubbed them like an evil scientist.

Oh no, I knew that face…

"Okay, here's what we are going to do…"

**Max's POV**

That week at school I avoided Fang at all costs.

I couldn't even think about him… okay fine, I did think about him. But it was one time people! Jeez, it's not like I'm going to go to prison…

I spent most of my time with Dylan actually, the enemies 'brother'.

Ah well, hopefully it'll piss her off.

"But Liesel, wouldn't you want a kiss from me?"

I tried not to laugh as Dylan stepped closer to me, his character voice sounded so not like Dylan.

I looked down at my script, "Why would I want to kiss you Rudy, you smell." I hid my smirk as Dylan pretended to look hurt, his hand covering his heart.

"And cut! Great job Dylan and Max, we will finish the last few scenes next week." Our English teacher smiled as we packed our things, she was happy with mine and Dylan's 'acting' skills. We had started our play rehearsals for our novel, and we needed to work on it.

When we stepped outside for lunch, I saw Ella and Nudge walking ahead of us. Ever since I stopped talking to Fang, I've been distant from everyone else. I mean I still talk to them, but not as much as I used to. And I missed them.

I walked a little faster, trying to catch up to them when Fang stepped out from the hallway and met up with them. I slowed down as I watched the three walk ahead, Ella hugging Fang with her left arm.

I stopped and just stared as they turned into the main quad, their bodies disappearing from view.

"You should just talk to him, hear what he has to say." Dylan's voice came up from behind and I gazed up at him.

"No, I still need… time. Maybe he doesn't like me after all. I would look stupid running after him like a lost puppy."

He put his arm around my shoulder and gaze a small squeeze.

"Max, he would be so stupid not to like you any more. He would be making a huge mistake." I smiled and leaned into his side, his strong shoulder supporting my head.

"And I've dealt with my sister, let's just say we didn't have such a nice 'family meeting'." He smiled down at me, his grin lighting up my face.

"Thanks Dylan, but I think I should wait. I need to clear my head before I do anything stupid."

He chuckled, his chest rumbling from the sound, "Max, when do you _not_ do anything stupid?"

I joined his laugh, and punched him in the stomach lightly, "Shut up."

We walked to the lunch area, already the lunch lines huge, as they were everyday. We tried to pick the shortest line, but it was no use with people cutting in and out.

As I was getting my water, I quickly glanced up and found black eyes looking into mine. He was across the lines, but I could clearly see him. He turned to face me, and I turned towards him. I could tell he wanted to say something; his mouth was open in a small 'o'.

_Should I go and talk to him? What do I say? Do I turn and run?_

"Max!" Our connection was broken when I turned to whoever was calling me. Iggy came running up to me, his face was so bright and had the biggest smile I had ever seen that boy make.

"Max, I got in!"

I shook my head and stared at my brother, dumbfounded.

"What? Got in to where?"

He held up a letter and put it in front of my face. I read the first line,

_Congratulations Iggy Ride, we have accepted you into Notre Dame College. We look forward to seeing you this coming fall!_

Oh my gosh! He got accepted!

I laughed out loud and ran into his arms, hugging him around the waist at tightly as I could.

He wrapped his arms around my back and lifted me into the air, spinning me around.

"Iggy, I'm so happy for you! You got accepted!"

He set me down as Dylan came up behind me, "What's all the commotion? Iggy, you're making a scene."

I stepped to the side as Iggy handed him the letter, seconds later Dylan was also being spun in the air.

I just don't know how he lifted him so high…

"Dude, congrats man! That's awesome, I'm so happy for you!" We all smiled as Iggy started jumping and laughing his butt off. This is a whole new side of the Igster.

"Well, I gotta go spread the word!" He smiled at both of us and ran off, no doubt about to tell Marilyn.

"I'm so happy for him, he's going to do amazing." I nodded at Dylan as we walked off to go eat our lunch.

And I totally forgot about those dark eyes that had been watching the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**The Igster got accepted to college!**

**Fang and Angel are planning something…**

**And the Talent Show is the next chapter! (Doing a happy dance!)**

**So hope you guys are all happy that I updated, I am!**

**Sorry if it was short though, I am just so dang excited for the next chapter… cough – drama – cough**

**And I love Fang and Angel in this chapter, and Max and Dylan!**

**But don't worry; there will NOT BE ANY MYLAN!**

**And can we reach maybe 85 reviews, please?**

**I will update so much faster with reviews! Just sayin….**


	32. Will You Go With Me?

**Holy cow! I got way more reviews then I thought I would get, whoop whoop! :)**

**And I am so terribly sorry, but this WILL NOT BE THE TALENT SHOW CHAPTER!**

**I have decided to hold off that chapter till next update, again I am so sorry!**

**But here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 32 –<span> Will You Go With Me?**

"But Fang, you can't quit! I will not allow you to quit."

I sighed loudly; the anger building up inside of me was getting stronger and stronger.

"Mr. Griffin I told you, something came up and I can't do the talent show. I'm sorry." Mr. Griffin was about to get decked in the face if he says no one more time…

"No. And that's my final answer." His arms crossed over his chest, his grey eyes set with determination. He was really getting on my bad side.

I too crossed my arms and glared at him, my fists already clenching and unclenching.

"Not unless you were extremely ill or someone died, only until then will I allow you not to do the talent show." He shrugged off his position and was now stacking papers at his desk.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled with frustration, this man was about to die!

Then suddenly an idea popped in my head, my eyes shot open and I looked at my 'wonderful' music teacher.

"Um, actually Mr. Griffin, my uh, dog died yesterday." _Was that the best you could do Fang! Idiot!_

I mentally slapped myself, but continued when Mr. Griffin turned to look at me. He gave me a confused face, then sat at the edge of his desk.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry to hear that; but what does that have to do with the talent show?" He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

I looked around the room trying to think of an explanation, I hadn't thought this far.

"Well you see, his um, funeral is the same day." _A funeral! For a dog! Way to go…_

"A funeral, for your dog? That's… something. Well, then what was the poor fellows name?" He smiled at me and put his hands together, waiting for my answer.

I quickly scanned the room, my throat getting tight. My eyes landed on a poster that said Beethoven.

"Beethoven, yup that's his name; good ol' Beethoven." Hopefully my fake smile and enthusiasm was convincing.

Mr. Griffin nodded his head then got up and sat on a chair, his hands folding on his lap.

"And was this Beethoven a St. Bernard?" _What the heck was a St. Bernard?_

"Um, yes… he was a St. Bernard. And he was so little, it broke my heart to see his little dead body lying there, motionless." I shook my head, looking down at my shoes. I was screaming inside, knowing I was going to get out of this! I should really take an acting class…

Then I heard a chuckle, and snapped my head up at my teacher. He was laughing and looking at me, a gleam in his eyes.

"Did you say he was a puppy Fang?"

I frowned and tried to remember if I did, I don't think I did.

"No, but he was such a little guy, weighed only about ten pounds his whole life." I fidgeted with my fingers; I was so close to freedom…

"Well, that must have been some weird dog." The seriousness in his voice made me freak out. Did I say something wrong? Was I not convincing enough?

"Uh, why?" I tilted my head and waited for his explanation.

He laughed some more and got up, opening a drawer to his left. He brought a small paper and started walking toward me.

He stood in front of me and handed me the paper. It was a photo of him, a woman and a small boy. Sitting next to the boy were two huge dogs, each looking straight ahead, their tongues slightly hanging out.

"Um, what is this Mr. Griffin?" I looked up at him, and then looked back at the picture.

"That right there," he pointed to the dogs, "Those are St. Bernards Fang. There were both about year old then." I still didn't get it, what was the point in this?

I looked at the dogs again, they both were bigger than the boy in the middle, in fact, they were huge.

And that's when it hit me.

I had said 'my' St. Bernard was small, when they actually were big dogs.

And there goes my plan…

I swallowed loudly and handed the photo back, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic.

"So Fang, do you still want to keep milking your story about your 'dead dog'?" He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled sheepishly and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Actually I am pretty sure that I have next Friday open, actually. Funny how your schedule can change that fast, huh." He smirked and nodded, heading back to his desk with the picture.

"Yes, it's quiet funny indeed."

And that's when the door opened and the Devil itself appeared.

_Cue evil music._

"Hi Fang, hi Mr. Griffin! Am I late?" I turned to the redheaded figure and tried not to gag.

"Um, no Lissa. Actually Fang and I were just discussing about next week. You guys will be performing Bleeding Love."

I swiveled my head and stared in shock at Mr. Griffin. Bleeding what?

I was so _not _singing that!

On the other hand, Lissa giggled and squealed loudly. "Oh goody, I love that song! We are going to do amazing Fang!"

I groaned and rubbed my temples; this was going to be one heck of week.

**Max's POV**

I stuck another spoonful of the cold substance in my mouth and swallowed.

"You enjoying that?" I looked up and saw Dylan smirking at me, his spoon half way in the air.

"No, it could be better." We stared at each other for a couple seconds, then burst out laughing.

He put his spoon in his mouth, still smiling at me.

I ate another spoonful of my ice cream, watching Dylan mix his with all the colorful sprinkles he had put.

After our 'practice' for our English class, Dylan decided to treat me for ice cream. He said I deserved it after my amazing acting. Suuure…

"So, can I ask you something?" I peered at him from under my eyelashes; he was looking at me intently.

"Does it have to do with any acting of some sort?" His smile got wider as he shook his head.

"No, it's about the Talent Show next week." I dropped my smile and stared at the yellow sprinkle floating in my now melted ice cream.

"What about it?" I asked dryly. I hadn't thought about it since I found… them together.

"Are you still going?" He asked cautiously, knowing it was a sensitive matter.

"Probably not… I think I'm busy that night." He snorted and leaned back on the booth.

"You are not busy that night, I know you Maximum. You have no life."

I looked up offended, "Hey! I do have a life, Mr. Big-Shot. It's just not... as busy as yours." His laughter filled the small ice cream parlor, making other people watch us.

"Sure Max, if you say so." We both smiled and I put my empty cup on top of his, then leaned back on my seat. His face suddenly turned serious.

"But seriously Max, I want you to go with me, as friends. Remember, you promised you would make it fun for me." I sighed and rolled my eyes, I hated that he had such a good memory.

"I don't know Dylan…" My eyes looked around the parlor, avoiding his soft blue eyes that I knew were begging me.

"Please Maxie, for me?" I gave in and looked at him, his face a pout and his eyes wide. I put my lips in a tight line, I was not giving in!

"Ugh, alright, I'll go with you."

He stood and raised his arms in the air; he came over to my side and lifted me off the seat, spinning me in the air.

He was laughing crazy again, and smiling like the moron that he is.

"Okay okay, now put me down Dylan!" He set me on my feet and again, we got more weird looks from the other customers.

"Thanks Maxie-poo! You are going to love it, I promise!" His face was about to break from the smile plastered on it. I hope it does break…

"It better be Dylan, or else I will hurt you."

And his smile only got wider, "I promise."

I knew this was the worst decision I ever made. Hopefully it turns out better than worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I am so sorry for the shortness, but I really had no idea how I would startdo this chapter.**

**I hope it didn't sound cheesy or OOC, especially Fang.**

**I just thought it would be better if Fang and Max were not together longer, to keep you all interested! **

**So I hope you like it, and I promise the next chapter will be the Talent Show.**

**And can we do 300 reviews? (Bambi eyes)**


	33. The Talent Show

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the long update, I've been busy with other stuffs.**

**To: cat musketeer – I think that is so cool you sat in the same spot as my characters did in the 9th chapter. So weird but awesome!**

**To: Serenaisbestezrq387 – your review made me laugh so hard, well the first sentence! :) Haha, thanks for that funny mental picture!**

**To: HeadOverHeelsInHate – I LOVED your review, it was hilarious! Thanks so much for all of your… input :D and I love your picture profile by the way!**

**To: vampirevampirevampire – thanks for being my 300th reviewer! And hope you like my story so far!**

**To: BOOKi – I kind of LOVE my Dylan as well, hehe. He is just such a sweet guy that will always be there for Max, AS A FRIEND, nothing more. Promise.**

**But here is the chapter that we have all been waiting for! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 33 – The Talent Show<span>**

There was a light knock on my door, "Max, Dylan's here. Hurry up." I sighed loudly, running the brush through my tangled hair once more. It got stuck about half way down and I yanked it out, making my hair look like a crazy afro on steroids. _Useless piece of poop.**  
><strong>_

"Max, did you hear me?" Iggy sounded annoyed, and I heard the thump his muscular body made as he leaned onto my door.

"Coming Ig, just give me a second." He also sighed loudly, but I heard his footsteps leave my door. _Brothers_…

I quickly threw my hair into a messy ponytail, the tips of my hair brushing just below my shoulders. I stood up and walked to my mirror, grabbing my UGG boots in the process. I slipped on my warm, chestnut boots and adjusted the crème colored hoodie I had on.

I looked fairly decent; my hair was somewhat well kept, my hoodie and boots popped from the contrast of my black skinny jeans. Alright, I'm all set to go.

I passed my desk and grabbed my shoulder bag with my money and entry ticket for the show. Walking down the stairs and into the living room, I heard Dylan talking to Iggy about football stuff. Of course.

"Jesus Max, you take forever. It's not a date, you are just going to the Talent Show." Iggy's comment made me blush slightly, but I stood next to Dylan.

"It's not a date, right?" Iggy looked at Dylan suddenly, his eyebrows rising in question. Dylan chuckled and shook his head. "No Igs, it's not a date. We are just going as friends, right Max?" He looked down at me, his bright blue eyes looking into mine.

"Yep, just as friends Iggy. Don't worry, we'll be fine." I smiled brightly at my older brother, he smirked back.

"Alright, get outta here, you're going to be late." We laughed and Iggy led us to the door. "Don't bring her home too late Dylan, she needs to study for her Spanish test tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, but started walking next to Dylan down the sidewalk.

We were about to turn the corner when I faced Iggy one last time. "And Iggy," he turned and tilted his head to the side. "Tomorrow is Saturday."

His face turned a shade redder, and then he quickly slammed the door, muttering something about being a 'smart-arse.'

Dylan and I chuckled, "He's a great brother Max. You're really lucky." I nodded my head and crunched on a giant leaf lying on the sidewalk. Its' broken, shattered pieces floating away behind us.

"I know I'm lucky, that's why I'm scared." He looked down at me with a funny face. "I have no clue what I'm going to do without him when he goes away to college." I shoved my hands in my pockets as Dylan's arm came over shoulders, pulling me into his warm side.

"Well, you know you still have a very handsome football player as well." I smirked, looking up at his face. His lips tugged at the corners, but he kept walking, ignoring the smile dancing on his lips.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Great, that makes me feel waay better now."

He laughed too, his side rumbling against my head. "But really, I'm here for you too; I always will be."

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thanks Dylan, that really means a lot."

_If only I knew that from someone else…_

When we finally reached the school grounds, there was already a huge line forming outside of the gym.

"Damn, we should have come sooner. If only _someone_ didn't take forever to change." Dylan mumbled, dropping his arm and walking toward the back of the line.

"Ex-cuse me? I do not take forever! You're the one who checks your hair every five seconds." I defended, jogging to keep up with Dylan.

I heard his low chuckle, when suddenly I was bombarded with a blur of blonde.

"MAX!" I stumbled back, trying to regain my balance as I looked down at my attackers. Four blue eyes looked back at me, each one a twinkle in their eyes.

"Hi Angel, Gazzy! I didn't know you guys were coming." Angel was hugging my leg, and Gazzy had his arms wrapped around my torso.

"I'm so happy you are here Max! I didn't know if you were coming, you know with Fang and all…" Angel finally let go, and was staring at me. I looked down and noticed her voice became lower as she trailed off.

"Nice move Ang, now you got her sad! Poop head." Gazzy complained; I looked back up at Angel, her eyes now sad and forgiving.

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to – I was just trying to – I should just shut up." Angel ran up to me again and hugged my stomach.

"It's fine Angel, don't worry about it. Why don't we just enjoy the night, okay." I patted her back comfortingly and she smiled up at me.

"There you guys are, you got me so scared… Oh, hi Max." The twins' dad walked up from the behind the line. "Hi Mr. Harding." Angel had let go and stepped off to the side with Gazzy.

"Were you waiting in line already?" He asked, looking at the end of the line that was getting longer by the second.

"Um yeah, my friend went to save a spot. Did you guys want to sit with us?" He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off. "YES! We want to sit with you, please dad!" The twins stood in front of their dad, giving him Bambi eyes. I knew he couldn't say no.

"Alright fine, but Gazzy, keep your, um, stomach under control. Got it? Don't need to have a stampede in there." Gazzy blushed, and then laughed evilly as he and Angel went to find Dylan.

Jeb and I followed, finding the twins already pestering Dylan. We waited another fifteen minutes when the gym doors finally opened the line moved forward. We found seats in some-what the middle, at the end of the aisle.

"I call the seat next to Max!" Angel yelled.

"Aww, but I want to sit next to her too! No fair." Gazzy crossed his arms and glared at his sister. I laughed at the two, "Angel, how about you sit on my lap and Gazzy can sit next to me. Deal?" They both smiled and nodded their head.

Jeb went in first next Gazzy, then me with Angel sitting on my lap and lastly Dylan. People were still bustling around, trying to find seats when I heard an all too familiar squeal and giggle.

"OMG, there's Max! And there are seats open right behind her!" I rolled my eyes and turned around, seeing Nudge dragging Ella and Logan to the aisle behind us.

"Hey guys, didn't know if you were going to make it." I smiled as Ella sat in between Logan and Nudge. Sitting at the edge, Nudge's smile kept getting wider and wider.

"Of course we came silly, why would we miss this? I hear there is a super cute boy band that's gunna sing! ZOMG, isn't that amazing, do you think it would be weird if I ask them for their numbers? Like, what if they fight for me, and then they end up breaking up? No, I would feel so horrible! But then it would be cu –mprh."

Ella clasped her hand over the motor mouth, an annoyed look on her face. Angel giggled in my arms, clearly amused by my friends. "Nudge, we came to a Talent Show, do you think people would appreciate it if you were talking the whole time?"

Logan snickered next to Ella. She finally let go, and Nudge glared at Ella. "I don't know _Ella_, do you think people would appreciate if someone slapped a hand on their face while they were talking?" She sounded angry, and some of her lip-gloss smeared to the side of her lip.

Angel and I giggled, as Ella rolled her eyes again. "I didn't slap you Nudge, I simply shut you up before someone's ears started bleeding." Nudged huffed loudly, bringing out a compact mirror to fix her lip-gloss.

I turned around as the lights dimmed, people hushing and settling into their seats. "Ladies and gentlemen, our annual Talent Show will begin shortly. Please enjoy yourselves and the acts for tonight."

**Fang's POV**

"Yo, emo boy, move outta the way!" I glanced up and saw some seniors come racing down the end of the stage pushing a huge box on a cart. I sidestepped quickly, just dodging the on-coming box of the death.

The back of the stage was crazy, frantic, and unnerving. People were running around everywhere, calling across the stage and practicing their act.

It reminded me of the circus, minus the animals. _Oh wait, there's a pig…_

"Fang, Lissa! Where are you guys?" I heard Mr. Griffin's voice above the annoying buzz in the air.

"Over here Mr. Griffin!" I waved my hand, careful not to drop the guitar in my hands. My teacher pushed his way past the traffic, stopping in front of me. His glasses were about to fall off his nose, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"It's like a mad house! Have you seen Lissa?" His voice was rushed, and he searched frantically for my 'partner.' I shook my head, wondering the same thing.

He groaned and continued looking around, "Well when you find her, you guys are ninth up. Right after the girl with a puppet." I nodded my head and looked after he walked away, almost getting hit with a board from the stage.

_Where the heck was Lissa anyway? She should have been here by now…_

"Fangy! I'm here!" Ugh, spoke too soon.

"Sorry, my friends took me to get Starbucks, and then there were these really cute guys! But I'm here now, aren't you happy?" She had a bright smile and a Starbucks cup in her right hand.

"Sure. Let's just practice, we're ninth up." We quickly walked off to the side and started our warm-ups. I strummed a few notes on my guitar, slightly twisting the tuners.

"Ok, so remember, skip the second verse, and add the last line twice for the ending. Got it?" She nodded quickly and suddenly went to the curtains.

"I wonder if my brother is here…" She peaked through the thick curtains, and quietly gasped. "Why is he sitting with _her_?"

I followed Lissa and looked out above her head. The gym was already crowded, and people still filing in from the back doors. That's when I spotted Angel and Gazzy, Angel was sitting on someone's lap with Dylan next to her.

She suddenly turned around and that's when I saw Max. She also turned and they both started laughing at Ella and Nudge who were behind them. My dad was also there, chatting with Gazzy who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"He shouldn't be sitting with her, I saved him a seat in the front row." Lissa sounded slightly mad, she was glaring at Max. I closed the curtain and faced Lissa.

"So what if he sits with her, this _is_ a free country Lissa." She groaned and walked past me, "I hate her for taking him away from me. It's always Max this, Max that! It's not always about stupid Max!" I raised my eyebrows, locking with her eyes.

"Let me guess it's always about you? Well guess what Lissa, it's _not _always about you. Maybe someone else needs the spotlight for once." Her eyes turned cold, her hands on her hips and her lips in a tight line.

"Well, if someone is going to take the spotlight, at least someone better should take it. Not someone like Maximum Ride. What a waste…" she mumbled.

My fists clenched and unclenched, she was really pushing my buttons. But I evened my breathing and got it together.

"Whatever, let's just practice quickly and get it over with." She sighed loudly, acting so dramatic. But we continued practicing as the first act began. Everything was going smoothly, until act number seven.

There was intense, dramatic music playing when suddenly there was a loud BOOM! and the ground slightly shook. We all quickly rushed to the curtains, peeking over the side.

In this act, there were four juniors; all doing different magic tricks using science. Their table consisted of different beakers and glass containers, each holding brightly colored liquids that were bubbling and producing smoke.

Once you got past the horrible smell and dense cloud of smoke, you saw all the juniors. They were all standing still, their hair looked like if they got electrocuted, and their white coats stained with blues, oranges and reds.

It was a funny sight, although they all looked like they peed their pants. The audience was deathly silent, taking in the sight before them. And that's when a small laugh erupted from the crowd, and I knew it all too well.

"Idiots! You're not supposed to add the sulfuric acid until _after _you mix the base solution!" Only the Gasman would know what went wrong in this act.

He continued laughing until some teachers helped clean up the mess and clear the smoke. I'm sure that was going to be the talk of school for the next couple of weeks.

Once the stage was cleared, act number eight went out. The freshmen girl with the talking Chihuahua puppet. I think we could hear the snores from the back of stage.

Once the freshmen girl came back, looking quiet proud, Lissa looked out of the curtains, "God, now she's laughing with him! Who the hell does she think she is talking to my brother! That stupid slut!"

By the time she was done saying that, I was seeing red. She closed the curtain and flipped her hair, smiling at me. "You ready Fangy-poo?" I clenched my teeth and stared at her, my knuckled turning white at my sides.

"No Lissa! I am not ready to go out on that stage with you! I never was, so I am just going by myself, I probably will have a better chance winning without you!" I was shouting and everyone was staring.

But I didn't care, I had finally had enough.

"But Fang… what am I supposed to do?" Her voice sounded near tears, and her lip trembled.

"That is not my problem, figure it out yourself." I grabbed my guitar and walked to the edge of the curtain. I turned and saw all eyes were on me, all waiting to see what I would do next.

_What am I going to do next…?_

I breathed in and out, closed my eyes and split the curtain, revealing myself. I stepped in the middle and opened my eyes out to the crowd. I blinked from the bright light in front of my face and saw my dad.

He had a puzzled look on his face, as did everyone else. I quickly found Max, her head poking out from behind Angel's blond curls. Her eyebrows were crinkled together, yet she looked so cute. _Cute? What are you talking about Fang, you do not say cute!_

I adjusted the microphone to my height and put the guitar strap over my shoulder, my fingers itching to play. I sighed slowly and leaned into the microphone.

"Hi everyone, my name is Fang. I know this isn't on the program, but just bear with me. This song goes out to a special friend of mine named Max."

It was totally silent and all eyes were on me when I started.

**Would you dance**

**If I asked you to dance?**

**Would you run**

**And never look back?**

**Would you cry**

**If you saw me crying?**

**And would you save my soul, tonight?**

**Would you tremble**

**If I touched your lips?**

**Would you laugh?**

**Oh please tell me this.**

**Now would you die **

**For the one you loved?**

**Hold me in your arms, tonight. **

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I would stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**Would you swear**

**That you'll always be mine?**

**Or would you lie? **

**Would you run and hide?**

**Am I in too deep?**

**Have I lost my mind?**

**I don't care **

**You're here tonight. **

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I would stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**Oh, I just want to hold you.**

**I just want to hold you.**

**Am I in too deep? **

**Have I lost my mind?**

**I don't care**

**You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain. **

**I will stand by your forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**And I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

I looked out, seeing Max's face deep in thought. I really hope she knows that is exactly what I will do for her.

I _will_ be a hero.

Just for my Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I finished! Woot woot! :D<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it, and I didn't sound cheesy or sorry if Fang was too mean/rough on Lissa. And I hope you liked the song (Hero – Enrique Iglesias)**

**So yep, hope you all enjoyed and please don't forget to leave me a review. Can we get to 320? Purty please? :)**


	34. Forgiveness

**Hello! Long time no update, huh?**

**And I'm so sorry, and I'm sure you all don't wanna hear about my pathetic attempt to say sorry.**

**So I'm just gunna skip all that and go straight to the chapter… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 34 – Forgiveness <span>**

**Max's POV**

My eyes swelled with tears as he finished the song, my heart becoming whole again.

Somehow I leaped out of my seat and went running up to the stage, Fang's eyes on me the whole time. I raced up the steps and crashed into him, making the microphone clatter to the ground.

I heard him whisper my name as we hugged each other, not letting go. Then I pulled back and kissed him on the mouth. A big sloppy kiss from me. In public.

I heard some people 'Aww' and 'Ohh', but I didn't care, I had Fang with me and that's all that mattered. He ended the long kiss and smiled at me, his cheeks a light crimson.

He still held my hand as he got down on one knee.

The whole auditorium was silent, I'm sure everyone staring at us with eyes the size of dinner plates. My thoughts were screaming in my head and my heart was about to jump from my chest.

He let go of my left hand and reached into his back pocket, bringing out a dark purple box. But not just any regular dark purple box; it was velvet and small, the perfect size to hold a _ring._

He let go of my right hand and slowly opened the box, my breath catching in my throat.

I caught a glimpse of something shiny, as the tears in my eyes spilled over and ran down to my chin.

"Fang." I breathed, my voice sounding shaky and anxious.

His smile lit up the room, his perfect face staring right at me.

Oh. My. God. This is really happening!

I blinked and wiped my eyes, only for them to be filled with yet more oncoming tears.

Fang looked down at the ring, the huge ring that was just sitting there innocently; about to be put on the finger of a fourteen year old girl.

It was so Twilight cliché-ed.

The seconds seemed to go on forever, and it was killing me.

Was he going to ask?

Was he this serious about us?

Well, I guess I'm about to find out…

"Maximum Ride, will you marry?"

...

But, of course, since this is _my_ life we're talking about, nothing like that could ever happen to me. Ever.

So, let's return back to reality, shall we?

...

We all just stared at the boy in black on stage, his breaths coming in short puffs. His eyes never leaving my brown ones.

Everyone around me was silent, then Angel turned and stared at me, her big blue eyes in question.

I swallowed loudly; I had no idea what to do.

Do I go running up to him and maybe my daydream will happen?

Do I call him a liar?

Do I run?

Someone behind me cleared their throat and then there was a clap.

One single clap, joined by two more, ten more, and then the whole audience was clapping.

A small smile crept onto my face and I clapped as well, followed by Angel who laughed and called out to her brother.

Fang smirked and bowed, then waved his hand and disappeared behind the curtain.

_I can be your hero._

Fang is already my hero, but he let me down once. And who knows if he'll do it again.

"Oh my gosh, that was so adorable! He was so hot too! I wish he was my boyfriend, he'd be perfect. His girl is sooo lucky!"

A girl in the row in front of us was talking to her friend, no doubt about Fang.

I smiled again, knowing I was _his _girl she was talking about.

Behind us Nudge leaned over and looked at us. "That was adorbs and all, but who do you think he sang that for?" We all stared at her like if she was from another planet.

Please don't ask why I'm still her friend; I don't even know why.

Dylan looked like he wanted to hit her, I didn't blame him.

"Who do you think _Nudge_?" he asked slowly.

Nudge just sat there, actually taking her time and thinking about it. She needs help.

"Um… gosh this is hard… I don't know…"

Ella rolled her eyes and pulled the clueless Nudge to her seat.

"It was for Max you idiot! Sometimes Nudge, I worry about you."

I smirked as I listened to my friends. Then Nudge gasped and leaned forward again.

"Max! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I didn't know! I am so weird sometimes. But how cute, that was so amazing. He is such a keeper and oh gosh, it was so perfect and evermph."

I turned around and smiled at Nudge, her mouth currently being closed thanks to Logan.

"Thanks Nudge."

After the last act finished we all clapped as all the contestants returned on stage.

"And now, the moment to announce the winner of this years Talent Show!"

We all yelled and whistled, wanting the announcer to continue.

I really hoped Fang won, that would be the perfect ending to the night.

"And now, in third place, we have… Fang Harding!"

I slumped in my chair and watched as Fang walked across the stage and accepted a bronze trophy. He looked down at me and smiled, his obsidian eyes glowing. I couldn't help but smile back and give him a thumbs up.

They finished announcing second and first, and then we all clapped again. This time Angel and I stood, yelling at the top of our lungs.

The lights got brighter and people started to stand and leave. I carried Angel out into the schoolyard, and waited for everyone else. I put down Angel when Fang came out with his dad and Gazzy.

Angel ran and joined them, hugging Fang around the waist. I smiled as he picked her up and spun her around.

"See, I told you it would all work out." Dylan came next to me and smiled, an 'I-told-you-so' look plastered on his face.

I laughed and looked down, knowing my cheeks were burning.

"Yeah, well, you just got a lucky guess." We laughed together and he put an arm around me.

"Now be nice, and let him explain. Don't interrupt and let him finish. I'm sure it was nothing, so don't over react. And if he did mean to kiss my sister, then you have permission to punch him. Got it?"

He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes _dad. _Anything else I shouldn't do?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Just make everything better." And with that he walked away and joined some of his other friends.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Fang walk up to me.

I breathed in and out slowly, for some crazy reason I was nervous.

I shouldn't be nervous; he's my best friend for crying out loud!

_Just like Dylan said, listen and hear what he has to say. Don't overreact._

He stood next to me, his warmth radiating onto my arm.

I turned and smiled at him, looking into his eyes and picking out the gold flecks.

"Congrats Fang bu…"

Before I could finish, he reached out and crushed me into his chest.

"I missed you." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

I wrapped me arms around his back and sighed, closing my eyes and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Me too." I smiled despite myself and was so happy at that one second.

The happiest I've been in what felt like weeks.

We pulled apart and just smiled, I was so happy I had my Fang back.

"Thank you for the song Fang, it was perfect. But what about Lissa?"

He shrugged and looked around. "Don't think she even sang, oh well, not my problem." I laughed and looked at his trophy.

"You know, you should have won first place, you were the best out of everyone." He smirked and shook his head.

"Actually, I won much more than some dumb trophy."

I tilted my head and looked at him confused. "Then what did you win?"

He smiled again, and it seemed like the world got a little brighter.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

I blinked, confused, but nodded. "Yes, I forgive you, but how doe…"

He hugged me again and laughed out loud.

"Then I won the best trophy of all. My Maximum."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. So?<strong>

**Is that good enough after my long absence? Well I hope it is…**

**Hope you liked the beginning as much I was liked writing it :P**

**So the main reason for my random update is because I had an amazing week, and I felt I would update. So yeah, if you wanna know why my week was awesome, you can PM me!**

**My goal is to get to 335 reviews, so it would mean the world to me if you guys can do that!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget a review! :D**

**To: Guest - It has actually been 5 months since I updated... But I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**To: September14Fall - When I was looking for a song for Fang to sing, _Hero _was playing on my iPod, and I just loved it, so yeah, I thought it also fit perfectly!**


	35. Setting Things In Motion

**Well, hello world!**

**Haha, so it's kinda been a long time since I updated this story…**

**Hope I haven't lost too many readers.**

**So just giving everyone a heads up, this story is almost at its' end. I'm hoping no more then 40 chapters, and we are at 35…**

**So pardon me if time is dramatically going faster from this point on, but I have a couple more ideas that are crucial I add. **

**I probably won't add what time of the year it is any more, just until the last few chapter. So from here on out, it's up to your imagination as to what season, month, year ect. they are in, capishe?**

**So bare with me as this story slowly comes to an end.**

**Anyway, I'll spare you my sad life and just continue from where we left off.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 35: Setting Things In Motion<span>**

"Hey Iggy, have you seen Akila lately?" I asked, coming down from the stairs and into the kitchen where Iggy was sitting on the counter.

He looked up at me as he bit into an apple, the loud _crunch_ bouncing off the cabinets annoyingly. He swallowed and wiped the side of his mouth with his sleeve. Pig.

"Nope." He replied, popping the 'p'. "Sorry Max, didn't know I was on doggy patrol. Do you want me to make 'Lost Dog' signs as well?"

He leaped off the counter and sauntered into the living room, picking up the remote. I rolled my eyes and followed him, standing by the TV with my arms crossed and glaring at my brother.

"I was just asking, jeez, you don't have to be so rude about it." He ignored me and flicked on the TV.

Suddenly I changed my voice to a more sincere tone. "Oh wait, is it your time of the month sweetie? Poor baby, do you have cramps Iggy?"

I made a frown and looked at him with sad eyes, touching my heart for a dramatic effect.

I didn't even faze him, though he simply lifted his left hand and shot me the bird. Ha! I did get him mad! Mission: complete.

I huffed loudly and shifted my weight to my other foot, "Well, do you know where mom's at? Akila is about to pop and I don't want her to give birth without mom being here."

He rolled his eyes and shifted to face me, "Why do you need mom? And Akila is not going to pop, Max. It's called giving birth." He ended the sentence in a 'duh' tone; which only ticked me off.

"Well only because, I don't know, mom is a freaking VET! She knows how to do all that animally stuff and we don't. Idiot." I too, ended my sentence in a 'duh' tone.

He clenched his jaw and focused back on the TV screen. "Don't you have anything better to do, like go color or something?"

Sometimes I wonder why God punished me by sending me to live with Iggy.

I stuck out my tongue like a child and stomped away, my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes fuming.

I had already checked the second story and bottom level, no luck finding my pregnant dog. I mean how far could she have gone?

And then I remembered I hadn't checked the basement.

I quickly ran down the three stairs and flicked on the light, my eyes blinking rapidly to adjust. I scanned the whole room, behind the couch, under the TV table, the corner beside the game closet.

And still, no pregnant dog.

I was just about to walk back upstairs when I heard a soft whimper. I stopped at the top of the last step and listened.

Another soft cry coming from behind the cabinet that held the extra blankets.

I reached over and picked up a fallen pillow, only to see Akila curled in the corner, looking up at me with big cow eyes.

"Akila!" I shouted, feeling relieved to find her.

Her ears went flat against her head as another soft whimper came from her.

I kneeled down and stroked the top of her head, her eyes in pain and fear. "What's the matter girl?"

She looked into my eyes and then looked down, her breath coming in short puffs. I followed her head down and saw that she could possibly be pointing at her stomach. Her stomach…

Did she eat something bad?

Was she feeling sick?

Were the pups coming?

I suddenly sucked in a breath, the pups were coming.

The freaking pups were coming! NOW!

I cursed under my breath and yelled for Iggy. I scanned the room and racked my brain for possible ways I could do this.

"Iggy! Get down here now, Akila is giving birth!"

To be honest, I had no clue what to do. None. Nothing. Zip.

I heard rushed footsteps stop at the door of the basement.

"She's what?!" Iggy asked, his face looking panicked, no doubt like mine.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you! She's giving birth! What do we do?"

Suddenly I reached for my back pocket and brought out my phone. Iggy came at my side and looked down at Akila, his mouth streaming with curses and prayers.

I quickly dialed my mom's number and waited for her to answer. It was the longest forty-five seconds of my life.

"I told you she was going to pop! But you never listen to me Iggy!"

The phone kept ringing.

"Well, how was I supposed to know she was going to pop right now; I'm not a freaking psychic!"

Still kept ringing.

"You just had a health class, you should know about this kind of stuff right? About birth and babies." I looked at Iggy frantically, my eyes wide.

He stopped and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yes Max, but for humans!" His voice rose as he yelled at me, then he pointed to Akila.

"Does she look human to you?!"

I rolled my eyes as I heard my mom finally answer the phone.

"Hi Max, I just came…"

"Mom! Oh thank God! Mom, Akila is giving birth! You need to come home now! I don't know what to do!"

Iggy and I looked at each other as I heard my mom suck in a breath.

"Now? But Max, I'm at the vet… You guys have to did this without me."

Well that helped.

"But mom, we have no idea what to do!"

Iggy was stroking Akila's side, his worried eyes focused on my own.

"Ok, first of all, you both need to calm down. Don't stress or worry cause it will only lead to stress for Akila. Second I need you to go get fresh towels and the empty basket that we keep in the hamper room."

I instructed Iggy to get the supplies, and he returned a few minutes later with the towels and basket.

"Ok mom, we got the things, what do we do now?"

Akila whimpered loudly, she was in pain.

"Next, I need you to check if the placenta came out."

I scrunched my face and looked at Iggy, "The what?"

My mother sighed, "Max, check if clear stuff came out of her butt."

I frowned and looked, seeing a pool of what looked like a puddle of clear jelly on the towel under Akila's body.

"Yes, yes! There's clear stuff, what now? Is that normal? Oh God, it smells."

I plugged my nose as I saw what I hoped a puppy was coming into view.

"Max, is that one of them?" Iggy kept stroking Akila's head as we watched a puppy slump into the blanket.

"Mom," I breathed, watching as Akila sat up and touched the puppy with here nose.

"Max! What happened? Did one come out already?" I couldn't say a word as I watched Akila begin to lick him-or her.

"Yes mom, one came out. What do I do?" I heard my mom laugh in the other end.

"That's good, just wait a second and then pick up the puppy and dry him with the towel. Then do the same when the other puppies come out."

Iggy gently picked up the crying puppy in the towel and began to rub it.

It cried the whole time, the small black figure squirming in Iggy's hand.

"Max, honey, I have to go. I can hear him crying, that's a good sign. Just dry them, soothe Akila and let her do the rest, she knows what she's doing. I'll be home as soon as I can."

I ended the call and watched as Iggy placed the puppy in the basket. "It's a boy." He stated and I saw his little head move as he cried from the center of the basket.

"And here comes another one…" Iggy mumbled.

And so, after one hour and thirty minutes, Akila was a new mother to six puppies.

My mom had finally arrived after the fourth puppy was born, and I was crying like a baby.

"Oh Max, Iggy, you guys did amazing! I'm so proud of both of you!"

Once Akila had cleaned her puppies, they were all together once again. We watched as the puppies crawled to their mother, blindly searching for a source of milk.

"Yeah, well I just about lost my lunch and future meals." We rolled our eyes at Iggy, our mom hugging him around the waist.

"I'm so proud of you Iggy." She smiled and placed a kiss on top of his head.

…

So hope you all didn't lose your lunch either, that was a rather… graphic event. You can see now, Akila and Total are one happy family with their new addition.

As for me and my life, well let's just say that I also have another surprise in store for me.

…

"Hey Max, you're um, not busy on Saturday, are you?"

My eyes found Fang's black ones from across the room; I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope. I'm free all day long. Why, did you wanna hang out?"

I watched him as he nodded his head, and was that, was that pink blossoming on his cheeks? Gasp.

"Yeah, I kinda had something to show you. If that's okay with you." He looked down at his textbook, as I laughed from my desk. We were currently 'studying' in my room.

I got up from my chair and took a running start to my bed, jumping at the last second and landing next to Fang. We both sunk into the mattress and his papers flew everywhere. Oopies.

"Why wouldn't it be okay Fang?" He looked at me with some irritation in his eyes, but it quickly melted away as I smiled up at him. "Well I didn't know if you had plans or something."

I rolled my eyes and crawled closer to him, "Me? Plans? I don't have a social life, remember?" We both laughed as I sat beside him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"And if I did have plans, I probably would cancel them anyway." I felt his cheek move up into a smile and his fingers gently drumming the top of his binder.

I wonder what this _thing_ was that he wanted to show me…

**Saturday – 6:15 p.m.**

I was lying around all day, being the lazy bum that I am, waiting for Fang. To call me. To text me. To ring my doorbell. To kidnap me for crying out loud. But instead I got nada.

He made no attempt to contact me, I knew for sure he was giving me the silent treatment. Yeah, well too bad for him, cause two can play that game!

"Max, you've been in your room all day, is everything alright?"

My mom stood at my door, a worried glance faced in my direction. I was currently lying down on my bed, with my head hanging off the side where my feet should be, absentmindedly watching the moving pictures on my TV screen.

"Yuperoos, everything is just _dandy_." I tried my hardest not to add fake enthusiasm, but I failed miserably. She checked my room and sat on my bed, gently laying a hand on my forehead.

"You're not getting sick are you?" The sincere worry hinted in her voice made me sit up and look her in the eye.

"No, I'm not getting sick; I'm just," I searched for the right the word, "I'm just troubled with some things."

I looked down as she stroked my hair, "With Fang?"

My head snapped up and met her eyes, a playful smile on her lips.

"What? Psh, no. Why would I be troubled cause of a guy? That's ridiculous." My eyes traveled down to my bed, suddenly very interested in the pattern on my sheets.

"Max, I've known you all your life, I know when someth…" she was interrupted by my phone, signaling me I had a new text message.

I got up and read the screen,

**1 New Message: Fang**

"Hmm, speak of the devil." I muttered.

My mom just chuckled behind and stood, heading for the door. "All I'm saying Max, is that I'm here if you want to talk."

We both smiled at each other and she left my room, leaving me to read the text from Fang.

**Fang: Can u come over right now?**

Oh now he wants to hang out with me? After all this time?

**Me: depends on wat we r doing**

**Fang: it's a surprise**

I snorted loudly and fell back on my bed.

**Me: u know I hate surprises**

**Fang: but you'll love this one, I promise**

I laid the phone on my stomach and stared at the ceiling. Maybe this is what we needed. To be with each other.

Even though everything is all smiles and giggles with the whole kissing-Lisa-drama, we haven't really, been the same. We aren't at the level we were before, were kinda starting over. Again.

**Me: I'll b there in 5 minutes**

**Fang: just don't come thru the back**

I quickly dressed in a grey thermal, some old jeans and my trusty ol' Ugg boots.

I walked downstairs and found my dad and Iggy in the living room; my mom was on her laptop in the dining table.

"Bye guys, I'm going to Fang's house!' I called, already walking out the front door. I jogged to the end of my street and turned onto Fang's, grumbling about not being able to use our secret entrance from the backyard.

I finally reached his house and knocked once, then was greeted by Angel.

"Max! I haven't seen you in forever!" I laughed and hugged her skinny form, her blond curls bouncing.

"Missed you too sweetie. It's been too long since I've seen you guys."

We walked into the house, her small hand clutching mine.

"So, have you seen your brother?" I glanced around the house, noticing that the whole house was dark, except the kitchen.

"Um, Angel, what's going on?" I asked, her body walking in front of me as she led me into the kitchen.

I stared at her confused, until she finally stopped and released my hand.

She turned to face me and she held a small envelope in her hands. She smiled innocently and handed me the envelope, her eyes burning into mine.

"Okie dokie, so here's what's going to happen." She placed her hands behind her and began pacing back and forth in front of me, almost like a captain would to his cadet team. It would be adorable if I weren't completely confused as heck right now.

"When I leave this room, you will open the letter, reads its' content, find three more letters, and then," she stopped pacing and pointed a finger at me, "Only then, are you allowed to see Fang. Is that understood?"

I blinked twice and nodded my head slowly, "Yes, ma'am?" It came out more like a question.

She puffed out her chest and raised her hand to her forehead, like she was saluting me. "Alright, that will be all. Your mission begins, now!"

She smiled and raced off, up the stairs, leaving me in total confusion. But, I decided I would open the letter anyway, just to play along.

_If you opened this letter, that means who have survived the wrath of Angel, so far you're off to a good start._

I laughed as I recognized Fang's writing.

_So, to be able to enjoy this night as planned, you first must acquire necessary materials that are very crucial._

_First target on the list:_

_This item is a one of a kind, now where else in the world can it be found, but only here in our little town. It's sweet and baked with care, a treat Max doesn't like to share._

My eyebrows crinkled in confusion and I looked around the kitchen. What don't I like to share?

I share anything, except for my mom's chocolate chip cookies. Those are mine, and only mine. But what does that have to do with anything?

Suddenly the smell hit me, like a freight train. Chocolate!

I lifted my nose in the air and sniffed the delightful aroma; it was definitely my mom's cookies.

I looked across the long counter top, but found nothing. But I could smell the cookies! Where were they!?

I began to open drawers and cabinets, searching for my cookies. I passed the stove and opened the drawer that contained the cups when I stopped. The smell was coming stronger in this direction,

I zeroed in on the stove door and yanked it open, to find a huge plate full of cookies on the middle rack.

I may have squealed for a second, but I'm not sure.

I pulled out the still warm plate and set the large batch of cookies on the counter, another small envelope placed on top.

I groaned and pulled out the letter from inside.

_Congrats, item number one found. Now just don't eat them. Not even one. Trust me, I will know._

_Second target on the list:_

_This next item shows us what the naked eye cannot portray, but it is used to see light-years far, far away._

Light-years? Oh gosh, this boy has been watching to many Toy Story movies.

What item shows us things that we can't already see?

Suddenly I was engulfed in blackness; the lights in the kitchen went out and I was standing alone in the dark. I looked around me, "Um, Angel?"

There was only silence until the light leading to the stairs was turned on. Creepy.

I walked toward it anyway and made my way up to the second story. The hallway light flickered on and I saw a small arrow scribbled on a piece of paper taped to a door.

I walked toward the door skeptically, stopping in front of it. I knew it wasn't Fang's or Angel's bedroom.

I opened the door and entered what looked like a small office or study room. There was a wooden desk to the left and an empty bookshelf to the right, a telescope placed in front of the window.

I looked down at the letter again, what could he possible mean?

There were only three items in here, none that were very helpful either. I walked toward the telescope, touching the sleek black body and wondering what the sky would look like. The stars that could be seen far away.

Wait a second… the naked eye can't see stars that are light-years away, can they? I smiled to myself and grabbed the telescope, tucking it under my arm.

Well, aren't I such a clever girl?

I turned and saw another envelope taped on top of the light switch; I pulled it down and read the letter.

_So Maxie does have a brain, it takes quite some skill to have come this far._

_Almost done, one last item and then we can enjoy the night in bliss._

_Third target on the list:_

_This last item is a small glass case, filled with wondrous music when you touch its' face. _

What has a face that is made of glass? I was so gunna kill Fang once this little charade was over.

Once again, the lights turned off and I walked out to the lit hallway once again. I found another arrow on a paper taped to Fang's door.

Hmm, the item is in his room. I quickly opened the door and strolled into his room, glancing at his made bed. So he does keep a tidy room, so weird.

So, I'm looking for item filled with music. His laptop maybe? But it was nowhere to be seen.

What else contained music?

Did he have some sort of music box? No.

Fang and his precious music…

What's the one thing he never leaves home without?

And then it clicked; his iPod Touch.

I went to his desk and found the 'last item' sitting there with another dumb envelope under it.

I lifted the iPod and stuck it in my pocket, then opened the letter.

_Well, well, well, we have a winner!_

_Nice going Max, you have completed the mission, and now you can be rewarded. In a second you will be escorted to your new destination where you will meet your acquaintance for the evening._

I laughed despite myself and shook my head. Oh Fangy, what am I going to do with you?

The lights turned off again, and I just stood there until one light came on and I saw Angel smiling up at me.

To be honest, I was a little freaked out. But what's the worst she could do? Hug me to death?

"This way ma'am." She once again grabbed my hand and led me downstairs, stopping in front of the sliding door that led to the backyard. The dark blue curtains were closed shut, obstructing my view.

"And don't forget these." I looked down and saw her holding the plate of cookies. I took them from her and watched as she stepped to the side, her hand reaching for the light switch.

"Have fun Max." Were her last words before she flicked off the switch.

And there I was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies, a telescope and an iPod.

In the dark. Again.

Fang was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright my lovely readers, that came out a lot longer than expected, but I owed it to you guys.<strong>

**So can anyone guess what Fang is planning? Any guesses would be greatly appreciated in a review!**

**I want to have reached 400 reviews or more before this story ends, and we are coming down to the last few chapters, so please guys!**

**Anywho, hope you liked!**


	36. The Plan - Part 2

**Hey guys!**

**So it's been a long time since I updated…**

**I will try my very hardest to update maybe once a week, so I can finish this story.**

**And I really don't wanna sound like a brat, but guys, I only got 7 reviews last chapter…**

**I mean, I was expecting a little more, but its okay. I kinda deserved it since I took like a million years to update.**

**So this chapter may be a little shorter than normal, it's basically just a part where Fang and Max apologize and what not. It may be filled with FAX…**

**And yes, this is the continuation of Chapter 31; Angel's plan is finally revealed!**

**P.S. The beginning part was written just for My-Username-Sucks14.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 36: The Plan – Part 2<span>**

Black, black and more black.

That's all I could see.

Angel had disappeared somewhere, like literally vanished into the darkness and she left me here totally alone.

And defenseless.

Hmm, lets see now, what are the most horrible ways to torture Fang?

I can hang him by his toes over a pool of man-eating sharks…

I can have Gazzy build a bomb and I can stick it in Fang's underwear…

Tempting, yet not satisfying enough.

I can always buy him another pink shirt…

Or, I can just cut off his precious, model-ready, always shiny, sexy black hair.

Now that would be the end of his life.

I slightly smirked at myself, a mental image of a bald Fang, fuming with steam coming out of his ears, while I prance around him and giggle like a schoolgirl.

Who wouldn't want to see that?! I mean come on, it's practically screaming Kodak Moment!

A small laugh escaped my lips, as my idea seemed more intriguing by the second.

"What's so funny?"

The very deep voice made the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end and I was aware of another body _very_ close to me. As in 'invading my personal bubble', close.

My natural instincts kicked in, and within a second the plate of my moms delicious cookies were falling to their doom and I was spinning on my right heel.

I know I know, you all are probably thinking, _no, not the cookies_! But sadly, it was either my life or those cookies, and as much as I love those cookies, I will probably save myself first.

My fist clenched and I swung with a force that was quiet impressive, if I do say so myself. I made solid contact with what I presumed was a cheekbone, but I'm not sure, since it was pitch black.

Behind me, I heard the plate clatter on the floor and probably the cookies scatter all over; maybe the five-second rule can still apply in this situation.

The slight groan that followed after was filled with pain and surprise, the noise coming out in complete confusion.

"What the hell Max? What's your freaking problem?! I think you broke my freaking cheek, well frick!"

I pursed my lips in a tight line and froze instantly, recognizing Fang's surprised voice.

Oh. My. God.

I, Maximum Ride, just punched Fang. And possibly broke his cheek.

(Insert swear word here)

And Fang probably just yelled the longest sentence he has ever said. In his whole life.

He seemed to have stumbled back a bit, his footsteps heading off toward the direction of the kitchen.

And being the dumb ass that I am, just stood there in utter shock.

The kitchen lights flickered on and Fang was standing there, holding his right cheek and glaring at me menacingly.

I quickly snapped out of my little daze and rushed to him, my hands fluttering, trying to help him in some way.

"Fang, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! I just reacted and I was just-I was just…"

His glare stopped me cold, and I just stared at his face, his black orbs boring into mine.

And honestly, I have no clue why, but I started laughing. It started just as a small laugh that quickly grew into a rare laugh-attack. It got so bad, that with one hand, I was holding my side; and with the other, I was clutching the kitchen counter so I didn't fall over.

I am so horrible.

"Why. Are. You. Laughing?"

Fang's voice was very deep and I could tell he was running low on patience with me. I'm surprised he hasn't smacked me upside the head yet.

"I, I broke your," gasp for breath, "Your cheek. And I, I actually", another gasp for breath, "punched you. In the face."

I still was laughing, but at a more controlled level. And he still had the look like he wanted to kill me.

He groaned out loud again, and stalked toward the fridge, his hand still grasping his cheek. I finally managed to stop laughing and watched as he brought out a bag of frozen peas.

He quickly shut the door and slapped the ice-cold bag to his face, then he walked over to me.

"You ruined the night." Were his only words.

He suddenly dropped his eyes and his shoulders slumped, his lean body now leaning against the pantry door.

I sighed heavily and walked to him, stopping right in front of his face.

"I'm sorry Fang, I had no idea it was you." I whispered.

Then I hugged his waist and laid my head on his chest, hearing the soft beating of his heart.

I felt his chin rest on top of my head and a smirk form on his lips, "It's fine, I'm okay."

I smiled quickly and squeezed him tighter, suddenly feeling better about the situation.

"But I love payback."

He then yanked the back of shirt and dropped the frozen bag down my back. I think my head hit the ceiling and I screamed like a two-year-old child.

"Fang, what the frick?!" I was jumping up and down and twisting my shirt in different directions, hoping the bag would fall out. During this whole little embarrassing moment of mine, Fang is just standing there with a lopsided grin on his face.

That poop head.

Finally the bag slipped from my back and fell to the floor, my back feeling like a freezer.

"Now, we're even." Fang stated.

I just glared at him and crossed my arms, wincing as tiny icicles slid down my bare skin.

"Whatever, princess." I mumbled and then bent down to pick up the dropped cookies; finding that somehow, five of them stayed on the plate. Fang bent down next to me and picked up the frozen bag, returning it back to the freezer.

Once everything was off the floor, Fang led me to the sliding door leading to the backyard again, the same spot before the whole accident happened.

"Now, if you would stop punching me, can we continue?"

I smiled at him and nodded my head, still holding all three items I had found earlier.

He quickly turned off the kitchen lights and stood next to me, silently grabbing my hand. It felt warm and it felt right; good thing he couldn't see the slight blush blooming on my cheeks.

He then pulled aside the curtains and opened the sliding door, revealing a tree house on the left side of the background. I tree house I was sure that was not there when they first moved in.

He stepped onto the grassed and pulled me along while I was still guessing if I was seeing things or not.

He led me to the base of the tree and looked up at the little ladder leading to the small opening of the house.

He stepped up the ladder and into the small house nestled into the side of the tree, disappearing for a second before popping his head out again.

"Give me the stuff and then climb up."

I gave him the plate, telescope and his iPod, and then I ascended into the tree house. Once inside, I sucked in a breath and looked around.

It was a small, square room filled with beanbags and pillows on one side and I tiny table set in one corner. Hanging from the walls were small string lights that gave the house a warm glow. There were no windows or no other way out other than the little door we had just climbed through.

But my favorite part was the ceiling.

Instead of the usual wood top, it was made of a large piece of plexi-glass that covered the entire top of the house, and you could see the whole sky.

The moon was clearly visible, as were the stars shining beside it.

"Fang, this is amazing."

I looked down and smiled at him, my whole face lighting up and my heart racing.

He chuckled and leaned back against one of the beanbags. "Thought you would like it."

I looked around again, taking in everything for a second time and finally my eyes landed on the plate of cookies resting on the table. I quickly grabbed them and joined Fang, laying next to him and setting the plate between us.

"I'm sorry about earlier Fang, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He smirked and shook his head, "At least I know you can defense yourself."

I laughed out loud and finished my cookie.

"You know, all of this was Angel's idea, to get us back together."

I stopped suddenly, my hand reaching down to get another cookie.

"She planned the whole thing, but of course left me do build the damn tree house."

I swallowed and looked back at him, "She knew about _us?_"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the cookie I was reaching for.

"She knew the whole time, even when the thing happened with Lissa." He paused and looked at me as he said her name.

"When I came home that day, she knew something was off and she forced me to tell her. Then she thought up this whole idea. She wrote the cards, decided that you would enjoy this tree house. she even convinced your mom to bake the cookies for us." He smiled again.

"She knew exactly would you would like, and somehow she knew this would work." He side glanced me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it working?" We laughed together, and I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Maybe. That little girl sure is something."

I leaned back into him, my eyes staring above me at the night sky.

We stayed like that for a while, only listening to each other breath.

"Max, I'm sorry for that whole day, if I could, I would take it all back. I never wanted to hurt you that way, or any way. I wanted to…" he took a deep breath, "I wanted to run after you and hold you and kiss and tell you it was not what it looked like."

I closed my eyes and blocked that day out of my head; Lissa's hand on him, Lissa's _lips_ on his…

"I just knew that you needed space and I didn't want to push it"

I blinked and pushed myself up, turning and looking at him.

"I'm sorry too Fang, for running away and not letting you explain, its just I didn't know what else to do, I just wanted everything to not be real. And then when you didn't come after me, I just lost it and I ran to the bathroom and told my whole life story to a random girl and i was crying one the disgusting floor and felt like pathetic Bella from Twilight and everything was happenin…"

I was then cut off mid sentence, by his lips.

He sat up so quickly and pulled me to him, that it took me a minute to comprehend what was happening.

He so did not just cut me off.

I was about to pull back and yell at him, but I was suddenly too aware of his hands on my hips and his soft lips on mine.

My brains fizzed out and I closed my eyes, melting into his rude yet perfectly timed kiss.

My hands traveled up his shirt and into his hair, which reminds me, I'm supposed to cut if off…

His hands slowly crawled up my back and caressed my face, his touch feather light.

He slightly pulled away, our lips barely brushing.

"Sorry, but I didn't know how else to shut you up." he breathed.

I was a bit dazed, but nodded, "It's okay, just next time warn me."

He chuckled and rubbed his thumb across my lips then kissed my nose.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." His breath tickled my face and I smiled.

"I'm sure you could have waited longer."

We then leaned back and I snuggled into his warm side, his hand rubbing small circles on my right arm.

He put on some soft music and we simply enjoyed each other's company.

I finally felt like I could breath again, knowing that the past was cleared and we could finally move on.

I had missed my best friend, I had missed Fang.

A little while later, we took turns looking into his telescope and looking at the stars. He would tell me to find the Little Dipper and other constellations that he knew. It was a perfect night filled with friendship and happiness, two qualities that seemed have been missing from my life.

When I reached for the plate of cookies I realized it was the last one, and I quickly snatched it while Fang was busy finding Orion's belt.

I promise you that the edge of the cookie was touching my mouth when it was suddenly gone from my hands. I looked at Fang with raised eyebrows and found the cookie nearing his lips; I playful smirk on his face.

Without hesitating, I launched myself at him, knocking him off balance and onto the floor. I landed on his arm and watched as the cookie rolled away from us like any cliché scene in a movie. We both froze, waiting to see where it would stop; it rolled all the way to the other side of the freaking room.

Fang and I both glanced at each other at the same time, and then I leaped off his arm, toward _my_ cookie. Sadly, he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back under him, while he jumped forward.

I quickly got up and crawled toward him, throwing my full weight into his side, pushing him off balance. He fell to the left while I continued crawling, grabbing my cookie in triumph.

I raised it in the air and yelled in celebratory, turning my head to rub it in Fang's face.

But when I did turn my head, I saw Fang coming at me with his arms out reaching for me.

His arms grabbed around my waist and he pushed us onto the floor, my breath leaving in a quick swoosh.

He snatched the cookie from my hands and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

Stupid jerk face.

His weight kept me pinned beneath him and I just stared as he swallowed with a grin on his lips.

My eyes were huge and I was beginning to feel that need to punch him in the face again. But I went for a different approach.

"I think there's some crumbs, right here…" I leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips.

His breath hitched and he stared at me with amusement.

"And here…" I continued, laughing inwardly as I kissed the other corner.

He still hadn't moved.

"Oh, and definatly here."

I reached up and pulled his neck to me, our mouths meeting again for a second time that night.

I closed my eyes and twisted my fingers into his soft hair, feeling his body warmth above me.

Our lips moved together and it felt like that is how every kiss should be. At first it was affectionate and playful, but it became more meaningful and wantful.

Our legs got tangled and I was suddenly aware of his hands on my bare stomach, his fingers ghosts on my flushed skin.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, they were a normal dark brown, as light as they'll ever be and I smiled at him.

"I missed you Fang." Was all I said as he laid next to me.

He laughed and I could feel the rumble coming from his chest beneath my hand.

"All I have to say is, if you bruised my face, you're dead."

I joined his laugher and leaned up to kiss his mouth gently, then laid my head on his chest.

This was such a perfect night; I could die here now and still be happy. I needed my Fang.

I always had and always will.

Oh, and just for the record, he did have a bruise.

For two weeks.

Oopies…

* * *

><p><strong>All right, so there it is.<strong>

**I hope the Fax came out ok, honestly, that isn't one of my greatest chapters, but I really owed you guys something.**

**Once again, I hope this story reaches 400 reviews, it would mean the world to me!**

**That's like 10 reviews a chapter guys!**

**Anywho, adios!**


	37. Christmas Together Again

**Hi Readers!**

**Hope there are still some of you guys reading this poor neglected story…**

**I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating in like forever and just being a horrible writer these past two months. I promised I would finish this a long time ago.**

**But we are down to the last 4 chapters guys, and it would really mean a lot to me if we reached 400 or more reviews before we finish! Please!**

**So hope you like this next installment! It's just a cute little chapter for the Holidays.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 37: Christmas Together Again<span>**

"Angel, what did I say? Get away from the presents."

I laughed as she gave her older brother a pouted look, her arms crossing and a scowl plastered on her face.

"I'm not doing anything Fang." She pointed her noise in the air and waited for Fang to say something.

"You were checking which ones had your name on it."

Fang's blank stare was almost enough to make me laugh, but I held back and watched as Angel's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Was not!"

"Was too.

"Was _not_!"

"Was too.

"WAS NOT!"

"Was too."

Angel looked like she was about to explode, her face turned a dark red and I'm sure she wanted nothing more than to kill her older brother.

Well, who am I to stop her?

She quickly dashed to the kitchen counter where Fang and I were standing, her hands in small fists and I couldn't help but smile.

Fang was gunna get it…

At the last second she jumped into Fang's chest, her closed fists hitting him on the shoulder. His tan arms wrapped around her small body and he spun, making his way to the living room.

"Fang Harding, I hate you!"

I laughed as I followed the siblings and stood by the TV.

Angel's hands found their way to his precious hair and were in the process of giving him a new 'do-of-the-day.'

"No you don't." Fang's laugh filled the living room and I smiled wider, it was these rare moments that I saw from Fang that made my heart beat that much faster.

"Max! Help!"

Angel's cry was small and smothered quickly by her own laughter; Fang had found her sides and was now tickling them.

Me, deciding to be the wonderful hero that I am, decided I shall help.

I jogged over to the two and quickly jumped on Fang's back. He slightly lost his balance and shuffled to the side, dropping Angel on the sofa next to him.

She landed in a heap, her hair shielding her face and her clothes in wrinkles. I laughed at the scene, still holding onto Fang's back, "Hurry Angel, we need back up! Go get Gazzy!"

She quickly flattened her hair and smacked the back of Fang's leg, her face concentrating all her might into that tiny packed punch.

Yet Fang, being the good big brother, reached down and grabbed his thigh as if it really hurt.

Thus, ending in us falling sideways, right towards Angel's small body.

She cried out and dove under Fang's oncoming body, his weight nearly crushing her into a blonde pancake.

"Fang! Your fatness almost killed me!"

I laughed out loud and tilted my head back over the armrest, my hand coming up to clutch my stomach.

"Hang on Max! I'm getting our backup!"

I opened my eyes and watched an upside down Angel run into the hallways towards Gazzy's room.

"How clever."

I smirked to myself and leaned forward, my head coming to rest just below Fang's chin, his body slightly resting on mine.

"What ever do you mean Fangy-poo?" I batted my eyelashes and gave him a confused look.

He chuckled and did one of those to-die-for half smirks, the one that could drive any sane girl crazy.

"You just want alone time with me Maxie."

His voice dropped to a low tone, one that sounded like he just woke up, and he kept shifting his eyes towards my lips.

"In your dreams." I snorted, my shoulder slightly pushing him back as I was getting up.

"I'll pretend I'm sleeping." His mouth came alarmingly close to my ear, making a shiver run down my spine.

The tip of his nose brushed my neck and I sucked in a breath, goose bumps formed at the back of my neck.

"Fang…"

His hands found my hips as his lips touched the back of my ear, "Come on Max, just one kiss." He taunted.

I bit my lip and turned toward the hallway Angel disappeared to seconds before.

His lips traveled down to my neck, his breath leaving a cool trail on my skin.

He got to my jaw line and I could feel him smile against me, "Max."

I sighed and turned, catching his lips with my own; they were warm and soft and quickly captivated me.

He pushed me back till I was resting on the back of the sofa, his hands resting on either side of my head.

I tilted my head to the side and began sucking on his bottom lip. He smiled against me again and one hand moved to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. Both my hands landed at the nap of his neck and I began pulling at the loose strands of his dark hair. Suddenly, he parted from my mouth and began leaving trails of kisses across my check.

"Fang, we need to stop, Angel will be back any second." My breath came out shaky as I glanced at the empty hallway again.

He stopped at the base of my neck and let out a sigh, his breath chilling my flushed skin.

"You worry too much, you know that?"

He picked his head up and looked me in the eyes, his were so dark, they looked black and so mesmerizing.

I smirked and kissed him one last time on the lips, leaving him a longing of wanting more.

I know, I know, I can be bad when I want to.

"Max! I got Gazzy!"

Just then the twins appeared, both in PJ's and a look of craze in their eyes.

I ducked under Fang's arms and stood, straightening my hair and shirt semi-casually.

"He's all yours." And with that, I walked away, leaving Fang to deal the wrath of the twins.

…

"Oh Maximum, you are not wearing jeans young lady."

I slumped my shoulders and looked to my dad for support, my mouth stuffed with yet another brownie.

He turned from the stove and opened his mouth to say something when my mom cut him off.

"Don't you dare say a word Marcus, you are just going to side with her. Max, upstairs. Now."

I made a face at the back of her head as dad shrugged his shoulders.

Did I mention she never once turned around to even look at me. Or my dad.

I swear that a woman has eyes in the back of her head or she's psychic.

As I passed the living room, I heard the front door open, "We're here!" Iggy called.

I quickly ran to the front door and ripped Marilyn from Iggy's side, already dragging her up to my room.

"I need help." I squeaked.

I shoved her into my room and locked the door; already knowing my mom would follow and surely pick something humiliating for me to wear.

Marilyn smiled and walked toward my closet, throwing open the two doors.

"First things first, is Fang coming?"

I sat on my bed and watched as she rummaged through my clothing.

"Yes."

"Then this is perfect." She threw me some sort of fabric that was teal.

Greeeaaattt.

About an hour later, my family, the Harding's and Marilyn were having dinner in our dinning room.

"Well, before we eat, I would like to make a toast."

My mom stood with her champagne glass.

"I just want to say thank you Marilyn, for joining us on this night. I know it makes every single one of us so happy to see you and Iggy together and you as part of the family. As well as this probably being one of the last Christmases together before you guys go to college."

She smiled to her son and the girl sitting at his side, her face radiating love for the two.

"And to Jeb, Fang and the twins for being here, joining us for Christmas like old times."

Everyone was silent and I snuck a glance at Fang who had his head down, no doubt thinking of his missing family member. My mom cleared her throat and continued.

"Even though I know, someone very special to everyone is not here to celebrate with us in person; but I know she is here in spirit. Lori is and always will be missed, for she was the backbone of our two families. But we did not loose a loved one, for we only gained an angel who will watch over us tonight and for as long as we live. She was a wife, mother, friend, and a person who we shall never forget.

I pursed my lips and took in a breath; Angel sat quietly to my right, clutching to Gazzy's hand tightly.

"So on this wonderful Christmas night, we toast to the one and only, Lori."

The adults help their glasses up and the kids held their own.

We all cheered and drank, clearly remembering the wonderful memories we all shared with Lori.

However, this Christmas turned out to be a one of kind. Though we were missing a special person, we all gained a part of us that was missing for what seemed like forever.

It was a Christmas that we will all remember for many years to come.

I knew that this was it, the people I loved most around me, filling my ears with laughs, my eyes with memories and my heart with love.

They are my other half, mine to cherish forever.

They are unforgettable.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so before you all think this is the last chapter.<strong>

**It. is. Not.**

**There are still 3 more chapters left people!**

**Anywho, hope you liked and that you review, please. I would love you all so much if we reached my goal!**

**And by any chance, I no longer get like alert emails when I get reviews or even when someone updates, is that like something new?**

**Hope one of you can answer my question and help me!**

**Peace out for now!**


End file.
